Les fantômes du passé
by nouna
Summary: En une soirée Mitchie perdra son petit ami et sa popularité. Forcée de déménager, elle se reconstruira loin de tout, mais que ce passera-t-il lorsque son passé re-surgira ?
1. Un prince pas si charmant

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas__… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><em>Merci à <em>_**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada **__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (Sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse)_

_Bonne lecture à tous, et il vous est fortement conseillé de reviewer ! _

* * *

><p>A dix-sept ans, Mitchie était déjà une jolie jeune fille, ses cheveux châtains lui arrivaient au niveau des reins, elle avait des yeux marron clair, mesurait un mètre soixante, et était plutôt fine et bien faite. Elle était toujours d'humeur joyeuse, souriante et s'entendait avec tout le monde. Les garçons se retournaient souvent sur leurs passages à Sierra et elle, mais Mitchie n'avait d'yeux que pour Alan, et ce, depuis son arrivée au lycée.<p>

Sierra, sa meilleure amie était châtain, avec des cheveux mi-long, elle avait les yeux marrons clairs, mesurait un mètre soixante également, et était aussi plutôt fine. Les deux filles étaient inséparables depuis le jardin d'enfant.

Elles avaient toutes deux, toujours été dans la même classe jusqu'à présent, elles étaient très bonnes élèves et chacune savait à quel métier elles se prédestinaient.

Dans quelques semaines, les filles allaient bientôt reprendre le lycée, et elles passèrent leurs vacances d'été à imaginer comment se déroulerait leur deuxième année au lycée.

Avec les filles, on trouvait toujours Alan, le petit-ami de Mitchie depuis quelques mois. Le jeune homme était blond, grand, des yeux vert, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée. Il était très apprécié de ses camarades, même si la plupart des garçons auraient aimé être à sa place et les filles à celle de Mitchie.

Alan était un bon vivant, il aimait s'amuser, boire et jouer au football. Ils passaient souvent ses vendredis soirs en soirée avec son équipe après les entraînements, alors que Mitchie était avec Sierra, et les samedis avec sa copine.

Pour Mitchie, Alan était le prince charmant, il était tendre, amusant, drôle, il était aussi bien son petit-ami, que son meilleur ami. Il était prévenant avec elle, et contrairement aux autres garçons de son âge, il n'était pas un obsédé.

Bien entendu comme tout garçon il y pensait, et ils en avaient déjà parlé, mais Mitchie ne se sentait pas prête à passer à l'acte, ce qu'il respectait.

...

A quelques jours de la rentrée scolaire, Sierra débarqua chez Mitchie en pleurs.

-Sie ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-elle affolée

-Je dois déménager !

-Quoi ? Non ! Tu ne peux pas ! La rentrée est dans quelques jours !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Mitch, mes parents ont décidés de divorcer, papa part vivre au Japon, et maman part en France.

Les deux filles pleurèrent toute l'après midi. Quand Connie rentra chez elle, après le travail, elle trouva ses deux filles, comme elle aimait les appeler, endormies dans la chambre de Mitchie. Elle alla préparer le repas les laissant se reposer.

Une semaine plus tard, Mitchie escortée de son petit-copain, accompagnèrent Sierra à l'aéroport. Ce départ fut déchirant pour la brunette, elle perdait sa meilleure amie. Ne plus vivre sur le même continent, le décalage horaire, tout cela allait être vraiment difficile pour elles deux.

De retour chez elle, la jeune fille s'écroula sur son lit avec Alan pour pleurer. Il la réconforta du mieux qu'il put, la berçant dans ses bras, allongé près d'elle, en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants.

-Chut… ça va aller bébé… je suis là moi…

-…

-Et puis tu pourras toujours lui parler par msn, par mail…

-Je sais, mais ça ne sera pas la même chose, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Tout va s'arranger bébé… Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Mitchie répondit machinalement au baiser, ils étaient côte à côte sur son lit, la porte de sa chambre ouverte mais, ils étaient seuls à la maison, donc personne ne les dérangerait. Alors qu'elle interrompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle, Alan reprit ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser avant de faire basculer sa copine sur le dos et lui, à moitié sur elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que tout deux se retrouvaient dans cette position, la jeune fille passa ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami, le caressant de haut en bas, tout en répondant à son baiser alors que lui avait une main sur le matelas pour ne pas complètement l'écraser, tandis que l'autre caressait ses côtes, avant qu'elle ne s'aventure vers son bas ventre.

Sentant ses doigts s'aventurer un peu trop loin, elle emprisonna la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et la remonta sur son ventre, ce qui eut pour effet de briser le baiser et de faire soupirer son petit ami, qui roula et s'allongea sur le dos en mettant une certaine distance entre eux.

Comme souvent quand cela se passait, Mitchie se sentit coupable de ne pas donner à son petit-ami ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Après tout ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de six mois et la plupart des filles à l'école l'avaient déjà fait avec leur copain. De plus, dernièrement, Alan lui parlait de plus en plus de sexe, et même s'il ne la forçait pas, le fait est, qu'elle sentait qu'il commençait à en avoir assez d'attendre, même si son discours prétendait le contraire.

-Je suis désolée Al', dit-elle timidement en s'allongeant sur son côté gauche afin de le regarder.

-Pas grave ! dit-il en fixant le plafond, ne faisant toutefois aucun geste pour se rapprocher d'elle ou la prendre dans ses bras.

-Oui… mais…

-N'en parlons plus, dit-il en se levant. Je devrais y aller, ta mère ne va plus tarder, dit-il en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de sortir de la chambre.

Mitchie soupira sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui quand il était dans cet état, et puis, elle ressentait toujours cette culpabilité. Elle se leva également de son lit, remit de l'ordre à sa tenue et descendit à sa suite.

Il était en train de récupérer ses affaires dans le salon.

-On se voit demain au lycée ! Bye.

-Bye, marmonna-t-elle en remarquant qu'il ne l'avait même pas embrassé avant de partir.

...

Elle se retrouva seule dans le couloir, et fixa la porte qui venait de se fermer, en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer, puis à la conversation qu'elle avait eu à ce sujet avec sa meilleure amie.

_Flashback_

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

_-Sie, je peux te parler d'un truc ?_

_- Sûr, répondit-elle en s'installant contre les coussins._

_Les deux filles étaient dans la chambre de Mitchie et discutaient de garçons. Sierra avait beaucoup de succès auprès d'eux, et avait beaucoup plus d'expérience qu'elle._

_-Comment tu sais quand tu es prête ?_

_-Prête à quoi ? demanda Sierra avant de hausser un sourcil, en ayant une petite idée du sujet abordé. Tu envisages de sauter le pas avec Alan ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, il m'en parle beaucoup plus en ce moment, et je me sens mal de le repousser à chaque fois. Je me fais l'impression d'être une allumeuse, de l'exciter pour le laisser en plan la seconde suivante __! d__it-elle en se levant et en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce._

_-Mitchie arrête tu me files le tournis, viens t'asseoir dit-elle en tapotant le lit. Je vais te poser deux questions, et je veux une réponse franche. Te sens-tu prête à coucher avec lui ? Et si oui le ferais-tu pour toi ou pour lui ?_

_-Sincèrement, non je ne me sens pas prête à aller plus loin avec lui, je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment, c'est juste que ça fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, qu'il commence à s'impatienter… Et que j'ai peur qu'il finisse par me quitter parce que je refuse de lui donner ce qu'il veut, et qu'il parte avec une de ces dindes qui lui tourne autour !_

_-Mitch, s_'_il refuse d'attendre, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas et qu'il ne t'aime pas. Ta première fois est quelque chose de magique, magnifique, tu ne dois pas l'offrir à quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas ! Ne fais pas comme moi Mitch…_

_-Oh ! Désolée Sie, je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs dit-elle en l'enlaçant._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, de l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis, et même si je regrette tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne peux pas revenir dessus. Alors que toi, tu as encore le choix. Je ne te dis pas quoi faire, juste d'être sûre de _c_ette décision, et de penser à toi avant tout._

_-Je suis perdue, avoua-t-elle en soufflant._

_-Prends le temps de la réflexion, ne précipite rien, et puis avant l'acte en lui-même il y a des tas de choses que vous pouvez faire, étape par étape._

_Voyant son regard perdu, elle rit et précisa._

_-Les caresses, avec ou sans vêtement avec les mains ou… dit-elle un sourire coquin collé aux lèvres sans terminer sa phrase_.

_Mitchie rougit fortement et elle reprit avec un petit rire_

_-Et si tu veux vraiment passer à l'acte, que tu en as envie, pour ton plaisir avant tout et non le sien ben fais le… __m__ais pense à te protéger !_

_-Sie !_

_-Quoi ? Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Il faut sortir couvert ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire._

_Elle éclata de rire à son tour et la conversation pris fin à ce moment-là._

_Fin du flashback_

Elle revint au présent en soupirant, et s'installa sur le canapé, elle alluma la télé, et zappa l'esprit toujours dans la lune, et c'est comme ça que sa mère la retrouva en rentrant.

-Mitch tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là pour le départ de Sierra, lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ça va mam, j'ai beaucoup pleuré, mais Alan était là avec moi, il m'a consolé et est resté un moment avec moi.

-Ce garçon est un amour, lui dit-elle en souriant. Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? Soirée Dvd ?

-Je peux choisir le film ?

-Bien sûr. et moi je prépare vite fait le repas. Plateau télé ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre chercher quelques Dvd, elle en prit plusieurs et attrapa son portable avant de sortir de la chambre.

Arrivée au salon, elle s'écroula sur le canapé et décida de laisser un sms à son copain pour savoir s'il était toujours frustré.

**_Coucou bébé, encore désolée pour tout à l'heure, tu sais que je t'aime mais je ne suis pas encore prête à aller plus loin pour le moment._**

Elle reposa son téléphone sur le canapé et il vibra deux secondes plus tard.

_Et tu penses l'être un jour ? Mitch, sa fait six mois qu'on est ensemble, si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne me repousserais pas !_

**_Al' ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, mais tu sais aussi que je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça, que le sexe est quelque chose de sacré et précieux pour moi _répondit-elle agacé**  
>..<p>

_Et moi je ne le suis pas ?_

**_Si et tu le sais ! Mais on ne passe pas outre son éducation si aisément ! Et tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise en ce qui concerne la nudité, la sexualité, que j'ai besoin de temps ! Je pensais que tu me comprenais !_**

De rage, elle éteignit son téléphone.

-Mitch, pourquoi tu tapes sur ton portable comme si tu allais le briser, dit sa mère en entrant dans le salon, un plateau garni de burritos qu'elle déposa sur la petite table.

La jeune fille releva la tête et croisa son regard. En soupirant elle lui dit qu'elle était en train de se disputer avec Alan par sms interposé.

-Toi ? Alan ? Dispute ? Ça serait bien la première fois depuis que vous êtes ensemble que j'entends parler d'une dispute entre vous ! Tu veux en parler ?

Mitchie était très proche de sa mère, elle la considérait comme une grande sœur, voir une de mes meilleures amies, elle lui parlait librement de tout. Dès qu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Alan, son premier amour et petit-copain, elles avaient eu une conversation sur le sexe, et sa mère lui avait tenu le même discours que Sierra, mais elle se voyait mal aborder le sujet qui se tracassait pour le moment.

-Rien de grave Mam ! Juste un désaccord, dit-elle sans entrer dans le détail.

-Ok ! Si jamais tu veux en parler je suis là ok. On regarde quoi ce soir ?

Elle sourit avant de lui montrer le dvd qu'elle avait en main.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, demanda-t-elle en riant.

-Ben quoi, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de se lever pour insérer le dvd dans le lecteur.

-Ça fait juste cent fois qu'on le regarde ! Heureusement que ton père n'est pas là.

-Ouais ben ce n'est pas ma faute si j'adooooore ce film !

-La présence des _Jonas Brothers_ y est-elle pour quelque chose, l'interrogea-t-elle en riant.

-Yep ! Sans oublier Demi ! J'adore Camp Rock, répondit-elle en s'installant sur le canapé alors que le film commençait. Mais t'inquiète pas j'ai pensé à toi, après on peut voir Grease ou Dirty Dancing

Connie lui sourit, elle adorait ces deux films.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, Mitchie en oublia un instant ses problèmes avec Alan, le départ de Sie et profita simplement de sa soirée auprès de sa mère.

...

Le lendemain, elle ralluma mon téléphone pour y voir plusieurs SMS d'Alan. Dans le premier il répondait à son dernier sms, le second demandait si elle était toujours là et le troisième, qui datait de ce matin, il s'excusait de son comportement et lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle lui répondit que c'était réciproque et ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au lycée.

Les jours passaient, malgré l'absence de Sierra, tout se passait bien au lycée, le fait d'être la petite-amie d'Alan faisait de Mitchie l'une des personnes les plus populaires du lycée. Elle avait quelques copines de classes, pas de vrais amies, Sierra était et resterait la seule, seulement des connaissances avec qui elle restait au lycée et parfois en dehors.  
>...<p>

Les mois défilaient, Mitchie se concentrait sur ses cours, tous les week-ends elle se faisait des conversations vidéo avec Sierra qui lui racontait comment était la vie en France, et elle lui parlait de la tension qu'il y avait de plus en plus entre Alan et elle, et des messes basses que deux des poms-poms girls faisaient lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait toujours pas compris de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler, et à vrai dire, elle n'y faisait pas attention. Ces filles pouvaient penser ce qu'elles voulaient d'elle, ce n'était pas son problème.

Malgré la pression de son copain, ils n'étaient toujours pas passés à l'acte, et après une énième discussion houleuse sur le sujet, Mitchie avait décidé d'adopter le conseil de Sierra. Elle n'était toujours pas prête à franchir le pas, mais elle était d'accord pour procéder par étapes.

* * *

><p>Une année s'était écoulée, Mitchie avait entamé sa dernière année de lycée en compagnie de son chéri, et ce soir ils sortaient justement pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Alan. L'année avait été chaotique pour eux, le jeune homme était devenu extrêmement jaloux, et possessif. Il ne manquait pas de faire savoir à tout les gars qu'elle lui appartenait, ce qui menait à d'innombrables disputes. Ce soir, elle envisageait de lui faire un cadeau assez particulier, ainsi, il comprendrait qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire et qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par les autres garçons.<p>

Elle finissait tout juste de se préparer quand sa mère la prévint qu'il était arrivé. La jeune femme attrapa ses affaires, vérifia une dernière fois que sa tenue ne déclencherait pas une nouvelle discussion houleuse et rejoignit son petit-ami au rez-de-chaussée. Elle salua ses parents qui s'absentaient pour le week-end, et partirent pour leur dîner au restaurant en amoureux avant d'aller rejoindre les gars de l'équipe de foot à une soirée organisée spécialement pour son anniversaire.

Le dîner se passa bien dans l'ensemble, Alan ne fit aucune des remarques qu'il avait l'habitude de faire dernièrement, ce qui soulagea Mitchie.

**Mitchie Pov**

C'était ma première vraie soirée avec les amis d'Alan, en général j'évitais de m'y rendre. Je n'avais pas les mêmes centres d'intérêts qu'eux, et puis à chaque fois qu'on voyait ses amis on finissait par se disputer. J'appréhendais donc un peu de voir comment ça allait se passer. Arrivée sur place, la fête battait son plein depuis un moment apparemment, les trois quarts de l'équipe étaient souls, il en était de même pour les poms-poms girls ! Certaines, pas vraiment habillés, étaient en train de danser de façon _**très**_ suggestive avec les gars de l'équipe, d'autres étaient en train de flirter. Je me demandais où j'étais tombée ! Je serrais la main d'Alan, et le suivis jusqu'au bar, il prit une bière et m'en proposa une que je refusais.

-Allez Mitch, on est là pour s'amuser, fais-moi plaisir c'est mon anniv !

-Je préfère passer ! Lui dis-je en souriant.

Il allait insister quand Blair, la capitaine des cheerleaders lui sauta dessus

-Joyeux anniv' Alan, dit elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, comme si de rien n'était

-Hey !

-Hey salut Mitch, tu as pu venir c'est cool !

-Pourquoi t'embrasse mon copain ? Lui demandais-je agacée.

-Oh c'est rien du tout, je voulais juste lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire !

-Y a d'autres moyens que de déposer tes lèvres sur les siennes, dis-je, alors que j'allais continuer Alan, prit la parole.

-Oh Mitch, c'est rien, détends-toi, bois, tu es trop stressée, dit-il en me tendant sa bière.

-Non merci, répondis-je énervée en lâchant sa main et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Blair, lui demandant où se trouvaient les autres. Rapidement je jetais un œil dans la pièce, *Super, je ne connais presque personne, et les trois quart sont souls*. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un gars qui passa son bras autour de mes épaules, une bière à la main, l'haleine empestant l'alcool, il se pencha pour m'embrasser

-Salut ma jolie, ça te dirait de boire un coup avec moi avant de monter tester un des lits là-haut.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre, j'étais d'ailleurs bien trop choquée pour ça, qu'Alan ôta le bras du gars et lui dit d'aller voir ailleurs si on y était. Il me prit dans ses bras.

-ça va bébé ?

-O-Oui, balbutiais-je.

-Tiens bois un peu ça te fera du bien, dit-il en me tendant son verre.

Je pris une grande gorgée et manquais m'étouffer à la brûlure que je ressentis.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-De la vodka, dit-il en souriant. Allez viens on va s'asseoir.

Je le suivis, déposant le verre sur le bar, et m'asseyais à ses cotés entre l'accoudoir du canapé et lui. Je restais silencieuse un bon moment, me contentant de regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Alan qui en était à son énième verre, passa son bras autour de mon cou, et se pencha à mon oreille.

-Bois ! Amuse-toi ! ce soir on est là pour faire la fête, dit-il en prenant le verre que Blair lui tendait.

Son haleine empestait maintenant autant que le débile qui m'avait accosté lors de notre arrivé.

Je regardais la cheerleader d'un mauvais œil, je la trouvais beaucoup trop proche de mon petit-ami, et je n'appréciais pas, mais alors pas du tout, la manière dont elle flirtait avec lui. Lui en revanche semblait ravi, puisqu'il déposa sa main sur sa cuisse et l'y laissa.

-Tu ne bois pas Mitch ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Comme tu peux le voir, dis-je en montrant mes mains vides.

-Oh… Je me doutais bien que tu ne buvais pas ! Après tout tu es une oie blanche ! Tu ne bois pas, tu ne fumes pas, tu ne couches pas… Une vrai Sainte quoi ! Dit-elle. Ce qui fit rire toutes les personnes autour de nous, même Alan.

Alors que j'allais répondre, me demandant d'où elle tenait ses informations, on n'était pas amies et je n'étais pas du genre à m'étendre sur ma vie auprès d'inconnu, quand Alan me devança en me coupant la parole.

-Elle l'est peut-être encore… Mais plus pour longtemps ! Dit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules, faisant rire sa bande de crétins.

Je lui jetais un regard noir et ôtais son bras autour de mes épaules, avant de me lever, les joues rouges.

-Mitch, je plaisante reviens, dit-il, en riant toujours.

Je ne répondis pas et pris la direction du bar. A peine arrivée, Alan se plaça derrière moi, m'enlaça et embrassa mon cou,

-Je plaisantais bébé.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! C'était très drôle, dis-je d'un ton sec

-Allez bébé, m'en veux pas. Viens avec moi on va faire un tour.

Avant même que je puisse refuser, il me prit par la main et me traîna dans le jardin. Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce et me détachais de sa prise à la première occasion. On marcha quelques instants côte à côte quand tout à coup Alan s'arrêta et me plaqua contre un arbre.

-Tu me pardonnes bébé ? Dit-il en se collant à moi et en déposant des baisers dans mon cou.

Je tentais de le repousser, n'appréciant pas du tout son odeur et les caresses qu'il me prodiguait

-Al' arrête !

-Allez bébé, Pardonne-moi ! Dit-il caressant mon ventre.

-Ok ! Ok ! Je te pardonne ! Pousses-toi maintenant… Dis-je en repoussant sa main et en tentant de m'éloigner…

Malheureusement sans succès, il continuait de me caresser et tentais de m'embrasser alors que je détournais la tête à chaque fois.

-Bébé, arrête de bouger, laisses-toi faire, me dit-il en coinçant mon corps contre l'arbre, m'empêchant dorénavant de bouger, je sentis ses mains glisser vers ma poitrine qu'il caressa brusquement tout en forçant mes lèvres.

Je me débattis un instant, les larmes aux yeux avant de réussir à le repousser et de le gifler.

-Alan ça suffit ! Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit ! Dis-je en m'éloignant de lui de quelques pas.

Il se tenait debout devant moi, le visage fermé, un éclair de colère dans les yeux, les poings serrés, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre la parole, Blair arriva vers nous.

-A vous êtes là, allez c'est le moment du gâteau et des cadeaux, on y va, dit-elle en attrapant Alan par la main et en l'emmenant à l'intérieur m'ignorant complètement.

Je me retrouvais seule au milieu du jardin, trop choquée pour bouger, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

...

Après un certain laps de temps, je finis par bouger, et décidais de rentrer chez moi.

Cette soirée, que j'appréhendais, c'était révélés être bien plus catastrophique que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Dès demain, lorsqu'il aura dessoulé il devra s'expliquer. J'avais des tas de questions qui me vrillaient l'esprit en ce moment même ! *Il n'y échappera pas, je veux des réponses pensais-je brusquement déterminée à découvrir, entre autre, ce qu'il se passait avec cette dinde de Blair.*

Une fois mon sac en main, j'allais m'en aller, quand j'eus des scrupules *je devrais peut être prévenir Alan que je pars*. Je partis à sa recherche, mais je ne le trouvais nulle part au rez-de-chaussée. J'allais abandonner mes recherches lorsque j'entendis des gloussements et quelqu'un prononcer le prénom de mon copain. Intriguée je suivis les voix et me retrouvais devant la salle de bain,

-Oh Alaan.. Oui… Oui… Encore…

*Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !* Je tapais à la porte

-C'est occupé ! Attendez votre tour, dit Alan en riant.

Je me doutais de ce qu'il se passait, mais j'avais besoin d'avoir confirmation, j'ouvris la porte qui n'était même pas verrouillée et me figeais au spectacle que j'avais devant moi.

Alan et Blair en train de s'envoyer en l'air contre le mur de la salle de bain, le bruit que fit la porte lorsqu'elle claqua contre le mur les dérangea et ils se figèrent. Elle me regarda un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres alors qu'Alan me fixait un sourire ironique sur les siennes.

-C'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas de lui, que personne n'en veut, dit-elle.

-Oh mon Dieu… Al… Dis-je ma main devant ma bouche, les larmes coulant librement sur mon visage.

-Tu déranges la nonne, dégage ! Dit Blair avant d'embrasser le cou de mon copain.

Alan qui n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis qu'il m'avait vu, se retourna vers Blair et reprit ses lèvres.

Je réagis enfin et sortis de la pièce en courant, les larmes me brouillant la vue. Je courus jusqu'à la rue principale et m'écroulais sur le banc d'un abri bus en pleurs.

Je pleurais depuis un bon moment quand une voiture s'arrêta à ma hauteur.

-C'est combien ?

Je relevais la tête et fixais un vieil homme, à l'œil lubrique. Répugnant ! Je me levais rapidement et me dirigeais vers la station de taxi qui était un peu plus loin. J'entrais dans le premier que je trouvais et donnais mon adresse au chauffeur.

-Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-N-Non ! ça va, bégayais-je, toujours en pleurs. Ramenez-moi chez moi ! S'il vous plait.

Arrivée devant ma maison, je payais rapidement la course et montais me coucher, voulant oublier tout ce qui s'était passée cette nuit.

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillée quelques heures plus tard quand je sentis une main sur ma poitrine. J'ouvris les yeux brutalement.<p>

-Comment oses-tu, hurlais-je alors que ma main partait toute seule pour s'écraser sur la joue d'Alan.

J'allais recommencer, lorsqu'il retint mon poignet qu'il tordit légèrement.

-Aie, tu me fais mal ! Lâche-moi !

-Tu vas m'écouter, dit-il d'une voix froide et chargée d'alcool.

Il desserra sa poigne et j'en profitais pour me libérer. Je me massais afin de faire passer la douleur.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-A ton avis ? Pourquoi es-tu partie sans moi tout à l'heure, j'ai eu l'air de quoi ?

-Pardon ! De quoi _**TOI**_ tu as eu l'air, dis-je en me levant d'un bond de mon lit, oubliant que je ne portais rien d'autre que mes sous-vêtements. Et tu as pensé à ce dont _**MOI**_ j'ai eu l'air ? C'est _**TOI**_ qui t'envoyais en l'air avec l'autre pouffiasse, dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

C'est quand je vis son regard pervers me détailler que je me rendis compte de ma tenue et attrapant rapidement ma robe de nuit qui traînait au pied de mon lit, je me couvris.

-Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, dit-il se rapprochant de moi

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Et puis comment t'es entré ?

-La clé de secours, dit-il avec un petit sourire en ouvrant la paume de sa main, avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

-Rends-la-moi et sors de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, retourne voir ta p*te !

-Oh non. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !

-Moi si, tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici, tu n'es plus mon copain depuis que tu m'as trompé. Dégage !

Il m'attrapa le poignet et serra tellement fort que je laissais échapper un cri.

-Ce sera fini lorsque je l'aurais dit !

-Lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

-Et alors ? dit-il avec un petit rire en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Je détournais la tête et il resserra son emprise sur mon poignet ce qui me fit hurler.

-Si tu t'étais donnée à moi je n'aurais pas eu besoin de baiser toutes ces filles ! Dit-il en relâchant sa prise.

-Toutes ? Pourquoi il y en a eu d'autres à part Blair ? dis-je sidérée en libérant mon poignet.

-Bien sûr ! Tu crois que quoi ? Que je t'attendais gentiment dans mon coin, dit-il avec un petit rire méprisant. Et puis quoi encore !

-Tu me trompes depuis quand, demandais-je d'une voix blanche en massant mon articulation endoloris.

-Mais depuis le début.

-Pourquoi t'es resté avec moi tout ce temps ?

-Parce que tu es la fille la plus populaire, t'es pas moche à regarder, que je te veux dans mon lit, et puis j'ai fait un petit pari avec les gars…

J'étais estomaquée.

-Un pari ? Comment oses-tu ? Sors de chez moi !

-Pas tant que je n'aurais pas eu ce que je suis venu chercher ! Dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Dehors, criais-je en reculant, la peur au ventre, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'attrapa par le bras, il m'attira à lui avec force alors que je me démenais et il me gifla.

-Ne bouge plus !

-Lâche-moi, ordonnais-je en me débattant.

Il me gifla une nouvelle fois.

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus bouger.

-Et quoi tu crois que je vais me laisser violer tranquillement, dis-je en essayant de me dégager de plus belle.

Il éclata de rire.

-Qui parle de viol ? Tu es ma petite-amie depuis plus d'un an ? Qui te croira ?

-Mes parents ! Les analyses médicales ! Sierra ! Les flics !

Il éclata de nouveau de rire avant de m'embrasser férocement et me mordit la lèvre à sang. Je pleurais en essayant toujours de me débattre, je ne reconnaissais pas le gars que j'avais devant moi. Je luttais toujours avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais il était plus grand et même soul comme pas possible, plus fort. Je le mordis et il recula en grognant. Je tentais de reculer de nouveau quand il me frappa plus fort que précédemment et je me sentis basculer en arrière. Je hurlais alors que ma tête frappait le sol avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui…<br>_

_Verdict ? Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Vous vous en foutez pas mal ? :p_

_Que va-t-il arriver à Mitchie ? Réponse, la semaine prochaine!_


	2. Un réveil douloureux

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse)_

* * *

><p><em>Tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à Mitchie après la visite d'un Alan ivre.(Pitié n'attentez pas à ma vie… Miss T est déjà passée !)<em>

_...  
><em>

La réponse au review bug, donc je le fais ici pour celle à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. A _**Aurore Scott** : Merci. La suite c maintenant. A **Miss T** : Et ben , je t'ai jamais connu aussi violente! Mais j'avoue qu'Alan le mérite amplement! Et oui, heureusement Mitchie n'a pas cédé! Quand à son réveil, ben tu as la réponse de suite!_

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture…<em>

J'avais une sacrée migraine. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je clignais des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à les ouvrir, alors que j'entendais parler autour de moi.

- Ah elle se réveille. Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

Je hochais la tête difficilement en grimaçant, n'arrivant pas à parler et levais ma main vers mon crâne qui me faisait un mal atroce. Alors que ma main se posait sur ma tête je rencontrais un tissu dessus, j'allais tirer lorsque l'infirmière m'attrapa la main et arrêta mon geste.

- Ne tirez pas sur votre bandage Mademoiselle Torres !

Je tentais de parler, mais dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant qu'un son rauque ne sorte de ma gorge.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

- Vos parents vous ont trouvé ce matin dans votre chambre, la tête ensanglantée. Vous avez apparemment été agressé. Je les ferai entrer dans quelques minutes, après la visite du médecin ils sont dans le couloir avec votre petit copain.

- Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Pas lui ! Pas le voir, dis-je en m'agitant.

- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle ! dit l'infirmière.

Je continuais de m'agiter dans tout les sens, ne voulant pas voir Alan, j'étais tellement agitée que l'infirmière m'administra un calmant. Je la vis insérer une seringue dans ma perfusion, et quelques secondes plus tard j'étais amorphe, n'arrivant plus à parler, ni même bouger.

Le médecin entra dans la pièce, et s'approcha de moi

- Je lui ai administré un calmant, elle n'arrêtait pas de se débattre et de tirer sur sa perf, lui dit l'infirmière.

- Ok ! Mademoiselle Torres, je vais vous laissez vous reposer, vous avez eu de la chance, il n'y a pas de traumatisme crânien. Je repasserais plus tard, Reposez-vous bien.

Il sortit et la seconde suivante, mes parents et Alan entrèrent dans ma chambre.

Je le fixais apeuré, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, mais le tranquillisant était puissant, je n'arrivais ni à bouger, ni à parler. Je détournais difficilement la tête quand ma mère s'assit sur mon lit à mes côtés en pleurs.

- Mitchie ! Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a agressée ?

- Elle ne pourra pas vous répondre Madame dit l'infirmière, on lui a donné un tranquillisant, elle était apeurée et agitée à son réveil, dit l'infirmière.

Ma mère discuta quelques instants avec elle, tout en caressant mon front, alors que mon père me prenait la main et qu'Alan se tenait un peu en retrait.

- Ton père et moi allons te chercher des affaires de rechange à la maison ma puce, le médecin veut te garder en observation jusqu'à demain, et la police passera plus tard pour prendre ta déposition, Alan va te tenir compagnie jusqu'à notre retour. Tu es en sécurité ici, repose-toi.

Elle embrassa mon front et se leva.

J'aurais voulu crier, secouer la tête, mais j'étais trop engourdie pour bouger, et je regardais, impuissante, mes parents sortir de ma chambre alors qu'Alan se rapprochait la tête basse.

On se retrouva seul dans la chambre, il s'assit à la place qu'occupait ma mère un peu plus tôt et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur mon front en attrapant ma main.

*Ne me touche pas ! Dégage !* voilà ce que je voulais hurler, mais je ne pouvais pas.

- Bébé, je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, j'étais ivre, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait.

*Jamais*

- Je ne voulais pas te tromper, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, j'étais parti à ta recherche quand Blair s'est jetée sur moi et a commencé à me caresser. Je sais j'aurais du la repousser mais j'étais vraiment ivre, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir ! J'ai honte et je suis désolé dit-il en regardant le sol.

*Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu me trompes depuis des années !* pensais-je alors que mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. S'il parla après ça, je n'en entendis malheureusement rien, car le sommeil me prit à ce moment-là.

...

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, et regardais la pièce autour de moi. Mes parents avaient du revenir car un petit sac de voyage était posé dans un coin de la pièce, mais je ne vis aucun signe d'eux, ni d'Alan à mon grand soulagement. Je soupirais quand la porte s'ouvrit sur mes parents, mon ex-copain, et un officier de police.

- Ah Mitchie tu es réveillée ! L'officier Sanchez est venu prendre ta déposition.

J'essayais de parler, mais j'avais la gorge trop sèche, je fis signe à maman de me donner un peu d'eau alors que l'officier prenait la parole.

- Mademoiselle Torres bonjour, je ne vais pas vous déranger très longtemps, votre petit-ami nous a expliqué le début de votre soirée, nous avons juste besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé une fois rentré chez vous.

Je hochais la tête, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu raconter. Le voir libre dans cette pièce me laisser penser qu'il avait raconté un énorme bobard !

- Tes parents nous ont expliqué que tu es parti sous les coups de dix-neuf heures avec Alan pour fêter son anniversaire.

Je hochais la tête et il continua.

- Vous avez été au restaurant « Le Dolce » où vous aviez une réservation avant d'en ressortir à vingt-deux heures trente pour vous rendre chez Monsieur McCoy, camarade de classe de votre petit-copain. Arrivé sur place, la fête battait son plein, vous avez bu quelques verres avec vos amis, - je vis mes parents me regarder choqués, je ne buvais jamais - et alors que votre petit-ami était en train de discuter avec mademoiselle Blair Harding, un jeune homme du nom de Trevor apparemment vous a accosté et a essayé de vous entraîner dans une chambre avec lui en tirant sur votre poignet, ce qui explique le bleu et la foulure sur votre poignet droit. Nous sommes actuellement à la recherche de ce jeune homme.

Je le regardais complètement ahuri et allais dire que tout cela était des mensonges quand il reprit.

- Je termine, après je vous laisse la parole. Mademoiselle Harding a confirmé la version des faits, nous n'avons pas besoin que vous nous racontiez tout ça une nouvelle fois, dit l'officier en souriant, croyant bien faire. Donc, Trevor insistait et essayait de vous entraîner dans une des chambres quand Alan est venu à la rescousse et vous a libéré des griffes de Trevor avant de le mettre dehors. Suite à cet incident, vous avec bu de la vodka pour vous remettre de vos émotions et ayant un peu trop chaud vous êtes sortie faire un tour dans le jardin. Votre petit-ami vous a suivi, mais quelques instants plus tard, Mademoiselle Harding est venu vous chercher car il était l'heure du gâteau et des cadeaux. Une heure plus tard, vous récupériez vos affaires et rentriez chez vous en laissant votre petit-ami à la fête. Voilà tout ce que l'on sait pour le moment. On suppose que ce Trevor vous a suivi jusque chez vous, s'est faufilé dans votre chambre et vous a agressé… Ou alors, vous étiez tellement ivre que vous avez perdu l'équilibre en sortant de votre lit et avez glissé, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

J'observais l'officier de police, en état de choc, *il me prend pour une débile ou quoi ?* puis je passais à Alan qui me fixait d'un air suppliant et mes parents d'un regard réprobateur. J'allais prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin qui demanda à parler à mes parents.

Mes parents le suivirent hors de la pièce me laissant seul avec Alan et l'officier.

La radio de celui-ci se mit à grésiller et il sortit à son tour de la pièce me laissant seul avec mon ex-copain.

- Comment ose-tu mentir, chuchotais-je d'une voix rauque

- Bébé, je t'aime, je ne voulais rien de ce qui est arrivé je te jure !

- Arrête de mentir !

- Je te jure que je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, je ne me souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé chez toi hier soir, j'ai de vague souvenirs, apparemment on était en train de se disputer, tu as reculé et glissé, ta tête à heurter le sol sans que je puisse rien faire. J'étais tellement ivre que j'ai pris peur, je ne savais même pas si tu respirais et je me suis enfui. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait Mitch, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, tu es la seule dans mon cœur, je ne veux pas te perdre pour une bêtise que j'ai faite.

- Je suis là seule ? C'est pour ça que tu as couché avec Blair et toutes les autres ?

- Non. Je n'ai couché qu'une seule fois avec Blair hier soir, je ne t'ai jamais trompé dit-il en attrapant ma main

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir, dis-je en retirant ma main.

- Mitchie, s'il te plait, je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu m'aimes aussi, tu ne peux pas oublier cette dernière année, pas une fois je n'ai été blessant, ou menaçant avec toi, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance.

- Non je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais plus ! Tu n'es plus mon Alan !

- Si ! Ne me punis pas, ne nous punis pas pour une erreur Mitch !

- Et si tu recommençais ?

- Jamais !

- Et si je n'étais pas tombée hier soir ? Tu allais me violer !

- Jamais bébé, j'ai attendu jusqu'à maintenant, tu sais que je ne suis pas violent et que je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça.

- Menteur ! Tu m'as fait ce bleu au poignet, c'est de ta faute si je suis là aujourd'hui ! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches ! Et je vais rétablir la vérité tout de suite !

Son attitude changea immédiatement.

- Ne t'amuse pas à ça dit-il, d'une voix froide, en se penchant vers moi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable…

Au moment où j'allais répondre la porte s'ouvrit et il déposa rapidement un baiser sur mes lèvres, me soufflant de ne rien dire si je ne voulais pas de représailles. Je n'eus pas le temps de le repousser qu'il était déjà debout alors que mes parents s'approchaient du lit suivit par le médecin. Mes parents demandèrent à Alan de nous laisser un instant.

...

Je fixais ma mère, elle avait les yeux rouge, et encore plein de larmes *Que se passe-t-il ?*

- Mitchie… dit le médecin

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tes analyses de sang viennent de revenir et j'ai des questions à te poser. Te souviens-tu de ta soirée d'hier en totalité ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- On a trouvé dans ton sang un peu d'alcool, la quantité ne correspond pas à grand chose, mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète, on a également trouvé dans ton sang des traces de Roofies*.

Voyant que je ne savais pas de quoi il pouvait bien me parlait, il reprit.

- A l'origine, le Roofies, est utilisé comme tranquillisant ou somnifère, car il détend et procure une légère euphorie. Bref, ses effets sont semblables à ceux de l'alcool. A priori rien de terrifiant sauf que le Roofies est utilisé à des fins détournées. Cette drogue n'est pas chimique, ni hallucinogène mais ses effets s'accompagnent d'amnésie temporaire.

- Je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire ? Dis-je en regardant ma mère qui venait d'éclater en sanglot.

- Le Roofies est également connu sous le nom de « drogue du viol »

- Je me figeai à l'entente de ses mots et me mis à pleurer.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Mitchie, calme toi s'il te plait, on n'a pas fait d'examen, donc on ne sait pas si tu en as subi un ou pas. Et puis tu dis que tu te souviens de la totalité de ta soirée.

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que ma tête touche le sol.

- Ok, alors on va tout de suite te mener voir une gynécologue qui va procéder à l'examen. On aura tout de suite la réponse.

Il sortit de la pièce alors que ma mère se jetait dans mes bras en pleurs. On pleura quelques secondes avant qu'un infirmier n'entre dans la pièce avec un fauteuil roulant. Il m'aida à m'installer, me recouvrit d'un drap et proposa à maman de nous accompagner.

En sortant de la chambre je vis Alan et l'officier de police discuter ensemble. Je détournais rapidement la tête me promettant de raconter toute la vérité.

On arriva rapidement dans le bureau du médecin, elle me demanda si je souhaitais que maman m'accompagne ou si je préférais qu'elle attende dehors. Je pris la main de ma mère et nous entrâmes ensemble dans le bureau. Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions de retour dans ma chambre y trouvant papa et l'officier Sanchez. Maman leur demanda de sortir afin de pouvoir donner à papa les résultats des analyses. Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bien Mitchie, je viens d'avoir le Docteur Dig, il m'a dit la bonne nouvelle. Tout est en ordre, tu n'as subi aucun abus sexuel dit-il en souriant.

- Oui, dis-je heureuse que se soit le cas, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si les nouvelles avaient été autres.

Il parla quelques instant de plus avec nous avant de me dire que je sortirais le lendemain.

...

L'officier Sanchez revint dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'Alan et d'un nouvel officier.

- Mademoiselle Torres, voici mon équipier, l'officier Boyd. On va poursuivre votre déposition. On s'est arrêté à votre agression chez vous par Trevor.

Je soupirais, bien décidé à ne pas mentir.

- Non, je voudrais reprendre du début !

- Si vous le souhaitez, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire, on a la déposition de Mademoiselle Harding, ainsi que celle de votre petit-ami.

- Ex-petit ami !

- Mitch ! s'écria-t-il scandalisé. Que racontes-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit hier soir, quand tu es venu dans ma chambre, tout est fini entre nous !

- Allons bébé, je crois que le coup à la tête a été plus fort qu'il n'y parait, je ne suis jamais venu dans ta chambre hier soir.

- Si, tu étais là !

- Mitch qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda mon père, qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux ce matin.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait tout ça !

- Mitch !

- Mademoiselle Torres, vous savez que vous portez une accusation grave envers votre petit-ami dit l'officier Sanchez.

- Oui je le sais.

- Pourquoi revenir maintenant sur votre déposition, demanda l'officier Boyd

- Parce que je n'ai jamais fait de déposition ! L'officier Sanchez s'est chargé de me lire une déposition, ne me laissant même pas en placer une, dis-je énervée.

- Mitchie calme-toi, dit ma mère en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

- Mitchie, commença Alan avant d'être interrompu par mon père.

- Toi, dehors !

- Mais…

- DE-HORS répéta-t-il prenant bien le soin de détacher les syllabes pour se faire comprendre.

- Ian accompagnes-le dans la salle d'attente, je vous rejoins après avoir pris la déposition de mademoiselle Torres. Dit l'officier Bloyd.

Une fois les deux hors de la pièce, je repris ma déposition en expliquant que contrairement à ce qu'avait dit Alan je n'étais pas soule, mes analyses sanguines le prouvaient, et je racontais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la veille au soir.

Mon père bouillonnait et voulait aller régler son compte à ce petit con comme il l'appelait, mais l'officier Boyd l'en dissuada.

Il nous expliqua qu'une plainte pour coups et blessures allait être déposée, que je pourrais demander la condamnation d'Alan et présenter une demande de dommages et intérêts en réparation du préjudice, qu'il aurait une condamnation inscrite sur son casier judiciaire au pire et serait condamné à payer une contravention, mais qu'il n'irait pas en prison. Pas pour si peu, commentaire qui fit bondir papa et maman !

...

Je sortis de l'hôpital lundi, j'aurais dû normalement reprendre les cours, mais j'étais exceptionnellement dispensée de cours.

Suite à ma déposition, Alan avait été conduit au commissariat où il avait été interrogé avant d'être relâché au bout de vingt-quatre heures. La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre, et depuis ce jour, les menaces et appels téléphoniques anonymes se succédèrent. Maman retrouva même sa voiture avec les quatre pneus crevés.

Une semaine plus tard, je reprenais la direction du lycée la mort dans l'âme, j'appréhendais de me retrouver face à Alan, après toute cette affaire. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas dans les couloirs que j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir tous les élèves me montrer du doigt et chuchoter sur mon passage. J'eus droit à ce traitement jusqu'à la fin de la matinée, alors que je me dirigeais vers la cafétéria, je tombais nez-à-nez avec l'équipe de foot et celle des poms-poms girls.

- Tu as quand même osé venir après ce que tu as fait à Alan, dit Blair. Tu n'es qu'une petite s*lope qui se croit mieux que les autres et qui a accusé à tord Alan par ce qu'il m'a préféré à toi.

Je ne fus pas étonnée d'entendre cela, ils avaient sorti le même mensonge après ma plainte… Je ne répondis pas et continuais mon chemin quand une main attrapa mes cheveux et me tira en arrière, me faisant tomber au sol.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? dit Blair en riant. On va te donner une bonne leçon, ça te fera passer l'envie de mentir ! Allez-y !

Les filles se mirent à me rouer de coup, alors que je me faisais insulter par les garçons, sous le regard de Blair qui se pavanait dans les bras de mon ex-copain. Ils me frappaient depuis quelques minutes quand du bruit dans le couloir les fit déguerpir.

C'est ainsi qu'un professeur me trouva, en sang recroquevillé sur le sol. Il fit appeler l'infirmière qui souhaitait m'envoyer à l'hôpital par mesure de précaution, mais devant mon refus, elle appela mes parents qui vinrent me récupérer.

Je leur demandais à ne plus retourner en cours, et ma mère accepta que je suive des cours par correspondance pour finir mon année, avant de décider de déménager.

Une semaine plus tard nous quittions le Michigan pour la Californie. On s'installa à Los Angeles où je terminais mon année de lycée par correspondance. Je réussis à rattraper mon retard et à présenter mes examens en même temps que tout le monde.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Désolée ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais j'ai préféré m'arrêter là ! <em>

_*Le Roofies est connu comme étant l'une des drogues du viol. _

_Laissez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre. La suite semaine prochaine. Bon week-end à tous!  
><em>


	3. Nouvelles rencontres

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><em>Merci à <em>_**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada **__pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse)_

_L'un de tes moments préféré Miss )_

_Mitchie habite maintenant à LA où elle vient de terminer le lycée. Elle va faire de nouvelles rencontres…_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : De nouvelles rencontres<p>

**Mitchie Pov**

Ayant réussi mes examens avec mention, mes parents me firent le plus beau des cadeaux. Un billet d'avion pour la France ! C'est pourquoi là, je me trouvais à l'aéroport, dans la salle d'embarquement plus précisément, attendant impatiemment qu'on appel mon vol.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais installée dans l'avion qui décollait en direction de l'aéroport Charles de Gaule à Paris, *C'est parti pour douze heures de vols ! Youpi !* pensais-je

Je m'ennuyais, et ça ne faisait même pas une demi-heure que j'étais dans l'avion, je regardais à côté de moi, j'étais assis à côté de trois garçons plutôt mignons, je les avais remarqué en arrivant, ils discutaient musique, et ne voulant pas être impolie, et écouter leur conversation, je mis mon ipod aux oreilles et écoutais ma playlist, soudain ma chanson préférée résonna et sans m'en apercevoir je me mis à fredonner le refrain, les yeux fermés.

**This is real, this is me **(C'est vrai, c'est moi)**  
>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now<strong> (Je suis exactement où je suis cencée être maintenant)**  
>Gonna let the light, shine on me <strong>(Je vais laisser la lumière, se poser sur moi)**  
>Now I've found, who I am<strong> (Maintenant que j'ai trouvé, qui je suis)**  
>There's no way to hold it in<strong> (Je ne peux plus faire marcher arrière**  
>No more hiding who I wanna be<strong> (Fini de cacher qui je veux être)**  
>This is me<strong> (C'est moi)

J'allais entamer le second couplet quand on s'agita à mes côtés, j'ouvris les yeux et posa mon regard sur mes voisins qui étaient, tous trois en train de me fixer. J'ôtais rapidement mes écouteurs, les joues rouges et m'excusais de les avoir dérangés.

-Non ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu as une voix magnifique, presqu'autant que Demi, me dit le garçon sur ma droite en souriant.

Je rougis avant de lui répondre que personne n'avait une voix aussi magnifique qu'elle ce qui les fit rire.

-Moui, ça se discute ! Me répondit mon voisin.

-Tu crois ? Demandais-je.

On était en train de discuter des autres chanteuses du même acabit que Demi quand le garçon sur sa droite soupira fortement.

-Oh désolée, j'accapare ton ami, dis-je en rougissant

-Non ! Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas pour ça que je souffle. C'est plutôt parce que mon cher frère, dit-il en souriant, est plongé dans une conversation depuis cinq minutes avec une belle jeune fille, et même pas ils nous présentent hein Jay, il nous a zappé purement et simplement !

-C'est clair ! A croire qu'on a rien à dire sur les Selena, Demi, Taylor et compagnie, on est aussi calé que toi en musique Shane on te le rappelle, répondit ledit "Jay".

-Désolé… Mais ma conversation avec la miss est plus intéressante que vos points de vue… Que je connais déjà de toute façon, répondit le prénommé Shane en souriant. D'ailleurs je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Shane, voici, Nate et Jason mes frères, dit-il.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Mitchie.

-Enchanté, dirent-ils à l'unisson ce qui nous fit éclater de rire.

-Tu voyages toute seule ? Tu vas faire quoi à Paris ? Et tu as quel âge, demanda Jason

-Jay !

-Quoi Nate ?

-Ce ne sont pas des questions qui se posent, elle ne te connait même pas pourquoi elle te répondrait.

-Oh ! Ben je m'appelle Jason, j'ai vingt-deux ans, je suis frère avec Nate et Shane, on est musiciens, et on va à Paris rejoindre nos parents qui y sont en vacances pour une nouvelle lune de miel. Voilà là tu en sais plus sur moi tu peux me répondre maintenant non ?

Alors que Nate se frappait le front, Shane secouait la tête et moi j'éclatais de rire. Il était trop drôle.

-Jay…

-Non, t'inquiète pas, dis-je en coupant Nate. Ben moi c'est Mitchie, j'ai dix-huit ans, oui je voyage seule, je vais rejoindre ma meilleure amie à Paris, elle y vit depuis deux ans, et c'est la première fois qu'on va se revoir depuis qu'elle y habite.

-C'est génial ! Tu vas rester combien de temps à Paris ?

-Deux jours, après on va dans le sud de la France, au bord de la mer apparemment, pour y passer deux semaines avant de revenir passer une semaine à Paris avant de rentrer, répondis-je.

-Oh dommage ! Si tu restais à Paris on aurait pu se balader ensemble !

-Jay, dit Shane en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Je ris avant de leur demander si eux, avaient déjà séjourné à Paris.

J'appris ainsi qu'ils y étaient déjà aller, quelques années plus tôt, leurs parents adorant cette ville, qu'ils parlaient quelques mots de français, que Jason jouait de la guitare, Shane chantait jouait de la guitare ainsi que du piano et des percussions alors que Nate jouait de la guitare, du piano et de la batterie en plus de chanter. J'étais vraiment impressionnée par eux.

-Et toi tu joues de quelque chose en plus de ta belle voix, me dit Shane avec un petit sourire.

-Guitare et piano, répondis-je en rougissant

-Tu veux en faire un métier ?

-Oui.

-Je te vois bien être la prochaine Demi Lovato

Je ris avant de lui répondre qu'il y avait très peu de risque pour ne pas dire aucun.

-Comment ça ? Tu viens de dire que tu voulais en faire un métier !

-Oui… Je veux être professeur de musique.

-Tu feras une prof fabuleuse, dit Jason

-Merci Jay ! dis-je en lui souriant.

-Dommage avec ton talent tu pourrais être connue.

-Oui mais non, répondis-je.

Le vol se passa ainsi, on discuta un long moment avant de nous endormir. On s'éveilla peu de temps avant l'atterrissage à Paris. J'étais surexcitée ce qui fit rire les garçons. Je pris mon mal en patience et quelques minutes plus tard je déambulais accompagnée des trois garçons dans le terminal. On récupéra nos valises et on se dirigea vers la sortie. Je n'avais pas fait deux pas que je vis Sierra me faire des grands signes de la main. Je me précipitais vers elle et me jetais dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu m'as manqué Sie ! dis-je en la serrant

-Toi aussi Mitch, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

On se relâcha et elle se tourna vers un petit brun, que je n'avais pas remarqué à prime abord.

-Mitchie je te présente Antoine, mon petit ami Antoine voici Mitchie

-Enchanté Mitchie, depuis le temps que j'entends parler de toi dit-il en souriant avant de me faire deux bises.

Voyant ma tête Sierra éclata de rire, et m'expliqua que c'était une coutume française, d'embrasser les gens qu'on rencontrait pour la première fois.

Je souris et récupérais ma valise afin de sortir de l'aéroport. Je me souvins soudain de mes trois amis et les cherchais des yeux, je les vis un peu plus loin avec un couple, sur le point de partir. On se fit de grand signe avant de partir chacun de notre côté en pensant qu'on aurait du échanger nos coordonnées.

Je passais un mois de vacance absolument génial. Sierra me présenta à ses amis, qui étaient très sympa, et grâce à eux, j'appris que toutes les soirées n'étaient pas aussi dingues que la première - et seule - à laquelle j'avais assisté. On pouvait s'amuser, sans être ivre, ou se donner en spectacle comme si l'on était dans un club de striptease.

Toutes les bonnes choses ayant une fin, ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je repris l'avion du retour, la tête emplie de souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinq ans plus<strong>

A vingt-trois ans, Mitchie n'avait pas énormément changé. Elle se destinait toujours à une carrière de professeur, et ayant toujours été studieuse, elle n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais eu trop de mal. Elle entamait aujourd'hui sa dernière année au prestigieux "Occidental College" de Los Angeles où elle avait bon espoir de décrocher son diplôme d'enseignante.

A son retour de France cinq ans plus tôt Mitchie avait sensiblement changée. Tout d'abord, elle avait coupé ses longs cheveux qui étaient maintenant châtain, avec quelques mèches plus claires au niveau des épaules. Ensuite, elle adorait faire la fête, sortir et s'amuser.

Ce jour là, premier jour de cours, Mitchie retrouva ses amies, Sophie, Emilie, Amber, Kaylie et Keira, elle les avait rencontré sur le campus en se rendant à la fête de bienvenue, pour faire quelques connaissances, et depuis, elles se rendaient toujours ensembles aux soirées. Après s'être embrassée, elles discutèrent de tout et de rien un instant avant que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne retentit. Elles se séparèrent alors, et chacune rejoignit sa classe.

Mitchie étaient heureuse de retrouver le chemin des classes, elle était pressée de terminer son année afin de pouvoir accomplir son rêve. Ces quatre dernières années, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à réussir ses examens et elle espérait bien que cette année ne dérogerait pas à la règle.

Elle venait tout juste de s'installer quand le professeur entra dans la salle et réclama le silence.

-Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon été et que vous êtes prêts à reprendre ?

-Bonjour M'sieur B, crièrent les élèves.

-Alors pour commencer cette année, il va y avoir un peu de changement, le plan de classe va être modifié, levez-vous tous. Alors voici les nouvelles places qui vous sont assignées, premier rang à droite près de la porte Haley et Brandon allez-vous installer. Derrière Laurène et Connor derrière… et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir placé toute la classe.

**Mitchie Pov**

Je me retrouvais toute seule devant près du radiateur, ce qui m'allait parfaitement.

On venait tout juste de s'installer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le proviseur accompagné d'une jeune fille brune, habillée excentriquement. On se leva, protocole oblige, et on attendit que le proviseur Maho nous permettent de nous rassoir.

-Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs vous pouvez vous rasseoir. Monsieur Césario bonjour, voici la nouvelle élève dont je vous ai parlé, Mademoiselle Gellar, elle arrive de Boston. Il se tourna ensuite vers nous, j'espère que vous allez bien l'accueillir ! Caitlyn je te laisse, passe une bonne journée.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Gellar, je suis Brown Césario, veuillez vous présenter à vos camarades.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Caitlyn, j'ai vingt-trois ans, j'arrive de Boston où je suivais le même cours, en plus de jouer du piano je fais de la danse.

-Merci Caitlyn, installez-vous près de Mitchie au premier rang, c'est la seule place de libre. Bon maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Si tu as des problèmes Caitlyn tu m'en parleras à la fin du cours, suis avec Mitchie en attendant.

Caitlyn s'installa à ma table.

-Bonjour je suis Caitlyn,

-Salut !

Alors que Brown continuait son discours de début d'année, le même qu'il rabâchait depuis deux ans, je décidais de faire la conversation à ma voisine de table.

-Ce n'est pas trop dur de déménager la dernière année de cours ?

-Oh oui, c'est galère, quitter tous ses amies, sa famille, son petit ami ! Pffff !

-Tu t'y feras, lui dis-je compatissante en pensant à Sierra.

-Mitchie, si je te dérange tu me le dis hein !

-Oups ! Désolée Brown. Je faisais juste connaissance avec Caitlyn !

-Ouais ben garde ça pour la pause, là on bosse !

-Oui chef ! Dis-je en riant

Alors qu'il reprenait, Caitlyn me chuchota :

-Il tutoie tous les élèves ?

-Oui, Brown est très cool, tu verras.

Le cours se finit et à la pause je retrouvais les filles dans la cour et leur présentais la nouvelle élève.

-Les filles, je vous présente Caitlyn, Cait voici Sophie, Emilie Amber, Keira et Kaylie.

-Salut Cait. Question primordiale dit Keira es-tu célibataire ?

-Est-ce que tu aimes faire la fête ? Rajouta Amber.

-Bois-tu ? Fumes-tu ? dit Keira à son tour, c'est une obligation pour faire partie du groupe !

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, je repris la parole.

-Ne les écoute pas ! Ils leur manquent un grain ! Dis-je en riant.

-Ok ! Alors oui j'avais un petit copain que j'ai quitté en quittant Boston, les relations longues distances très peu pour moi J'aime bien faire la fête, mais je ne bois pas et je ne fume pas non plus. Répondit-elle en souriant

-Oh… On a trouvé ta jumelle Mitch ! Dit Amber en riant. Y a une fête le week-end prochain, tu viens avec nous ? Ça sera l'occasion de rencontrer du monde !

-Heu… Ok !

La sonnerie de reprise des cours retentit, et on se sépara.

Après la fin de la journée de cours, je raccompagnais Caitlyn, au détour de la discussion, j'avais appris qu'elle était ma nouvelle voisine.

La semaine passa rapidement, le feeling étant très bien passé dès le début entre Caitlyn et Mitchie, elles devinrent vite inséparables.

Le samedi de la soirée arriva, elles s'étaient données rendez-vous pour vingt-deux heures. Mitchie finissait tout juste de se préparer quand Caitlyn tapa à la porte. Elle attrapa ses clés et la rejoignit. Elle verrouilla la porte de son studio et ensemble elles descendirent en direction du parking. Caitlyn portait une petite robe sans manche violette sur un tee-shirt noir avec des Dr Marteens noires et une petite veste en cuir.

Mitchie Pov

- J'adore ta tenue. Allez grimpe !

- La tienne n'est pas mal non plus me répondit-elle en entrant dans ma voiture. Je portais un jeans noir moulant, avec un bustier rouge et des converses noirs.

J'expliquais à Cait comment se passait les soirées ici, chez qui on allait ce soir, quels gars éviter quand on était pompette, malgré qu'elle ne boive pas. La soirée se déroulait sur la plage, on y arriva rapidement, après avoir garé ma voiture, on rejoignit la fête.

Je lui présentais rapidement les personnes que nous croisions en nous dirigeant vers le bar. Je pris, tout comme Cait un soda, nos verres en main, on se dirigea sur la piste de danse où Keira et Kayla étaient en train de se déhancher.

Encore une fois je m'amusais comme une petite folle, dansant avec les gars, sans jamais les laisser s'approcher. Cinq ans étaient peut être passé, mais je n'étais pas prête à tourner la page. En somme je m'amusais comme tout les vendredis soirs.

A quatre heures du matin, les gens commençaient à déserter la fête, je demandais à Cait si elle était prête à partir.

Je ne buvais généralement pas d'alcool, mais ce soir je dus boire une Margarita, suite à la perte d'un pari. Moi qui ne buvais jamais, cette seule boisson suffit à me rendre ivre.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, je prends le volant, donne-moi tes clés Mitchie.

Après avoir hésité un instant, je lui remis mes clés, et m'installais du côté passager.

- Tu connais le chemin pour rentrer ?

- Oui t'inquiète ! Je te réveille en arrivant.

Je dus surement m'endormir, car quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis une main me secouer.

- Mitch, allez ouvre les yeux, tu ne vas pas rester dans ta voiture, faut que tu montes te coucher !

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, et sortis du véhicule, manquant de tomber. Caitlyn passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'accompagna jusqu'à mon appartement.

Je fouillais dans mon sac et en sortis mes clés. Elle me les prit des mains et ouvrit la porte. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre, et je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Elle m'ôta mes chaussures, me couvrit et sortit de la chambre.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec une migraine monstrueuse. *Plus jamais d'alcool, même et surtout pas à cause d'un pari !* Pensais-je en me levant difficilement. Je n'avais pas fait cinq pas que je me précipitais dans les toilettes pour rendre.

*Félicitation ma vieille !* Je me relevais et me rinçais la bouche avant d'attraper ma brosse à dent et de me brosser les dents. Une fois finis, je pris une aspirine avant de préparer mon petit-déjeuner et vis un mot coller sur mon frigo

_**Mitch, tu étais vraiment mal hier soir, du coup je suis partie avec tes clés après t'avoir enfermé. Appelle-moi à ton réveil, je te les rapporte (Pas avant midi si possible !)**_

Après avoir vérifié l'heure je l'appelais et m'excusais pour hier soir et pour l'avoir réveillé à l'instant, je lui proposais de venir petit déjeuner avec moi.

Cinq minutes plus tard la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Cait en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux à moitié fermé. Je ris avant de lui proposer une chaise.

On prit notre déjeuner avant de nous affaler sur le canapé devant une série télé qu'on ne regarda que d'un œil avant de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Après avoir émergé une seconde fois, je proposais à Cait de lui faire visiter la ville. On se sépara le temps de se préparer, et vingt minutes plus tard on était dans ma voiture en direction du centre de LA.

On finissait notre tour de LA, quand mon portable sonna.

-Allo

-…

-Bien ! Et toi mam ?

-…

-Oups… J'ai oublié !

-…

-Non j'arrive de suite, si un invité supplémentaire ne te dérange pas !

-…

-Personne que tu connais mam ! A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochais et me tournais vers Cait,

-Ça te dérange si on fait un crochet chez mes parents avant de rentrer ? La voyant hésiter, je repris : ça m'éviterais d'avoir à faire l'aller-retour…

-Heu… Tu es sure que je ne dérange pas ?

-Mais non t'inquiète !

Vingt minutes plus tard je me garais dans l'allée devant chez mes parents. Alors que j'entrais avec ma propre clé, je criais :

-Mam ? Pa ? Je suis là ! Vous êtes où ?

-Dans la cuisine, me répondit ma mère

Je sautais dans les bras de ma mère et l'embrassais avant d'embrasser mon père qui avait les mains plongés dans l'eau de vaisselle.

-Mam, Pa, je vous présente Caitlyn, elle est nouvelle à LA, on est dans la même classe Cait, voici mes parents Steve et Connie.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Cait, dis ma mère en l'embrassant alors que mon père la saluait d'un signe de tête

-Enchanté madame Torres monsieur Torres.

-Oh appelle-nous Connie et Steve. C'est la première fois que Mitchie ramène une de ses amies de "Occidental College" à la maison !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, à croire qu'on est trop vieux pour être présenté à ses amies.

-Maman ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! L'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté c'est tout !

-Désolée chérie. Dit-elle en riant. Alors comment s'est passé la rentrée ? Et les cours ? Et toi Caitlyn tu viens d'où ?

On discuta ainsi pendant une bonne heure. On était sur le point de partir quand ma mère me chuchota à l'oreille.

-Je l'aime beaucoup ton amie, elle me fait un peu penser à Sierra !

Elle embrassa ensuite Cait, plus longuement que nécessaire lui murmurant également quelque chose avant de nous laisser nous en aller.

-Tes parents sont formidable Mitch !

-J'avoue ! J'ai les meilleurs parents du monde ! Dis-je en souriant. Au fait ma mère t'a dit quoi avant de te relâcher ?

-Qu'elle était ravie d'avoir fait ma connaissance.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je doutais de sa réponse. *Faudrait que je demande à maman à l'occasion*.

* * *

><p>Trois mois étaient passés, on entamait à présent le mois de décembre, plus que deux semaines de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Cait et moi étions dans mon studio en train de fignoler notre projet pour Brown quand je reçu une alerte mail sur mon portable. Je l'ouvris rapidement et me mit à hurler.<p>

-Ahhhhhhhh !

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Cait en faisant un bon.

-Sierra vient pour les vacances !

Je me levais et me mis à sauter de partout comme une puce.

-Ton amie française ?

-Elle n'est pas française, elle vit en France, mais oui, elle arrive le vingt-six !

-C'est génial ! Je vais enfin pouvoir la rencontrer ! dit-elle en souriant. Ça fait combien de temps déjà que tu l'as pas vu ? Deux ans ? Trois ans ?

J'avais parlé à Cait de Sierra, en invoquant mes étés en France.

-Deux ans ! Avant ça, et pendant trois ans j'ai passé tous mes étés en France.

-Et pourquoi ça s'est arrêté ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Sierra rendait visite à son père en Chine. La première fois, pour assister à son remariage, et la seconde pour faire connaissance avec son demi-frère mais surtout par ce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du pays.

-Ah ok ! Comment est la France ? Et Paris ? Il parait que c'est la ville la plus romantique au monde !

-Oh oui ! Hey je t'ai jamais raconté mon premier voyage vers Paris ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'ai rencontré les Connect Three dans l'avion !

-Non !

-Si ! Même si à l'époque ils n'étaient pas encore connus…

Je me remémorais la rencontre avec Shane, Nate et Jason, j'avais été étonnée pour ne pas dire choquée quand je les avais vus à la télé, j'avais été heureuse de les voir réussir puis je pensais à mon premier voyage en France. J'étais tombée amoureuse du pays, et le fait de passer du temps avec Sie n'était pas négligeable. A mon retour je m'étais mis d'accord avec papa et maman pour y passer tous mes étés, à la condition que je participe au financement d'une partie de mon séjour. J'ai dû travailler tous les samedis pendant trois ans, mais ça en valait vraiment la peine. Je souriais en m'en décrocher la mâchoire, j'étais tellement excitée que je ne tenais plus en place.

-Elle vient passer le jour de l'an ici, avec moi, son avion part de Paris le vingt-six dans la matinée.

Cait n'en pouvait plus de mon comportement.

-Mitch ! Arrête de sauter dans tout les sens ou je t'attache ! Et bien que tu me voies désolée de plomber l'ambiance, on doit absolument terminer ce devoir pour demain !

-Je sais… Je sais… Mais je suis trop contente ! Plus que vingt-six jours !

Cait éclata de rire.

-Oh ! Ne te moque pas de moi, dis-je en lui balançant un coussin dans la tête…

Elle me le renvoya et après cinq minutes de fou rire, nous nous sommes remis à travailler notre projet.

On était les dernières à présenter notre projet.

-Caitlyn ? Mitchie ? C'est à vous, vous êtes prêtes ? Nous demanda Brown… Alors c'est à vous.

On fit un carton toute les deux. On était complémentaire, et comme toujours on s'en tira haut la main.

On reprit notre place près du radiateur, le sourire aux lèvres. Brown nous parla pendant quelques minutes de plus, nous expliquant qu'il allait se faire assister pour les derniers jours avant les vacances d'un professionnel de la musique. La sonnerie mit fin à son discours et il nous souhaita une bonne fin de journée.

-Bon les jeunes, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, à demain !

-A demain Brown !

On sortit de la fac, en discutant du prochain assistant, nous demandant comment il allait être. Jeune ? Vieux ? Beau ? Moche ? On spéculait en nous rendant sur le parking, lorsqu'on tomba nez-à-nez avec un gars que je n'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans. Je me figeais alors qu'il prit la parole.

- Mais qui voilà… Ne serais-ce pas Mitchie Torres ! Dit-il.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui… <em>

_Alors ces nouvelles rencontres ? Qui l'interpelle dans le parking selon vous ?_

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Cliquez pour donner votre avis_

_A la semaine prochaine ;)_

Salut à tous, c'est **Miss Tagada**. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que **nouna** ne pourra peut-être pas assuré son post de Trouble virtuel la semaine prochaine. Elle a quelques petits problèmes techniques. (Une vague histoire de ligne téléphonique brûlé et de minot qui jouent avec des allumettes lol) Voilà, promis elle fera de son mieux.


	4. Retour inattendu

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p)_

* * *

><p><em>Résumé : Mitchie se fait interpeller par un gars qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis cinq ans dans le parking…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nounah :<strong> Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! J'ai complètement oublié le post, et hier je n'étais pas à la maison de la journée... et bien trop crevée de ma journée au soleil pour poster en rentrant. J'essayerais d'être à l'heure semaine prochaine :p! Un grand merci à **Miss T** pour avoir assuré le post de la semaine dernière quand j'avais plus de net!  
><em>

_**Miss T**__ : Désolée du retard. C'est de ma faute assurément. __Shame on me, j'avais forget !_**(mais non c pas ta faute, c moi qui ai zappé...)  
><strong>

...

_Merci à __**Camille**__ (Merci, la réponse à ta question de suite…) __**Missy Tagada**__ (Lol ! Oui mais ils connaissent quelques mots, ils le parlent pas couramment c tout :p) pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Un retour inattendu<strong>

**Cait Pov**

Brown venait de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et on prit le chemin du parking, discutant du prochain assistant. On était en vue de la voiture lorsqu'on tomba nez-à-nez avec un gars qui nous interpella… Enfin plutôt Mitchie !

- Mais qui voilà… Ne serais-ce pas Mitchie Torres !

Ma voisine devint plus blanche que blanche

- Mimi ça va ? Chuchotais-je.

- Oui, oui, Cait. Répondit-elle alors qu'elle pâlissait un peu plus, elle se retint à mon bras avant de reprendre contenance et de se tourner.

- Mitchie t'es sur que ça va ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le garçon, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

-Ça fait un bail bébé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux juste discuter, tu as cinq minutes à accorder à un vieil ami, non ?

Je regardais l'échange entre ces deux là, quelque chose clochait ! Alors que j'allais entraîner Mitchie avec moi loin de ce gars qui l'a faisait flipper, elle répondit.

- Cinq minutes et après tu dégages ! Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas et le gars la suivit. Ils étaient hors de portée d'oreille, mais une chose est sûre, elle n'était pas ravie de discuter avec lui. Après quelques minutes, le type s'éloigna et Mitchie revint à la voiture.

- Cait… J-Je suis désolée de te planter comme ça, mais j'ai un truc urgent à faire, je ne vais pas pouvoir te ramener, tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

- Heu non pas de problème… La résidence n'est pas si loin ! Mitch, tu es sûre d'aller bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… C'est qui ce gars ? Il te voulait quoi ?

- Non ça va, on se voit demain, je t'expliquerais, encore désolée Cait.

- Ok… finis-je par céder, A demain…

*Bizarre, y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond… * Pensais-je. Je vis Mitchie retourner dans le hall. J'étais sûre d'avoir vu le gars partir plus tôt, je finis donc par quitter le parking à pied. J'étais toujours plongée dans mes réflexions quand je croisais Kellan, un copain de cours, et au lieu de rentrer on finit au ciné.

Je rentrais aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, quand je vis passer la voiture de Mitchie… Mais elle n'était pas seule, le gars du parking était là. Elle passa trop rapidement, et je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire signe, j'eus tout juste le temps de voir sa grimace avant qu'elle ne tourne au bout de la rue quelques mètres plus loin.

Je cherchais mon téléphone et l'appelais immédiatement, mais je tombais sur répondeur. Je réessayais une nouvelle fois, toujours rien… Je me résignais à rentrer me coucher pleines de question, quand les paroles de Connie me revinrent en mémoire _"Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré Cait, Mitchie a vécu des choses difficiles dans le passé, et ta présence ici, alors qu'elle n'a jamais emmené personne prouve qu'elle a confiance en toi, et qu'elle te considère comme une amie"_. Il semblerait que ce gars fasse partie intégrante du passé difficile de Mitchie…

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Les cours étaient terminés depuis plus d'une demi-heure, après la rencontre sur le parking, j'étais revenue en classe, et m'étais assise à ma place, en me demandant comment il m'avait retrouvé. Je me levais lentement, laissant mon sac sur mon bureau et me plaçais devant le piano, sans vraiment y penser je commençais à jouer la mélodie que j'avais écrite cinq ans plus tôt après toute cette histoire.

Je la jouais et rejouais jusqu'à ce que les paroles me reviennent naturellement, je repris du début et me mis à chanter

_**Aujourd'hui j'en viens aux mots pour ne plus en venir aux larmes,**_

_**Je suis prête à changer de rôle et oublier ce mal qui me gagne,**_

_**J'ai tourné des pages, je suis lavée de tout**_

_**Même après l'orage je resterais debout**_

_**Et si je suis tombée seule face au sort, aujourd'hui je veux prier, J'en ai la force**_

_**J'ai pris les devants, j'ai appris à garder en moi toutes mes chances**_

_**Avant que tout ne soit trop tard, chaque jour j'ai la force d'y croire,**_

_**Croire en tout ce qu'il me reste, j'ai banni mes peurs autant que mes faiblesses,**_

_**Sans jamais vendre mon âme au diable, Je suis intouchable…***_

Une voix me fit m'arrêter soudainement, je relevais ma tête pour y voir Brown et un jeune homme brun, vaguement familier à la porte.

- Mitchie qu'est ce que tu fais ici, les cours sont terminés depuis plus d'une demi-heure ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici !

- Dé… Désolée, balbutiais-je en essuyant d'un revers de main les larmes que je n'avais pas pu retenir. Je me levais précipitamment, attrapais mon sac sur le bureau et sortis en courant de la salle en bousculant le jeune homme.

- Mitchie attend ! cria Brown.

Mais je continuais de courir en direction du parking. J'entrais rapidement dans ma voiture, mis le contact et démarrais sur les chapeaux de roue et quittais l'enceinte de l'école.

* * *

><p><strong>Brown Pov<strong>

Les cours terminés, je rejoignis mon bureau en face de ma salle de cours et eus la surprise d'y trouver mon neveu.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Oncle Brown !

- Désolé Shane, Comment vas-tu ? Où sont Nate et Jason ?

- A la maison, je suis passé voir si tu avais toujours besoin que je commence demain.

- Ah. Oui ! Je suis débordé !

- Ok ! Pas de problème.

Alors qu'on discutait depuis un moment, on entendit le piano dans ma salle de cours résonner.

- Je croyais que les cours se terminaient à seize heures aujourd'hui ? Me dit mon neveu.

- C'est le cas !

- Qui joue du piano alors ?

- Bonne question !

Je me levais pour découvrir qui était dans ma salle, mon neveu sur les talons. J'ouvris la porte et eus la surprise de voir Mitchie alors qu'elle avait quitté la classe dès la sonnerie. *Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?* Pensais-je. Je fis signe à mon neveu de se taire, et écoutais la mélodie qu'elle était en train de jouer. C'est la première fois que je l'entendais, c'était plutôt triste, et ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose qu'elle répétait pour mon cours. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsqu'elle se mit à chanter.

- Wow ! C'est bon !

Elle releva soudain la tête, mon imbécile de neveu n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion ! Je l'aurais bien tapé à l'instant. Je lui fis remarquer qu'elle ne devrait pas se trouver là, elle se leva, essuya ses larmes, s'excusa, attrapa son sac et partit en courant, en bousculant Shane qui râla. Tout s'était passé tellement vite, que le temps que je l'appelle, elle avait déjà traversé la moitié du couloir, je me lançais à sa suite, Shane toujours sur mes talons, et arrivais à la porte pour la voir démarrer en trombe et quitter l'enceinte de l'université.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

- C'est quoi son problème ? Me demanda mon neveu, en se frottant son épaule.

- J'en sais rien Shane ! Mais tu peux être sûr que demain à la première heure je le saurais.

On retourna dans mon bureau, pleins de questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais en avance, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ce qu'il s'était passé de la tête. Je me demandais qui était cette fille, pourquoi sa voix me troublait autant et surtout pourquoi elle pleurait. D'après oncle Brown, elle avait un don et était bonne élève. J'arrivais à son bureau et le trouvais, sans surprise, assis une tasse de café à la main.

- Shane ? Tu es bien matinal !

- Salut oncle Brown, je ne voulais pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour, dit-je en souriant.

Il sourit, apparemment, il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que je lui disais !

On discuta jusqu'à ce que retentisse la première sonnerie annonçant le début des cours. On traversa le couloir, la plupart des étudiants étaient déjà présents, on s'installa derrière le bureau, attendant la seconde sonnerie annonçant le début des cours, avant que Brown ne ferme la porte et scrute la classe, les sourcils fronçaient.

- Caitlyn ? Où est Mitchie ? Dit-il en s'adressant à une brunette au premier rang.

- Aucune idée, je l'ai attendu ce matin, elle ne s'est pas montrée, j'ai essayé de l'appeler elle ne répond pas, j'ai tapé ce matin chez elle, elle n'a pas répondu et sa voiture n'était pas dans le parking.

- Ok ! Merci lui répondit-il légèrement anxieux.

Je me demandais où elle pouvait bien être, j'entendis mon oncle expliquer ma présence aux élèves, je me levais à l'appel de mon nom, et me présentais rapidement. Après tout j'étais un artiste connu, il suffisait de me googleliser pour tout savoir sur moi pensais-je légèrement agacé.

Le cours se passa très bien, les élèves avaient un très bon niveau, aucun ne me fixa comme une bête de foire, tout se passait bien, et rapidement, la première pause de la matinée arriva. Alors que les étudiants sortaient prendre l'air, je suivis Brown dans son bureau, il sortit son classeur de fiche élève et tenta d'appeler Mitchie, sans succès. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais autant m'inquiéter d'une fille que je n'avais aperçu qu'une poignée de seconde la veille, et que je ne connaissais même pas.

Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de mes pensées quand on tapa à la porte. Je me levais pour ouvrir, et découvris une élève devant la porte.

- Caitlyn ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- J'aimerais savoir si Brown a réussi à avoir Mitchie, je n'y arrive toujours pas…Répondit-elle inquiète.

- Entre. Il essaye encore, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière elle. Installe-toi.

Alors que Brown essuyait un nouvel échec, je demandais à la jeune femme pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour son amie.

- Hier en sortant de cours, un gars l'attendait sur le parking… Elle raconta les deux scènes dont elle avait été témoin, avant de poursuivre. J'ai essayé de l'appeler hier soir, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu, et je n'ai pas entendu la voiture rentrer, et ce matin, pareil, nous dit-elle.

Immédiatement je me mis à imaginer un tas de scénarios, plus flippant les uns que les autres.

Brown la remercia, en lui disant qu'il allait essayer de la trouver et qu'il la préviendrait aussitôt.

La fin de la journée n'amena aucune nouvelle supplémentaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Cait Pov<strong>

La journée était terminée, et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle d'elle. Je rentrais rapidement à la résidence pour voir si elle était rentrée… Pas de voiture. J'angoissais à l'idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Je tournais en rond dans mon studio toute la soirée, et finis par m'endormir très tard dans la nuit.

Au réveil, après une nuit très agitée, je me précipitais vers la fenêtre pour voir si la voiture de Mitchie était dans le parking. Toujours rien. J'étais très inquiète, je l'appelais, répondeur directement, je grognais de frustration et allais me préparer pour les cours. J'arrivais tôt et fis les cent pas dans le couloir, sursautant à chaque bruit de pas, m'attendant à voir Mitchie arrivait. La seconde sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, Brown ferma la porte, et j'arquais un sourcil en voyant de qui il était accompagné, oubliant momentanément mon angoisse. A la pause je me précipitais dans le bureau de Brown pour savoir s'il avait de ses nouvelles, mais il n'arriva pas non plus à l'avoir. Je réessayais de mon côté, mais tombais toujours sur son répondeur. Je recommençais à la pause-déjeuner sans plus de succès. Et de retour dans mon studio en fin de journée, je n'avais toujours pas eu de ses nouvelles. J'angoissais à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là, et me levais bien trop tôt le lendemain. Je me préparais et retournais à la fac, en pensant que si je n'avais aucune nouvelle d'elle avant la pause-déjeuner je préviendrais ses parents.

J'arrivais en cours, toujours aucun signe de Mitchie, je demandais à Brown, rien de son côté non plus. La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, Brown venait tout juste de fermer la porte quand elle se rouvrit brusquement.

- Dé-Désolée pour le retard, dit une Mitchie essoufflée.

Je soupirais de soulagement en la voyant.

- Installe-toi à ta place, tu viendras me voir à la pause.

Elle opina de la tête avant de s'installer à mes côtés, je chuchotais immédiatement

- Tu étais où ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ? C'était qui ce gars ?

Elle soupira avant de murmurer :

- Pas maintenant Cait, je t'expliquerais plus tard.

J'avais très envie de hurler de frustration, mais là tout de suite en cours… Ce n'était pas une bonne idée… Pas du tout même ! Je pris donc sur moi, attendant la pause.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Je venais tout juste de m'installer que Cait s'était jetée sur moi, au sens figuré pour savoir ce qui se passait. Je me demandais ce que j'allais leur dire… Je ne pouvais pas leur raconter la vérité, mais je ne pouvais pas trop mentir non plus ! Je passais les deux premières heures perdue dans mes pensées, à essayer de trouver une solution quand la sonnerie indiquant la pause retentit.

Je me levais en traînant des pieds, et alors que Cait allez me sauter dessus, Brown me pria de le suivre dans son bureau. J'étais sauvée de Cait pour le moment… Mais j'allais devoir donner une explication à Brown, et je ne savais toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Je le suivis dans son bureau, il referma la porte derrière nous et s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Alors ?

- Je suis désolée pour mon absence d'hier, dis-je, ne répondant pas intentionnellement à la vraie question.

- Et quelle est la raison de cette absence ?

- Je ne me sentais pas bien. *Pitié, qu'il m'en demande pas plus, je n'aime pas mentir.* Mais vu sa tête, il ne croyait pas du tout à mon explication.

- Ok ! Et pourquoi pleurais-tu dans ma salle de cours ?

Je rougis en repensant à cet épisode, j'avais vraiment été bête de me réfugier dans cette salle de cours !

- Je venais d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être enfuie comme ça, mais je savais que je n'aurais pas du me trouver dans cette salle de cours et lorsque j'ai vu que je n'étais plus seule, j'ai paniquée.

Il allait répondre quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Je soupirais de soulagement et me tournais pour voir le nouveau arrivé.

- Oh désolé Brown, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas seul ! On se voit après.

- Non j'ai terminé, je vous laisse, dis-je en me levant précipitamment et en sortant de la pièce, en me demandant si mon imagination ne me jouait pas des tours !

*Bon, Brown c'est fait, il ne manque plus que Cait*.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

J'avais deux heures de retard, saleté de journalistes qui ne sont pas fichu de respecter un horaire ! Je détestais être en retard et j'étais censé n'être absent que la première heure, Brown allait me tuer !

Je me garais rapidement et entrais dans le hall, saluant les élèves que je croisais en chemin avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours.

*Tiens personne ! Il doit être dans son bureau*. Je fis donc demi-tour et ouvris la porte quand je remarquais qu'il n'était pas seul, La jeune fille du piano se trouvait en face de lui. Je m'excusais et m'apprêtais à ressortir quand elle sortit précipitamment. J'entrais donc dans la pièce, refermant derrière moi.

- Désolé de l'avoir fait fuir Oncle Brown ! C'était bien Mitchie, non ?

- Oui ! Ce n'est pas toi, tu lui as juste donné l'occasion qu'elle attendait désespérément, pour échapper à mes questions.

- Ah, elle t'a donné quoi comme explication pour son absence d'hier ?

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, et elle a appris de mauvaises nouvelles.

La sonnerie retentit à ce moment-là, et nous nous dirigions vers la classe, discutant toujours du "cas Mitchie". Les élèves s'installèrent et le cours débuta, je vis Mitchie se pencher vers Cait et poser une question en me regardant. Elle devait sûrement demander ce que je faisais là. Après un rapide coup d'œil à la classe, pendant que Brown expliquais ce qu'il attendait d'eux, je reportais de nouveau mon attention vers Mitchie. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de la connaître, de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. J'avais beau y réfléchir, je ne me rappelais de rien. Je décidais de me re-concentrer sur le cours, en reléguant mes pensées au fin fond de mon cerveau pour les deux prochaines heures.

* * *

><p><strong>Cait Pov<strong>

Je bouillonnais. Brown avait retenu Mitchie pendant toute la pause. J'avais donc du garder pour moi mes questions pendant encore deux heures ! Lorsque la sonnerie retentit je sautais littéralement de ma chaise, et l'attrapais par le bras afin de l'entraîner vers le parking. J'avais à peine posé ma main sur son bras qu'elle gémit de douleur.

- Mitch ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je en la lâchant immédiatement.

- Oui, c'est rien, je me suis juste cognée contre la poignée de la porte hier, dit-elle en se frottant le bras.

Je fronçais les sourcils, puis m'excusais.

- Désolée !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit-elle en terminant de ranger ses affaires.

On se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers le parking, et n'y tenant plus, je repris mes questions.

- Mitch ? Il s'est passé quoi avec ce gars ? C'est qui ? Que te voulait-il ? Pourquoi étais-tu absente hier ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ?

J'enchaînais les questions, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre quand elle m'interrompit.

- Tu vas trop vite là, je vais oublier des questions à ce rythme. Alors dans l'ordre, on a juste discuté, c'est un gars de mon ancien lycée, il était dans les parages, il est juste passé me voir pour me donner des nouvelles des anciens. Et pour hier, je ne me sentais pas bien, tout simplement.

Je m'arrêtais au milieu du parking désappointée. Je m'étais angoissée toute la nuit et la journée d'hier, j'avais très mal dormi tant je m'inquiétais pour elle, et elle me mentait !

- Tu sais si tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, il suffisait de me le dire, plutôt que de mentir, dis-je soudainement énervée. J'aurais très bien compris.

- Pardon ? Me demanda-t-elle choquée.

- Je peux comprendre que tu n'ais pas envie de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec ce gars, mais tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir !

- Quoi ! De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Du fait que j'étais là hier quand il t'attendait devant ta voiture et que tu lui as dis, et je te cite « Cinq minutes et après tu dégages » ! Si tu parles comme ça à tous des vieux « potes de lycée » c'est que je me suis trompée sur ton compte !

- Qui es-tu pour oser me juger ? Tu ne me connais pas ! Tu ne connais pas mon passé ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi ! Je…

Je ne la laissais pas finir :

- Je pensais être ton amie, je ne te demandais pas de te justifier si tu ne voulais pas en parler. Je demandais juste un peu d'honnêteté ! Et dire que je me suis inquiétée pour toi… On ne m'y reprendra plus !

- Je ne suis plus une enfant pour que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et me harcèle avec toutes tes questions !

- N'ai aucune crainte, je ne t'embêterais plus avec mes questions.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et partis à pied, la laissant au milieu du parking.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Je restais là, les bras ballant au milieu du parking, me demandant comment on en était arrivé là ! Je fulminais après Cait, pour qui se prenait-elle pour me faire la morale ? Je marchais à grande enjambée en direction de ma voiture quand une voix me stoppa.

- Elle se faisait du souci pour toi, elle ne voulait pas paraître intrusive.

Je me retournais et me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Shane Gray.

- Pardon, dis-je abasourdi par sa remarque. Mais en quoi ça vous concerne ?

- Elle était paniquée hier quand elle a remarqué ton absence en cours, elle en a parlé à Brown.

J'allais l'interrompre, mais il reprit.

- Non, laisse-moi finir, si après tout ça tu lui en veux encore, tant pis pour toi. Tu perdras une vraie amie qui se soucie de ton bien-être.

Je crois bien que j'hallucinais. Après Cait, voilà que Shane Gray, me faisait la morale ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça maintenant !

- Elle a assisté à votre dispute après les cours, mais elle t'a aussi vu te disputer dans ta voiture avec lui le soir-même. Elle a veillé ta voiture toute la nuit et à essayer de t'appeler une bonne centaine de fois. Elle était très inquiète qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose avec "ce gars louche" comme elle l'a décrit.

Je palis considérablement en entendant ce discours. Elle nous avait vus. Je fixais Shane d'un œil mauvais et interrompais son discours.

- Merci Monsieur le Bon Samaritain. Maintenant si vous avez terminé je pourrais peut être m'en aller !

Je lui tournais le dos sans attendre de réponse, et me dirigeais vers ma place de stationnement. Je claquais sans ménagement la porte de ma voiture et quittais le parking rapidement. J'enrageais. De quel droit se permettaient-ils tous de me juger ? Je ne leurs avais rien demandé moi ! Je voulais juste qu'on me fiche la paix ! Je dépassais Cait, mais ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant, et continuais tout droit jusqu'à mon appart.

Je claquais une nouvelle fois la porte de mon véhicule et grimpais les escaliers deux à deux avant de claquer la porte de mon studio derrière moi. Je jetais mon sac de cours au sol et me jetais sur mon lit que je martelais de coup de poing afin d'évacuer ma frustration.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, je m'affalais sur mon lit le souffle court et les larmes aux yeux, me sentant coupable de la manière dont j'avais traité Cait… Je soufflais de frustration quand la sonnerie de l'entrée me sortit de mes pensées moroses. Je trainais des pieds jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit en grand pensant y trouver Cait. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis Alan un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il me bouscula, entra, et referma derrière lui.

Je serrais les dents, j'avais déjà eu une journée difficile, il ne manquait que lui pour la clore en beauté !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, crachais-je.

- Mitchie ! Ce n'est pas une manière d'accueillir ton petit-ami, voyons !

- Tu n'es pas mon petit-ami ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir te le répéter ?

- Tu es à moi, Mitch, dit-il en attrapant mon bras. Je t'interdis de voir quelqu'un d'autre !

*Décidément* pensais-je en grimaçant de douleur. J'allais sûrement avoir un nouvel hématome demain !

- Tu me fais mal ! Dis-je en essayant de libérer mon bras.

- Oh, parce que tu crois que tu ne me fais pas mal à moi, en t'affichant avec cet idiot brun ! C'était qui d'abord ? Il te voulait quoi ?

- Quoi ? Qui ? *De quoi parle-t-il ? Quel idiot brun ?*

- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu sur le parking, il y a quelques minutes ?

- Quoi ? Tu faisais quoi sur le parking de la fac ? Tu me suis ? Demandais-je choquée.

- Je ne te suis pas, j'étais venu te chercher pour aller boire un café !

- Aller boire un café ? Répétais-je bêtement.

- Oui ! Aller prendre un café, comme tous les couples normaux !

- Mais ce n'est pas possible à la fin ! Tu n'es pas, et ne sera plus jamais mon petit-ami, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne et sors de chez moi, dis-je en ouvrant grand la porte pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Caitlyn qui grimpait la dernière marche.

- Bébé… Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, essayant de m'enlacer.

- Sors de chez moi ! Maintenant ! Dis-je en lui faisant face.

- Tu ne le penses pas Mitch, tu me veux et tu le sais !

J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs, j'allais craquer, et m'effondrer en larmes devant ma porte d'entrée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je voulais qu'il parte de chez moi, et qu'il ne revienne plus !

* * *

><p><strong>Cait Pov<strong>

Je me retrouvais face à Mitchie, elle était blanche, elle tremblait, et semblait sur le point de faire un malaise. En face d'elle, dans l'appartement, le gars du parking, son soit disant ami ! *Pourquoi le mettait-elle dehors si s'était vraiment son ami ?* pensais-je ironiquement. Je fus tentée de poursuivre ma route, après tout, c'était une grande fille qui n'avait pas besoin d'aide, elle avait bien insisté sur ce point, non ? Je repris ma marche, mais m'arrêtais un pas plus loin en soupirant. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi, malgré notre dispute, elle restait mon amie. Et si malgré tout elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer tant pis, mais là elle était vraiment à deux doigts de craquer.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Elle vous a demandé de partir !

Ma voix raisonna dans le couloir. Reportant l'attention de Mitchie sur moi, elle me fixa la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Pardon ? Me dit-il.

- Vous avez bien entendu ! Elle vous a demandé de quitter son appartement, alors vous sortez !

- Et vous êtes qui pour me donner des ordres ? Ce qu'il se passe entre ma petite-amie et moi, ne vous regarde pas !

Je fronçais les sourcils, Mitchie m'avait dit qu'elle était célibataire. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle est mentie sur ce point ? J'y réfléchis un instant et décidais d'avoir confiance en elle.

- Petit-ami hein ? Apparemment, Monsieur le Petit-Ami, j'insistais bien sur l'appellation, elle ne veut pas de vous ici, donc… Sortez avant que j'appelle le gardien de la résidence pour qu'il vous raccompagne. Dis-je en sortant mon portable de ma poche.

Il prit ma menace au sérieux, puisqu'il sortit, non sans oublier de me lancer un regard noir, et se tourna vers Mitchie avant de partir.

- Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation, sois-en sûre !

Et sur ce il quitta l'appart.

J'allais reprendre ma montée vers mon studio lorsque j'entendis un sanglot. Je me tournais vivement et vis Mitchie se laisser glisser au sol, secoué de sanglots, les mains sur son visage.

- Oh Mitch !

Je me précipitais vers elle et la serrais dans mes bras.

- Ne reste pas là, entrons.

Je verrouillais la porte derrière nous, des fois que l'autre crétin ne revienne sur ses pas et nous conduisit sur le canapé.

- Ça va aller, Mitch, il est parti. Allez calme toi, murmurais-je en frottant son dos.

Au bout d'un long moment ses sanglots cessèrent. Je nous préparais un café avant de lui tendre sa tasse et de m'asseoir à ses côtés, sans dire un mot.

- Merci.

- Bois tant que c'est chaud.

- Je ne parle pas du café. Merci d'être intervenue après la manière dont je t'ai traité tout à l'heure. Je… Je suis désolée.

- Non Mitch, ne pleure pas s'il te plait. Calme-toi, dis-je en la reprenant dans mes bras pour la consoler. Chut… Allez calme-toi.

Elle essuya ses larmes, prit une gorgée de son café avant de se tourner vers moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mon histoire. Je ne savais pas que tu nous avais vu passer hier soir et que tu angoissais de ne pas me voir rentrer. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est rien Mitch. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver, tu n'as pas à tout me dire, je n'aurais pas du me vexer pour si peu. Tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets… Heu comment es-tu au courant ?

- Shane Gray !

- Ah…

- Il m'a passé un savon, disant que "si après tout ça tu lui en veux encore, tant pis pour toi. Tu perdras une vraie amie qui se soucie de ton bien-être".

- Shane Gray ?

- Oui… Et il a raison.

- Mitch…

- Non, tu es mon amie, et tu as le droit de savoir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée Mitch.

- Je sais, mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'en parler… Enfin si tu veux… Si tu es d'accord, rajoutais-je doucement.

- Bien sur !

- Ok ! C'est une longue histoire.

On s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et je débutais mon récit. Je lui racontais brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Michigan, la laissant consternée, avant d'enchaîner sur ce qu'il s'était passé ses derniers jours.

_Flashback_

_*Oh mon Dieu, que fait-il là ? Comment m'a-t-il retrouvé ?* Je m'excusais rapidement auprès de Cait avant de le suivre un peu plus loin, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre._

_- Qu'est ce que tu me veux et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?_

_- On ne dit pas bonjour à son petit-ami Mitch ?_

_- Petit-ami ? Tu rigoles ! Il y a plus de cinq ans qu'on est plus ensemble ! Depuis le jour où tu as essayé de me violer !_

_J'hallucinais qu'il est le culot de revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé !_

_- Violer ! De suite les grands mots. Tu sais très bien que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. J'étais ivre, sous influence de drogues. Ce ne sont pas des excuses je te l'accorde, mais je ne suis plus ce gars-là._

_- Je ne veux pas le savoir !_

_- Je me suis soigné Mitch, j'ai suivi une thérapie__, je sais que toutes mes excuses ne changeront rien, mais je t'aime toujours. Je n'ai jamais réussi à t'oublier. Je ne me suis jamais pardonner mon comportement avec toi. Aujourd'hui je veux me faire pardonner, je veux qu'on redevienne le couple qu'on était._

_- Jamais ! _

_- Mitch, laisse-moi une chance. J'aimerais t'inviter à diner ce soir. Dix-neuf heures. Ainsi on pourra en parler plus amplement._

_- Que ne comprends-tu pas dans le mot 'jamais' ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à toi. Repars d'où tu viens et oublis moi !_

_Je me détournais et retournais à ma voiture._

_Fin du Flashback_

C'est à ce moment là que je suis retournée dans la salle pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais l'envie de jouer du piano m'a pris, seulement Brown étais dans son bureau, avec Shane. Je lui racontais la scène brièvement et enchaînais sur ce qu'il s'était passé après m'être enfuie du lycée comme une voleuse.

_Flashback_

_Je pris la direction de Los Angeles, avant de me décider pour Venice Beach. Une promenade au bord de plage, rien de tel pour me calmer et réfléchir. Quarante minutes plus tard je laissais ma voiture sur un parking et me dirigeais vers la promenade. _

_Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on pouvait voir autant de monde rassembler au bord de la plage en plein mois de décembre. Je marchais, me demandant comment Alan m'avait retrouvé, et surtout pourquoi maintenant, cinq ans après !_

_J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, je décidais d'appeler Sierra avant de me rétracter, il était dix-huit heures ici, soit neuf heures du mat à Paris. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle était en cours. Je grognais de frustration, j'allais devoir appeler ma mère._

_Je repoussais l'échéance un bon moment, marchant sans but, perdu dans mes pensées, essayant de trouver le meilleur moyen de leur annoncer le retour d'Alan._

_Il me fallut une heure d'auto-motivation avant de me décider à passer ce coup de fil. Je savais que la nouvelle aller faire l'effet d'une bombe et que mes parents stresseraient sitôt la situation connue. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, avant de m'installer sur un banc et de composer le numéro de la maison, 'Man répondit après trois longues sonneries._

_- Allo._

_- Salut M'man !_

_- Mitchie, ça va chérie ?_

_- Mouais, ça pourrait aller mieux ! Papa est là ?_

_- Oui, que se passe-t-il Mitch ?_

_- Mais le haut parleur, qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire…_

_- Que se passe-t-il Mitch, tu nous fais peur là me dit mon père._

_*Le chemin le plus court est toujours la ligne droite* pensais-je avant de souffler._

_- Alan est à L. A. !_

_- QUOI ! Hurlèrent-ils en même temps._

_J'éloignais le téléphone et frottait mon oreille. * Zut ! J'aurais du prévoir et éloigner le téléphone avant les cris* Je le rapprochais de nouveau de mon oreille en entendant les cris de mes parents..._

_- Mitchie ? Mitchie ! _

_- Oui je suis là ! Vous m'avez juste percé un tympan en hurlant._

_- Mitchie ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Me dit mon père._

_- Désolée, répondis-je._

_- Où es-tu ? Où est-il ? Que te voulait-il ?_

_- Je suis à Venice Beach, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Il voulait juste me parler, s'excuser en fait._

_- Quoi ? Il ose venir s'excuser après tout ce temps ! _

_- J'ai réagi de la même manière Mam, avant de lui dire de partir et de ne jamais revenir._

_- Si jamais il revient, je veux que tu m'en informes de suite Mitchie, dit mon père. Il est hors de question qu'il s'approche à nouveau de toi._

_- Ton père à raison chérie. Raconte nous plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire, tout va bien, il ne m'a rien fait. Je voulais juste vous informer de la situation. Je passerais demain après les cours pour tout vous raconter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ok ?_

_- Comment veux-tu qu'on ne se fasse pas de souci après ce qu'il s'est passé Mitch ?_

_- Papa !_

_- Ok ! Ok ! Mais demain je te veux à la maison après les cours. _

_- Ok ! A demain. Je vous aime._

_- On t'aime aussi Mitch, me dit ma mère avant de raccrocher. _

_Je soupirais, finalement ça s'était plutôt bien passé. On avait évité la crise de nerfs pour le moment._

_La discussion avec mes parents m'ayant un peu calmé, je décidais de profiter de ma présence ici pour faire quelques courses et m'achetais un truc à manger sur place avant de prendre le chemin du retour, aux alentours de vingt et une heures._

_De retour à la maison, je déverrouillais mon véhicule, pris mes achats dans le coffre. Je grimpais les escaliers menant à mon studio et déverrouillais la porte. Je m'apprêtais à entrer lorsqu'il surgit de l'escalier, m'arrachant un hoquet de frayeur._

_- Qu-Que fais-tu ici ? Bégayais-je._

_- Je t'attendais. Je t'ai dis qu'on dinerait ensemble à dix-neuf heures…_

_- Et j'ai refusé ! Comment es-tu entré dans l'immeuble ? Comment as-tu su ou me trouver ?_

_- Tu ne m'invites pas à boire un verre chez toi ? Dit-il ignorant ma question._

_- Non __! Je refermais immédiatement la porte, laissant les sacs au milieu de l'entrée et rangeais mes clés à l'abri au fond de mon sac à main que je serrais contre moi._

_- Ce n'est pas gentil, ça Mitchie. Tu aurais pu me faire visiter ton studio. M'enfin, je conçois que tu ne veuilles pas encore me faire entrer, après tout c'est notre premier rendez-vous._

_- Rendez-vous ? Mais ça…_

_Je ne pus finir ma phrase, il m'attrapa par le bras, et m'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers. J'essayais de me soustraire à sa poigne, mais il était plus fort que moi et se contenta de resserrer légèrement son emprise. Il s'arrêta devant ma voiture._

_- Il est trop tard pour dîner, mais on peut toujours aller boire un verre au Starbucks sur York boulevard, il est ouvert jusqu'à vingt-trois heures trente, ça nous laissera le temps de discuter._

_Je le regardais ahuri. Comment savait-il tout ça ? Depuis quand était-il ici ? Et plus important, comment allais-je lui échapper ? Il était hors de question que j'aille boire un café avec lui !_

_- Tu préfères y aller à pied ? _

_Voyant que je ne bougeais toujours pas il soupira et me parla comme l'on parle à un enfant de cinq ans !_

_- Mitchie, si tu ne déverrouilles pas la voiture on ne peut pas partir. Tu dois déverrouiller la voiture et prendre le volant, à moins que tu préfères que je conduise ?_

_Ces mots me sortirent de ma torpeur._

_- Je refuse d'aller ou que se soit avec toi !_

_- Un café Mitch, S'il te plait. Si après ça tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, je disparaitrais de ta vie._

_J'hésitais un instant, l'offre était tentante, quelques minutes pour ne plus jamais le voir._

_- Juste un café. Je m'en tiendrais à ta décision !_

_- Vraiment ? *Si c'est le seul moyen pour m'en débarrasser…*_

_- Promis ! Juré !_

_Je retins un grognement de mécontentement et déverrouillais ma voiture. Je pris le chemin du Starbucks qui se trouvait à cinq minutes de mon studio et grimaçais lorsqu'il posa sa main sur ma cuisse._

_- Ta main ! Dis-je en l'ôtant brusquement de ma cuisse._

_Fin du flashback_

- C'est sûrement là que je t'ai vu passer !

- Sûrement.

- Après ça il a voulu m'offrir un café que j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais rien lui devoir ! Et pendant la demi-heure qu'on a passée là-bas il a tenté de me convaincre de sa bonne foi.

- C'est un malade ! Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'ai voulu partir, mais il a refusé, arguant qu'il était trop tôt. Je me suis quand même levée pour partir, j'avais à peine fait deux pas qu'il me retenait par le bras.

- Comment tu t'en es débarrassé ?

- Je lui ai demandé de me lâcher, mais il a resserré sa poigne encore une fois. Le vigile est arrivé en me demandant si j'avais un problème. J'en ai profité pour lui échapper. Et comme il connaissait mon adresse j'ai filé directement chez mes parents où j'ai passé la nuit.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venue en cours, tu es restée chez tes parents ! Me demanda-t-elle ?

- Pas vraiment. En sortant pour se rendre au travail, mon père a vu ma voiture dans l'allée, il en a parlé à ma mère, et ils sont venus voir ce que je faisais là. Je n'ai pas voulu leur raconter l'épisode du soir, je ne voulais pas les effrayer. Je leur ai juste dit que le retour d'Alan m'avait un peu perturbée et que j'avais envie de les voir, mais que j'étais arrivé trop tard, et comme je ne voulais pas les réveiller, je suis restée dormir pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec eux.

- Et ils t'ont cru ?

- Ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin que mon explication on va dire…

- Et tu as passé la journée avec eux ?

- Non ! J'ai déjeuné avec ma mère puis, je suis repassée par l'appartement, prendre une douche et me changeais, tant qu'à être en retard, autant prendre mon temps ! J'avais prévu d'être là pour la pause de 10h. Sauf qu'une surprise m'attendait devant l'appart.

- Non… Il n'a quand même pas osé !

- Si ! Avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main.

- Mais c'est quoi son problème !

- Il était là, tout sourire, m'invitant à déjeuner.

_Flashback_

_- Hey bébé, je t'attendais. Tu n'as pas cours à ce que je vois, si tu me faisais visiter L.A, avant le déjeuner ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire du tourisme !_

_- Par…Pardon ?_

_- Tourisme, Mitch ! _

_- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Hier tu as dit que si j'acceptais de prendre un café avec toi tu me laisserais tranquille après !_

_- Oui, mais tu n'as pas pris de café ! Tu as refusé de me parler et tu es partie sans moi ! Ce n'est vraiment pas sympa d'ailleurs ! J'ai eu l'air d'un idiot qui s'est fait larguer hier soir !_

_Je le regardais bouche bée, ne sachant pas si je devais rire ou pleurer !_

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Et comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? _

_- Je savais que tu voulais être prof. Tu savais qu'il y a exactement cent cinquante et unes universités avec un département musique dans ce foutu pays ! J'ai dû en faire soixante-douze avant de te trouver… Ça m'a pris du temps, mais maintenant je t'ai trouvé…Dit-il ce sourire pervers toujours collé aux lèvres._

_- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? Demandais-je agacée et légèrement apeurée._

_- Que tu me reviennes !_

_- Jamais !_

_Il éclata de rire._

_- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais Mitch__, tu sais que tu m'aimes toujours. N'essaye pas de le combattre !_

_- Mais tu es dingue ma parole __! Je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi. Oublie moi et retourne d'où tu viens !_

_- Bébé, ça suffit ses gamineries. J'ai bien compris que tu m'en veux, mais cinq ans ont passés. Tu devrais tourner la page et me pardonner. _

_- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! *Il est sourd ou quoi !*_

_- Bon, si on recommençait tout du début. Bonjour Mademoiselle, moi c'est Alan, je vous trouve très jolie, si on allait boire un verre ?_

_Je vais devenir folle, non seulement il n'écoute pas un mot de ce que je lui dis, mais en plus il persiste à vouloir m'emmener boire un verre. Il est dingue !_

_- Ecoute Alan, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, hier je n'en avais pas envie. Aujourd'hui je ne veux pas, et demain je ne voudrais toujours pas. Alors arrête ça ne sert à rien. Nous ne sommes plus rien l'un pour l'autre. Retourne chez toi. Ne reviens pas. _

_- Non ! Je te veux Mitchie. Je saurais être patient. Je t'ai attendu cinq ans, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu comprennes que j'ai changé, et qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre._

_Il me tendit le bouquet de fleurs. Voyant que je refusais de le prendre, il soupira et me le mit dans les bras._

_- Je repasse plus tard. Dit-il en essayant de m'embrasser._

_Heureusement je réussis à lui échapper. Je courais à ma voiture, et quittais le parking de la résidence._

_Fin du flashback_

- Et tu as fais quoi après ?

- J'ai trainé en ville toute la journée, réfléchissant aux problèmes avant de rentrer tard dans la soirée.

- Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture dans le parking pourtant ce matin.

- Je me suis garée plus loin. J'avais peur qu'il soit là !

- Et ben ! Il est vraiment cinglé ! Tu vas faire comment Mitch ?

- Je ne sais pas. Avec un peu de chance, il va me laisser tranquille…

Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, et au vu du regard de Cait, elle non plus, mais elle ne dit rien.

On passa l'après midi à discuter. J'étais heureuse de lui en avoir parlé. C'était la première fois que je parlais de cette histoire à une personne autre que mes parents, et j'étais heureuse que ce soit Cait.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui et ce chapitre est un brin plus long que les précédents !<em>

_*La chanson « Intouchable » est de Sarah Riani_

_Par pitié ne me tapez pas à cause du retour d'Alan ! Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Cliquez pour donner votre avis_


	5. Menaces & Retrouvailles

**Hello! Désolée pour le retard de poste, j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps... Encore désolée! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire.  
><em>

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p)_

* * *

><p><em>Alan et Shane sont de retour dans la vie de Mitchie. Au programme : du harcèlement &amp; des retrouvailles… <em>_  
><em>

Chapitre 5 : Menaces et Retrouvailles

**Mitchie Pov**

Le lendemain, Cait vint me chercher pour aller en cours, elle avait décrété que dorénavant, elle ne me laisserait plus seule. Je garais la voiture dans le parking, on avait à peine fait deux pas qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter brusquement.

- Hey ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer les filles ! Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés.

J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre ma respiration, une main sur le cœur, alors que Cait répondait à Shane.

- Oui, et si tu pouvais éviter de nous faire peur comme ça on apprécierait !

Il rit avant de s'excuser de nouveau.

- Alors pourquoi vous vous êtes disputées ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous êtes bien curieux Monsieur Gray, répondis-je.

- Tu peux me tutoyer Mitchie, tout le monde me tutoie ici. Me répondit-il.

- Oui d'autant que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le rencontres, lui et ses frères !

- Cait !

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant de marcher. Il me fixa un instant. Donc mon impression de te connaître s'explique… Mais je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à remettre le moment, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me reconnaisses, du temps a passé depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai rencontré et vu le nombre de filles qui doit vous tourner autour… Dis-je sans terminer ma phrase.

- Tu veux bien me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

- Nope ! Ça n'a pas d'importance. On ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant le début du cours. Dis-je en attrapant Cait par la main et en l'entraînant avec moi.

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas juste. Dit-il en nous rattrapant. Tu te souviens parfaitement de moi, et moi pas !

- Fallait avoir une meilleure mémoire, lui dis-je en riant.

J'avais oublié comme il était drôle, et mignon !

- Ok ! Mais je finirais par m'en souvenir, tu sais, dit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Bonne chance pour ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je souris en les suivant dans le hall. Je passais la matinée à fouiller ma mémoire à la recherche d'un souvenir, mais rien ne me venait. Je soupirais frustré et décidais de la cuisiner un peu pour en savoir plus. Je les rejoignais donc à leur table à l'heure de déjeuner.

- Je peux m'assoir les filles ?

- Bien sur, dit Mitchie.

- Alors tu as trouvé ? Demanda Cait.

- Nope toujours pas… Mais je vais trouver… Avec un petit indice…

Elles rirent.

- Allez les filles, dites-moi ! Un tout petit indice…

- Non, non, non ! Si tu ne te rappelles pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Allez ! S'il te plait. Mitchie ? Dis-je en faisant la moue.

Voyant qu'elle secouait la tête le sourire aux lèvres, je me tournais vers son amie.

- Cait ?

- Ah non ne la mêle pas à ça, s'il te plait Shane.

- Oui, mais tu ne veux rien me dire ! Alors je tente ma chance auprès d'elle.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour les faire parler, elles refusèrent de m'en dire plus. L'heure de la pause arrivait à sa fin, et je remarquais que bien des regards étaient posés sur nous.

L'après midi se déroula de la même manière que la matinée, et à seize heure lorsqu'on sortit de cours, je n'avais toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où je l'avais rencontré.

- Allez les filles, aidez-moi un peu. Dis-je en les raccompagnant à leur voiture. Un tout petit indice. J'ai fouillé ma mémoire sur les deux dernières années et je n'ai aucun souvenir ! J'ouvris la portière de Mitchie qu'elle venait de déverrouiller, et la lui tenais pendant qu'elle s'installait.

- Merci pour moi, dit Caitlyn en claquant la porte derrière elle, nous faisant rire.

- Désolée Cait. Dis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Shane ferme la porte. On aimerait partir.

- Pas avant d'avoir eu un indice !

- Shane !

- Bon on ne va pas dormir ici, vous vous êtes rencontrés alors que vous étiez encore inconnu, vous avez était découvert quelques mois plus tard et non, tu n'en sauras pas plus, dit Cait. On peut y aller maintenant ?

- Merci miss ! On se voit demain les filles. Rentrez bien !

Je résistais à l'envie soudaine de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Mitchie et fermais la porte de la voiture. Elle démarra, et me fit signe avant de quitter le parking. Je leur fis un signe avant de rejoindre ma voiture le sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire que je perdis en trouvant un pneu crevé. Je soupirais de frustration, et déverrouillais le coffre, cherchant ma roue de secours, en me demandant comment c'était arrivé.

Je rentrais à la maison, avec une demi-heure de retard et les mains pleines de cambouis.

- Shane ? Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda Nate.

- Pneu crevé ! Pareil pour la roue de secours, j'au du appeler une dépanneuse. Je reviens, je vais me débarbouiller.

Je fis une rapide halte à la salle de bains avant de rejoindre mon petit frère au salon.

- Où est Jason ? Jay ? Criais-je au bas des escaliers. Tu peux venir ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Shane ? Me demanda Nate.

- Attends, j'explique dès que Jay est là.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Shane ? Demanda ce dernier en s'installant avec nous.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide ! J'ai rencontré cette fille à la fac…

- Oh ! Shane est amoureux ! Cria Jason

- Jay ! Laisse-moi expliquer au lieu de dire des bêtises. Donc cette fille, la première fois que je l'ai vu, elle m'a semblé familière…

- Ben avec toutes les filles qu'on croise en une semaine… Me coupa Nate.

- Oui je sais, mais non, mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas une fan ou une groupie. Donc Aujourd'hui Cait a laissé entendre qu'on s'était déjà rencontré avant la fac, mais…

- Elle s'appelle Cait ?

- Non ! Jay ! Nate ! Laissez-moi finir à la fin ! Dis-je agacé.

- Désolé… Dirent-ils en chœurs.

Je soupirais, me demandant pourquoi je leur en parlais avant de me souvenir que je n'avais pas trouvé tout seul et que leur aide m'était nécessaire.

- Cait, s'est sa meilleure amie, c'est elle qui m'a donné l'indice. On l'aurait, tous les trois, rencontré quelques mois avant d'être connus.

- On l'a rencontré aussi ? Demanda Jason.

- Comment est-elle ? Décris là, proposa Nate.

- Un mètre soixante-dix environ, cheveux châtain avec quelques mèches plus claires, qui s'arrêtent au niveau des épaules, des yeux marrons claires. Joli visage. Mignonne. Joli voix.

Ils réfléchirent tout deux pendant quelques minutes, Nate prit la parole en premier.

- Non, ça ne me dit rien. En même temps, cinq ans sont passés depuis…

- Ouais, j'ai beau avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle, cinq ans c'est long Shane.

Je soupirais, décidément, j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de la faire parler !

Je montais dans ma chambre, prenant du papier et un stylo, et m'installais à mon bureau avec une furieuse envie d'écrire.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

On venait de se garer devant notre résidence, on sortait de la voiture en riant quand on interpella Caitlyn. On se tourna pour voir Kellan arriver vers nous.

- Salut les filles ! Cait je peux te voir un instant ?

- Bien sûr ! Mitch tu m'attends deux minutes ?

- Oui prends ton temps, dis-je en souriant.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour discuter. Puis Cait revint vers moi en souriant.

- Pourquoi ce sourire ?

- Kellan m'a invité au restau ce soir.

- Oh ! Il vient te chercher à quelle heure ? Vite faut te préparer !

- Mitchie calme toi !

On grimpa directement chez elle, pour fouiller dans sa garde robe à la recherche d'une tenue adéquate pour se soir. L'heure du rendez-vous étant arrivée, on se quitta sur le palier de mon appartement, se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour le petit-déjeuner et un compte rendu détaillé de la soirée.

Je verrouillais la porte derrière moi, et m'affalait sur le canapé en souriant. J'avais passé une excellente journée, et j'étais pressée de voir Shane le lendemain… Ben quoi je veux savoir si il se souvient de moi c'est tout ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand mon portable sonna.

- Allo !

- …

- Allo ? Allo ?

- …

- Y a quelqu'un ?

N'ayant aucune réponse, je raccrochais en soupirant. Sûrement un faux numéro. Je me levais et commençais à préparer mon repas quand mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois.

- Allo.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Y a quelqu'un ? Allo ? Et puis zut ! Si vous ne voulez pas parler pourquoi vous appelez dis-je en raccrochant mon téléphone. Ce n'est pas possible ça ! Marmonnais-je avant de reprendre la confection de mon repas.

Mon téléphone sonna une troisième fois et je décrochais sèchement.

- Allo !

- Et ben Mitchie ! C'est comme ça que je t'ai appris à répondre au téléphone !

- Oh M'man, désolée. C'est toi qui a essayé de m'appeler y a quelques minutes ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- Oh. J'ai reçu un coup de fil mais personne ne parlait.

- Ah…

- Sûrement une erreur !

Je discutais avec ma mère pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de raccrocher.

Je dînais rapidement, me douchais et me couchais tôt, épuisée par ces derniers jours. Je fus réveillée par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je grognais avant de décrocher.

- Allo

- …

- Ecoutez, ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrêtez de m'appeler !

Je commençais à flipper, toujours personne au bout du fil, mais on entendait bien une respiration. Je raccrochais rageusement avant de couper la sonnerie de mon téléphone et tenter vainement de me rendormir.

Lorsque Cait vint pour le petit-déjeuner, elle me trouva avachi sur la table, des cernes sous les yeux.

- Et ben tu as fait la fête hier soir ou quoi !

- Nope, j'ai été réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par un coup de fil bizarre.

- Comment ça ?

- Personne qui parle, j'entends seulement une respiration.

- Mitch ?

- Oui, dis-je en baillant.

- Ce pourrait-il que se soit Alan ?

Je me figeais, je n'y avais même pas pensé !

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ça pourrait être possible. Y avait quoi comme ID pour l'appel ?

- Je n'ai pas regardé, ça m'a réveillé en pleine nuit. Attends je vais chercher mon téléphone.

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la chambre et attrapais mon portable sous mon traversin. J'ouvris le clapet et m'arrêtais au beau milieu du couloir.

- Mitch ça va ?

- Quatre-vingt-seize appels en absence, dis-je choquée

- Quoi ?

Elle me rejoint rapidement et regarda l'écran de mon téléphone :

_**Appels manqués : 96**_

_**Messages vocaux : 36**_

_**Sms : 1**_

Je la regardais paniqué, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle me prit le téléphone des mains et me conduit dans la cuisine. Elle m'indiqua ma chaise, et rapprocha la sienne de moi.

- Mitch, calme-toi ok ! On va regarder de qui ça vient.

Je hochais la tête, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Elle commença par les appels manqués, aucun numéro de téléphone. On soupira, même si on s'y attendait. Elle me proposa d'écouter les messages vocaux. On mit le haut parleur :

_**Vous avez trente-six nouveaux messages. Aujourd'hui à 2h06.**_

Le message débuta et on entendit seulement une respiration.

- Flippant ! Me dit Cait.

- Efface !

- Non ! On doit les garder, si jamais tu veux déposer une plainte pour harcèlement !

Elle passa au message suivant, pareil. On écouta les trente-six messages, mis à part la respiration bruyante, rien. On décida de lire le sms. Aucun numéro de téléphone là aussi. On l'ouvrit et le message suivant apparu :

_**Tu **__**É**__** à moi ! Tien toi loin d otre gar ou tu le paiera.**_

Je me mis à trembler. Cait passa ses bras autour de moi, essayant tant bien que mal de me réconforter, mais c'était difficile, elle tremblait autant que moi.

- Il est dingue ! On sort de cours on va déposer une plainte Mitch !

- Ils ne vont jamais nous croire Cait ! On devrait se préparer pour les cours, on va être en retard. On en reparlera ce soir, faut que j'en parle à mes parents.

On se prépara rapidement. Tout le long du chemin, on jetait des fréquents coups d'œil pour voir s'il n'était pas dans les parages. On sortit de la voiture et on se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de cours, pas à l'aise de rester dehors où il pourrait nous voir. On s'installa rapidement, juste avant la sonnerie. Shane nous fit un petit sourire avant d'entamer le cours, Brown étant en rendez-vous.

La pause venait tout juste de débuter, on était dans la cour, quand mon portable sonna. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur ID appelant, inconnu.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

Je sursautais…

- Désolé, apparemment j'ai le chic pour te surprendre !

- Pas grave. Dis-je en rangeant mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Je jetais un bref coup d'œil à Cait, et vit qu'elle pensait comme moi.

- Hey les filles, ça va ? Nous demanda Shane en fronçant les sourcils. Notre échange n'était pas passé inaperçu apparemment.

- Oui ça va ! Cait a eu un rendez-vous hier soir…

- Mitch ! Ça ne va pas !

- Et j'ai mal dormi, continuais-je, comme si je n'avais pas été interrompu par une Cait bougon. Et toi ? T'a trouvé où on s'est rencontré ?

- Non toujours pas… Mais je vais trouver ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais me donner un nouvel indice…

Kellan arriva à ce moment-là et nous emprunta Cait. Je souris d'un air entendu avant de me tourner vers Shane.

- Ah non ! Les yeux de cocker ça ne marche pas, dis-je en riant.

- Allez ! S'il te plait Mitch !

Je haussais un sourcil.

- Mitch ?

- Heu oui ? Ça te gêne que je t'appelle comme ça ? Dit-il soudainement incertain.

- Non, non. Pas du tout, dis-je en déposant ma main sur son bras.

Il me sourit avant de reprendre les yeux de cocker, quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je le sortis. Un nouvel sms. Je regardais l'écran fixement, incertaine de vouloir le lire.

- Ton petit-ami ?

- T'es bien curieux, dis-je en souriant, le téléphone toujours à la main.

- C'est interdit ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je souris.

- Nope !

- Nope ce n'est pas interdit ? Ou nope ce n'est pas ton petit-ami ?

- Et bien… Les deux, dis-je avant de perdre mon sourire.

Un second sms venait d'arriver. Je soupirais avant de me décider à ouvrir les messages. Je palis en lisant le premier.

- Mitch ça va ? Me demanda Shane.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Mitchie ?

- O-Oui, oui. Désolée. On devrait retourner en cours.

Je m'asseyais à ma place, Cait me rejoint.

- Ça va ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Il m'a envoyé un sms… Répondis-je en murmurant à mon tour.

- Quoi ? Il voulait quoi ?

Je lui fis passer mon téléphone sous la table. Elle lut le message avant de laisser échapper un juron.

_**A quoi tu joues avec lui… Tu es à moi ! Combien de fois dois-je te le rappeler ?**_

_**Tiens toi loin de lui et de tous les autres gars !**_

- Un problème Caitlyn ? Demanda Brown.

- Non, non désolée. Je me suis cognée contre la table !

- Ok ! Reprenons.

Elle me rendit mon téléphone avant de chuchoter.

- Mais il est fou ! Il te surveille ce n'est pas possible ! Tu dois aller voir les flics Mitch !

- Je sais, on en reparle après, Shane n'arrête pas de nous fixer.

Elle le regarda à son tour et acquiesça de la tête.

La fin de la journée était enfin arrivée, au déjeuner j'avais appelé maman pour lui dire qu'avec Cait on passait en fin de journée. On se dirigea vers le parking en compagnie de Shane, quand une voiture s'arrêta à notre hauteur.

- Shane !

- Hey salut les gars.

Deux jeunes hommes en sortirent et se tournèrent vers nous. Shane allait nous présenter quand Jason hurla :

- Mitchie ! Comment tu vas ? Tu m'as manqué ! Avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me faire tourner. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

J'éclatais de rire, Jason était toujours aussi dingue. Cinq ans n'avaient rien changé apparemment.

- Salut Jay ! Comment tu vas ? Répondis-je en l'enlaçant à mon tour.

Nate et Shane nous regardaient avec de gros yeux, alors que Cait souriait.

- Jay ? Tu m'expliques ? Hier quand j'en ai parlé ça ne te disait rien !

- Oui mais tu m'avais pas dit que c'était Mitchie ! Mitchie ! On a passé dix heures à rire, et discuter ! Elle a juste une nouvelle coupe de cheveux c'est tout !

Voyant le regard toujours aussi perdu de ses frères il soupira.

- Mitchie. Paris. Demi Lovato ?

Et là éclair de compréhension dans les yeux des deux frères alors que Cait et moi éclations de rire. Nate me prit également dans ses bras et déposa également un baiser sur ma joue. Je fixais Shane avec un sourire.

- Alors ?

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne t'ai pas reconnu plus tôt ! Dit-il en me prenant également dans ses bras.

On rit, alors que Cait toussa pour signaler sa présence.

- Oh Cait pardon. Nate, Jason, voici Caitlyn l'amie de Mitchie, Caitlyn, mes frères. Dit Shane.

- Enchanté Cait, dirent-ils en chœur.

- Vous venez prendre un café avec nous, enchaîna Nate.

- Oh, ça serait avec plaisir, mais on est attendu chez ma mère. Une autre fois si vous voulez ?

- Que diriez-vous de demain les filles, proposa-t-il.

- Va pour demain. Après les cours ?

- Oui, on doit passer chercher Shane puisqu'il récupérera sa voiture que demain soir. On partira directement d'ici, ok ?

- Ok ! Elle a quoi ta voiture ? Demandais-je

- Pneu crevé.

- Oh…

On discuta encore quelques secondes, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et je me raidis.

- Mitch ça va ? Demanda Shane.

- Oui, on doit filer. On se voit demain ok ? A demain.

A peine installée dans la voiture, Cait me demanda si j'avais reçu un nouveau message.

- Oui… Tiens regarde. Je lui tendis mon téléphone.

_**N'as-tu pa encor compris ! Tu é à moi ! Tu m'appartien !**_

- Oh mon Dieu ! Mitch !

On fit le chemin jusque chez mes parents en discutant des messages que j'avais reçus aujourd'hui.

- Maman, c'est nous, criais-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Dans la cuisine chérie.

Ma mère nous embrassa, nous proposa un café avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- De quoi voulais-tu parler Mitchie ?

- Alan, mais je préfèrerais que papa soit là avant de commencer, dis-je. Ne t'inquiète pas Caitlyn est au courant de tout, je lui ai tout raconté depuis le début.

Ma mère parut étonnée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ce contentant de sourire. Pour passer le temps avant l'arrivée de mon père, nous lui parlâmes des cours, et de l'assistant de Brown.

- L'assistant de Brown est Shane Gray ? Le chanteur ? Celui que tu as rencontré avant qu'il ne soit célèbre ? Demanda ma mère.

- Oui, c'est son neveu, répondit Cait. . Et je crois, dit-elle sous le ton de la confidence, qu'il est attiré par Mitch… Il n'arrête pas de la fixer !

- Cait ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Il se demandait juste où on s'était rencontré c'est tout.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a enlacé, dit-elle taquine.

- Cait ! Et au lieu de dire n'importe quoi si tu nous racontais ta soirée avec Kellan… Ah ! Ah ! Tu rougis ! Il s'est passé quoi ?

Ma mère éclata de rire, en secouant la tête.

On se taquina un moment avant l'entrée de mon père. Il nous embrassa et on s'installa au salon. Je leur racontais les derniers évènements et leur montrait les sms reçus aujourd'hui. On était en plein débat pour savoir si je devais déposer une plainte ou pas quand le téléphone de la maison sonna. Ma mère décrocha, mais personne n'était au bout du fil.

- Sûrement un faux numéro.

On reprit notre discussion, et on tomba sur un accord. On attendrait quelques jours pour voir si ça s'arrêtait ou pas. Si à la fin de la semaine prochaine les choses avaient empiré on déposerait une plainte, en attendant mon père était d'accord avec Cait, je ne devais pas rester seule.

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. <em>

_Que pensez-vous des retrouvailles ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? La sui__te ? Semaine prochaine... (Et promis j'essayerais de poster à l'heure!)  
><em>

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Cliquez pour donner votre avis !_


	6. Premier Rendezvous

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p)_

…

_Résumé : Après les retrouvailles avec les frères Gray, et les menaces d'Alan, que va-t-il arriver à Mitchie ?__ Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 6 Premier RDV ?

**Mitchie Pov**

Plus que deux jours avant le week-end. J'étais épuisée. Je rêvais d'une grâce mat'. Cait me sortit de mes rêveries.

- Tu penses au beau brun qu'on va retrouver dans quelques minutes à la fac ?

- Quoi ? Non !

On riait en rejoignant la faculté. On se dirigeait vers notre salle de cours, quand Shane arriva. Il nous embrassa avant de filer rejoindre son oncle.

Enfin l'heure du déjeuner ! On s'installa à la cafète avec Shane, discutant de chose et d'autres. Je sentis mon portable sonner dans ma poche, je le sortis, sans interrompre ma conversation avec lui, et ouvris le message avec un peu d'appréhension. Je soupirais de soulagement en voyant que le message venait de Sierra. Je le lis rapidement, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de lui répondre que j'attendais sa venue avec impatience. Je lui promis de l'appeler dans la soirée. J'envoyais le message et relevais la tête pour voir qu'il me fixait, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

- Tu écris à ton chéri ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai mon téléphone en main tu supposes que c'est un éventuel petit-ami ?

- Peut-être par ce que tu as un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, dit-il amusé.

- Ou peut être qu'il veut simplement savoir si tu as un petit-ami. Dit Cait qui jusqu'à présent n'était pas intervenue.

Je rougis, et fixais Shane dont les joues s'étaient également teintées de rose, alors que notre amie éclatait de rire.

- Cait ! Dis-je

- Ben quoi ! Shane, elle est célibataire si tu veux savoir…

- Cait !

- Je file, Kellan me fait signe !

Et elle fila sur ces mots, nous laissant seuls. J'étais toute rouge, je n'osais pas le regarder, je relevais la tête pour voir qu'il avait un sourire aux lèvres. J'allais lui demander ce qui était drôle lorsque Cait revint.

- Et, pour info, d'après les nombreux magasines qui traînent chez toi Mitch, il l'est aussi…

- Cait !

Elle partit en courant. Alors que je me frappais la tête contre la table, rouge de honte, Shane lui était mort de rire !

- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonnais-je.

- Allez Mitch ! Avoue que c'était drôle !

- Tu parles, marmonnais-je toujours, alors qu'il attrapa mon menton pour relever mon visage et me regardait.

Je me perdis dans son regard un instant, avant d'être dérangé par le vibreur de mon téléphone. Je détachais mon regard de Shane, et de sa prise. Je reportais mon attention sur mon portable en souriant. Sierra venait de me répondre. Je lui répondis rapidement.

- C'est mon amie Sierra, celle qui vit en France. Dis-je répondant à la question muette que je voyais dans ses yeux.

Il sourit et me demanda si j'y étais retournée depuis. On en discuta jusqu'à la reprise.

A la fin des cours, on retrouva Nate et Jason sur le parking. On les suivit jusqu'au Starbucks où on prit une table un peu en retrait, histoire de ne pas être trop dérangé.

On discuta durant près de deux heures, riant des pitreries de Jason. Ils nous racontèrent leur vie depuis Paris, la célébrité, les concerts. Cait et moi leur parlions rapidement de notre vie, inintéressante par rapport à la leurs, de ces cinq dernières années. On se quitta lorsque Shane du partir récupérer son véhicule, nous donnant rendez-vous le lendemain en cours. 

**Shane Pov**

Je venais de récupérer mon bébé au garage. J'étais ravi de la récupérer, je détestais devoir me faire conduire. Tout content je le ramenais à la maison, repensant à ma journée, et plus précisément à l'heure passé à la cafète. Je souriais niaisement en repensant aux paroles de Cait " Ben quoi ! Shane, elle est célibataire si tu veux savoir…". Célibataire. Célibataire. Célibataire, mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus, en me disant que j'avais peut être ma chance. Bon ok, j'étais plus âgé qu'elle, de deux ans si je me souvenais bien de notre conversation cinq ans plus tôt, elle a le même âge que Nate, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes non ? J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et ne remarquais même pas mes frères sur le canapé en train de se moquer de moi. C'est le coussin que je reçus en pleine tête qui me réveilla.

- Hey !

Ils riaient les deux idiots.

- Ça ne va pas ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

- On voulait faire partir ce sourire niais au milieu de ton visage, tu fais peur comme ça Shane ! Dit Nate en riant.

- Je suis sûr que ça a tout à voir avec une certaine brunette, dit Jason en riant.

- Oh foutez-moi la paix ! Dis-je en leur balançant le coussin.

Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Mes frères étaient deux idiots… Mais deux idiots très attentifs.

J'arrivais à la fac un peu en avance pour le dernier jour de la semaine. Plus que deux semaines et ce serait les vacances de Noël. Mais bizarrement, moi qui adorais les fêtes de fin d'années, n'étais pas super emballé par celles qui arrivaient. Et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que je ne verrais plus Mitchie pendant quinze jours ! Ok, si je devais être totalement honnête, ça avait tout à voir, d'ailleurs, faudrait que je récupère son numéro de portable pour rester en contact. Après tout on était ami non ? Ça se faisait entre ami de s'échanger les numéros non ?

- Bouh

Je sursautais, et souris en voyant Mitchie riant devant moi.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te surprends !

- Oui ! Mais ne t'y habitues pas ! Répondis-je avec un sourire. Je l'embrassais sur les joues, avant de lui demander où était Cait.

- Avec Kellan, me répondit-elle en me les montrant d'un signe de tête.

- Ah ! Kellan, dis-je avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Tu as récupéré ta voiture ?

- Oui ! J'ai retrouvé mon bébé ! Hey ! Ne ris pas ! Dis-je en la poussant légèrement d'un coup d'épaule. Je l'aime ma voiture !

- Les gars et leurs voitures ! Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous les aimez autant !

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dis-je en souriant. C'est comme les femmes et les chaussures, dit-il en souriant, je ne comprendrais jamais.

On se sépara devant la salle de classe. Je rejoignis mon oncle dans son bureau. On discutait de l'organisation de notre journée de cours quand il changea de sujet.

- Oh fait, je t'ai vu faire la bise à Mitchie ce matin. Depuis quand tu embrasses les élèves ?

- Ah ça ! En fait je la connaissais déjà, mais j'avais oublié où je l'avais rencontré. C'est Jay qui m'a rafraîchit la mémoire, il l'a reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

- Jay a toujours eu une mémoire visuelle phénoménale, me dit-il en souriant.

On fut interrompu par la sonnerie. La matinée passa rapidement, je déjeunais de nouveau avec les filles à la cafète, discutant de tout et de rien. J'adorais vraiment passer du temps avec elles.

On était en pleine discussion sur les groupes en vogue en ce moment lorsque son portable sonna, elle le sorti machinalement de sa poche, elle jeta un œil à l'écran et pâlie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réagissait comme ça en voyant ses messages, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait.

- Hey ça va ?

- Heu… Oui, oui.

- T'en est sûre ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

- Non c'est rien t'inquiète pas, Shane.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans le sac, malgré mon envie de lui poser des tas de questions, je me retins et enchaînais sur un autre sujet.

On reprit les cours, et je profitais du calme de l'après midi pour réfléchir à ce qui perturbait Mitchie, à la raison pour laquelle, elle appréhendait de répondre à son téléphone à chaque fois qu'il sonnait. Qui pouvait bien être la personne qui l'appelait ? J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, ça ne m'avançait pas plus. Je me posais trois fois plus de questions maintenant ! Je soupirais, et souhaitais un bon week-end aux élèves avant de sortir du cours.

- Hey les filles, dis-je en voyant Mitchie et Cait passer. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu tout de suite ?

- Non ! Je rentre, dit Mitchie, et Cait doit voir Kellan, pourquoi ?

- Ah dommage, on aurait pu aller prendre un café.

- Ben, je sais que je suis indispensable, mais vous n'avez qu'à y aller tout les deux ! Dit Caitlyn avec un grand sourire.

Si je me laissais aller, je l'aurais embrassé pour la remercier de cette bonne idée. Je me tournais vers Mitchie pour lui demander son avis, priant pour qu'elle accepte.

- Mitchie ? Elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être seule avec moi après tout.

Elle hésita un instant avant de donner son accord, les joues rouges et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souris en retour.

- Je dépose ces livres dans le bureau de Brown et ensuite on peut y aller. Dis-je en montrant les livres dans mes mains.

- Ok ! Je dois juste ramener Cait à la maison pour qu'elle se prépare pour son rendez-vous. On peut se…

- Attends, Mitch, je ne vais pas te faire faire un détour !

- Non mais…

- Non ! Attends j'ai une super idée, tu me laisses la voiture, je dépose les clés chez toi avant de partir et Shane, si ça te dérange pas, tu sers de chauffeur. Ça serait plus simple comme ça… Bien sûr, si vous êtes d'accord… Tout cela dit avec un léger sourire.

Je retins difficilement un fou rire. Cait était vraiment une entremetteuse hors-pair… dans son genre !

- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout de jouer les chauffeurs, si ça ne dérange pas Mitchie de se faire conduire.

Je jubilais alors qu'elle sortait ses clés de son sac, pour les lui tendre.

- Par contre Shane, tu la raccompagnes jusqu'à sa porte s'il te plait. Tu ne pars qu'une fois qu'elle est entrée.

ça demande m'interloqua un instant. J'allais poser la question lorsqu'elle enchaîna.

- Quoi ? Avec tous les fous qui traînent dehors, on n'est jamais assez prudent !

Je lui donnais mon accord, alors que Mitchie lui faisait les gros yeux. Elle nous souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla en nous faisant de grand signe. J'éclatais de rire.

- Sacré Cait ! Murmurais-je

- Oui…

Je déposais rapidement les livres dans le bureau et j'entraînais Mitchie vers ma voiture. 

**Mitchie Pov**

Devrais-je tuer Cait pour le coup qu'elle venait de me faire ou l'embrasser de me permettre de passer du temps avec lui, pensais-je alors que je m'installais dans la voiture de Shane, son bébé comme il l'appelait.

- On va où ?

- Ça dépend. On peut rester dans les parages, aller au Starbucks de la dernière fois ou… on peut pousser jusqu'à Venice Beach, faire une balade sur la promenade et ensuite on pourrait se réchauffer dans un petit café sympa, Le French Market Cafe. Si tu es d'accord…

- J'adore ce café ! Les proprios sont super sympa, et puis je peux parler français à chaque fois, dis-je en souriant.

- Bon, ben c'est décidé ! On y va, dit-il en prenant la route.

On discuta de notre dernière semaine de cours pendant une partie du trajet. Les kilomètres restant se firent dans le silence, lui se concentrant sur sa conduite, moi perdue dans mes pensées.

Une fois garé, on se couvrit chaudement, cette année l'hiver était exceptionnellement froid pour LA, avant de commencer notre balade. Venice Beach possède une longue promenade dallée, on marcha quelques temps en suivant le parcours nous racontant nos souvenirs estivaux quand je fus prise de frissons. Bien que couverte, je ressentais le froid mordant.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un… Peu, dis-je en remontant le col de ma veste.

Il ôta son écharpe et la passa autour de mon cou. Puis remonta le col de sa veste, et enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête.

- Non, tu risques d'attraper froid, dis-je en prenant une profonde inspiration. Son parfum était enivrant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, au pire, tu me soigneras quand je serais malade, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Jouer les infirmières pour lui ? Je signe immédiatement. Je me rapprochais de lui.

- Merci, dis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je t'en prie, répondit-il en m'enlaçant.

On marcha ainsi enlacés un long moment, jusqu'à être transie de froid.

- Tu as le bout du nez tout rouge, on va prendre un café pour nous réchauffer, maintenant qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je vote pour ! Dis-je.

On se dépêcha de rejoindre le French Market Cafe. Après avoir pris deux chocolats chaud et discuté en français avec la serveuse, on s'installa à l'une des tables un peu à l'écart.

- Oh Seigneur, ça fait du bien d'être au chaud, dis-je en déboutonnant ma veste et en ôtant l'écharpe de Shane, que je gardais cependant près de moi.

Il me sourit.

- Oui, on est bien là. Mieux qu'au Starbucks au bas de la rue non ?

- Assurément !

On sirotait nos chocolats chaud en silence, échangeant des œillades de temps à autres, quand il reprit la parole.

- Alors tu as quoi de prévu pour ses vacances ? Demanda-t-il.

- Sierra arrive le vingt-six, on verra une fois qu'elle sera là, mais beaucoup de tourisme je pense, dis-je en souriant en pensant à la liste qu'elle m'avait faite lors de notre dernière conversation vidéo.

- Elle reste combien de temps ton amie ?

- Jusqu'au trois janvier. Ensuite elle retourne à ses cours.

- Ah…

- Quoi ?

- Ça signifie que je ne te verrais pas pendant toutes les vacances, alors.

- Tu… Tu veux me voir pendant les vacances dis-je, en répétant bêtement ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Ben j'aurais aimé, mais tu n'as pas vu ton amie depuis longtemps si j'ai bien compris, il est donc normal que tu passes le plus de temps possible avec elle. Répondit-il légèrement hésitant.

- Oui, mais on pourra quand même se voir si tu es disponible, j'aimerais beaucoup aussi, dis-je en rougissant, fixant ma tasse pour ne pas voir de réponse négative sur son visage. Tu pourras venir jouer au touriste avec nous… Enfin… Si tu veux, dis-je hésitante à mon tour.

- J'adorerais ça ! Dit-il en attrapant ma main.

Je relevais la tête pour voir s'il était sincère, et souris en voyant son expression.

- Bon, ben dès que tout est organisé avec Cait et Sierra je t'appelle… Enfin… Non… Ça ce n'est pas possible… Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils je précisais, je n'ai pas ton numéro…

- En effet, il te sera difficile de me joindre sans ça. Donne-moi ton portable.

Je le sortais de mon sac, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de message de l'idiot.

- Je vais plutôt le faire moi, dis-je pas rassurée.

- Nope ! Il tendit la main et attrapa mon portable, me tendant le sien. Enregistre le tien.

J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment, et si je recevais un sms à cet instant précis. J'enregistrais rapidement mon numéro avant de lui tendre son téléphone, priant pour récupérer le mien avant que quelque chose n'arrive. Seulement, je ne devais pas être dans les petits papiers du Seigneur ce jour-là, car à peine avait-il terminé que mon portable sonna, indiquant la réception d'un sms. Je pâlis m'attendant au pire.

- Tiens, tu viens de recevoir un message.

- Heu merci.

Je récupérais mon téléphone, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Devrais-je le lire maintenant, ou attendre d'être seule ? Je décidais d'attendre et glissais le portable dans mon sac.

- Tu ne lis pas ton message ?

- Sûrement une pub, répondis-je. Dis-moi, tu es bien curieux, je croyais que c'était Jay le curieux du groupe. J'espérais que ma tentative pour changer de discussion fonctionnerait.

- Moi ? Curieux ? Jamais ! 

**Shane Pov**

Je sentais bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose, à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait, elle se figeait, mais bien que je sois, vraiment curieux, je lui affirmais le contraire, la laissant détourner la conversation, ne voulant pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle l'était actuellement. Et puis, soyons honnête, je ne voulais pas la contrarier et écourter notre sortie !

Je pris une gorgée de ma boisson chaude me posant, de nouveau, toutes sortes de questions sur son étrange comportement.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table après avoir bu et je souris en voyant son visage.

- Quoi ? Me dit-elle. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Tu as du chocolat là, dis-je en essuyant du bout des doigts le chocolat à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Elle rougit avant de me remercier en balbutiant. Elle était trop mignonne ainsi.

Je jetais un œil à ma montre, il était dix-huit heures passées. Je finissais ma tasse et lui proposais une nouvelle balade avant de rentrer.

En sortant du café, elle frissonna et je l'attirais aussitôt près de moi, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle me sourit et passa son bras autour de ma taille. On marcha ainsi de longues minutes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, discutant et riant lorsque mon portable sonna, je le sortais de ma poche dans l'intention de raccrocher lorsque je vis le nom de l'appelant.

- Oui Nate ?

_- Hey Shane t'es où ?_

- Venice Beach, pourquoi ?

_- Tu fais quoi à Venice Beach ?_

- Tu veux quoi ? Dis-je, ne répondant pas intentionnellement à sa question.

_- Savoir quand tu rentres, on était censé travailler sur notre nouvelle chanson ce soir !_

- Ah zut ! J'ai oublié !

_- Moui, dit plutôt que tu as l'esprit trop pris par une certaine brunette de notre connaissance pour… _

- Nate ! Je m'éloignais légèrement de Mitchie, ne souhaitant pas qu'elle entende toute notre conversation.

_- D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu es avec elle là, tout de suite._

- Bon si tu n'as rien d'autre à rajouter je te laisse, à plus tard.

_- Embrasse Mitch pour moi, cria-t-il avant que je ne raccroche._

Je secouais la tête, quand j'allais attraper mon frère, il allait payer !

- Hey ça va ?

- Oui. Oui. Juste Nate… Il t'embrasse, rajoutais-je quelques minutes plus tard en rougissant.

- Oh… Tu l'embrasseras pour moi. Tu es en retard ? Tu dois rentrer ?

- Non ! Enfin si j'ai oublié qu'on devait bosser sur une chanson ce soir, mais ce n'est pas grave, on bossera demain. Allez viens, dis-je en attrapant sa main.

On continua notre balade, en silence. Je la tenais toujours par la main, elle ne s'était pas dégagée et j'en étais heureux. J'aimais cette sensation, sa petite main tenait parfaitement dans la mienne. Je réfléchissais à la fin de soirée. J'avais passé un très bon moment avec elle. Elle n'était pas comme les autres filles, elle n'essayait pas de m'impressionner, ne riait pas bêtement dès que je parlais. Elle était simplement elle, douce, timide, souriante, magnifique. J'avais très envie de prolonger ce moment et de l'inviter à dîner, mais j'avais aussi très peur d'un refus. Après un long débat interne, durant lequel j'imaginais différents scénarios : elle refusant en riant ou bien elle décréterait qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir en ma compagnie, elle m'expliquerait que j'étais bien gentil mais pas du tout son genre, qu'elle n'avait accepté de venir que par ce que Cait lui avait forcé la main. Je me lançais.

Je secouais la tête, effaçant ces dernières images de mon esprit, elle avait après tout accepté de venir jusqu'ici avec moi plutôt que de nous contenter du Starbucks du coin de la rue, ça prouvait bien qu'elle en avait envie non ? Je décidais donc de me lancer.

- Heu… Mitchie…

- Oui ?

- Je sais qu'il est encore tôt … Mais ça te dirait de dîner ici avant de rentrer ? On pourrait heu… Prendre une pizza…

- Oui ! C'est une bonne idée. Dit-elle en me souriant.

- Génial ! Je soupirais de soulagement. Il y a une petite pizzéria un peu plus loin.

On termina notre balade avant de retourner au parking récupérer mon bébé pour nous rendre à la pizzéria qui était un peu plus loin sur la côte. Encore une fois, on prit une table un peu à l'écart, ne voulant pas attirer le regard sur nous, je n'avais aucune envie d'être dérangé, je voulais lui consacrer tout mon temps, sans interruptions de fan. Tout en mangeant, on reprit notre conversation. Je me souvenais à présent de la totalité de notre conversation cinq ans plus tôt et je pensais que beaucoup de choses auraient changé depuis, mais non, on avait toujours les mêmes goûts musicaux.

Elle m'apprit ainsi qu'elle n'envisageait toujours pas de faire une carrière en tant que chanteuse et qu'elle se destinait toujours à une carrière de professeur, ce qui à mon sens était du pure gâchis.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, tu es douée, tu pourrais facilement faire carrière ! Tu as une voix magnifique…

- Non, je ne pourrais vraiment pas. Tout le monde n'est fait pour une vie de star monsieur la célébrité ! Me dit-elle en souriant. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu enseigner, transmettre ma passion aux autres. J'en rêve depuis que je suis toute petite. Mais, parlons plutôt de toi. Tu as toujours voulu devenir chanteur ?

- Oui avec Nate et Jason on se prenait pour des rockeurs, mais c'est la faute d'oncle Brown, il n'arrêtait pas de nous montrer des vidéos de lui du temps ou il faisait parti d'un groupe, les Wet Crows. Et puis c'est lui qui nous a apprit à jouer de la guitare, et en grandissant on a voulu apprendre le piano. On a depuis touché un peu à tous, Nate fait de la batterie, Jay et moi nous sommes tenté aux percussions, c'était super drôle d'ailleurs. Et puis un jour on a été remarqué grâce à une démo, on nous a fait signer un contrat et tout s'est enchaîné.

- Et c'est comme ça que vous êtes devenu des super stars !

- On peut dire ça oui.

On discuta sans interruption pendant tout le repas. Je lui proposais un dessert et elle accepta avec joie.

- Oh oui ! J'ai besoin de sucre après toute cette marche.

Je lui souris. Quel bonheur de voir une fille manger, réellement, sans rechercher le besoin de compter les calories dans son assiette.

Après un excellent dessert, je demandais l'addition et la payais malgré les protestations de Mitchie.

- Tu n'aurais pas du !

- Bien sûr que si ! Je t'ai invité c'est normal que je paye !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Ok ! La prochaine fois tu payes si tu veux, dis-je, espérant qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois, même si il était hors de question que je la laisse payer un seul de nos repas.

Elle sembla y réfléchir un instant avant de me sourire en me tendant la main.

- Deal ?

- Deal ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je gardais sa main dans la mienne et l'entraînais vers la sortie. Nous n'étions pas très loin de ma voiture lorsque je remarquais un tract sur mon pare-brise. Je détestais les tracts, lorsqu'on roulait ça claquait contre la vitre, ça risquait de s'envoler et de se perdre dans la nature, bonjour le respect de l'environnement et puis qui pense aux arbres qui ont été décimé pour pouvoir imprimer des idioties ! Je relâchais Mitchie et me dirigeais vers le siège conducteur attrapant le tract quand je remarquais une écriture aux feutres dessus. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant le message encore frais, le feutre s'imprimant sur mes doigts. Je me tournais pour voir si quelqu'un était dans le parking mais je ne vis personne. Je froissais le document avant de déverrouiller mon véhicule et de m'installais sur mon siège. Je déposais le tract dans la portière et démarrais alors que Mitchie s'attachait.

Je pris le chemin de la faculté, ne sachant pas exactement où Mitchie vivait, pensant qu'elle me guiderait à partir de là, réfléchissant aux messages sur le tract.

"_**T'approche pas de ma Nana si tu veux pas finir à l'hosto !"**_

Qui pouvait bien avoir écrit ça ? Que me voulait-il ? Quel rapport cela avait-il avec Mitchie ? Je croyais qu'elle était célibataire pensais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Hey ça va ? La voix de Mitchie me sortit de mes pensées, alors qu'elle effleurait mon bras de sa main.

- Oui, oui.

- T'en es sûr ? Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils comme ça, tu vas avoir des rides, me dit-elle un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Je lui souris avant d'attraper sa main, décidant de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard.

- Oui j'en suis sûr.

J'entrelaçais nos doigts et posais nos mains ainsi enlacés sur le levier de vitesse. 

**Alan Pov**

Je fulminais !

Une semaine que je l'observais tous les jours ! Une semaine que je la voyais ignorer mes appels ! Faire comme si je n'étais pas là. Une semaine qu'elle passait toutes ses pauses avec lui. Ils avaient même été dans NOTRE Starbucks sur York boulevard. J'enrageais de savoir qu'elle était là avec lui, à s'amuser. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ?

Je les suivais depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le parking de la fac, dans sa voiture à lui. Qui était ce petit c*n en jean moulant qui me prenait ma Mitchie ? Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il pouvait débarquer de son bled paumé et me voler ma petite amie sous mon nez ?

Dès qu'ils étaient sortis de sa voiture, il avait tenté de se rapprocher d'elle, et elle comme une idiote s'était laissée faire !

Elle était à moi, personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, encore moins de l'enlacer ou de l'embrasser. De rage je frappais le volant. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il n'avait pas compris mon premier message apparemment, j'allais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Je les suivis à distance jusqu'au parking d'une pizzéria quelques rues plus loin. Je repérais sa voiture sur le parking, face à la rue, une Buick Skylarck, rouge, décapotable, une voiture de petit pédant snobinard !

Je me garais pas très loin, pesant le pour et le contre d'une action immédiate. Une forte envie de défoncer sa voiture, à défaut de sa gueule me démangeait. Donner juste un coup ou deux dans le pare-choc, ou peut-être lui crever les quatre pneus cette fois-ci ? L'envie était de plus en plus insistante, j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose et sa bagnole était juste là, devant moi à me narguer rien que par sa présence. J'allais sortir quand je remarquais la foule dans la rue. Je dus me résigner à attendre encore, il y aurait trop de témoins sinon… Mais ce n'était que partie remise ! De mon point d'observation, je les voyais se sourire et je serrais mon volant au point d'avoir les jointures toutes blanches. Sur un coup de tête, j'attrapais un feutre qui traînait dans la voiture, et me dirigeais vers la voiture du morveux. J'avais vu un gars y déposer un tract tout à l'heure. Parfait ! Juste ce qu'il me fallait ! Je laissais un petit message "amical" et retournais attendre dans ma voiture.

Plus je les fixais, plus j'avais envie de cogner quelqu'un. Ils se regardaient comme si personne d'autre n'était présent autour d'eux, souriant à tout bout de champs. L'envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire me démangeait et lorsque je le vis caresser le visage de MA petite-copine je m'accrochais à mon volant pour ne pas sortir lui casser la figure immédiatement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sortaient enfin et s'approchaient de la voiture. Il attrapa le tract sur son pare-brise, regarda autour de lui, avant de le froisser et d'entrer dans sa voiture, mon message à la main.

Je souris, en démarrant à mon tour, suivant à distance le véhicule. Quarante minutes plus tard, j'arrêtais ma voiture à l'entrée de la résidence de Mitchie, avant de poursuivre à pied, bien décidé à aller lui dire deux mots dès qu'il l'aurait déposé.

Pourquoi il se gare celui là, non mais il va où ? Ils vont où ? Pensais-je en les voyants sortir tout les deux de la voiture et entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Elle n'a quand même pas osé l'inviter chez elle ?

Je les suivis à distance et me cachais dans l'escalier. Ils étaient dorénavant devant la porte de son appartement. Une folle envie de débarquer au milieu du couloir me prit, mais je me retins, je devais voir ce qui allait se passer, si elle allait l'inviter lui, dans son studio. Je montais deux marches de plus et me figeais à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Je me mis à trembler de rage, je n'avais qu'une envie leur sauter dessus.

Il allait me le payer, ils allaient tout les deux le payer ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce que je voyais, je devais les séparer

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini pour aujourd'hui.<br>_

_Ne pas me taper SVP ! Vous allez aimé la suite… Enfin peut être pas tout a fait :p_

_Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Cliquez pour donner votre avis !_

__[Miss T, tes com m'ont fait pleurer de rire! T une grosse malade! J'adooore! Surtout celui là : "Non, non, non, non, non, non, et re non. Ecoute ta conscience (soit moi) et… FONCEEEEEEE ! Et si tu vois un abruti en jeans large, tu as le droit de le passer à la moulinette !" :p]__

__ A la semaine prochaine! Bon week-end!  
><em>_


	7. Agression et Rapprochement

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de **Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse)_

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le chapitre précédent : Mitchie a eu son premier rendez-vous avec Shane, sous le regard plus qu'énervé d'Alan…<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Un grand merci à <strong>Char2lene<strong>, **Aurore Scott1** et **LFEJPTL** (Et ben ils sont de plus en plus long des pseudos lol! Expdrrrrrr! T dingos poulette! Ce que tu fais subir à ton chien inexistant peucheur! Et oui j'ai compris 'ViVe JaSoN'... En même temps tu l'as noté tellement de fois... lol! Trop drôle ta review! Ahhh c un acronyme lollll! Bon la suite c now et pitié me tape pas :p) pour leurs reviews. Et un grand merci à celle qui ajoute ma fic en alerte et/où favoris même si vous laissez pas de review, ça fait quand même plaisir :) (Mais si vous laissiez votre avis ça ferait plus plaisir lolll! Je dis ça... :p)  
><em>

_Bonne lecture à toutes! _

_...  
><em>

Chapitre 7 : Agression et Rapprochement

**Mitchie Pov**

Shane avait tenu à m'accompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée malgré mes objections "Cait me tuera si elle apprend que je ne t'ai pas accompagné jusqu'à ta porte". Son prétexte me fit sourire, j'acquiesçais alors qu'il me prenait la main pour m'entraîner vers mon appartement. Il s'arrêta toutefois très vite.

- Heu… Tu habites où exactement ?

J'éclatais de rire et l'entraînais à ma suite. Arrivés devant ma porte, je la déverrouillais et me tournais vers Shane, j'avais très envie de lui proposer d'entrer mais quelque chose me retenais. J'avais peur, peur qu'il refuse, peur de ce qu'il se passerait si Alan l'apprenait. Je me résignais à suivre la voix de la raison et le remerciais pour cette soirée.

Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. J'ai passé une excellente soirée Shane.

Je me hissais à hauteur de son visage dans l'intention de déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais il tourna la tête à cet instant précis et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Je me reculais et étais sur le point de m'excuser quand il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fermais instantanément les yeux, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas lui et lui rendais son baiser qu'il entreprit d'approfondir. J'entrouvris les lèvres alors que je passais mes mains autour de son cou et que je caressais sa nuque. On s'écarta le temps de reprendre notre souffle avant de replonger sur les lèvres de l'autre.

On s'embrassa de longues minutes, avant d'être dérangé par du bruit dans les escaliers. Shane se recula légèrement, tout sourire, collant son front contre le mien.

- Je devrais y aller, murmura-t-il

- Oui…Dis-je en resserrant ma prise autour de son cou.

- Je t'appelle demain et on se voit à la fac.

- On fait comme ça, dis-je en souriant.

- A lundi. Bon week-end, chuchota-t-il contre mes lèvres avant de déposer un dernier baiser et de s'en aller.

Il s'arrêta sur la première marche de l'escalier et me fit un signe de la main avant de partir le sourire aux lèvres.

...

Je refermais la porte derrière lui, et m'adossais contre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais aux anges, je réalisais difficilement que je venais d'embrasser Shane. J'étais sur un petit nuage. Je redescendis sur terre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Tu as oublié…

Je pensais trouver Shane devant la porte, je l'avais donc ouverte sans regarder. Grosse erreur. Je perdis instantanément mon sourire.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? L'idiot qui t'a raccompagné ? dit-il en me bousculant pour entrer dans mon appartement.

- Sors de chez moi !

- Oh non ! Je n'irais nulle part avant que tu m'aies expliqué à quoi tu joues ! Qui est-ce ? Tu faisais quoi avec lui ? C'est ton nouveau petit-ami ? dit-il en m'attrapant violemment par le bras.

Je grimaçais sous la douleur, avant de lui répondre que je n'avais pas de compte à lui rendre. Les mots avaient tout juste franchis la barrière de mes lèvres que je les regrettais. Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras et me tira sans ménagement contre lui. Je me débattais essayant d'échapper à sa poigne, mais il était trop fort.

- Lâche-moi ! Arrête !

Il m'invectivait tout en resserrant sa poigne sur mon bras. Je serrais les dents pour ne pas hurler et je luttais pour ne pas pleurer sous la douleur alors qu'il me secouait comme un prunier.

- Réponds ! Tu faisais quoi avec lui ?

- Rien ! Je ne faisais rien de mal !

- A parce que, échanger vos salives ce n'était rien peut être !

- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

- Ne mens pas je vous ai vu ! Cria-t-il en me poussant contre le mur.

Je gémis lorsque je rencontrais brutalement le mur. Ce qui le fit sourire.

- Tu vas arrêter de le voir ! Je t'interdis de le revoir

Je fus tentée un instant de lui désobéir, mais comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me gifla, m'arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

- Je… Je

- Tais-toi ! Dit-il en me giflant de nouveau, plus fort, tellement fort que ma tête heurta le mur derrière moi.

J'étais à présent en pleurs, ma tête me faisait atrocement mal, j'avais également mal aux bras, et je sentais venir une nausée.

- Dès lundi tu vas lui dire de t'oublier. Tu es à moi ! Si je te vois près de lui en dehors des cours ça va barder pour toi… et pour lui, dit-il.

Je hoquetais de terreur en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait faire à Shane. Il sourit satisfait de lui.

- Ne t'oppose pas à moi Mitchie. Tu m'appartiens. Jamais je ne te laisserais m'échapper !

Je ne pus rien répondre on sonna à ma porte.

- Mademoiselle Torres, vous êtes là ? C'est Monsieur Bong, le gardien.

- Je… J'arrive ! Dis-je

J'essuyais rapidement mes larmes et ouvrais la porte.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger M'zelle, mais… Vous allez bien ? Vous avez quoi sur le visage ?

- Oui… Oui ça va. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous avez laissé les phares de votre voiture allumé. Vous n'allez pas démarrer demain si vous ne les éteignez pas de suite… Vous êtes sûre que ça va demanda-t-il se penchant pour voir si j'étais seule.

- Oui. Oui. Je voyais là une chance d'échapper à Alan. Ça fait un moment que c'est allumé, ça vous dérangerait de m'accompagner pour vérifier qu'elle démarre toujours ?

- Bien sûr Mam'zelle.

Je me tournais vers la console à l'entrée et attrapais mes clés de voiture que Cait avait déposée là. Je pris mon sac au sol et me tournais vers Alan alors que le gardien attendait toujours devant la porte.

- Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Il n'était pas content, mais il n'avait d'autres choix que de sortir de mon studio. Je verrouillais derrière moi, notant dans un coin de ma tête d'acheter une serrure supplémentaire, et de ne plus ouvrir la porte sans avoir vérifié qui était devant au préalable, avant de suivre mon gardien dehors, Alan sur nos talons.

J'entrais rapidement dans ma voiture, verrouillant les portes aussitôt installée, remerciant silencieusement le gardien de retenir Alan en lui faisant la conversation. J'entrouvris la fenêtre et éteignis mes feux avant d'essayer de démarrer ma voiture.

Elle eut un peu de mal, mais elle démarra au troisième essai.

- Faites là rouler un peu, ça rechargera la batterie !

- Merci Monsieur Bong. Je vais suivre votre conseil. Bonne soirée.

Je passais directement la première et sortais de ma place de parking, sans un regard en arrière.

Merci Seigneur, j'ai réussi à lui échapper ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Où est-ce que je vais aller ? Cait ? Elle doit toujours être avec Kellan… Mes parents ? Ils poseront trop de questions… J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant quoi faire. Et Shane, je n'avais pas le droit de le mettre dans cette situation, de lui imposer tout cela ! Est-ce que je dois prendre mes distances avec lui ?

J'avais besoin de réfléchir et comme toujours dans ces cas-là, je me dirigeais vers Venice Beach. Il était tard, et mon visage me brûlait, j'aurais sûrement mieux fait d'aller voir un médecin, mais j'avais besoin de faire le point sur tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Les moments merveilleux avec Shane, le cauchemar avec Alan, mon manque de prudence qui avait mené à toute cette situation.

Je me garais au même endroit que Shane plus tôt, coupais le moteur et posais ma tête contre le volant, laissant mes larmes couler librement.

On tapa à la vitre de ma voiture, et je sursautais en hurlant de peur, pensant qu'Alan m'avait suivi jusqu'ici.

- Mitch ! Mitch ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ouvre-moi !

- Shane ?

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je venais d'embrasser Mitchie. J'en avais eu envie toute la soirée, et lorsqu'elle s'est hissée pour me remercier, nos lèvres se sont brièvement rencontrées. Elle s'est rapidement éloignée bien sûr mais je n'ai pas résisté et l'avais embrassé à mon tour. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle ne m'ait pas repoussé ! J'ai eu du mal à la quitter après ça, mais du bruit dans le couloir nous a séparé.

Je souriais grandement, descendant les marches par deux, je me sentais léger, heureux comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis longtemps. Rien ne pouvait entacher ma bonne humeur, même pas le jeune homme bizarre avec le regard noir dans les escaliers. Je le saluais poliment avant de me diriger vers ma voiture. Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et insérais la clé dans le contact sans toutefois démarrer, revivant en boucle les dernières minutes de ma soirée avec ma belle.

Je m'apprêtais à démarrer la voiture quand je vis un homme sortir du hall suivit par Mitchie et par le jeune homme au regard noir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je vis Mitchie s'approcher de sa voiture, le visage défait. Elle s'enferma dans la voiture et essaya de la démarrer. Elle y réussit au moment où j'ouvrais ma portière pour la rejoindre, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait de sa place de parking. Je refermais rapidement ma portière et mis le contact, allumant mes feux par la même occasion, je sortais de ma place de parking et passais devant les deux hommes resté dehors. Bien que je ne m'attardais pas sur eux, j'eu l'impression d'apercevoir de la colère sur le visage du gars que j'avais croisé dans les escaliers ! Je rejoignais rapidement la sortie de la résidence, me demandant où elle pouvait bien aller à cette heure-ci, quand je vis sa voiture tourner à droite au bout de la rue. J'accélérais, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue. Je la suivis ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de me rentre compte qu'on se dirigeait vers Venice Beach.

* A-t-elle oublié quelque chose ?*

Je la vis s'arrêter sur le parking, à l'emplacement exact où j'avais stationné ma voiture un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me garais à ses côtés, et jetais un œil dans sa voiture. Ce que je vis me laissa sans voix. Elle avait coupé le contact, et son front reposait sur le volant, elle était agitée, elle semblait… Pleurer ? Réalisais-je en entendant des sanglots. Je tapais aussitôt à la vitre et sursautais lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler.

*Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'a-t-elle ?*

- Mitchie ! Mitch ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ouvre-moi ! Dis-je affolé.

- Shane ? Dit-elle en pleurs.

- Oui c'est moi, je t'en prie ouvre-moi la porte, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Shane ? Répéta-t-elle avant de se rendre compte que c'était bien moi, d'ouvrir la porte et de se jeter dans mes bras toujours en pleures.

Je la rattrapais de justesse et manquais m'étaler par terre avec elle dans mes bras tellement son geste me surprit. Elle sanglotait maintenant de plus en plus fort, ses pleurs déchirant le silence qui nous entourait, sa tête reposant contre mon torse. J'essayais de la réconforter, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

- Chut, ça va aller ma belle. Je suis là.

Quand ses pleurs se tarirent, je la décollais de moi et pris son visage dans mes mains. Elle se recula immédiatement en gémissant de douleurs.

- Mitchie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Demandais-je tout à coup paniqué.

- Je… Je… Elle bégayait, la tête baissée.

- Mitchie ?

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et relevais sa tête. Je tressaillais à la vue de son visage.

- Oh mon Dieu Mitchie. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Elle baissa la tête

- Rien…

- Rien ? Pourquoi ta joue est toute rouge alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'a… je ne finis pas ma phrase, ne voulant pas croire que quelqu'un puisse avoir levé la main sur elle, je caressais lentement sa joue, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je retirais rapidement ma main et m'excusais.

- Je… Je…

- Tu dois voir un médecin Mitch ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

- Non !

- Mais…

- Non s'il te plait. Pas d'hôpital. Pas de docteur. S'il te plait. Elle se remit à pleurer, paniquée, priant pour que je ne la conduise pas à un médecin.

Je la reprenais instantanément dans mes bras.

- Pourquoi Mitch ? Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'il te plait.

- Je ne peux pas, parvint-elle à me dire entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, toute tremblante, enfouissant sa tête dans mon torse, sanglotant de plus belle. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette marque sur son visage qui noircissait à vue d'œil, mais de l'autre, elle avait peur de quelque chose, elle m'avait presque supplié de ne pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. J'étais dans une impasse, mais je devais rapidement prendre une décision. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de la décoller légèrement de moi.

- Ok, pas d'hôpital. Mais je te ramène chez toi. Elle commençait à s'affoler, secouant la tête de gauche à droite et allait prendre la parole quand je posais délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche. N'aie crainte, je ne te laisse pas seule ce soir, on va s'arrêter à la pharmacie, je vais prendre de quoi te soigner, et je vais rester avec toi. *Peut-être me parlera-t-elle lorsqu'elle sera calmée et en sécurité* Pensais-je.

Elle ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête. Je l'installais dans ma voiture non sans difficulté, je dus la rassurer plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lâche prise sur ma veste. Je verrouillais rapidement la sienne après avoir récupéré son sac et pris place dans ma voiture. Je mis le contact et poussais le chauffage au maximum avant de m'engager sur la route.

...

Après un bref arrêt à la pharmacie, le trajet se fit dans le silence complet, Mitchie s'était endormie au bout de quelques kilomètres. Je la réveillais doucement en arrivant sur le parking, et la soutenais jusqu'à son appartement. Je verrouillais derrière nous avant de lui ôter son manteau. Je regardais son visage et me figeais. En pleine lumière, l'hématome qui s'était formé sur sa joue était horrible. Je pris rapidement le sac de la pharmacie et entrepris de la soigner. J'appliquais délicatement la pommade sur sa joue, puis je lui donnais des antidouleurs avec un peu d'eau. Une fois cela terminé je l'accompagnais à sa chambre, je la guidais devant son lit et me détachais d'elle dans l'intention de sortir quand elle agrippa ma veste dont je n'étais toujours pas débarrassé.

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas…

- Je suis juste à côté Mitch.

- Non ! S'il te plait. Je ne veux pas rester seule.

Je réfléchis deux petites secondes avant de me tourner vers elle.

- Ok ! Je te laisse le temps de te changer et de te glisser sous les draps. Ensuite je reviens te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. Ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, lâchant sa prise. Je me dirigeais vers le salon et ôtais ma veste et mon bonnet. Je déposais le tout sur le canapé avant de me laisser tomber dessus.

*Que s'était-il passé ce soir ? Comment Mitchie s'était-elle fait ce bleu ? Que s'était-il passé entre l'instant ou je l'ai quitté sur le palier et celui ou elle est entrée dans sa voiture ? Il ne s'était même pas passé dix minutes… *

Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes pensées, et allais taper à la porte de la chambre.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Je poussais la porte, elle disparaissait totalement sous la couette, seul son visage apparaissait. Je lui souris avant de me rapprocher, ne sachant pas quelle attitude avoir.

- Tu peux t'asseoir là, dit-elle en sortant un bras de sous les couvertures.

- Oh mon Dieu, Mitch, tu as quoi sur le bras ?

Elle cacha rapidement son bras.

- R… Rien !

- Mitchie ! Dis-je en élevant légèrement la voix.

Elle soupira et me tendit son bras. Un énorme hématome était apparu au dessus de son coude. Je me levais prestement et allais récupérer la pommade dans le salon. Je m'assis à ses côtés et étalais lentement la crème sur son bras.

- Comment c'est arrivé Mitch ?

- …

- Je ne comprends pas, murmurais-je. Quand je t'ai laissé tu n'avais rien au visage, tu semblais aller bien, que s'est-il passé pour que tu finisses ainsi ? Qui est venu ? Etait-ce un des deux hommes qui étaient avec toi sur le parking tantôt ?

Elle sursauta et se mit à trembler. Apparemment j'avais vu juste.

- Tu étais là ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui… Je t'ai vu sortir du hall d'entrée, et quitter la résidence. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien, alors… Je t'ai… Suivis.

Je repris rapidement alors qu'elle haussait un sourcil, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

- Ne crois pas que je sois un voyeur, ou un psychopathe, je me faisais juste du souci pour toi, dis-je rapidement.

Elle ne dit rien, attrapa ma main qu'elle serra dans la sienne avant de bâiller.

- Dors, on en reparlera demain.

- Tu restes, hein ?

- Oui.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire avant de fermer les yeux, tenant ma main fermement. Je m'appuyais contre les oreillers attendant qu'elle s'endorme, caressant ses cheveux de ma main libre, repensant à notre soirée. Je ne pensais pas finir ma journée dans la chambre de Mitchie, et encore moins dans son lit. J'eu une pensée pour mes frères,

*Dès qu'elle se sera endormie j'enverrai un message à Nate* pensais-je en bâillant.

* * *

><p><strong>Cait Pov<strong>

Je me réveillais de très bonne humeur, j'avais passé une excellente soirée avec Kellan, qui s'était fini par un rapprochement significatif entre nous. Il avait enfin osé m'embrasser, rien que le fait d'y repenser je sentais des papillons dans mon ventre. J'étais toujours allongée sous ma couette, un sourire niais sûrement collé sur mes lèvres revivant ma merveilleuse soirée. Il fallait que j'en parle à Mitchie.

Je me levais d'un coup, me souvenant que Mitchie était partie avec Shane hier, je devais savoir comment ça s'était passé, c'était même plus intéressant que mon baiser avec Kellan. Je fis un rapide passage par la salle de bain et filais chez elle. J'utilisais mes clés pour entrer. Tout était calme, elle devait encore dormir, je décidais de préparer le petit-déjeuner, on déjeunera au lit en nous racontant nos soirées. Je préparais café et toasts, posais le tout sur le plateau et me dirigeais vers la chambre. La porte était entrouverte, je la poussais du pied, tentant tant bien que mal de maintenir mon plateau en place et m'approchais du lit. Je me statufiais au milieu de la pièce, manquant de lâcher le plateau tellement j'étais stupéfaite par ce que je voyais.

- Oh mon dieu ! Soufflais-je d'une petite voix

Mitchie et Shane était enlacés, endormis. Il tenait Mitchie contre lui, sa tête enfouie dans son torse. Ils étaient très mignons ainsi, je décidais de les laisser dormir et de repartir sans faire de bruit, je pouvais attendre d'avoir plus de détail dans quelques heures. Je fis demi-tour brusquement, oubliant les tasses de café chaud posées sur le plateau. Le café, se renversa, et de surprise je lâchais le plateau qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas. Moi qui voulais sortir discrètement… Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Désolée ! Désolée ! Désolée ! Rendormez-vous ! Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, dis-je en me baissant pour ramasser

- Cait ? Shane ? Que…

Je relevais la tête pour voir Shane assis à une extrémité du lit, les joues rouges alors que Mitchie était assise au milieu du lit, confuse. En la voyant je relâchais une nouvelle fois le plateau.

- Oh Mon Dieu Mitch ! Criais-je en voyant l'hématome sur sa pommette. Que s'est-il passé ? Je la rejoignais sur le lit, bousculant Shane au passage. Qui t'a fait ça ? Est-ce que c'est Shane ? Dis-je en jetant un regard noir à ce dernier, prête à lui sauter dessus.

- Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais… Il ne put finir sa phrase.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non, Cait ! Shane ne m'a rien fait, au contraire il m'a soigné, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh… Alors, c'est Al…

- Je vais bien Cait, ne t'inquiètes pas. Me coupa-t-elle posant une main sur ma bouche et en faisant les gros yeux. On en parlera plus tard, murmura-t-elle que pour moi.

Je me tus immédiatement, mille questions se pressaient dans ma tête.

*Que s'était-il passé hier ? Shane n'avait pas l'air d'être au courant pour Alan, il n'était donc pas là quand ça s'était passé…*

Je les observais, Mitchie semblait mal à l'aise, Shane lui fronçait les sourcils. Je décidais de prendre les choses en main, je devais faire sortir Shane de la pièce un instant. Je me levais du lit, récupérais le plateau au sol et le tendis à Shane.

- Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plait ? Dépose ça dans la cuisine j'arrive avec le reste.

- Bien sûr.

Il quitta la chambre et je le suivais mais m'arrêtais à la porte, me tournant vers Mitchie.

- Tu as un tas de chose à me raconter, notamment comment tu as fini dans le même lit que Shane.

Je sortis en riant alors qu'elle devenait écarlate. Je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, et attaquais de nouveau le petit-déjeuner fixant Shane de temps en temps.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé, lui dis-je.

- Heu… Ce n'est pas grave… Enfin… Je…

- Je m'attendais pas à te trouver dans son lit ce matin, dis-je taquine.

Il rougit et se mit à bégayer.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je me suis endormi sans le vouloir…

- Hey tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi, vous êtes deux adultes… Libre… Consentant…

Il rougit un peu plus et j'éclatais de rire.

- Ok ! Ok ! J'arrête les taquineries. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment a-t-elle eu cet hématome ? Dis-je redevenant sérieuse.

- Bonne question, elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer.

Il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé après leur soirée, me décrit les deux gars qui étaient ressorti avec elle, me confirmant la présence d'Alan. Je bouillonnais de rage.

- Tu peux m'expliquer qui est ce "Al quelque chose" et ce qu'il se passe ?

Là j'étais mal, je ne pouvais rien lui dire, Mitchie me tuerai, je me creusais la tête pour trouver une échappatoire quand elle apparut dans la cuisine. Je remerciais la providence soulagée.

- Sauver par le gong, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, et si tu veux une explication, c'est au 'gong' que tu devras t'adresser, lui murmurais-je en retour.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

J'entrais dans la cuisine pour voir Cait et Shane discuter doucement, je n'entendais rien de ce qu'ils se disaient. Je pris une tasse de café et m'installais sur l'un des tabourets.

- Comment tu vas Mitchie ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Demanda ma voisine.

- Tu devrais remettre un peu de pommade, attend je vais chercher le tube. Dit Shane en se levant.

Dès qu'il sortit de la pièce, je me tournais vers Cait.

- Vous étiez en train de parler de quoi ?

- Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, je lui ai dit qu'il devait t'en parler à toi.

Je ne répondis rien alors que Shane entrait dans la pièce, le tube d'Arnica à la main. Alors qu'il l'ouvrait prêt à m'appliquer la pommade Cait le lui ôta.

- Laisse je vais m'en charger.

- Heu… Ok.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel j'évitais de regarder Shane bien que je sentais son regard posé sur moi. Soudain la sonnerie d'un portable retentit.

- Oh c'est un message de Kellan.

Apparemment ça ramena Shane à la réalité, puisqu'il se leva d'un bond.

- Mince j'ai oublié d'appeler Nate hier soir. Il se précipita vers sa veste qui était sur le canapé et fouilla les poches. Quelques secondes plus tard il parlait au téléphone. Désolé, j'ai oublié de t'appeler hier soir… Non je vais bien… ? Y a eu un imprévu, j'ai du rester avec Mitchie….

Soudainement il devint tout rouge et bégaya.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. Ecoute on en reparle plus tard… Mince j'ai oublié ! J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et revint dans la cuisine, les joues légèrement rouges.

- Ça va Shane ?

- Oui… Oui. J'ai oublié qu'on a un rendez-vous avec notre agent dans un peu plus d'une heure.

- Oh, ok.

- Je dois vraiment y aller, mais…

- Ne fais pas attendre tes frères, on en parlera une prochaine fois.

Il parut hésiter un instant, puis se résigna à partir. Je le suivis dans le salon où il récupéra ses affaires quand Cait sortit de la chambre.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ?

- Oui, rendez-vous important que j'avais oublié.

- Ok ! On se voit lundi en cours, dit-elle avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

- A lundi. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. Tu sais que ce n'est que partie remise ?

Je comprenais bien qu'il parlait des explications qu'il attendait et je hochais la tête. Je l'accompagnais à la porte et déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci de ton aide.

- Sans problème. Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas, dit-il en attrapant ma main. Quelque soit l'heure, appelle-moi et j'arriverais le plus vite possible.

- Merci, dis-je en resserrant sa main.

Il la garda prisonnière un instant puis sortit.

...

Je verrouillais la porte et m'y adossais, me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire pour lui expliquer tout cette histoire car il ne manquera pas de me poser des questions lundi.

- Au lieu de rêvasser, tu devrais venir me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que je t'ai laissé sur le parking de la fac.

La voix de Cait me sortit de mes pensées. On s'installa sur le canapé et je commençais un récit détaillé de ma soirée. Elle sourit lorsque je lui parlais de notre promenade et me taquina quand je lui dis qu'on avait l'air d'un petit couple. Elle hurla lorsque je lui racontais le baiser qu'on avait échangé et jura lorsque je racontais l'arrivé d'Alan et ce qui s'en suivit.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Alan, Mitch. Il ne te laissera pas tranquille ! Dieu seul sait ce qu'il est capable de faire. Et tu compte faire quoi pour Shane ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne veux pas le mêler à cette histoire, mais…

- Mais c'est trop tard pour ça. Dit-elle en me coupant.

- Oui, dis-je en hochant la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, il doit se poser des questions qu'il ne se privera pas de me poser dès qu'on se reverra. Je vais lui dire quoi ?

- La vérité ?

- Non ! Je ne peux pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ? Tu ne pourras pas lui cacher éternellement Mitch, surtout si vous êtes amenés à vous voir plus souvent.

- Argh ! Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas l'embarquer dans cette histoire, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Alan est instable, oh mon Dieu et s'il s'en prenait vraiment à lui, et si…

- Raison de plus pour que tu lui en parles, qu'il soit vigilant.

- Non, je devrais plutôt m'éloigner de lui, mais après hier soir… *Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.* Je pensais ces derniers mots, sans oser les formuler.

- Non, n'arrête pas de vivre à cause de lui, tu lui donneras satisfaction. C'est justement ce qu'il recherche. Parles-en à Shane, sans rentrer dans les détails, d'il y a cinq ans si tu ne le souhaites pas, dis lui juste que tu es harcelé par ton ex petit-ami, qu'il soit quand même au courant et puis tu devrais déposer une plainte.

- Je sais, mais… Dis-je hésitante.

- Non, Mitch. Tu dois déposer une plainte ! Il t'a menacé ! Et tu as eu de la chance jusqu'à présent, mais il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour te sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Je savais que je devais déposer cette plainte, que Cait avait raison, mais la seule idée de repasser par tout ce qui m'était arrivé cinq ans plus tôt me terrifiait. Tous les souvenirs de mon agression et des jours qui suivirent me revinrent en mémoire et je me mis à trembler.

- Mitch, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras, mais…

- Je sais Cait. Je vais le faire…

- On devrait y aller maintenant ! Je t'accompagne.

- Non ! Je le ferais, je te le promets, mais pas aujourd'hui.

- Mitch !

- Cait… S'il te plait, pas aujourd'hui.

- Ok, mais ne crois pas que tu y échapperas !

Je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas relancer la discussion à ce sujet. J'avais eu gain de cause pour le moment, et ça me suffisait largement.

- Au fait comment s'est passé ta soirée avec Kellan, dis-je soudainement pour changer de sujet.

- Et bien… Merveilleusement bien en fait. Parfaite, dit-elle en rougissant.

- Oh… Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu rougisses ? Allez ! Dis-moi tout !

- Il m'a embrassé !

Je hurlais à mon tour, et lui demandais de me raconter sa soirée dans les moindres détails.

...

Cait me quitta sur les coups de dix-huit heures, elle devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Kellan. Elle m'avait proposé de l'annuler pour me tenir compagnie, mais je refusais de lu gâcher son week-end. Après lui avoir assuré une bonne dizaine de fois que ça allait, qu'elle devrait profiter de sa soirée je finis par la mettre à la porte en riant. Je verrouillais la porte, pensant qu'un verrou supplémentaire ne serait pas du luxe et filais prendre une douche avant de me glisser sous mes draps. Il était tôt mais j'étais vraiment fatiguée. J'étais allongée depuis quelques secondes quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié d'appeler ma mère. Je l'appelais tout les samedis sans exceptions. Je me relevais donc, et allais à la recherche de mon téléphone. Après avoir fouillé les poches de ma veste et du jean que je portais la veille, je vidais mon sac à main sur le canapé. Je le récupérais et remarquais que la batterie était à plat. Je partis donc à la recherche du chargeur et m'installais dans mon lit pour passer mon coup de fil. Je rallumais mon téléphone et composais immédiatement le numéro de ma mère, sans prendre garde aux nombreux bips indiquant des messages ou des appels en absence.

Je discutais un long moment avec ma mère, passant bien évidemment sous silence les événements de la veille, et raccrochais après les avoir embrassé elle et papa une dernière fois. Je raccrochais tout juste que mon portable bipa, un nouveau message, et d'après la liste j'avais une cinquantaine d'appels en absence et une vingtaine de message. Craintive j'affichais le dernier message reçu et soupirais de soulagement en voyant l'expéditeur. Je l'ouvrais rapidement

_**N'oublie pas ta pommade ce soir.**_

_**J'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop mal.**_

_**Repose-toi bien. Shane**_

Je souris, heureuse qu'il ait eu une pensée pour moi et lui répondit rapidement que c'était déjà fait, que je supportais la douleur et je le remerciais une nouvelle fois de son aide. Une fois le message partit, je me décidais à vérifier les autres messages. Il y en avait deux de Cait, un de Sierra et les seize autres étaient d'un expéditeur inconnu.

Je décidais de commencer par les messages inconnus et de finir par ceux de mes amies. J'ouvris le premier message, il datait de la veille à dix-sept heures trente.

_**Éloigne toi de lui tu es à moi**_

Les suivants disaient à peu près la même chose, et le dernier était un peu plus inquiétant.

_**Dis-lui de quitter ta vie définitivement, ou je le tue de mes mains. Tu m'appartiens Michaella Chiara Teresa Torres. Aucun autre mec n'a le droit de t'approcher ou de te toucher !**_

Je soupirais en me demandant si je ne devais pas suivre ma première intuition et m'éloigner de Shane. Je jetais ensuite un œil au message de Sierra et Cait, ce qui me remonta le moral avant de m'endormir.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Pitié ne me tapez pas...<br>_

_Que va faire Mitchie ? _(Miss T : Une connerie sûre)

_Céder aux menaces d'Alan _(l'idiot qu'on a envie de trucider?)_ ? __Écouter Cait ?_ Et Shane dans tout ça ?__

_A la semaine prochaine pour les réponses ! _(Nounah : Sûrement samedi... comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai du mal à poster le vendredi!)

_Vous avez aimé ?_ (Miss T : Les baisers et le réveil_ ) Détesté _? (Miss T : Alan)

_Cliquez sur Review pour donner votre avis_


	8. Un choix difficile

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada **__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse)_

* * *

><p><em>Hey je suis à l'heure, on est vendredi et j'ai pas oublié mon post! lol! Bonne lecture<em>

_...  
><em>

_Merci à __**() **__(en effet tu es passé des lettres de l'alphabet à des parenthèses… Mais tu pouvais faire encore plus court… un point :p lol ! Sacré toi ! Sinon tu as quoi contre les cornichons ? En ce moment tu y vas fort :p ! Et oui leur bisou est choupinou et le réveil en fanfare de Cait trop drôle ! Pour ce qui est du retour d'Alan si tard, c pcq il avait une interdiction de l'approcher, et ensuite le temps de trouver dans quelle fac elle était inscrite… Il débarque comme une fleur cinq ans plus tard ! Après Shane docteur, voici Shane livreur lol ! ) et __**aureliascott1**__ (héhé ! Je le trouve aussi super chou mon baiser __ ! En ce qui concerne Alan, j'avoue que je le déteste aussi !C'est un grand malade, et il ne va pas s'arrêter là… Mais ça sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Celui-ci est centré sur notre petit couple d'amoureux !) pour leurs reviews._

* * *

><p><em><em>Dans le chapitre précédent : Alan est devenu violent après avoir vu Shane et Mitchie s'embrasser. Après s'être enfuie, Mitchie retourne à Venice Beach où Shane la retrouve et la ramène chez elle où il passe la nuit à ses côtés.<em>_

__...  
><em>_

Chapitre 8 : Un choix difficile

**Mitchie Pov**

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par des coups à la porte. Je me levais à moitié endormie, et me dirigeais vers la porte. Prudente, et surtout craintive après ce qu'il s'était passé vendredi soir, je regardais dans le judas pour savoir qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Je souris en voyant Shane. J'ouvrais rapidement la porte.

- Shane ?

- Bonjour Mitchie. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Je rougis et me mis à bégayer.

- Bon… Bonjour. Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

- Livraison de petit-déjeuner, dit-il en secouant le sac qu'il portait. Et puis je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'être accompagné pour récupérer ta voiture à Venice Beach.

Je remis les pieds sur terre à ces mots.

- Mince ma voiture ! Je l'avais oublié !

Il rit

- Tu crois que je peux rentrer ?

- Oui, oui. Excuse-moi. Entre, dis-je en rougissant pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes.

Je verrouillais derrière nous, puis on s'installa dans la cuisine. Shane avait ramené cafés et viennoiseries françaises. Je lui aurais bien sauté au cou pour le remercier, mais je me retins, pas assez à l'aise à cette idée. On déjeuna dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

- Pas de Cait à l'horizon ?

- Non. Pas ce matin. Elle passe la journée avec Kellan.

- Elle te prépare souvent le petit-déjeuner ? Et comment est-elle entrée ?

- Elle a un double des clés, comme j'ai un double des siens, précisais-je en remarquant son air curieux. Et de temps à autres, elle me réveille, ou je la réveille après avoir préparé le petit-déjeuner et on discute toute la matinée.

- Ah, Ok ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

- Et bien… De tout.

- Mais encore ? De quoi voulait-elle te parler hier matin ? De sa sortie avec Kellan ? Ou de la notre ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois et répondis par une pirouette.

- On ne le saura jamais, puisque tu étais là ! Je lui souris avant de picorer ma brioche quand il prit la parole.

- Tu veux bien me dire qui t'a frappé Mitch ?

Je m'étouffais avec et Shane se rapprocha rapidement, me demandant si ça allait avant de me tendre un verre de jus d'orange. J'en pris une petite gorgée précautionneusement, me demandant quoi lui répondre. Devant mon hésitation, il reprit.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire, mais comprends-moi, je te quitte après une soirée fantastique avec le sourire, et je te retrouve en pleurs un énorme bleu sur le visage et sur le bras. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions. Il avait dit tout ça en serrant ma main. Et puis il y a ce mot… Murmura-t-il, cependant pas assez bas, puisque je l'entendis.

- Quel mot ?

Il hésita un instant avant de me parler du mot qu'il avait trouvé sur son pare-brise à la sortie de la pizzéria.

- Il y a sûrement un lien avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé…

- Je… Je…

J'étais abasourdie. Il s'en était pris à lui. Je réfléchis rapidement et décidais de suivre les conseils de Cait. Il avait été menacé, il fallait que je lui en parle.

- Ça va aller Mitch, prends ton temps.

Je soufflais un grand coup avant de me lancer.

- Hier après que tu sois parti, on a sonné à ma porte.

- Le fameux Al ?

- Oui Alan était devant la porte, on s'est disputé, il m'a attrapé le bras et a un peu trop serré…

- Ce qui explique tes hématomes. Il t'a ensuite frappé au visage.

Ce n'était pas des questions, mais plutôt des affirmations. Je baissais la tête et ôtais ma main de la sienne, me sentant honteuse de ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Il la récupéra et s'accroupit devant moi.

- Mitchie, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Il n'y a qu'un lâche pour taper sur une fille. Si je l'avais sous la main…

- Non, le coupais-je. Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. C'est mon problème !

- Mais Mitch…

- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu ne dois pas t'en mêler ! Promets-moi que tu ne feras rien, s'il te plait… s'il te plait, insista-t-elle.

- Ok… Mais si on le croise ne compte pas sur moi pour rester de marbre ! Son ton était sans appel. Je soupirais vaincue, priant pour qu'ils ne se croisent plus jamais. Tu as déposé une plainte ? Reprit-il.

- J'irais plus tard, après avoir récupérer ma voiture…

- Je peux t'y accompagner si tu le souhaites.

Je savais bien qu'il me parlait du commissariat, mais je décidais de répondre à côté.

- Oui, sinon je vais devoir appeler mes parents pour leur demander de m'emmener à Venice Beach et leur expliquer pourquoi ma voiture est restée là-bas… Trop d'explications à fournir. Dis-je en posant mon front contre celui de Shane qui était toujours accroupi devant moi. Je vais aller me préparer attend-moi là.

Je me levais, le forçant à se lever à son tour et à reculer. Je lâchais sa main avec l'intention d'aller me préparer mais Shane resserra sa prise et m'attira contre lui. Il attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, faisant attention à ma joue blessée.

- Tu as mis de la pommade sur ce bleu ? Murmura-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- Non, pas ce matin, répondis-je sur le même ton, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Je peux t'aider si tu as besoin d'aide. Il déposait toujours des baisers papillons sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner.

Je ne répondis rien, et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je n'aurais pu rien répondre. J'étais dans une bulle, plus rien d'autre que ses lèvres sur ma joue n'existaient, et je rêvais qu'il m'embrasse vraiment. Je fermais les yeux et laissais échapper un soupir de contentement quand il effleura enfin mes lèvres, lentement, comme pour me laisser le temps de le repousser si je le souhaitais. Chose inimaginable, je n'attendais que ça depuis vendredi soir. Il sourit contre mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser réellement. Je passais mes mains autour de son cou que je caressais tout en répondant à son baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je n'avais pas résisté à la tentation, et j'étais à présent en train d'embrasser Mitchie. Je frissonnais en sentant ses mains caresser ma nuque. Je mis fin à notre baiser quand le manque d'air devint problématique. Je souris en voyant son visage. Elle avait les lèvres gonflées par nos baisers, les joues légèrement rouges, et les yeux brillants. Elle était magnifique. Je n'avais qu'une envie l'embrasser de nouveau, et je ne m'en privais pas. Je repris ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, mes mains glissant sur son dos. On s'embrassa ainsi pendant de longues minutes, nous séparant seulement pour reprendre notre souffle quand mon portable vibra dans ma poche, nous faisant sursauter.

- Désolé, murmurais-je la voix rauque, sans l'avoir lâché pour autant.

Elle sourit, les joues rouges.

- Je… Je crois que… Je devrais aller me préparer si on doit aller récupérer ma voiture.

- Oui, lui répondis-je sans toutefois la lâcher.

- Shane… Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oui ? Je souris me rapprochant d'elle, de manière à caresser son nez du bout du mien.

Elle bafouilla un instant, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

- Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse allez te préparer, murmurais-je à son oreille.

- O-Oui…

Je déposais un simple baiser sur ses lèvres avant de faire un pas en arrière.

- File !

Elle me fixa un instant, puis s'enferma dans sa chambre rapidement.

Je souris en prenant mon portable dans ma poche, me demandant qui je devais maudire pour l'interruption de ce moment magique. Je soupirais en voyant le message de Nate, et mes pensées se portèrent immédiatement sur mon retour à la villa la veille.

_Flashback_

_J'avais eu du mal à quitter l'appartement de Mitchie, je voulais savoir que qu'elle me cachait, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le laps de temps où j'avais quitté son appartement… Mais je n'avais pas le choix, on devait parler de notre prochain album avec Kevin notre manager. Je soupirais en me garant devant la maison, il me restait peu de temps, je devais avant tout me préparer rapidement, puis je devais faire le point avec mes frères avant l'arrivée de notre manager. Je n'avais pas fait un pas dans la maison qu'on me tomba dessus._

_- Où étais-tu hier soir ?_

_Je sursautais. Je n'avais pas vu Nate et Jason devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Ne me faites plus jamais une chose pareille, dis-je une main sur ma poitrine alors qu'ils éclataient de rire._

_- Oups ! Désolé ! Dit-il d'un ton moqueur._

_- Nate ! Le coupa Jason, va au plus important ! Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. Alors Roméo, c'était comment avec Mitchie ?_

_- Pardon ?_

_- Ta soirée avec Mitchie ? C'est bien avec elle que tu étais hier non ? Nate tu m'as bien dit qu'ils étaient à Venice Beach, et qu'on devait reporter l'écriture à plus tard…Non ? Demanda-t-il confus._

_- Non ! Non ! J'étais bien avec Mitchie. Ecoutez les gars je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé en plan pour la nouvelle chanson, et d'avoir oublié de vous prévenir que je ne rentrais pas, mais il s'est passé quelque chose…_

_- Pitié ! Ne me dis pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Mitchie. Je veux pouvoir la regarder en face la prochaine fois sans rougir !_

_- Jay ! Dis-je agacé._

_- Quoi ? Dit-il en riant._

_- Bon vous me laissez vous expliquer ou bien ?_

_- On t'écoute Roméo __!_

_- Je m'apprêtais à revenir quand j'ai vu Mitchie sortir de chez elle. Elle a eu un problème et j'ai du m'occuper d'elle._

_J'hésitais à leur raconter l'histoire complète, mais premièrement ce n'était pas mon histoire, je ne pouvais pas en parler librement et secondement, je n'avais pas le temps de leur raconter maintenant._

_- Bon écoutez, on en reparlera après le départ de Kévin. Je file sous la douche._

_Plus tard après le départ de notre manager, on reprit la conversation. Après réflexion je décidais de leur expliquer rapidement ce que je savais, à savoir pas grand-chose et m'excusais encore une fois pour le boulot qu'on n'avait pas fait. Nate et Jason se sentirent immédiatement concernés et désolés pour Mitchie._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je fus sorti de mes pensées par le grincement de la porte de sa chambre. Je retins mon souffle en la voyant si belle. Elle était pourtant simplement vêtue, un jean noir et une blouse émeraude, les pieds nus et elle avait attaché ses cheveux. Je remarquais qu'elle n'était pas maquillée.

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? Elle me tendait le tube de pommade.

- Bien sûr. Je m'appliquais à la tâche, effleurant sa pommette lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Une fois terminé, elle déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre, me laissant songeur. Quelques minutes plutôt on s'embrassait comme deux bienheureux, pourquoi avait-elle hésité avant de déposer ses lèvres tout près des miennes ? Elle réapparut cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'hématome.

- On y va ? Me dit-elle.

- Après vous Mademoiselle Torres. Dis-je en faisant une courbette, repoussant mes pensées dans un coin de ma tête.

Elle éclata de rire. Elle se chaussa dans l'entrée, attrapa son manteau, un bonnet et mon écharpe, je souris en la regardant faire avant de la suivre.

Durant le trajet j'essayais d'en savoir plus sur cet Alan, mais Mitchie détourna rapidement et habilement la conversation. Malgré mon envie d'en savoir plus je ne voulais pas la braquer, et la laissais faire et bientôt nous parlions de nos films préférés.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à détourner la conversation dès que Shane voulait en savoir plus sur Alan, mais je savais que ça ne durerait pas éternellement. Je retins un soupir alors qu'il garait sa voiture près de la mienne. On était déjà arrivé, je n'avais aucune envie de le quitter si tôt.

- Voilà on est arrivé. Ta voiture est toujours là. Dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait sa portière.

Je le rejoignis dehors, sans grand enthousiasme.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Dis-je en avançant vers ma voiture.

J'avais pas fait deux pas que je m'arrêtais et me tournais vers lui.

- Que dirais-tu d'une promenade ? Demandais-je timidement.

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée ! Répondit-il en souriant.

Il attrapa ma main et entrelaça nos doigts alors que nous commencions notre promenade en silence.

J'adorais les petits gestes tendres qu'il avait envers moi, mais était-ce bien raisonnable considérant Alan et ses menaces ? Et puis, je ne savais pas quoi penser de nous, de notre "relation" si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. On avait échangé par deux fois des baisers, mais on n'en avait pas parlé depuis. Est-ce que ça faisait de nous un couple ? Pas sûre. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un baiser sur nos mains enlacées.

- Tu sais que je peux voir les rouages de ton cerveau fonctionner là. Dit-il en souriant.

- Ah bon ? Plaisantais-je.

- Oui ! Et je me demande ce qui les fait surchauffer ainsi !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Lui parler de mes interrogations, non, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, et puis j'avais un peu peur de sa réponse ! Et surtout, je ne voulais pas remettre Alan sur le tapis.

- Mitchie ? Dit-il en passant sa main devant mes yeux. Mitchie ?

- Désolée ! J'étais juste en train de me demander… Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr !

Il repéra un banc un peu à l'écart, et nous y entraîna.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de bosser sur votre album ? Pas que je ne sois pas contente de t'avoir ici, mais qu'en pensent tes frères ? Ne vont-ils pas… M'en vouloir de te retenir loin de tes obligations ? Pendant toute la durée de mon discours j'avais fixé mon regard sur l'océan.

- Mitch, il me fit tourner ver lui. Premièrement mes frères t'apprécient, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils t'en veuillent pour quelque chose que je fais ? Ensuite, notre album avance bien, je peux donc me permettre de me reposer quelques jours. Et enfin, il planta son regard dans le mien, je suis aussi content d'être ici, avec toi.

Je rougissais sous la force de son regard, et me mis à trembler.

- Tu as froid ? Il se rapprocha de moi, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. On devrait y aller.

Je me levais à sa suite, réticente à l'idée de le quitter. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à ma voiture. J'avais envie de lui proposer une nouvelle promenade, mais il faisait plutôt froid, et il avait peut-être quelque chose de prévu pour cette après-midi. Arrivée à ma voiture, il lâcha ma main.

- Je te suis jusqu'à ta résidence, ok ? Je tiens à m'assurer que tu rentres bien.

J'étais soudainement de meilleure humeur, un sourire éclaira mon visage et je hochais la tête. J'aurais le plaisir de le voir encore quelques minutes en rentrant. Il embrassa ma joue.

- Allez, en voiture !

Il attendit que je sois enfermée dans ma voiture pour entrer dans la sienne.

Durant le trajet je pensais à un moyen de prolonger notre après-midi, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de le laisser partir. Ça faisait même pas un mois qu'on se connaissait, mais je me sentais très bien avec lui, il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas laissé un garçon être proche de moi, il me plaisait infiniment, et même si je ne savais pas ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, j'osais espérer qu'il aimait aussi ma présence à ses côtés.

J'arrivais dans mon parking, je fis signe à Shane qui était juste derrière moi que j'étais bien arrivée alors qu'il se garait à mes côtés. Je pensais qu'il allait me saluer de sa voiture avant de partir, mais j'eus la surprise de le voir sortir à son tour.

- Vous voilà arrivée Mademoiselle Torres.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, Shane ! Dis-je en souriant.

- Je t'en prie très chère.… Mais tu n'es pas encore chez toi à vrai dire. Tu me permets de t'accompagner jusqu'à ton studio ? Demanda-t-il, en me tendant la main.

- Bien sûr ! Dis-je en lui donnant ma main.

On grimpa les marches en riant. J'étais ravie qu'il ait voulu monter, et ceci sans que je lui demande. Toutefois il s'arrêta devant ma porte alors que je déposais mes affaires sur la console à l'entrée.

- Tu n'entres pas ? Demandais-je déçue. Tu as peut-être quelque chose à faire…

- Non, me coupa-t-il. Mais tu as quelque chose à faire toi… Ta plainte, précisa-t-il en voyant la confusion sur mon visage.

- Ah oui… J'irai plus tard…

- Mitch…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Shane. J'irai en fin de journée, en allant chez mes parents. Pour le moment j'ai qu'une envie, m'écrouler sur le canapé avec un bon chocolat chaud et regarder un dvd.

- Beau programme ! Tu vas regarder quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas encore… J'hésitais une fraction de seconde avant de me jeter à l'eau. Tu voudrais regarder quoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Tu m'invites à ta séance ciné ?

- Oui… Enfin… Si tu veux… Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu… J'étais soudainement intimidée et inquiète d'un refus.

- Je peux vraiment choisir le film ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Dis-je vivement, ce qui le fit rire.

Je lui indiquais ma collection de dvd, puis j'allais nous préparer des en-cas dans la cuisine. Il était près de treize heures, mais ayant petit déjeuner assez tard, je n'avais pas vraiment faim.

- Hum Shane ?

- Oui ? Dit-il sans relever la tête des dvd qu'il était en train d'examiner.

- Je suis en train de préparer des en-cas, tu as une préférence pour le sucré ou le salé ? Ou peut être que tu as faim ? Je peux préparer un plat vite fait, si tu veux.

- Non, je prendrais ce que tu prends. On a bien petit déjeuner ce matin, je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

- Tu es sûr ? Par ce que je peux te cuisiner quelque…

- Certain Mitch. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire on pourra commander…

- Ok !

Je terminais de préparais notre mini brunch quand il se plaça devant moi.

- Hey tu m'as eu !

- Comment ça ?

- Je comprends pourquoi tu m'as laissé choisir le film, dit-il en m'ôtant le plateau des mains pour aller le déposer sur la table basse du salon. Y a que des films de filles là ! Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, il était adorable.

- T'en es sûr ? Cait a du laisser des dvd à elle quelque part. Attend, je vais regarder dans la chambre.

Je revins les mains vides.

- Nope, aucun film. Tu vas devoir faire avec ce que tu as là, désolé, dis-je en retenant un sourire.

- Vu que j'y connais rien, je vais en prendre un au hasard.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur la colonne de dvd, puis sortit le film sur lequel son doigt s'était arrêté "Coup de foudre à Manhattan" avec Jennifer Lopez.

- On regarde ça !

Je ris en l'insérant dans le lecteur en lui expliquant l'histoire du film. On s'installa tous les deux sur le canapé, laissant un espace vide entre nous. Le film avait commencé depuis une dizaine de minutes, de temps en temps je sentais le regard de Shane sur moi. Et dans ces moments-là, je me mettais à gigoter, mal à l'aise. Il finit par m'attraper par les épaules et me cala confortablement contre lui, son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Arrête de bouger tu me déconcentres, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

Aussitôt que je sentis son souffle, des frissons me parcoururent.

- Tu as froid ? Demanda-t-il.

Il attrapa le plaid qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé, et se déplaça de manière à s'appuyer contre l'accoudoir du canapé, mon dos contre son torse, et nous recouvrit avec. Il replaça ses mains sur ma taille, entrelaçant nos doigts, sa tête contre la mienne. Je pus allonger mes pieds par-dessus l'accoudoir.

- Ça va, je ne te dérange pas trop comme ça ? Ce n'est pas trop inconfortable ? Je tenais à me rassurer.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ces murmures dans mon cou, me firent une nouvelle fois frissonner. Je me blottis un peu plus dans ses bras et fis un effort pour m'intéresser au film, mais le fait que Shane caressait, consciemment ou pas, mes mains du bout de son pouce me déconcentrait énormément. Je tournais légèrement la tête pour l'observer, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran télé. Je me replaçais et tentais une nouvelle fois de me plonger dans le film. Sans grand succès. Cette fois-ci je fus perturbée par une caresse dans mon cou. Une nouvelle fois, je tournais la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait quand les lèvres de Shane se posèrent sur les miennes. Je les entrouvris instantanément. Nous échangeâmes un baiser qui nous laissa pantelant. Il sourit alors que je tentais de reprendre mon souffle et déposa des baisers papillons sur mon cou. Il reprit mes lèvres dès que ma respiration était devenue plus régulière. Je me tournais de manière à être face à lui et l'enlaçais alors que j'approfondissais le baiser. Je caressais ses cheveux alors que notre baiser devenait plus passionné. Il grignota ma lèvre supérieure et je retenais difficilement un grognement de contentement. Il était en train de me rendre dingue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me faisait autant d'effet. Il m'attira contre lui, ses mains caressant mon dos. Il déposa une pluie de baiser dans mon cou, je penchais la tête sur le côté lui donnant un meilleur accès. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'il suçotait ma peau, sûre d'y voir apparaître une marque rouge dans quelques heures. Ses mains qui étaient toujours dans mon dos, caressèrent tendrement ma taille puis vinrent frôler mon ventre. Je sentis mon cœur rater un battement, à ce contact et malgré moi, je laissais un gémissement s'échapper de mes lèvres. C'était définitif, il me rendait dingue ! Il m'attira contre lui, et revint m'embrasser avec passion alors qu'il se laissait tomber doucement sur le canapé, m'emportant avec lui. Le manque d'air nous éloigna et il embrassa ma mâchoire, descendant jusqu'à mon cou, où il déposa, une nouvelle fois, des baisers brûlants. Ses mains étaient toujours sur mon ventre où elles dessinaient des cercles qui électrisaient tous mes sens. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ni même à penser à autre chose qu'à Shane. A sa présence, à son soutien et surtout à tout ce qu'il faisait naître en moi. Doucement, il nous fit basculer me faisant passer sous lui alors que ses mains continuaient leur douce torture, me faisant lentement oublier tout le reste. Il continuait ses baisers descendant sur mes clavicules alors que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement. Je sentis mon haut remonter lentement alors que ses caresses devenaient de plus en plus appuyées et malgré moi, je me cambrais lorsque ses lèvres se déposèrent sur mon nombril. Un voisin fit tomber un objet lourd et je revins à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Tout était trop rapide, on s'était embrassé par deux fois, maintenant trois, et je ne savais même pas ce que je représentais pour lui. Et puis il fallait que je règle mes problèmes avant d'aller plus loin.

- Shane, je… S'il te plait, arrête, soufflais-je.

Il se figea au dessus de moi, l'air confus. Je le repoussais lentement et alors qu'il se redressait j'en profitais pour me rasseoir en m'éloignant légèrement de lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mitch ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je suis désolé… Il tendit sa main vers moi dans le but de prendre ma main je suppose mais se rétracta.

- Je… Ecoute, je… On va trop vite, lui expliquais-je. Je me levais, mal à l'aise et commençais à faire les cent pas devant le canapé. On se connait depuis trop peu de temps et bien que tu me plaises et que je me sens bien avec toi, on ne peut pas ! Continuais-je. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de poursuivre, et puis… En fait… Je…

Ne sachant pas comment lui dire la suite, je lui montrais simplement ma main gauche. Sur l'annulaire, je portais depuis que j'avais déménagé, un anneau de pureté. Il pâlit et se leva brusquement du canapé pour se planter devant moi et me stopper. J'étais effrayée par ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Mitchie je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je ne savais pas… Je… Il secoua la tête et reprit. J'ai franchi une limite et j'en suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du aller si loin, je me suis juste… Emporté. Il prit ma main et poursuivit. Tu es magnifique Mitch, tu me plais énormément, ce n'est pas une excuse je sais mais je n'en ai pas d'autre, j'ai bien peur de m'être laissé aller... Je… Je me sens bien avec toi, je me sens… Moi ! Pas Shane Gray le chanteur, juste Shane, un gars normal qui craque pour une fille géniale et qui ne sait pas comment le lui faire comprendre…

Il était à présent rouge d'embarras. Il fixa son regard vers le sol, alors qu'un sourire fleuri sur mes lèvres, je n'avais retenu qu'une seule chose, il craquait pour moi !

- Shane ! Je…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je sais que nous deux c'est récent et qu'il est bien trop tôt… et puis… Il regarda ma main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne et caressa l'anneau à mon doigt. Pardonne-moi s'il te plait…

J'étais rassurée par son discours dans un premier temps, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que la situation avec Alan avait été la même. Il avait à nos début toujours été prévenant, conciliant et il s'était finalement révélé être un monstre ! Je repoussais cette idée, me promettant d'y repenser plus tard.

- Shane, dis-je doucement en posant ma main sur sa joue. Je ne t'en veux pas. J'avoue j'ai paniqué, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne m'as forcé à rien, on était tout deux pris par le moment. Et puis lorsque je t'ai demandé d'arrêter tu l'as fait immédiatement, sans discuter. Ne te flagelle pas pour ça car moi je ne t'en veux pas.

Il posa son front contre le mien et soupira en fermant les yeux.

- Je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus qu'on se voit Mitchie.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi ! Je ne voulais pas le perdre ! Je m'éloignais de lui.

- Non ! Pourquoi ? Je… Tu… Non !

Je faisais pour la deuxième fois de la journée les cent pas devant lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, même si techniquement nous n'étions pas vraiment en couple. Avait-il des doutes à cause de ma bague ? Devrais-je douter de sa sincérité ? Je me figeais après avoir pris une décision. Je me rapprochais de lui, me mis sur la pointe des pieds, posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour me tenir et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes en un chaste baiser. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait sans que je n'aie besoin de le dire tout haut. Je frissonnais de bonheur lorsqu'il me rendit mon baiser, tout aussi délicatement. Nous ne tentions pas de l'approfondir, nous contentant simplement de la signification que ce simple baiser avait pour nous. Il fit un pas en arrière quelques secondes plus tard, entrelaçant nos doigts.

- Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. Et si tu es toujours sûre que tu veux de moi comme petit-ami, alors je serais là… Et si tu préfères que l'on reste ami… Je… Je respecterais ta décision. Il dit ces derniers mots doucement.

Je voulais lui dire que ma décision était déjà prise et que je le voulais comme petit-ami, mais il m'en empêcha, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Non ! Ne dis rien maintenant. Réfléchis y. Laissons passer la semaine de cours et vendredi on pourrait se voir pour en discuter…

Il ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix, j'acquiesçais donc de la tête. Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa ma joue sans avoir lâché ma main.

- Je vais y aller. On se verra en cours.

- Ok !

Je le lâchais à contrecœur et l'accompagnais à la porte. Les au-revoir furent étranges. Nous étions gênés, cet après-midi avait crée un malaise entre-nous, et je me demandais si les choses resteraient tels quels jusqu'à la fin de la semaine alors que je verrouillais la porte derrière lui.

Je me réinstallais sur le canapé la tête pleine de pensées en attendant le retour de Cait pour notre visite hebdomadaire chez mes parents.

* * *

><p><em>C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! <em>

_Vous pensez qu'elle va faire quoi?  
><em>

_A la semaine prochaine!  
><em>


	9. Agression & Décision

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p) **Mais surtout pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre avant de partir en vacance! Merci ma belle! A bientôt! Bisou!  
><strong>_

_..._

_Merci à **Aurore Scott 1** pour sa review! Bonne lecture!**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Dans le chapitre précédent : Mitchie et Shane ont passé un petit moment en amoureux<em>_, qui s'est terminé dans la gêne… Comment vont-ils réagir lors de leur prochaine rencontre ? __Et que devient Alan ? Va-t-il les laisser tranquille?_

_...  
><em>

Chapitre 9 : Agression & Décision

**Alan Pov**

Après que cet abruti de gardien nous ai interrompus je n'avais pu suivre Mitchie. J'enrageai contre cet idiot. Je vis la Buick Skylarck de l'autre coq suivre. Atterré, je les regardais passer sans bouger, me demandant ce qu'il foutait encore là ! Je serrais les points et laissais en plan le gardien, me dépêchant de rejoindre ma voiture dans la rue, agrippant mon téléphone en chemin. J'appelais son portable mais elle ne décrochait pas. Je démarrais rapidement ma voiture et essayais de retrouver leur trace, mais c'était trop tard ! Je fulminais de l'avoir laissé filer ! J'appelais de nouveau son portable… Rien ! Je laissais de nouveaux messages, tapotant mon volant me demandant où elle avait bien pu se réfugier.

Je souris en pensant à ses parents, elle avait sûrement du courir dans leur bras, comme toujours. Je mis l'autoradio en route et fis un demi-tour au milieu de la route, me fichant de l'interdiction de tourner, j'allais la retrouver et elle allait comprendre qu'elle m'appartenait !

J'éteignais mes feux en arrivant devant la villa des Torres qui était encore éclairée et me garais devant leur allée. Aucune trace de la voiture de Mitchie ! Je serrais le volant à m'en faire mal aux mains ! Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Je l'appelais encore. Toujours pas de réponse ! Je laissais un message sur sa boite vocale, et décidais d'attendre quelques heures pour voir si elle viendrait ici.

Lorsque toute lumière s'éteignit dans la villa, ma fureur était à son comble ! Elle n'était pas venue ! Je sortis de ma voiture et m'approchais de la porte d'entrée. Je regardais si un double des clés ne traînait pas dans le coin, ça pourrait toujours me servir une prochaine fois où Mitchie serait présente, mais je ne trouvais rien. De rage, je me vengeais sur les pneus du tout terrain de Steve, m'imaginant frapper l'autre guignol.

Je fis le chemin retour rapidement, dépassant largement les limitations de vitesse. J'arrivais tout juste devant la résidence lorsque je les vis entrer dans le parking. Je laissais ma voiture en double-file au milieu de la route et allais voir de plus près ce qu'il se passait. A l'endroit où était garé plus tôt son véhicule se trouvait maintenant le tas de ferraille de l'autre bouffon. J'étais à présent hors de moi, que faisait-elle avec lui ? Je les vis entrer dans le bâtiment et je m'adossais au tas de ferraille, bien décidé à avoir une "conversation" avec lui à son retour. Cinq minutes étaient passées et il n'était toujours pas redescendu. Je commençais à faire les cent pas, vérifiant ma montre toute les deux secondes ! Cinq minutes plus tard, ma patience ayant atteint ses limites je me décidais à aller leur rentre une petite visite. J'allais me diriger vers le hall lorsque des lumières attirèrent mon attention. Je tournais la tête pour voir qu'un véhicule de police était arrêté près de ma voiture, et qu'un flic regardait à l'intérieur, à travers la vitre, avec une lampe torche.

- Et merde ! Marmonnais-je.

Je me précipitais vers ma voiture.

- Désolé, je raccompagnais ma copine. Je pars de suite, dis-je espérant qu'il ne me poserait pas de problème.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, nous voudrions voir vos papiers.

- Allez les gars !

- Vos papiers !

Je serrais les dents, ravalant les insultes qui ne feraient qu'envenimer l'affaire et leur tendis les papiers demandés. Ils vérifièrent lentement les documents et firent le tour de la voiture.

- Votre assurance n'est pas à jour, nous immobilisons le véhicule !

- Quoi ? Non ! Attendez !

C'est comme ça que ma voiture se retrouva à la fourrière. Quand je pus, enfin, la récupérer le jour se levait. Je pris le chemin de la résidence et m'arrêtais en chemin pour prendre un café, je me garais au même endroit qu'hier soir mais ne sortis pas cette fois-ci. Je m'étouffais avec ma gorgée de café chaud et me renversais le gobelet dessus en voyant le tas de ferraille toujours à la même place. Je lâchais une flopée de juron en épongeant rapidement le liquide. Ils n'ont quand même pas passé la nuit ensemble, pensais-je. Mais la voiture n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bougé. Je jetais un œil à l'horloge de ma voiture, il était tout juste sept heures du matin, il ne pouvait pas être venu si tôt. J'avais très envie d'aller lui casser la gueule de suite à ce petit c*n, mais je me retins. Je devais la jouer fine, il allait payer, oh ça oui, mais pas sur un coup de tête. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis inconfortablement dans ma voiture, couvert de café sec, attendant qu'il sorte, tout en réfléchissant au moyen de régler cette affaire. Je devais le faire sortir de sa vie, rapidement. Il n'avait pas compris mes deux premiers avertissements, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. J'échafaudais un tas de plan, regardant l'heure de temps à autres. Je dus déplacer ma voiture quand les premiers résidents éveillés commencèrent à jeter des coups d'œil suspicieux à ma voiture. Je me garais un peu plus loin, face à la sortie, ainsi je verrais ce qu'il se passe. Deux heures plus tard, je vis enfin sa voiture quitter le parking. J'étais très tenté de le suivre pour lui régler son compte une bonne foi pour toute, mais je décidais au dernier moment de me concentrer sur Mitchie. Je claquais la porte de ma voiture et pris le chemin de la résidence, j'étais sur le point d'y pénétrais quand l'idiot de concierge sortit de chez lui. Je fis rapidement marche arrière. Cet imbécile me reconnaîtrait sûrement étant donné le temps qu'il avait passé à me scruter il y a quelques heures. Il se doutait de quelque chose… Je regardais l'heure, l'état de mon pantalon et me décidais à rentrer me changer. Après tout je savais où elle vivait, et si je ne pouvais pas y aller de suite, rien ne m'empêchait de revenir un peu plus tard pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Arrivé au motel, je pris une longue douche chaude et m'installais sur mon lit pour fignoler quelques-uns de mes plans. Le manque de sommeil, depuis plus de vingt quatre heures, eut raison de moi. Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux il était près de seize heures, le lendemain !

- Et m*rde ! M*rde ! M*rde !

Je passais rapidement un jean et un pull, attrapais mes clés et courais à ma voiture. D'après ce que j'avais pu observer, elle passait ses dimanches matin à la maison, avant de sortir déjeuner dans le coin avec l'autre fille. Elles passaient leur après midi à flâner, ou à jouer de la musique chez elle et partaient chez ses parents sur les coups des dix-sept heures. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre sa résidence, j'arrivais juste à temps pour la voir quitter le parking dans sa propre voiture avec l'autre brunette ! Je ne m'attardais pas sur la question du retour de la voiture et les suivis jusque chez les Torres. Je me garais un peu plus loin dans la rue, et éteignais mes phares. Je les vis entrer dans la maison en souriant. Je souris à mon tour en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche. Elle allait vite le perdre ce sourire…

Le lendemain, j'étais garé en retrait dans la fac, comme à mon habitude, fixant l'entrée dans l'attente de voir apparaître ma Mitchie. Elle était encore avec l'autre brunette, je l'aimais pas celle là ! Toujours collé à Mitchie. J'allais devoir m'occuper d'elle aussi. Je devais l'éloigner de tous ses amis, elle sera plus facile à manipuler ainsi. Je patientais et jubilais en voyant que, alors que les cours avaient commencé, l'autre gigolo n'était pas arrivé ! Ça allait être une bonne journée ! J'allais sortir de ma voiture quand un moteur rugit, je tournais la tête pour voir arriver l'autre tacot. Je grimaçais, avant d'éclater de rire en pensant à ce qui l'attendait… Il allait avoir une bonne surprise aujourd'hui ! Nul doute qu'elle m'écoutera dorénavant ! J'allais pouvoir prendre ma revanche sur ce qu'il s'était passé cinq ans plus tôt, elle m'avait fui, je m'étais retrouvé comme un idiot, aujourd'hui l'heure de ma revanche a sonné ! Je vais la faire retomber amoureuse de moi et ensuite la quitter comme une malpropre après avoir bien profité d'elle ! Il sortit rapidement de sa voiture, et courut vers l'entrée. Je le regardais d'un mauvais œil avant de reporter mon attention sur son tacot, un sourire aux lèvres

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Les au revoir avaient été bizarres, empreint d'une timidité et d'une gêne qui n'existait pas avant entre-nous. Je soupirais en espérant que ça ne durerait pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de perdre Mitchie, mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à être avec moi. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'à ma voiture et rentrais à la maison. Je m'enfermais directement dans ma chambre et me vautrais sur mon lit, les yeux fermés. Je sursautais et me relevais brusquement en sentant mon lit s'affaisser.

- Hey mec, ce n'est que moi, me dit Nate.

- Tu as décidé de me tuer, ce n'est pas possible !

Je lui jetais un regard noir, alors qu'il retenait difficilement un rire.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Shane ? Tu étais tout guilleret ce matin en partant et là tu fais une tête de six pieds de long ! Ça c'est mal passé avec Mitchie ? Elle… Elle ne t'a quand même pas jeté ?

- Non ! Enfin pas vraiment…

- Comment cela ? Soit elle t'a jeté soit pas, c'est l'un ou l'autre Shane.

- Je… C'est compliqué.

Je lui racontais notre journée, sa surprise à son réveil, notre petit-déjeuner et notre ballade. J'entamais notre après-midi dvd lorsque Jason nous rejoignit. Il s'installa à nos côtés en silence, me laissant terminer mon récit. Je leurs racontais, sans entrer dans les détails que nous nous étions câlinés et qu'elle portait un anneau de pureté. Nate se leva d'un bond et pointa son doigt sur moi.

- Shane Adam Gray ne me dis pas que tu l'as quitté par ce qu'elle porte un anneau de pureté !

- Quoi ? Non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je m'étais levé à mon tour indigné par les propos de mon frère.

J'avais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, une réputation de tombeur et de briseur de cœur, alors que je n'étais pas du tout comme ça. Et de penser que mon propre frère doutait de moi me révoltait au plus haut point ! Comment pouvait-il penser ça de moi ?

- Désolé Shane. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ça ! Dit-il en baissant la tête. Je ne voulais pas. C'est juste que quand je t'ai demandé si Mitchie t'avait jeté tu as dit pas vraiment, alors j'ai imaginé le pire… Désolé.

Je me calmais et posais une main sur l'épaule de mon frère pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en tenais pas vraiment rigueur.

- C'est rien Nate.

Je leur expliquais que Mitchie avait légèrement paniqué pendant notre étreinte et que je lui avais laissé un peu de temps pour réfléchir à l'idée d'un nous, d'autant que j'étais jusqu'à la fin de la semaine l'assistant d'oncle Brown et que par conséquent je ne pouvais pas sortir avec une élève. Je ne voulais pas poser de problème à l'un comme à l'autre.

Après que mes frères soient sortis de ma chambre, je me rallongeais sur mon lit essayant de ne plus penser à rien.

Des heures plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas réussi à fermer l'œil, ni à me sortir Mitchie de la tête. Je m'endormis épuisé au petit matin en pensant que la journée allait être longue.

Je fus réveillé par une main sur mon épaule qui me secouait.

- Shane ! Shane ! Lève-toi !

- Encore deux minutes Nate…

- Tu ne les as pas Shane ! T'es en retard !

- Hein ! Quoi ? Je m'asseyais brusquement et regardais le réveil sur la table de nuit.

- Mince ! J'ai oublié de le régler hier soir !

Je me levais et courais à la salle de bain. Je me préparais rapidement et faisant l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner je courais à ma voiture direction la fac. J'arrivais avec dix minutes de retard et me précipitais dans la salle. Oncle Brown grimaça à mon entrée, et me fit signe de patienter quelques secondes. Il donna du travail à tout le monde avant de se tourner vers moi.

- Je veux te voir à la pause. Pour le moment tu t'occupes du groupe de Kellan, ils ont quelques questions auxquelles tu devrais pouvoir facilement répondre.

Je hochais la tête et me dirigeais vers le fond de la classe où Kellan et ses amis s'étaient installés.

Je passais les deux premières heures à bosser avec eux, j'essayais de croiser le regard de Mitchie, mais pas une fois je n'y arrivais. Elle avait l'air pâle et des cernes marquaient ses yeux. Je me demandais si la cause de son insomnie était la même que la mienne, je l'espérais même en fait, ça prouverait qu'elle veut bien de moi et qu'elle est aussi triste que moi de cette situation. La sonnerie me tira de ma contemplation et je traînais des pieds jusqu'au bureau d'oncle Brown. Il me fit un sermon et lorsque la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna je fus soulagé de m'échapper. Je passais les deux autres heures de la matinée dans un autre groupe, dans un autre coin de la salle, face à Mitchie et Caitlyn. Et durant ces deux heures, pas une fois je n'avais réussi à croiser son regard. Je commençais vraiment à angoisser. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle mon regard ?

J'étais bien décidé à mettre les choses aux clairs à la pause-déjeuner. Malheureusement, je fus retenu par une élève. Je l'écoutais poliment, alors que je n'avais qu'une envie la planter là pour rejoindre ma Mitchie ! Le temps que je réussisse à m'en débarrasser, elle n'était plus dans la cafète. Je pris un sandwich et décidais de l'appeler, mais j'eus beau fouiller mes poches et mon sac, pas de trace de mon portable ! Je soupirais et me mit à sa recherche tout en mangeant.

J'avais jeté un œil de partout où on avait l'habitude de rester, mais aucune trace de Cait et elle. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? C'était bien ma veine, le seul jour où j'oubliais mon portable, je n'arrivais pas à la trouver ! La sonnerie me fit rebrousser chemin. J'entrais dans la salle et m'installais au bureau, attendant de la voir arriver. Elle fit son entrée entourée de Cait et Kellan, tourna la tête dans ma direction et détourna rapidement son regard. Je soufflais de frustration, pourquoi m'évitait-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? L'après-midi passa lentement, à la pause, j'avais essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'était enfuie après deux mots, quelque chose à faire apparemment…

Les cours venaient enfin de se terminer, je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer me coucher. J'étais épuisé et contrarié de n'avoir pas réussi à lui parler, à croire que tout s'était ligué contre moi aujourd'hui ! C'est perdu dans mes pensées que je démarrais ma voiture et enclenchais la vitesse. J'avais à peine desserré le frein à main et commencé à rouler que je remarquais que quelque chose clochait. Un bruit anormal provenait de l'arrière. J'immobilisais immédiatement mon bébé et sortis voir ce qu'il se passait. Je fis le tour de la voiture et me glaçais à la vue des deux pneus arrière à plat.

- Pas encore ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Marmonnais-je contrarié.

J'avais eu une journée difficile, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça. Je soupirais en fouillant mes poches à la recherche de mon téléphone… avant de me rappeler que je l'avais oublié ce matin… Je ne pouvais même pas compter sur oncle Brown qui était parti une demi-heure plus tôt aujourd'hui ! Ce n'était vraiment pas mon jour. Comment allais-je faire pour rentrer ?

J'en étais là de mes pensées quand j'entendis Mitchie parler, je me redressais précipitamment, la cherchant des yeux. Elle était sortie sitôt la sonnerie, je pensais qu'elle avait quitté les lieux depuis longtemps ! Je la trouvais enfin, elle était avec Cait et Kellan encore une fois, je remarquais alors la voiture de Mitchie, elle était stationnée un peu plus loin, dans ma précipitation ce matin je n'avais pas remarqué ce détail. Je remerciais silencieusement la providence pour ça, et aller à leur rencontre.

- Salut !

- Hey Shane ! Merci pour ce matin, tu nous as été d'une grande aide ! Dit Kellan.

- Pas de souci ! Mitch, je peux te parler deux p'tites minutes ?

- Je suis plutôt pressée, je dois déposer Kellan à son rendez-vous…

- Non vas-y Mitch, on a bien deux minutes.

Je souris à Kellan, je l'aurais bien embrassé pour le remercier, mais il me prendrait pour un fou, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'entraînais Mitchie, un peu à l'écart.

- Mitch, que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'en veux pour hier ?

- Rien ! Pourquoi, il ne s'est rien passé hier !

Je fus blessé de l'entendre dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! Je n'avais quand même pas imaginé ce week-end, nos promenades, nos baisers !

- Mitch, il se passe quoi ?

- Rien, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Je dois y aller, Kellan va être en retard !

- Kellan peut attendre, et puis pourquoi c'est toi qui le conduis, elle est où sa voiture ?

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, je repris.

- Oubli, ce n'est pas important. Que s'est-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui pour que tu me battes froid comme ça ? Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

Des tas d'explication me venaient en tête, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait mal prit le fait que je l'ai repoussé la veille. Je finis par lui poser la question.

- Tu m'en veux pour hier ? Parce que je t'ai repoussé et demandé de réfléchir ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je…

Elle ne savait apparemment plus quoi dire

- Si ce n'est pas ça, dis-moi ! Je veux savoir !

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Shane ! S'énerva-t-elle. Je dois y aller !

Alors qu'elle retournait vers Kellan et Cait, je la rattrapais.

- Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec Alan ?

Elle se figea, tout comme Caitlin qui avait tout entendu. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le sol. J'allais parler quand Kellan nous interrompit

- Il lui est arrivé quoi à ta bagnole Shane ? Tu as les deux pneus à plat !

- Zut ! J'avais oublié ! J'ai besoin d'appeler mes frères et une dépanneuse mais j'ai oublié mon téléphone à la maison ce matin ! Dis-je frustré.

Je devais gérer ce problème, alors que la seule chose qui m'intéressait actuellement était ce qu'Alan pouvait bien avoir fait à Mitchie pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça ! Soudain Cait prit la parole.

- Utilise le téléphone de Mitchie, Kellan et moi n'avons plus de batterie !

- Mais… Dit-il, alors que Cait lui mettait un léger coup dans l'estomac.

Si je n'avais pas été si désespéré j'aurais éclaté de rire en voyant Caitlyn, toute menue, mettre des coudes de coudes à son petit-ami, bâti comme une armoire à glace ! Je retins mon rire, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée je remerciais la providence. J'étais à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou, alors que Mitchie lui jetait un regard noir, tout en tendant son portable. Je l'attrapais et appelais le portable de Nate, priant pour qu'il réponde, j'allais abandonner à la troisième sonnerie lorsqu'il décrocha.

- Nate, c'est Shane.

- Shane ? Tu m'appelles d'où ?

- Portable de Mitchie. J'ai un problème avec la voiture, tu peux passer me chercher ?

- Oui bien sûr, t'es où ? Il se passe quoi ?

- Je suis sur le parking de la fac, avec deux pneus à plat !

- Encore ? J'arrive et j'appelle la dépanneuse ! Reste avec Mitchie, pour qu'au cas où, je puisse te rappeler si jamais j'ai besoin de te joindre. J'arrive.

Et il raccrocha

- Attend Nate… Et zut ! Il a raccroché !

- Un problème ? Demanda Cait.

- Il m'a demandé de rester près de Mitchie pour qu'il puisse me recontacter après avoir eu le garage, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire que vous deviez partir…

- Oh… Ce fut la seule réaction de Mitchie.

- Je ne te le demanderais pas si je n'étais pas dans cette situation, mais crois-tu que tu pourrais me laisser ton portable le temps que Nate arrive, je te le ramène dès…

- Non ! Désolée mais ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en me l'arrachant des mains.

J'étais choqué par son comportement. Elle semblait agitée, nerveuse et pas très à l'aise. J'allais l'interroger ce qui lui arrivait quand Cait reprit les choses en main.

- Bon, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Mitch je raccompagne Kellan avec ta voiture et tu restes avec Shane jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nate.

- Non, je ne peux pas, je… Commença-t-elle, mais Cait la coupa.

- Tu n'as pas le choix Mitch !

Elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille, elle baissa la tête, un air coupable sur le visage, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il se passait ! Je détestais ne pas savoir ! Elle s'approcha ensuite de moi et me murmura :

- Tu as l'occasion de discuter avec elle. Ne la bouscules pas trop, il s'est passé un tas de choses difficiles hier soir. Puis elle reprit plus fort, Shane, je te la confie, ne la ramène pas trop tard, je vous attendrais chez Mitchie.

- Merci, soufflais-je.

Elle récupéra les clés, puis entraîna Kellan à sa suite.

Une fois seul, je me tournais vers Mitchie, appréhendant sa réaction, après tout elle ne voulait pas être là !

- Je suis désolé Mitchie. Je…

- On n'est pas obligé de faire la conversation ! Dit-elle froidement.

Je soupirais. Je jetais un œil au parking et remarquais qu'il s'était pratiquement vidé, il ne restait que quelques voitures. Je m'approchais alors d'elle qui s'était appuyée contre ma voiture et me plaçais à ses côtés. Elle recula aussitôt, ce qui me blessa, mais je ne le montrais pas, tentant de réengager la conversation.

- Mitch… Parle-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Alan est revenu ? T'a-t-il agressé de nouveau ?

Je n'eus pour réponse que le silence.

- S'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

Toujours rien. J'allais reprendre lorsque son portable sonna. Elle se figea, tremblant légèrement tout en fixant l'écran. Sa réaction m'étonna. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran et reconnu le numéro.

- C'est Nate.

Elle se relaxa et me tendit son téléphone.

- Oui ?

-La dépanneuse arrive, on est sur la route, on devrait être là dans cinq minutes.

- Ok ! A de suite.

Je raccrochais mais gardais le téléphone dans ma main. J'avais très envie de farfouiller dedans, sûr d'y trouver la raison des tremblements de Mitchie à chaque sonnerie de son portable, mais je savais aussi qu'elle le prendrait très mal.

- La dépanneuse est en route, et Nate aussi, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Bien.

Elle se mura ensuite dans le silence. Je soupirais, réfléchissant à un moyen de l'amener à discuter. Mais elle ne desserra pas les lèvres jusqu'à l'arrivée de mon frère quelques minutes plus tard.

- Salut Mitchie, tu vas bien ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et bêtement je serrais les poings. Je savais qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle acceptait ses baisers alors qu'elle refusait ne serais-ce que de me regarder !

Oliver sortit du véhicule, il nous salua avant de nous informer qu'il s'occupait de ma voiture, nous permettant de partir de suite.

- Bien, je vais pouvoir rentrer ! Nate, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle se détourna et commença à marcher en direction de la sortie sous l'œil ahuri de mon petit frère, et sûrement le mien. Je la rattrapais au bout de trois pas, agrippant son bras.

- Attend ! On te raccompagne !

Elle se dégagea rapidement, mais je me plaçais rapidement devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Je ne te laisse pas partir toute seule ! Cait me tuerait !

- Si ce n'est que ça, elle ne le saura pas ! Tu peux partir la conscience tranquille !

- Non ! Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais rentrer seule, surtout avec l'autre taré dans les parages ! Il t'a fait quoi pour que tu réagisses ainsi ?

- De quoi tu te mêles ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé Shane ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chevalier servant. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de mes affaires. Va plutôt t'occuper de ta voiture !

Je ne pus répondre, coupé par la sonnerie de son portable que j'avais toujours en main. Je regardais l'écran et décrochais sous sa mine scandalisée.

- Oui Cait ?

- _Shane ? Mitch est toujours avec toi __? Vous êtes où ?_

- Toujours sur le parking, mon frère vient d'arriver. ça te dérange si je la raccompagne un peu plus tard ? On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter.

Je n'écoutais pas les refus offusqués de Mitchie, et me concentrais sur ma conversation avec Cait. Je pâlis en entendant sa réponse.

- _Désolée Shane, ça ne va pas être possible, son père vient d'arriver. Tu peux la raccompagner de suite ?_

- Oui, on arrive. Je demande à Nate de nous ramener immédiatement.

- _Génial. Tu peux me la passer ?_

Je lui tendis le téléphone et rejoignis mon frère pour lui demander de nous conduire à la résidence. Elle arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ce fut en silence qu'on fit le court trajet nous séparant de chez elle. Cait et un couple se tenaient devant le hall d'entrée. Mitchie salua rapidement mon frère, n'eut aucun mot pour moi et sortit rapidement de la voiture. Je la regardais se jeter dans les bras de l'homme que je présumais être son père, alors que Cait nous fit un petit geste de la main. Nate posa une main compatissante sur mon épaule, avant de faire demi-tour.

Que diable avait-il bien pu se passer ? J'étais bien décidé à avoir une réponse, même si pour cela, je devais kidnapper Mitchie le temps d'une après midi au Market Cafe !

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Une fois hors de la voiture, je me précipitais vers mes parents, soulagée de ne plus être près de Shane, mais inquiète de leur présence ici. Je n'avais qu'une envie, me jeter sur mon lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais je devais faire bonne figure. J'avais voulu tout cela, tout était de ma faute, je ne pouvais pas impliquer Shane dans mes problèmes, plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alan avait été clair, soit je le quittais, soit il mettait nos vies à sacs. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser gâcher la vie de Shane, ou s'en prendre à ma famille.

_Flashback_

_Après que Shane soit parti, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, me demandant pourquoi je ne l'avais pas retenu. Il est vrai qu'il me plaisait énormément, que je me sentais bien dans ses bras, que j'aimais ses baisers, mais comme il l'avait dit, tout avait été trop vite entre nous. Après l'affaire Alan, je n'avais plus réussi à faire assez confiance à un garçon pour le laisser s'approcher suffisamment près de moi. J'avais essayé pourtant, mais je prenais peur dès qu'ils essayaient de se rapprocher de moi.__ Pas génial pour avoir une relation ! J'avais abandonné l'idée d'avoir une relation avec un garçon… jusqu'à Shane. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'il voulait d'une relation avec moi, avec toutes les filles qu'il pourrait avoir, c'était moi qu'il choisissait ! Mais étais-je prête à lui faire confiance, à être entièrement avec lui, sans penser à l'autre idiot ?__ J'en doutais pour le moment. J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Caitlyn._

_- Mitch ! Je suis là ! J'ai vu que t'as récupéré ta voiture !_

_- Ouais. Je me relevais lentement. Shane m'a accompagné._

_- Ah bon ? Raconte ! Il s'est passé quoi entre le beau Shane et toi ?_

_Je lui racontais donc toute ma journée, lui parlant de mes doutes et mes craintes. La conversation se poursuivit dans la voiture alors que nous allions chez mes parents. Cait me rassura du mieux qu'elle put._

_On salua mon père dans le salon devant la télé, puis ma mère dans la cuisine. On l'aida à préparer la paella pour ce soir en discutant de notre semaine de cours. J'hésitais à leur parler de l'incident avec Alan, je ne voulais vraiment pas les effrayer. Le téléphone sonna. Mon père prit l'appel et se plaint du plaisantin qui les enquiquinait tous les week-ends. Ma mère sourit en l'entendant._

_- Mince, il me manque le safran ! Mitchie, regarde dans le placard du haut, il devrait y en avoir un paquet._

_Je me rinçais les mains, et farfouiller dans le placard, mais aucune trace de safran…_

_- Y en a pas !_

_- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis sûre d'en avoir vu !_

_Elle s'essuya les mains, et vérifia le placard… Et les autres et ne trouva aucune trace de l'ingrédient indispensable à la paella ! Une paella blanche n'est pas une vraie paella __! Après avoir vérifié deux fois les placards elle abandonna ses recherches en soupirant _

_- Va falloir aller à l'épicerie du coin._

_- J'y fais un saut vite fait si tu veux ?_

_Heureusement qu'il ouvrait le dimanche, sans quoi on aurait eu droit à une drôle de paella !_

_- Oh, ça ne te dérange pas chérie ? Sinon j'y envoie ton père._

_- Non laisse ! On ne va pas le déranger, je vais y aller moi._

_J'attrapais mes clés, de la monnaie alors que Cait proposait de m'accompagner. _

_- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je fais un rapide aller-retour._

_L'épicerie se trouvait quelques rues plus loin, je me garais et entrais rapidement, espérant trouver du safran ici. Je demandais directement au papy __derrière la caisse, et cinq minutes plus tard j'avais payé mon article et j'étais de retour dans ma voiture. Je démarrais et passais la marche arrière quand quelque chose de froid se posa sur mon cou tandis qu'une main se posait sur mes lèvres et une voix froide m'intima de déplacer mon véhicule__. Tremblante, je fis ce qu'il me demandait. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue, le papy derrière sa caisse n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et le garçon dans mon dos, que je soupçonnais fortement d'être Alan,__ appuyait une lame contre ma gorge. Il m'ordonna de m'arrêter près du parc en face de chez moi, sous un grand chêne._

_- Coupe le moteur ! Dit-il en ôtant sa main de devant ma bouche. Si tu cries, je te le ferais payer…_

_Je fis ce qu'il me dit, tremblante._

_- Ou plutôt… Je le ferais payer à ta star de pacotille __!_

_Je hoquetais de stupeur._

_- Surprise ! Et oui je sais qui il est. J'ai entendu dire pas mal de chose sur lui…__e__t ses conquêtes… Tu n'as pas du tout le profil d'ailleurs…Elles sont toutes belles, blondes, élancées… Tout le contraire de toi, quoi. Dit-il moqueur._

_- Co… Comment… Comment es-tu entré dans ma voiture __? Balbutiais-je._

_- Les serrures de voitures sont très faciles à forcer… dit-il en caressant le manche du couteau qu'il avait à la main._

_Je déglutis, et lui demandais ce qu'il voulait._

_- Mais toi ma chère ! _

_- Qu-Quoi ? Mais… Mais… _

_- Tu m'as échappé une fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas deux fois ! Tu vas bien écouter et faire exactement ce que je te dis si tu tiens à ta petite famille. Au moindre faux pas, il leurs arrivera des bricoles… Sans oublier la brunette qui est toujours avec toi et l'autre gigolo. Je suis sûr que les journalistes se feront un régal de certaines informations que je pourrais fournir… Je pourrais mettre fin à sa carrière…_

_Je tremblais de peur, il voulait s'en prendre à mes amis, à ma famille… _

_- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, au juste. Demandais-je._

_- Que tu redeviennes ma petite-amie pour commencer…_

_- Jamais !_

_Ce n'était pas la réponse à donner, puisqu'il plaqua son couteau contre ma peau et exerça une pression. Je sanglotais aussitôt, tant j'étais effrayée._

_- N-Non, arrête… Tu me fais mal…S'il te plaît, suppliais-je en pleurs._

_- Tais-toi ! Tu écoutes ! Et si tu n'obéis pas, il se pourrait que les premières victimes soit tes parents, je suis sûr que cette belle maison prendrait feu rapidement…Et je pourrais même attendre qu'ils soient tout deux rentrés du travail, pendant qu'ils sont blottis sur le canapé à regarder les idioties à la télé… Tes parents ont toujours tenu à leur soirée" Grand Classique du Cinéma"…_

_- Non. Non. Non. S'il te plaît. Laisse mes parents tranquille, je ferais, ce que tu veux__. Dis-je en pleurant de plus belle._

_Il était dingue, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire du mal à mes parents, à Cait ou à Shane__. __Et si pour cela je devais supporter Alan, je le ferais._

_- Bien, je vois que tu as compris. Pour commencer… __j__e ne veux plus te voir avec le bouffon au jean moulant.__ Tu l'évites, tu ne le vois pas en dehors de la salle de classe et tu ne le laisses plus te toucher ! __Je n'ai pas terminé ! Dit-il alors que j'allais l'interrompre.__ Ensuite, reprit-il en caressant mon cou lentement, me donnant envie de vomir__, la brunette là, tu vas arrêter de passer tout ton temps avec elle. Je l'aime pas, je la veux pas dans les parages, tu continueras de faire les trajets avec elle, mais c'est tout ! Quand tu ne seras pas en cours tu seras avec moi._

_Je hoquetais, retenant difficilement une grimace de dégoût quand il se rapprocha de moi et passa sa langue sur mon cou, __alors qu'il continuait son discours._

_- Tu vas rentrer tranquillement chez tes parents, tu vas dîner comme si rien ne s'était passé, tu vas rentrer chez toi et renvoyer l'autre chez elle. _

_Il fit une pause, tournant ma tête vers lui, caressant mes lèvres de son pouce. Je retenais un haut-le-cœur._

_- Dorénavant, tu ferais mieux de répondre à mes appels, quelque soit l'heure. Tu rentreras chez toi directement après la sortie des cours et tu m'y attendras. On dînera ensemble tout les soirs, je te dirais quoi préparer selon mon humeur. On va redevenir le couple qu'on était et qu'on aurait dû être aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas tout gâché __! _

_La sonnerie de mon portable l'interrompit. J'étais pétrifiée, je tremblais, ne sachant pas quoi faire._

_- Qui est-ce ?_

_Je pris mon téléphone dans ma main._

_- M-Ma… Mère…_

_- Réponds ! Tu lui dis que tu arrives, tu as rencontré un ami en chemin, tu seras là dans cinq secondes. Pas un mot de plus !_

_Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et raccrochais rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à ma mère de me poser des questions._

_- Bon, tu vas y aller. Surtout pas un mot de tout ça à qui que se soit, c'est bien clair ?_

_Je hochais la tête pour lui donner mon accord, il sourit puis posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue tentant de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres. Il tira sur mes cheveux et j'eus un petit cri. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ma bouche__. Je sentis la nausée revenir d'autant plus forte et je tentais de le repousser. Il eut un petit rire triomphant et me mit en garde une nouvelle fois avant de sortir de la voiture et de partir. J'essuyais aussitôt, mais discrètement de peur d'être observée, mes lèvres du plat de la main, totalement écœurée puis démarrais.__ Je fis les derniers mètres me séparant de la maison lentement. Je verrouillais ma voiture et me forçais à entrer d'un pas normal dans la maison, sachant qu'il était sûrement là quelque part à me surveiller. J'entrais calmement, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour ne pas éclater en sanglots et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. _

_- Mitchie ? Ça va ? Demanda ma mère, faisant un geste pour se rapprocher. Je l'arrêtais aussitôt._

_- Non ! Reste où tu es. J'avais beau avoir conscience qu'il ne pouvait techniquement pas me voir ici, je préférais quand même être prudente. _

_- Que se passe-t-il ? Elle s'était figée et me regardait d'un air anxieux._

_- J'ai rencontré Alan…_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Un problème les filles, demanda mon père en entrant dans la cuisine. _

_Je soupirais et leur dis que je leur expliquerais tout une fois qu'on serait à table. Je pris une bière dans le frigo et la tendis à mon père, lui demandant de retourner sur le canapé sans poser de question. On termina de préparer le repas dans une ambiance pesante puis on s'installa autour de la table, chacun attendant des explications. Je leur parlais donc de ma rencontre avec Alan, de ses menaces envers eux et Shane, sans mentionner le couteau__._

_- Tu ne vas pas faire ce qu'il te demande quand même ? Tu vas porter plainte et faire enfermer ce malade ! Dit Caitlyn._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Cait. Il s'en prendra à Shane si je ne le fais pas !_

_Mes parents appuyèrent ces mots, mais aucun des trois ne réussit à me faire changer d'avis. La carrière de Shane était plus importante, il était hors de question de la mettre en péril. __La fin du repas fut tendue, mes parents ne comprenant pas ma décision, et c'est soulagée que je leurs fis mes au-revoir. _

_Fin du flashback_

J'embrassais mon père, et lui demandais anxieusement ce qu'il faisait là. Alan devait être dans les parages, et m'ayant sûrement déjà vu avec Shane, alors qu'il me l'avait interdit, il risquait d'être de méchante humeur. Il attendit d'être installé sur mon canapé pour lâcher sa bombe.

- Tu as fait quoi ? Mais tu es fou ! Je vous ai dit de ne rien faire ! Vous ne faites que compliquer les choses ! Dis-je en faisant les cent pas dans mon salon.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'ils avaient tenté de déposer une plainte en mon nom. Comment pouvaient-ils me faire ça !

- Mitchie ! Ne hausses pas le ton envers nous ! Commença ma mère. On ne veut que ton bien. Tu…

- Mon bien ? Je vous ai demandé de ne pas vous en mêler !

- Mais Mitchie, on ne peut pas te laisser te sacrifier ! On sait que tu as un coup de cœur pour Shane, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire passer avant toi !

- Vous ne comprenez pas !

- On s'inquiète pour toi chérie ! As-tu oublié ce qu'Alan t'as fait il y a cinq ans ? Comment ça c'est terminé ?

- Non, je n'ai rien oublié ! Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Mitchie ! Il t'a menacé ! Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Tu dois déposer plainte !

- Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Criais-je en me stoppant au milieu de la pièce.

- Mitchie… Dit Caitlyn, qui s'était tue jusqu'à présent. Tes parents ont peur pour toi. Qui sait de quoi ce malade est capable ! Il t'a frappé une fois, il…

Elle fut interrompue par le cri de mon père et le hoquet de stupeur de ma mère.

- Quoi ? Quand ? Demanda ma mère, alors que mon père me demandait ce que j'avais et criait qu'il allait le tuer.

- Merci Cait ! Crachais-je, très énervée.

Elle avait manqué une occasion de se taire ! J'avais volontairement caché ce détail à mes parents. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter.

- Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul… Mitch, on se fait du soucie pour toi, on veut juste t'éviter…

- Je ne veux rien entendre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose contre mon gré !

- Comment peut-il, lui, t'obliger à faire quelque chose et nous non ? On est tes parents !

- Je ne porterais pas plainte, point final.

- Mais…

- Stop ! Je n'aurais jamais du vous en parler ! Je ne veux plus en parler. Donc soit vous abandonnez le sujet, soit je pars, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma chambre dont je claquais la porte.

- Mitchie, attends !

Je savais qu'Alan voulait se venger. Mais que pourra-t-il faire contre Shane une fois que je ne le verrais plus ? J'avais passé ma nuit à y penser. Dans quatre petits jours les vacances débutaient, je ne serais plus en contact avec lui, puisque le poste d'assistant ne devait durer que deux semaines. Alan ne pourra donc plus agiter la menace "Discréditer la Superstar". Je pourrais donc réfléchir à un moyen de m'en débarrasser et ensuite expliquer toute l'histoire à Shane, en espérant qu'il accepte de m'écouter. Je n'avais que quatre petits jours à tenir en l'ignorant…

J'entendis mes parents quitter l'appartement et quelques secondes plus tard, Cait s'asseyait sur mon lit.

- Je suis désolée Mitch. Je ne voulais pas en parler, ça m'a échappée. Je vais te laisser te reposer, on en parlera demain.

Je soupirais en l'entendant partir. Je ne lui en voulais pas. J'étais juste fatiguée. J'avais eu une journée abominable, éviter Shane s'était révélé la chose la plus difficile qui m'ait été donné de faire, et la dispute avec mes parents m'avait chamboulé. Je savais bien qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour moi, mais je leur avais demandé de me faire confiance… Je savais ce que je faisais… Du moins je pense… Je soupirais de nouveau… La journée n'était pas encore finie… J'attendais toujours la visite d'Alan.

* * *

><p><em>Ne me détestez pas ! Et n'échafaudais pas des plans pour m'éliminer… Sinon vous n'aurez pas le fin mot de l'histoire ! :p<em>

_Et **Miss T**... Non tu ne peux pas fouetter les persos où en faire des crêpes ou de la chair à pâté... Du moins, pas encore :p  
><em>

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	10. Des choix à assumer

**Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! J'ai oublié de poster... Je sais j'ai la mémoire d'un poisson rouge... Encore désolée! Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada **__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p) et aussi pour avoir corriger ce chapitre avant de partir en vacance (même si elle est revenue depuis! Bon retour poulette!)_

* * *

><p><em>Dans le chapitre précédent : Mitchie fuit Shane qui s'interroge sur son comportement. Connie et Steve essayent de pousser leur fille à déposer plainte ? <em>

Chapitre 10

**Alan Pov**

Faute de détruire la voiture du bouffon – quelle idée de mettre des vigiles dans les parkings de fac – je m'étais contenté des pneus. Après ça, j'avais filé au Starbucks du coin prendre un café. A la pause de midi, j'étais plus que satisfait en voyant Mitchie s'isoler avec l'autre idiote. Elle avait vraiment pris mes menaces aux sérieux, pensais-je avec le sourire mauvais. Comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose contre la starlette ? Au pire de la mauvaise pub, mais ça lui ferait de la pub quand même… Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait être célèbre et pourquoi les filles se pâmaient devant lui ! Après la pause-déjeuner, où je l'avais encore vu s'éloigner, je rentrais à l'hôtel. Elle n'osera pas me désobéir, je pouvais me reposer en prévision de la soirée que j'avais prévue.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Nate n'avait pas fait plus de quelques mètres que je lui demandais de faire demi-tour. J'avais réellement besoin de réponses, et tant pis si ses parents étaient présents. J'étais confus, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. M'en voulait-elle de l'avoir repoussé hier ? A-t-elle changé d'avis ? Après tout, je ne lui plais peut-être plus ! Et puis que venait faire Alan dans l'équation ? Lorsque j'avais prononcé son nom, un peu plus tôt, Cait et elle s'étaient figées. J'arrivais sur le palier, une dispute avait éclaté dans son appartement. Je n'avais pas besoin de me rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. J'allais rebrousser chemin lorsque j'entendis mon prénom.

_On sait que tu as un coup de cœur pour Shane, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire passer avant toi !_

A cette information mon cœur rata un battement, je me mis à sourire bêtement, tout en écoutant la suite.

_Vous ne comprenez pas !_

_On s'inquiète pour toi chérie ! As-tu oublié ce qu'Alan t'a fait il y a cinq ans ? Comment ça c'est terminé ?_

Cinq ans ? Elle connaît ce malade depuis si longtemps ? Mais… Pourquoi, elle ne m'en a pas parlé hier ? Quelles étaient leurs relations ?

_Non, je n'ai rien oublié ! Mais…_

_Il n'y a pas de mais Mitchie ! Il t'a menacé ! Tu ne peux pas laisser passer ça ! Tu dois déposer plainte !_

Je serrais les poings en entendant qu'il l'avait menacé ! Ce gars était une ordure ! Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à une fille aussi douce, et surtout pourquoi ? Je me demandais quelle menace il avait bien pu proférer, pour lui faire aussi peur…

_Non ! Je ne peux pas ! _

_Mitchie…Tes parents ont peur pour toi. Qui sait de quoi ce malade est capable ! Il t'a frappé une fois, il…_

Je reconnus la voix de Caitlyn, qui fut vite coupée par celle des parents. Apparemment, Mitchie leur avait caché l'hématome sur sa joue…

_Quoi ? Quand ?_

_Merci Cait !_

_Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul… Mitch, on se fait du souci pour toi, on veut juste t'éviter…_

_Je ne veux rien entendre ! J'en ai plus qu'assez. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose contre mon gré !_

_Comment peut-il, lui, t'obliger à faire quelque chose et nous non ? On est tes parents !_

_Je ne porterais pas plainte, point final. _

Je restais perplexe en entendant qu'elle refusait de déposer une plainte contre lui. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle le ferait. Comment pouvait-elle abandonner l'idée ?

_Mais…_

_Stop ! Je n'aurais jamais du vous en parler ! Je ne veux plus en parler. Donc soit vous abandonnez le sujet, soit je pars._

Une porte claqua dans l'appartement alors que quelqu'un l'appelait. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Nate dans sa voiture. Je m'installais côté passager, perdu dans mes pensées, secouant simplement la tête en réponse à Nate qui me demandait si j'avais pu m'expliquer.

Je repassais en boucle ce que j'avais appris ce soir. Mitchie connaissait Alan depuis cinq ans, voir plus, elle refusait de porter plainte, il faisait pression sur elle et l'avait menacé…. De toutes ces informations que j'avais pu apprendre ce soir, la plus importante et celle qui me faisait le plus réfléchir était celle qu'avait faite sa mère. Mitch avait un coup de cœur pour moi… Elle ne me détestait pas !

Jason me sortit de mes pensées, indiquant qu'on devait passer au centre commercial. Je lui proposais d'y aller sans moi, je n'avais aucune envie de bouger. Je voulais juste rester là, à repenser au merveilleux moment que j'avais passé avec elle ce week-end, à nos baisers, et oublier l'affreuse journée que je venais de vivre. Mais il ne me laissa pas le choix et m'entraîna avec lui. Je ne quittais pas mon air renfrogné, répondant par monosyllabe lorsqu'il me posait des questions. Je traînais les pieds en entrant dans le supermarché, me contentant de le suivre.

-Va chercher du Guacamole, on se retrouve à la caisse.

Je marmonnais tout en me dirigeant vers le rayon quand je me figeais. Mitchie était en face de moi. J'allais aller vers elle, trouvant là un moyen de lui parler en dehors de l'école, mais elle m'en dissuada en secouant la tête, l'air paniqué. Elle semblait me supplier du regard de ne pas m'avancer, de ne rien faire. Je m'arrêtais et l'observais, me demandant si j'allais laisser la seule occasion de lui parler lorsqu'un gars arriva et l'enlaça par derrière. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Elle grimaça, et s'échappa de ses bras. Il grimaça à son tour et la prit par le bras, la forçant à avancer. Je les regardais passer devant moi quand la réalité me frappa… J'avais ma petite idée sur l'identité du jeune homme, et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui casser la gueule pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à ma Mitchie. Je serrais les poings en me mettant à sa recherche dans les allées. Je la revis quelques minutes plus tard à la caisse, en train de ranger ses achats. Je ne la lâchais pas du regard. L'envie, totalement inapproprié à cette minute, d'aller la prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser, était très forte, mais je ne m'y risquais pas de peur d'un nouveau refus. Et puis, le gars que je présumais être Alan ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce. Que faisait-elle avec lui ? L'était-elle de son plein gré ? J'étais réellement confus. Je la vis payer ses achats et quitter le centre commercial. Elle se retourna avant de sortir, et nos regards se trouvèrent. Elle se détourna rapidement, et partit. Je rejoignis Jason pour finir nos courses avant de rentrer.

J'avais du mal à m'endormir, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, à son regard apeuré au centre commercial quelques heures plus tôt. Je repensais ensuite à la première fois que je l'avais vu quelques jours plus tôt. A la manière dont Jason l'avait reconnu immédiatement, et je souris, en me rappelant la première fois que je l'avais vu, cinq ans plus tôt.

_Flashback_

_Mes frères et moi, arrivèrent comme toujours au dernier moment__ à l'aéroport, on passa rapidement les diverses formalités et on entra dans la salle d'embarquement, attendant l'annonce de notre vol. Jason décida d'acheter quelques magasines alors que Nate allait chercher des cafés. Je m'installais sur le premier siège que je trouvais et soupirais. Je détestais me presser ! J'étais sûr d'avoir oublié quelque chose __! Alors que je réfléchissais à cela, des enfants passèrent en courant et firent tomber le sac de Nate. Je soupirais et aller me lever, lorsque le plus grand des deux fit marche arrière et s'excusa. Je lui souris et lui assurais que ce n'était rien et il repartit le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Tiens ! Dit Nate en me tendant un gobelet de notre café préféré alors qu'il s'installait à mes côtés. _

_On sirota notre boisson en silence jusqu'au retour de Jason. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva les bras chargé de magasines._

_- Hey mec, t'as dévalisé le magasin ou quoi ?_

_- Douze heures de vol Shane ! C'est long, je ne vais pas lire et relire quinze fois le même magasine !_

_Je secouais la tête alors que Nate laissait entendre un petit rire._

_- Fait voir ce que tu as pris ?_

_Il me tendit les magasines et j'y jetais un œil avant de les transmettre à Nate à mes côtés._

_- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Dis-je en souriant._

_- Quoi ? demanda Jason._

_- Ça ! _

_Je lui montrais le magasine d'atelier créatif que j'avais à la main et Nate éclata de rire en voyant la couverture « Comment construire une cabane à oiseau __»._

_- Jay, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Dit Nate, en soupirant. On en a fait une y à pas quinze jours._

_- Oui mais celle là, elle est plus belle __!_

_J'éclatais de rire alors que Nate secouait la tête._

_- Rigole pas c'est ton tour Shane. J'ai fait la dernière avec lui !_

_Je me figeais. *Zut j'y ai pas pensé __!* Jason fit les gros yeux quand on appela notre vol. On se leva, Je rangeais les revues dans un sac, on récupéra le reste de nos affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la file d'attente qui venait de se créer. On patienta, jusqu'à ce que ça viennent à notre tour. On présenta nos billets à l'hôtesse à la porte d'embarquement, puis on représenta nos billets à l'entrée de l'avion. L'hôtesse nous indiqua nos sièges. On l'a remercia et on avança lentement vers nos sièges. On plaça nos sacs dans les espaces prévus à cet effet et on s'installa. Jason contre le hublot, Nate et enfin moi. Il restait un siège libre à mes côtés. Quelques minutes plus tard une personne s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Je relevais la tête et vis une jeune fille brune, la tête baissée vers son billet, ses cheveux m'empêchant de voir son visage. Elle releva la tête et je marquais un temps d'arrêt. Elle était très mignonne__, quoi que jeune. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de seize ans. Elle rougit et je remarquais que je la fixais depuis quelques secondes quand Nate me mit un coup de coude. Je lui souris timidement et me tournais vers mon frère, qui souriait, d'un air idiot. Je la sentis s'installer à mes côtés alors que Nate me taquinait à mi-voix__, pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. _

_Les hôtesses annoncèrent le départ imminent, et après s'être attaché convenablement, on écouta d'une oreille distraite les consignes de sécurités, et l'avion s'envola enfin ! On était dans les airs depuis peu de temps quand Jason attrapa ses magasines. Il prit celui sur la cabane à oiseaux alors que Nate et moi faisions les gros yeux, et nous tendit les autres magasines. J'en pris un sur l'histoire du Rock et Nate, sur la musique contemporaine. Je jetais un œil discrètement sur ma voisine, elle feuilletait un magasine de mode. Je levais les yeux au ciel. * Ah les filles __!* et me plongeais dans mon magasine. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Nate me demanda mon avis sur l'article qu'il était en train de lire. Un article qui disait que le rock n'existait plus. On débattit sur le sujet un bon moment. Je remarquais du coin de l'œil ma voisine mettre ses écouteurs et allumer son ipod, et je baissais un peu la voix. Nous devions sûrement la déranger. On fut coupé en plein débat par sa voix. Elle ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'elle fredonnait, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était vraiment magnifique, et elle avait une voix !__ Je regardais Nate, et vit qu'il pensait comme moi. Même Jason avait lâché son magasine et s'était penché vers nous pour mieux l'entendre. Elle dut le sentir car elle ouvrit les yeux et rougit en voyant nos trois regards braqués sur elle. __Elle ôta rapidement ses écouteurs et commença à s'excuser quand je l'interrompis. _

_- Non ! Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu as une voix magnifique, presqu'autant que Demi._

_- Personne n'a une aussi belle voix qu'elle, me dit-elle en rougissant._

_- Moui, ça se discute…_

_- Tu crois ?_

_On se lança dans une conversation sur le sujet quand Nate soupira fortement. Je l'aurais bien tapé à ce moment. Elle s'excusa de m'accaparer et mon frère la reprit, il voulait simplement faire la conversation. Jason en rajouta une couche et je finis par nous présenter tous les trois. Elle nous apprit qu'elle s'appelait Mitchie, prénom peu commun. Et là, Jason commença son interrogatoire. Nate et moi, tentions bien de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne posait pas se genre de question à des inconnus, mais elle ne s'en offusqua pas et éclata de rire, lui répondant volontiers. On fit ainsi plus ample connaissance, discutant musique, avenir. On changea plusieurs fois de place durant les douze heures de vol, et on finit par s'endormir. Elle se retrouva assise entre Nate et moi quand l'avion atterrit à Paris. _

_La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, elle nous faisait un signe de la main dans le hall de l'aéroport, alors qu'elle avait rejoint son amie._

_Fin du Flashback_

J'arrivais le lendemain en cours, très tôt, fatigué après une très mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Je la vis arriver avec Caitlyn à la dernière minute et prendre place dans la salle de cours. Elle garda la tête baissée et ne dit pas un mot. J'essayais de lui parler à la pause, mais elle secoua la tête et s'en alla dès qu'elle me vit approcher. A l'heure du déjeuner je fouillais la cafète des yeux, mais je ne vis aucune trace d'elles. Je mangeais rapidement et sortis dans la cour pour me changer les idées, quand je les aperçus, dans un coin reculé. Ma Mitchie était dans les bras de Cait, qui d'où j'étais, avait l'air de la réconforter. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Je devais absolument savoir ce qu'il se passait, et si _**elle**_ ne voulait rien me dire, Cait pourra peut-être me renseigner. Je décidais d'attraper Cait quelques jours plus tard alors qu'elle marchait seule dans les couloirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, je laissais libre cours à mes larmes. Comment allais-je tenir ? J'avais peur ! Peur d'Alan ! De ce qu'il pouvait me faire à moi ! à mes parents ! A Cait ! A Shane ! Peur qu'après cette histoire Shane ne veuille plus me parler, ni me voir. Le carillon de la porte me fit sursauter. Je séchais rapidement mes larmes et ouvris la porte sur Alan. Il était devant ma porte, en jean noir et chemise blanche, des fleurs à la main. J'en restais bouche bée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir ainsi. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres en me tendant le bouquet, alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougée.

- Je me suis dit que des roses étaient de circonstance pour un premier rendez-vous, dit-il avec le sourire.

Je ne répondis rien, trop choquée pour parler. Il agissait comme un petit-ami le ferait, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il s'installa sur le canapé, alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

- Tu devrais les mettre dans l'eau, elles risquent de faner.

Je sortis de ma torpeur, et fis ce qu'il me dit, mille questions me venant à l'esprit, pourtant l'une d'elles se détachait du lot. A quoi pouvait-il bien jouer ?

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait manger des enchiladas.

Je sursautais, à l'entente du repas qu'il voulait. C'était exactement le même repas que nous avions mangé la première fois que nous nous étions embrassé. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

- Tu te souviens, me demanda-t-il, comme on aimait préparer ce plat nous-mêmes, à chaque fois ?

- Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut pour le préparer. Répondis-je.

N'ayant aucune envie de revivre des moments passés, qui, si j'étais honnête, avait été magnifique à l'époque. J'avais l'impression d'avoir vécu ça dans une autre vie…

- Oh… On pourrait aller faire les courses et préparer ça en rentrant.

J'hésitais. D'un côté, faire les courses me permettrait de lui échapper pendant quelques heures, il ne tentera rien en public. Mais d'un autre… Je n'en avais aucune envie. Il vit mon hésitation et soupira.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Prends ton sac et tes clés de voiture. Nous partons !

- Je… Je…

- Tout. De. Suite. Dit-il en agrippant mon poignet fortement.

Je grimaçais et fis ce qu'il m'ordonnait. On s'arrêta au supermarché le plus proche pour acheter le nécessaire. Alors que nous voyageons entre les rayons, je vis Shane se diriger vers moi. Bien qu'il portait une casquette et des lunettes, je le reconnus immédiatement. Je paniquais en pensant à Alan, qui était à quelques pas derrière moi. Je secouais discrètement la tête, et il s'arrêta confus. Alan arriva à cet instant et m'enlaça. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et me détachais rapidement d'Alan, masquant difficilement une grimace de dégoût comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Il m'entraîna à sa suite et on finit rapidement nos courses. Je revis Shane alors que je payais les courses. Il me fixait, le regard plein de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais pas répondre pour le moment. Je me tournais pour voir s'il était toujours là avant de sortir du centre commercial, il n'avait pas bougé. Je me détournais rapidement et rejoignis ma voiture. Je laissais Alan monologuer sur le chemin du retour. Il me sortit plus d'une fois de mes songes, de manière brusque, et je dus lui rappeler de se calmer s'il ne souhaitait pas terminer dans le décor, remarque qui me valut une claque sur la cuisse.

...

Une fois à la maison, je préparais le repas, Alan constamment derrière mon dos, tentant de recréer la magie de la soirée de notre premier baiser. Comme s'il pouvait faire ça ! Il m'avait menacé, frappé, il y a cinq ans et il recommençait aujourd'hui. Il était hors de question qu'on se remette ensemble. Je ne comprenais d'ailleurs pas cette envie, cinq ans plus tard. N'avait-il pas mieux à faire ? Je sursautais en sentant ses lèvres dans mon cou et fis tomber l'assiette que j'avais dans la main sur le sol. Elle se brisa alors qu'Alan grognait de mécontentement.

- Zut ! Je vais nettoyer ça, dis-je trop heureuse d'échapper à son étreinte.

Je me baissais pour nettoyer alors qu'il marmonnait que je pourrais faire attention, d'une voix irritée. Il tapotait sur la table impatiemment, alors que je prenais tout mon temps pour ramasser trois morceaux de verres. Quand je ne pus plus m'éterniser à nettoyer le sol, je me lavais les mains et repris la confection du repas, Alan toujours sur mes talons.

- Mets un peu plus de piment.

- Ça devrait aller, comme ça.

- Non mets en plus, ça va pas être assez relevé sinon !

Je soufflais, et versais deux cuillères supplémentaires de purée de piment. Espérant qu'il ne supporterait pas et écouterait la soirée.

- Pourquoi tu fais tout pour pourrir la soirée ?

J'éclatais de rire à sa question.

- Tu es sérieux là ?

- T'arrêtes pas de souffler, de me tourner le dos, tu fais la gueule… Qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ?

Je le regardais abasourdie. Il était vraiment cinglé.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que je te saute dans les bras et que je te dise, allez nous deux c'est reparti ?

- Bien sûr !

- Tu plaisantes ! Tu m'as frappé ! Tu as failli me violer…

- Rien du tout ! Le coup que tu as reçu à la tête t'a fait délirer et tu le sais ! Je n'ai jamais rien tenté de tel !

- Je. N'ai. Pas. Rêvé. Déliré. Ou. Quoi. Que. Ce. Soit. D'autres ! Dis-je hargneusement en posant brutalement le couteau dont je me servais sur la table. Ces allégations m'horripilaient.

- Ça n'a jamais été prouvé ! Tu n'as pas supporté que je fasse une erreur et tu t'es vengé.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Qui essayes-tu de convaincre là ? Criais-je, sérieusement agacée par son discours.

D'autant que dans l'histoire ça avait réellement été sa parole contre la mienne, puisqu'aucune preuve n'était venue étayer ma version des faits. Il avait, je crois, simplement eu l'interdiction de m'approcher pendant trois ans.

- Ne me réponds pas, et baisse d'un ton lorsque tu t'adresses à moi ! Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi ! Dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi. Tu devrais être heureuse que je ne te fasse pas payer tout tes mensonges !

- Ah bon, j'aurais juré que c'est ce que tu faisais à… Je fus interrompue par une claque.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas répondre !

Les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux, je posais ma main sur la joue battue.

- Je te déteste, et ça ne changera jamais !

Il me gifla une nouvelle fois avant de m'acculer au plan de travail. Il se pencha sur moi, les yeux étincelants de colère.

- Tu vois ce que tu me forces à faire ? Tu mens et je suis obligé de te corriger. Je t'interdis de mentir de nouveau à ce sujet. Il caressa ma joue et poursuivis. J'ai décidé de te pardonner, alors ne ramènes plus le sujet sur le tapis ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- …

- Réponds ! Dit-il en me secouant.

- Parfaitement…

- Très bien. Donc tu vas arrêter de faire la tête. Tu vas te changer et porter quelque chose d'un peu plus féminin… Il sourit avant de poursuivre, une robe, ou une jupe, avec des talons ça devrait le faire. Tu vas ensuite servir le repas avec le sourire et te comporter comme la fille obéissante que tu dois être ! Compris ?

Je le regardais, les yeux écarquillés. Il était malade, il souffrait d'un dédoublement de la personnalité, il passait du mec, « doux », « gentil » au psychopathe qui tapait sur tout ce qui bouge.

- Tu attends quoi ? Va te préparer !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !

A cet instant une odeur de brûler commença à se faire sentir dans la cuisine.

- Ça brûle ! Je me précipitais vers la casserole et la retirais du feu, dressant le constat des dégâts.

J'avais réagi rapidement, tout n'était pas perdu. Je pouvais sauver le reste du repas, sans trop de difficultés. Je levais un œil inquiet vers lui, me demandant comment il allait réagir. Mais son téléphone sonna, ce qui me permit d'échapper à une quelconque remarque ou sanction. Il s'éloigna un instant pour parler, et je rattrapais rapidement le repas. Lorsqu'il revint le repas était terminé et posé sur la table. Il s'installa sans commentaire, et me désigna la chaise face à lui. Je m'installais à mon tour après l'avoir servi. Je me forçais à manger et à répondre à ses questions, mais je n'avais qu'une hâte le voir sortir de mon appartement.

...

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tendue, il semblait ailleurs, et n'arrêtait pas de vérifier son portable. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui l'appelait, mais j'étais heureuse que ça ai détourné son attention de moi.

Bien plus tard, il prit enfin congé. J'avais eu peur qu'il s'invite pour la nuit, mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. Je refermais la porte derrière lui et m'effondrais au sol, laissant les larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Il était temps qu'il s'en aille ! Je n'en pouvais plus ! Cette soirée avait été un vrai cauchemar. Je me repris rapidement. Je devais me montrer forte. Il était près de deux heures du matin et je devais ranger la maison avant d'aller me coucher. Je me levais lentement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'étais en train de ranger lorsque j'entendis du bruit provenant de l'entrée. Je me mis à trembler, priant pour que ce ne soit pas Alan qui revenait. Je fus soulagée lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Cait en pyjama, en train de bâiller. Je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Cait !

- Mitch, ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- N-Non bégayais-je.

On s'installa sur le canapé et je lui racontais rapidement ma soirée et la rencontre au supermarché avec Shane. Elle essaya de me convaincre de tout lui raconter, et je refusais une nouvelle fois. Au vu de l'heure, elle proposa d'en reparler et on alla toute les deux se coucher dans mon lit.

Le réveil fut très difficile. J'avais très peu dormie, j'appréhendais de revoir Shane. On planifia notre arrivée à la fac afin d'enter au moment de la seconde sonnerie. Je m'asseyais à ma table et fis mine de m'intéresser à mes cahiers immédiatement afin de ne pas croiser son regard qui était déjà installé derrière le bureau. J'avais réussi à l'éviter toute la journée. Et après deux jours, il avait arrêté d'essayer de me parler…

Toute la semaine fut similaire, j'allais en cours la journée, je regardais Shane à la dérobée quand j'étais sûre de ne pas me faire prendre, me demandant si j'avais réussi à le décourager définitivement. Puis je rentrais et Alan arrivait quelques minutes plus tard. On dînait soit à la maison, soit on sortait « se promener » comme il disait. On donnait l'illusion d'un couple d'amoureux. J'avais failli faire un malaise quand il m'avait emmené à la même pizzeria que Shane, à la même table qu'on avait eu ce jour-là. J'en avais été malade.

...

Après son départ, Cait me rejoignait, et m'aidait à ranger. Tous les soirs elle plaidait pour Shane, à croire qu'il l'avait payé pour être son avocate ! Mais comme je lui expliquais, il avait décidé de passer à autre chose, puisqu'il ne tentait même plus de me parler.

_Flashback_

_- Il s'est lassé Cait, il ne cherche même plus à me parler !_

_- Non ! Il a compris que tu avais besoin d'espace, il se contente de te le donner… Il n'attend qu'un geste de toi pour revenir !_

_- Non !_

_- Si !_

_- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

_- La manière dont il te regarde Mitch ! Ce gars passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux !_

_- Non, dis-je en rougissant. Tu te fais des idées !_

_- Oh non ! Crois-moi. Même Kellan l'a remarqué !_

_- Quoi ?_

_Elle éclata de rire. Me répétant les remarques de son copain à notre sujet._

_Fin Flashback_

Elle tentait aussi de me raisonner concernant la plainte… Et j'avoue que plus elle en parlait, plus j'étais tentée de suivre son avis. Après tout, j'avais déjà déposé une plainte cinq ans plus tôt, si j'en rajoutais une aujourd'hui, il aurait sûrement une nouvelle interdiction de m'approcher…

_Flashback_

_- Penses-y Mitchie ! Tu déposes une plainte, et demande une interdiction de t'approcher et le tour est joué !_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Cait !_

_- Et comment le saurais-tu, puisque tu ne veux pas le faire ! S'énerva-t-elle. A croire que tu te complais dans la situation !_

_- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas et tu le sais ! J'ai cette situation en horreur, mais je ne peux rien y faire ! M'écriais-je, énervée à mon tour._

_- Faux ! Tu ne _**veux**_ rien faire. Il y a des tas de solution. Je suis sûre que si tu en parlais à Shane il trouverait un moyen de…_

_- Arrête de me parler de Shane ! Je n'ai rien à lui dire, ça ne le regarde pas !_

_- Ça ne le regarde pas ? Il est pourtant la raison qui fait que tu refuses de porter plainte Mitchie ! Si ça n'avait pas été lui, tu ne te serais pas prêtée à cette mascarade ! Tu aurais depuis longtemps déposée cette plainte, et on ne serait pas en train de se gueuler dessus ! Dit-elle frustrée._

_Je savais qu'elle avait raison__, ce qui m'énerva un peu plus ! J'en avais marre de cette situation ! Je me rassis, en me tenant la tête entre les mains, totalement déprimée. Cait vint s'accroupir devant moi._

_- Je suis désolée d'avoir criée Mitch, mais je me fais du souci pour toi… Tu ne dors plus, tu es à cran… Tu dois faire quelque chose avant que tout n'aille trop loin… _

_- Je le sais Cait… Tu as raison… _

_- Tu vas porter plainte ?_

_Je hochais simplement la tête en réponse à sa question. Elle m'enlaça, me disant que j'avais pris la meilleure des décisions._

_- Mais je ne m'approcherais pas de Shane tant que ma plainte ne sera pas déposée et que les officiers ne m'auront pas confirmé qu'il ne risque rien…_

_- Mitch…_

_- Ce n'est pas négociable, la coupais-je._

_- Ok ! On va déposer cette plainte en sortant des cours._

_- Je ne peux pas Alan vient…_

_- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas le supporter une minute de plus que nécessaire ! On va au commissariat le plus proche et on file chez tes parents. On restera là-bas jusqu'à ce que le retour à la maison soit sûr._

_Fin du flashback_

Malheureusement, on n'avait pas pu nous rendre au commissariat à la sortie des cours. Une surprise de taille nous attendait.

_Flashback_

_Plus les heures défilaient, plus je me sentais nauséeuse. L'envie de faire marche arrière ne me quittait pas. Je ne prêtais aucune attention au cours, ce qui m'avait valu une nouvelle remarque de Brown. La veille il m'avait convoqué à son bureau pour me demander si tout allait bien. Je secouais la tête en quittant la salle après la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée. Je traînais des pieds jusqu'au parking, n'ayant aucune envie de faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, alors que Cait tentait de me faire avancer plus vite. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer une fois dans mon sac. J'y plongeais la main et l'attrapais, me demandant qui pouvait bien m'envoyer un message. J'eus un très mauvais pressentiment en voyant que le message venait d'un numéro inconnu… Je n'avais plus eu aucun appel ou message de numéro inconnu depuis qu'Alan s'était invité dans ma vie ce fameux dimanche dernier. J'ouvris le message et hoquetais d'horreur, fixant l'image qui venait de s'afficher sur mon téléphone._

_- Mitch ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Je me mis à trembler, et sans dire un mot lui tendit le téléphone. Elle hoqueta à son tour en voyant l'image._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Mitch…C'est pas…C'est la cuisine de tes parents ? C'est Alan qui t'a envoyé ça ? Dit-elle choquée. Il est malade ! Tu dois déposer plainte rapidement !_

_Je secouais la tête, incapable de dire un mot… Je la vis faire défiler la photo et lu le mot marqué en dessous : __**Oubli ton idée ou la prochaine fois…**__ Je me mis à haleter, ayant du mal à respirer, me demandant comment allait mes parents quand mon portable sonna. Cait y répondit, et je fus soulagée, lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de ma mère. Elle me tendit le téléphone que je pris d'une main tremblante._

_- Maman ? Ça va ?_

_- Chérie. Ne t'affole pas, mais la cuisine a pris feu. Les pompiers ont dit que j'ai apparemment oublié d'éteindre le feu en sortant. _

_- Tu n'as rien ? Dis-je soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Et Papa ?_

_- Il n'était pas à la maison. Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Heureusement madame Cain a vu les flammes. C'est elle qui a appelé les pompiers._

_J'écoutais ma mère me parler de la voisine, me demandant comment Alan avait su pour mon intention de déposer plainte__. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait entendu notre conversation dans la cour pendant la pause ?… Je me posais un tas de question..._

_- Mitchie ? Tu es toujours là ? _

_- Oui maman. Dis-je en revenant à la réalité. _

_- Alors, tu es d'accord ?_

_- Tu peux répéter. Je n'avais pas écouté un seul mot de son discours, trop prise par mes pensées._

_- Je disais, ça te dérangerais, si ton père et moi venions passer la nuit chez toi ? La maison embaume la fumée, et la cuisine est inutilisable ! Et puis demain est ton dernier jour de cours, tu pourras rentrer avec nous et me donner un coup de main pour nettoyer /_

_J'hésitais quelques secondes, le fait de les avoir à la maison m'évitera de voir Alan, mais, dans le même temps, cela ne risquait-il pas de le contrarier un peu plus, au risque de le voir s'en prendre de nouveau à ma famille, voir à Shane ? _

_- Bien sûr, maman. Finis-je par dire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes parents à la rue. On vient juste de sortir de cours avec Cait. On arrive._

_Je raccrochais après m'être assurée une nouvelle fois que tout allait bien, et laissais Caitlyn prendre le volant. Je n'étais pas en état de conduire._

_Ce soir là je dormis chez elle, alors que mes parents étaient dans mon studio. Alan ne s'était pas présenté à mon domicile, à mon grand soulagement. Soulagement qui fut de courte durée, lorsque je vis son sms, avant de me coucher. Il n'avait, visiblement pas apprécié de voir mes parents débarquer._

_Le lendemain, on prit le déjeuner chez moi avec mes parents. Tout deux avait pris leur journée. On se donna rendez-vous à la maison à dix-sept heures et je les embrassais en partant, leur demandant d'être prudents. Ce qui les rendit suspicieux. _

_Fin du flashback_

Après cela, Cait me tanna deux fois plus pour que je dépose ma plainte, arguant que le message photo était une preuve supplémentaire de la folie d'Alan. Elle m'en parla toute la journée de vendredi, puis la soirée chez mes parents, en leur cachant l'histoire de la photo, qui à leurs tours me prièrent de le faire. Ainsi que durant tout le week-end, qu'on avait passé là-bas à ranger et nettoyer. Je sursautais au moindre coup de téléphone, priant chaque seconde, pour qu'Alan ne fasse pas irruption. Je finis par leur promettre d'y réfléchir sérieusement s'ils arrêtaient de me harceler.

* * *

><p><em>Va-t-elle porter plainte ? Subira-t-elle des représailles de la part d'Alan ? Est-elle stupide? Lol! Bah quoi, C pas en lui donnant ce qu'il veut qu'elle va s'en débarrasser…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? <em>_Cliquez pour donner votre avis_


	11. Kidnapping?

_**Salut!  
><strong>_

_**Je suis désolée pour ce retard (ça devient une habitude, je devrais vraiment poster le samedi et pas le vendredi lol!). **_

_**Merci à me ptite choupine pour sa looooooongue review **(Oui elle ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas une solution de se laisser faire comme ça. Elle ne s'en sortira jamais si elle continue comme ça... Et oui elle sait pas ce qu'elle veut elle fait tout pour l'éloigner d'elle et pleure quand elle croit qu'elle a réussi... C une fille lol :p. Pour ce qui est de la plainte, elle seule peut la déposer, tu ne peux pas déposer une plainte pour une tierce personne, normalement.. (Et là je me demande si ça vaut aussi pour les mineurs... *interrogation...*) Et oui je change les titres de certains chapitres. :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer :<strong>__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Mitchie avait cédé à Cait et s'apprêtait à déposer plainte avant qu'Alan ne se rappelle de manière incendiaire à ses bons souvenirs… Cait réussira-t-elle à la convaincre de nouveau ?<em>

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_...  
><em>

Chapitre 11 Kidnapping?

**Caitlyn Pov**

Je ne supportais plus de voir Mitchie dans cet état. Une semaine était passée depuis les menaces d'Alan. Je devais passer les fêtes de Noël en famille, mais j'avais annulé. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Alan était toujours dans les parages, à mon grand regret… Et dès qu'il quittait Mitchie, souvent à des heures impossibles, je la rejoignais et passais la fin de soirée à lui remonter le moral. J'avais essayé de la convaincre de parler à Shane, de déposer une plainte, mais je recevais à chaque fois la même réponse... Mais ses arguments commençaient à faiblir. J'avais bon espoir de la faire changer d'avis, et je comptais sur l'arrivée de Sierra dans quelques jours pour m'aider à la convaincre.

Elle dormait très peu, et pleurait beaucoup. Shane avait plus d'une fois essayé de lui parler, mais elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre, ni se retrouver seule avec lui. Et maintenant que les vacances de fin d'année avaient débutés, elle n'avait plus aucun contact avec lui… Contrairement à moi...

_Flashback_

_Je marchais seule dans les couloirs, mon déjeuner et celui de Mitchie dans les mains. J'allais la rejoindre dans la cour. Depuis qu'elle évitait Shane on mangeait dehors dans un coin reculé. J'avançais vers la sortie lorsque j'entendis mon prénom. Je m'arrêtais et me tournais pour le voir arriver en courant._

_- Zut ! Marmonnais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

_- Cait, attends-moi, s'il te plait._

_- Shane… Je dois y aller…_

_- Non attends ! Je sais que tu vas rejoindre Mitchie dans la cour pour déjeuner, je veux juste te parler. _

_Il savait où on déjeunait et il n'avait pas tenté d'imposer sa présence, pensais-je étonnée._

_- Cinq minutes. C'est important. S'il te plait Cait._

_- Je t'écoute._

_Il m'expliqua avoir entendu la dispute de lundi soir, entre Mitchie, ses parents et moi. Qu'il savait que Mitchie connaissait Alan depuis au moins cinq ans et qu'elle refusait de porter plainte._

_- J'ai besoin de savoir Cait. Je deviens dingue à force d'y penser. Est-ce qu'elle refuse de me parler à cause de cette histoire avec Alan, ou est-ce que c'est moi le problème ? _

_- Je ne peux pas te répondre Shane et tu le sais. Elle me tuerait, si elle l'apprenait._

_- Cait, s'il te plait__. Elle ne veut pas me parler. Ne me laisse pas l'approcher. Comment puis-je avoir une réponse ?_

_J'observais Shane, il avait l'air misérable. Autant que Mitchie. J'étais peinée pour lui, et bien que je savais que Mitchie n'apprécierait vraiment pas, je décidais de lui donner un semblant d'explication._

_- Écoute, je ne peux pas te raconter toute l'histoire, c'est à elle de le faire mais en effet, elle connait Alan depuis des années, ils étaient au lycée ensemble avant qu'elle n'emménage à LA suite à des problèmes, qu'elle te racontera peut-être un jour. La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est de ne pas perdre confiance. Elle reviendra vers toi… Laisse-lui du temps, ne la force pas._

_Il soupira._

_- Merci Cait. _

_Fin flashback_

Après cette conversation, Shane n'avait plus essayé d'entrer en contact direct avec elle. Ce qui l'avait beaucoup perturbé. J'essayais de la réconforter du mieux que je pouvais en lui cachant le fait que j'étais, moi toujours en contact avec lui… Et qu'il préparait quelque chose. Le vendredi suivant, il m'attendait dans le même couloir pendant l'heure du déjeuner.

_Flashback_

_- Cait !_

_- Shane…_

_- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle semble épuisée… Même Brown l'a remarqué, dit-il faisant référence à la convocation dont elle avait fait l'objet._

_- Elle va… Bien… Elle ne dort pas beaucoup, mais elle tient le coup._

_- J'ai besoin de lui parler Cait. _

_- Je ne peux rien faire pour toi Shane, et tu le sais…_

_- S'il te plait…_

_- Qu'attends-tu de moi Shane ? Que je la kidnappe et te la livre ? Dis-je ironique._

_Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire éclaira son visage._

_- Non Shane ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses et je ne veux pas le savoir !_

_- Allez Cait ! S'il te plait ! Dit oui !_

_- Non ! Je ne veux pas savoir ! Dis-je en reprenant ma route pour sortir du couloir._

_- Allez Cait, dit-il en me rattrapant par le bras. J'ai juste besoin de lui parler quelques minutes en dehors de la fac._

_- Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'acceptera jamais et tu le sais._

_- Oui, c'est pour quoi on va la kidnapper._

_Je le regardais choqué. Le pauvre garçon devenait fou ! Toute cette histoire l'avait plus atteint que ce que je croyais !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- J'ai juste besoin que tu l'invites à boire un café et qu'une fois rendue là-bas, tu me laisses lui parler. _

_Je secouais la tête, je ne voulais pas être embarqué dans cette histoire. _

_- S'il te plait Cait ! J'ai vraiment besoin de lui parler. D'avoir une explication. De savoir ce qu'il se passe… _

_- Shane…_

_- Je sais que je te demande un énorme service, mais je te demande juste de l'emmener, et si elle refuse vraiment de me parler, j'abandonnerais, je ne la forcerais pas…_

_Je pesais le pour et le contre. Il était vraiment triste et Mitchie était dans le même état voir pire… Je débattis quelques minutes de plus en silence, avant de soupirer, m'avouant vaincue._

_- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…_

_- Merci Cait, dit-il heureux pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, en m'enlaçant._

_Fin du flashback_

J'avais finalement, et après des jours de rabâchages intensif, réussi à convaincre Mitchie de déposer une plainte, mais il a fallu que l'autre abruti nous entende parler, et incendie la cuisine des Torres. Je me demandais comment il avait fait d'ailleurs ! J'étais persuadée qu'on était seule dans le parking !

Après cet incident, Mitchie ne voulait plus déposer de plainte et tout le travail était à refaire. Je retournais le problème dans tous les sens, me demandant comment la convaincre quand je me souvins de la demande de Shane. Je souris en programmant mentalement notre sortie. Je n'avais plus qu'à lui donner rendez-vous au café à la bonne heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Cait n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de me persuader de déposer une plainte. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas laisser Alan dicter ma vie, j'en avais bien conscience, mais j'avais peur de mettre un peu plus ma famille en danger. J'avais beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais aucune solution satisfaisante. Aucune qui me garantirais la sécurité de mes proches. Aucune qui éloignerait ce fou de nous rapidement. Car j'étais certaine d'une chose, s'il venait à l'apprendre avant d'être arrêté, il mettrait toutes ses menaces à exécution. Les jours passaient et je n'arrivais toujours pas à me décider pour l'une ou l'autre des solutions. Plainte ? Pas plainte ? Je soupirais quand Cait m'appela.

- Mitch ?

- Dans la cuisine.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain matin ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais finir mes achats de Noël. Il ne reste plus que quelques jours et il me manque deux, trois bricoles… Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Je ne sais pas, je…

- Allez ! S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule, dit-elle en me faisant les yeux de cocker.

- Mais Alan…

- Il te pourrit bien assez la vie tous les soirs ! Tu as le droit de souffler ! Et puis ce n'est que du shopping… S'il te plait…

Je finis par accepter, à son plus grand bonheur. Elle sautilla de joie, embrassa ma joue et fila rejoindre Kellan. Je terminais de ranger la cuisine puis j'allais m'allonger sur le canapé. Quand est-ce que ma vie était devenue aussi compliquée ? Depuis quand je ne pouvais plus faire ce dont j'avais envie… Mes pensées me ramenèrent au vendredi où Shane et moi avons échangé notre premier baiser… Je secouais la tête, je devais arrêter d'y penser… La désillusion était d'autant plus grande après lorsque je me retrouvais avec Alan. Alan… Il avait énormément changé en cinq ans. Il était devenus instable, violent, il parlait seul, s'énervait d'un rien, criait et pestait à tout bout de champ. Plus d'une fois, j'en avais fait les frais depuis qu'il passait toutes ses soirées chez moi. Il me battait, plus au point de laisser des traces, mais il levait la main assez facilement, et s'excusait la seconde suivante. Est-ce que les femmes victimes de violence conjugale vivaient tout cela ? Je me posais de plus en plus de questions… Allais-je devenir comme elles ? À la différence minime qu'elles disaient aimer leur conjoint, à qui elles trouvaient toujours des excuses, mais je n'aimais pas Alan, bien au contraire. Je le détestais un peu plus chaque jour, et je me détestais d'être aussi faible face à lui. Je me levais et me préparais pour une nouvelle soirée avec lui. En deux semaines, j'avais eu largement le temps d'apprendre quoi dire pour lui plaire. Je ne devais en aucun cas parler de Cait, mes parents et encore moins de Shane. Je devais simplement être d'accord avec lui, et le laisser m'embrasser, malgré le dégoût que cela m'inspirait. Alan se présenta à dix-neuf heures devant ma porte. Il avait prévu une séance ciné, suivi d'une pizza. Je pris sur moi comme toujours pour le laisser me prendre la main, et m'embrasser. Il décida, sur les coups d'une heure du matin, qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer. Je garais ma voiture dans le parking et m'apprêtais à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit dans le hall, mais il y entra. Je restais figée sur place, il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de passer la nuit ici ? Il se retourna et m'appela, l'impatience s'entendant clairement dans sa voix. Je me mis à trembler, mais je ne bougeais pour autant pas de ma place. Il redescendit les marches et m'agrippa fortement le bras.

- Dépêche-toi bon sang !

- Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- On va se coucher !

- Non !

Je m'étais immobilisée sur la dernière marche des escaliers. Il en était hors de question. Je ne voulais pas passer la nuit avec lui. Je me demandais comment j'allais m'en sortir. Il me fit avancer malgré moi vers la porte et m'ordonna d'ouvrir. Je secouais la tête en guise de réponse, m'agrippant à mon sac. Il me gifla et réitéra son ordre. Je refusais de nouveau, ce qui me valut une autre claque. Alors qu'il allait recommencer la porte de mon studio s'ouvrit sur une Cait furieuse. Elle m'attrapa par le bras et m'attira dans le studio, non sans avoir oublié de dire à Alan d'aller au diable.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle attrapa une batte de base-ball contre le mur, je ne savais même pas que j'en possédais une, et le menaça avec.

- Il est l'heure pour toi de partir.

- Qui va m'y obliger ? Dit-il en ricanant.

- Je n'hésiterais pas à appeler la police !

- Et pour quel motif ?

- Agression !

- Et comment comptes-tu le prouver ? Je ne t'ai même pas touché !

- Moi non, mais elle oui, dit-elle en me montrant du doigt.

Il éclata de rire.

- Comme si elle allait déposer une plainte contre son petit-ami !

- Peut-être que je pourrais la convaincre. Répondit-elle.

Je le vis serrer les points et se rapprocher d'elle. J'avais envie de lui dire d'arrêter, de ne pas le provoquer, mais j'étais paralysée. Je regardais la scène comme si je n'y assistais pas.

- Ne t'avise pas….

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Je ne suis pas Mitchie. Je ne t'obéirais pas. Tu vas faire quoi ? Me frapper ? Comme tu la frappes ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et reprit.

- Tu devrais t'en aller. Maintenant.

Il sembla hésiter un instant, avant de faire demi-tour les poings serrés.

- Tu le paieras.

Je ne savais pas si ces menaces s'adressaient à moi ou à Cait. Je la regardais fermer et verrouiller la porte, sans avoir bougé. Je n'avais pas dit le moindre mot, durant toute cette confrontation, trop choquée. Elle me conduisit sur le canapé, et me demanda doucement de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'effondrais dans ces bras, lui racontant toute l'histoire. Je ne méritais pas une telle amie. Je risquais de lui apporter un tas de problèmes, mais elle était toujours là pour m'aider à me relever. Je m'endormis rapidement, de trop avoir pleuré.

...

Elle me réveilla à huit heures le lendemain avec un petit déjeuner français, ce qui me fit automatiquement penser à ce matin où Shane s'était présenté à ma porte avec des croissants. On ne reparla pas de la veille, ne voulant pas gâcher notre journée shopping. Il sera bien temps de voir comment gérer ce problème ce soir. On déjeuna rapidement avant de partir. Je laissais à Cait le soin de nous conduire, alors que je fermais les yeux durant le trajet pour profiter de quelques minutes supplémentaires de repos.

Après plus de deux heures de shopping, elle proposa une pause café, que j'acceptais rapidement, trop heureuse de me reposer. Je dormais mal, et j'étais épuisée. On marcha en direction du café. Shane n'avait pas quitté mes pensées depuis le petit-déjeuner, et je m'imaginais déposer plainte, puis l'arrestation d'Alan par les policiers, ce qui me permettrait de ne plus avoir à garder mes distances avec lui. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand je crus apercevoir Alan. Je me mis à trembler alors que Cait m'entraînait dans le café.

- Mitch ça va ?

- O-Oui… Dis-je en prenant de lente inspiration pour me calmer. Le stress me faisait halluciner. Voilà c'est sûrement ça, pensais-je.

J'allais me diriger vers le comptoir pour passer commande quand Cait m'arrêta, me montrant quelque chose de la tête. Je me tournais pour voir ce que c'était et me figeais en apercevant Shane.

- Non ! Il ne devrait pas être là…. Cait ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

- Ne m'en veux pas Mitch… Dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers le comptoir, me laissant seul face à Shane.

Il était là, devant moi, craquant comme il n'était pas permis. Je le dévorais du regard, sa présence m'avait manqué, plus rien n'avait d'importance, il était enfin là. Il prit ma main et m'entraîna à sa suite, sans que je n'émette le moindre son. Trop heureuse de le voir, de sentir sa main dans la mienne. On sortit du café et il se dirigea vers la rue adjacente, sans dire un mot. Après quelque pas, je réalisais que j'étais en pleine rue avec lui. Et si c'était bien Alan que j'avais vu plus tôt ? Je m'inquiétais aussitôt et détachais ma main de celle de Shane, m'arrêtant au milieu du trottoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Elle m'avait suivi sans dire un mot, et je m'étais tu également, profitant simplement de sa présence à mes côtés, de sa main dans la mienne, quand elle s'immobilisa.

- Shane ! Non ! Tu ne dois pas être vu avec moi. Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit, dit-elle affolée. Je dois partir. Je…

- Mitchie calme-toi, dis-je en l'attrapant par les épaules. Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends pas !

- Non, je dois y aller, laisse-moi Shane, elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, et essayait de se détacher de moi.

- Qui ne doit pas nous voir ensemble ? Est-ce pour cela que tu m'évites ?

- Je… Je ne peux pas en parler. Shane s'il te plait. Laisse-moi partir. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, murmura-t-elle en tremblant.

Je la pris instinctivement dans mes bras pour la rassurer, caressant son dos, murmurant des phrases de réconfort.

- Ça va aller Mitch, je ne risque rien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Je resserrais mon étreinte, tout en réfléchissant rapidement à la situation. Elle ne voulait pas être vue en public avec moi. J'avais donc la solution.

- Dis-moi, c'est bien Cait qui a les clés de ta voiture n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Tu as confiance en moi ? Ma voix n'était qu'un faible murmure. J'appréhendais une réponse négative.

Elle hocha la tête, et je relâchais mon souffle que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de retenir après avoir posé ma question.

- Ok ! Je t'emmène avec moi.

Je la conduisis rapidement vers la voiture de Nate qui était garée à quelques pas devant nous, la mienne étant _encore_ au garage et m'engouffrais sur le siège arrière avec elle, Oliver étant au volant.

- Non ! Shane ! Qu…

- Aies confiance !

Je me tournais ensuite vers Oliver et lui demandais de nous ramener, je me penchais vers lui, et murmurais afin que Mitchie n'entende pas qu'on risquait d'être suivi. Il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait bien compris et prit la route. J'envoyais un rapide message à Cait pour l'informer de la situation. Avant de prendre Mitchie dans mes bras. On dut prendre un détour, car on mit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour rentrer à la villa. Je n'avais pas lâché Mitchie de tout le trajet, la serrant contre moi, sans un mot, caressant son dos en signe de réconfort. Une fois seul, et à l'abri des regards dans le garage, j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et la dévisageais minutieusement, fouillant son regard à la recherche d'une quelconque résistance. N'en voyant aucune, je me penchais lentement vers ses lèvres que je rêvais d'embrasser. Je m'arrêtais tout près, lui laissant encore le choix de refuser. Elle combla les derniers centimètres et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je souris contre celles-ci, l'embrassant de nouveau, y mettant cette fois-ci, plus d'ardeur. Je revivais après tout ces jours loin d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou, alors que je glissais mes mains jusqu'à sa taille et que je la rapprochais de moi. Nos lèvres, ne se séparant que le temps de reprendre nos respirations. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire pour le moment, les explications pouvaient attendre. Nous profitions simplement de la présence de l'autre. Nos baisers se faisaient plus passionnés, Mitchie s'accrochait à mon cou, sans cesser de m'embrasser, je la fis reculer jusqu'à l'adosser à la voiture de Nate, lui rendant chacun de ses baisers. Elle renforça sa prise autour de mon cou, caressant mes lèvres des siennes. J'avais énormément de mal à garder les pieds sur terre, je n'avais qu'une envie l'emmener dans ma chambre, dans mon lit et la garder prisonnière à jamais, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible… Et puis on devait parler. Je quittais ses lèvres à regret et déposais des baisers dans son cou. Je n'avais aucune envie de briser l'ambiance, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- On devrait rentrer discuter. Murmurais-je prudemment.

Elle acquiesça, sans dire un mot,. Je me décollais d'elle à regret, et attrapais sa main pour la conduire dans la maison. On passa par le salon où Oliver se trouvait en compagnie de Nate et Jason qui saluèrent Mitchie d'un geste de la main, et je l'emmenais dans ma chambre. On s'installa sur mon lit, nos doigts toujours entrelacés. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler, et je ne savais pas quoi dire pour entamer la conversation. On resta ainsi, sans rien dire durant quelques minutes avant que je décide de briser le silence.

- Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle secoua la tête dans un premier temps. Refusant de dire un mot, sa main enserrant la mienne.

- Mitchie. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me parler ? Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné de moi ?

- Je... Je…

- Je t'en prie. Je ne comprends pas. Tout allait bien, tu semblais aimer nos baisers autant que tout à l'heure dans le garage, et le lendemain, plus rien. J'ai essayé de te parler toute la journée, mais tu m'as ignoré.

J'hésitais à lui dire que j'avais entendu sa dispute avec ses parents, je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir. Mais voyant son absence de réponse, je me lançais.

- Après que Nate t'ai déposé chez toi, je suis revenu pour te parler…

- Je... Quand ? Je ne t'ai pas vu. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant sûrement à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Je suis arrivé devant ta porte et j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation.

Elle me regarda, confuse, et je précisais m'attardant seulement sur sa connaissance d'Alan depuis longtemps, lorsqu'elle se leva, visiblement en colère.

- Quoi ? Tu nous as espionnés ?

- Non ! Je voulais te parler. Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'écouter votre conversation, et je ne suis pas resté pour en savoir plus ! Mentis-je légèrement.

Je m'étais levé et placé devant elle, j'attrapais ses mains l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Elle essaya de se défaire de ma poigne, et je la relâchais immédiatement attrapant son visage entre mes mains.

- Mitchie, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Elle fuyait mon regard, et je dus répéter ma demande une deuxième fois avant qu'elle ne consente à lever son regard vers le mien. J'y vis de la peur.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? Parle-moi. Je ne laisserais personne te blesser Mitch.

- Tu ne peux rien faire !

J'étais frustré, bien que je sache qu'elle ne se laisserait pas convaincre facilement.

* * *

><p><strong>Cait Pov<strong>

J'étais fière de moi, tout s'était bien passé, et Mitchie était trop choquée pour s'en prendre à moi. Je m'installais à une table avec mon café, attendant son retour lorsque mon téléphona sonna. Je jetais un œil et vis que j'avais un message de Shane.

_**J'emmène Mitchie à la maison. Je te la ramène saine et sauve en fin de journée.**_

_**Merci pour ton aide. Je t'en dois une. Shane**_

J'étais ravie. Mitchie était entre de bonnes mains, je n'avais pas de souci à me faire. Mon portable sonna une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci s'était Kellan.

- Salut beau gosse !

_- Salut ma belle, alors ? Ton plan à marché ?_

- Comme sur des roulettes Kel ! Ils viennent de partir.

_- Cool ! Ça veut dire que tu es libre pour déjeuner avec moi ?_

- Bien sûr.

_- Génial. Tu es toujours au café où vous aviez rendez-vous ?_

- Oui.

_- Ok, on se retrouve devant dans un quart d'heure._

Il raccrocha peu de temps après. Je finis lentement de boire mon café, me demandant si Kellan allait aimer mon cadeau de Noël. J'avais passé un temps fou avant de me décider. Je regardais ma montre, j'avais un peu moins de dix minutes devant moi avant son arrivée. Je récupérais mes affaires et me dirigeais vers le parking, pour récupérer son cadeau. Il partait le soir même rejoindre ses parents et on ne se verrait pas avant le nouvel an. J'arrivais près de la voiture de Mitchie quand une main m'attrapa le bras, serrant fortement et me poussant sans ménagement contre la voiture.

- Où est-elle partie avec l'autre enf*iré ?

Devant moi, se tenait un Alan rouge de colère. Il avait l'air furieux

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Ne joue pas à la maline avec moi ! Il s'était rapproché de moi tout en parlant.

- Je ne sais pas ! Répétais-je bornée.

- Je t'ai demandé où elle était et je veux une réponse de suite ! Dit-il en frappant la carrosserie à quelques centimètres de moi.

Je sursautais. Je savais très bien de quoi il était capable, pour avoir vu les marques sur Mitchie, mais je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé, jusqu'à présent qu'il pouvait aussi s'en prendre à moi.

- Je ne sais pas, répétais-je. Priant pour que quelqu'un passe dans le parking.

- Ne. Te. Fous. Pas. De. Moi. Dit-il en sortant un couteau, alors que son visage se rapprochait dangereusement du mien, et je me mis à trembler. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait en voyant cela. Tu fais moins la maline maintenant ! Réponds ! Je l'ai vu partir avec l'autre. Ils ont été où ?

- J'en…

- Et ne dit pas que tu ne sais pas !

Je me demandais comment j'allais me sortir de ce mauvais pas, quand une voiture passa devant nous, nous faisant sursauter. Je profitais du fait qu'il se soit éloigné de moi pour me soustraire à son emprise. Mais il fut plus rapide et me rattrapa immédiatement. Mais au moment où il levait la main vers moi pour me frapper, quelqu'un cria.

- Hey ! Il se passe quoi là.

Des pas se rapprochèrent et Alan, fut obligé de me lâcher. Il tourna la tête vers l'intrus. Et fit immédiatement demi-tour. Je me laissais tomber au sol, en tremblant. La personne qui m'avait sauvé passa devant moi à la poursuite d'Alan, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelque pas.

- Cait ?

Je relevais la tête et me mis à pleurer en voyant qui m'avait sauvé.

- Cait ? Cait ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'était qui ?

Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça doucement, me murmurant des mots réconfortants.

- Ça va aller ma puce. Ça va aller.

Il m'aida à me relever et me conduisis jusqu'à sa voiture, garé un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit la portière, nous installa, moi sur ses genoux, me berçant jusqu'à l'arrêt complet de mes sanglots.

- Me… Merci Kel'

Il embrassa ma joue avant de me demander de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé. J'hésitais à lui parler d'Alan Ce n'était pas mon secret, ce n'était pas à moi de le partager. Mais en même temps, il s'en était pris à moi. Me voyant hésiter, il reprit la parole.

- Il ne peut plus te faire de mal. Je suis là maintenant. N'aies pas peur. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et ensuite on ira déposer plainte.

- Non !

- Comment ça non ? Ce gars t'a agressé, si je n'étais pas arrivé Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu t'arriver !

- Je… Je ne peux pas… Dis-je me remettant à trembler.

- Cait ! Ce fou ne reviendra pas.

- Si !

- Non ! Tu ne le reverras plus. Promis ! N'aies pas peur

Je me levais, et me mis à faire les cent pas devant la voiture.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais rien Kel ! Il reviendra. Il est fou. Il ne s'arrêtera pas maintenant ! Il sait où nous trouver ! Il connaît chacun de nos pas, comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas effrayée ?

J'étais encore sous le choc, mes nerfs avaient lâchés, je lui disais des choses que je n'aurais pas du dire.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu le connais ? C'est qui ? Il s'était levé à son tour et m'avait pris dans ses bras.

J'étais dans une impasse. Je lui en avais trop dit… Je frottais mes tempes, sentant venir la migraine.

- Explique-moi Cait.

Je refusais dans un premier temps.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Mitchie ?

- Non !

Il fronça les sourcils, et je soupirais.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant… Du moins pas tout de suite… Le gars… Il s'appelle Alan, il harcèle Mitchie depuis quelques semaines.

- Oh… A-t-elle porté plainte ?

- Non… C'est… Compliqué…

- Comment ça ?

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, avant de lui expliquer l'histoire dans les grandes lignes.

- Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous pas parlé ? J'aurais pu vous aider !

- Ce n'est pas mon histoire. Ce n'est pas en moi d'en parler Kel'

- Mais tu es aussi en danger qu'elle Cait ! C'est irresponsable de sa part de…

- Stop ! Je t'arrête de suite ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Mitchie si ce malade la harcèle !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Cait. Je me fais juste du souci pour toi. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer la prochaine fois ? Tu as déjà eu à faire à lui deux fois…

Il est vrai que je lui avais tenu tête deux fois, mais à chaque fois j'avais été consciente de ce que je faisais, j'étais préparée, là ça avait été différent, j'avais été prise au dépourvu… Et ça ne devait plus arriver ! Mitchie devait se rendre compte qu'il était important qu'elle dépose plainte, et j'allais moi aussi en déposer une, mais avant j'avais une course à faire.

- Kel', tu pars à quelle heure chez tes parents ?

- Je ne pars plus !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Tu ne crois pas que je vais vous laisser seules avec ce malade dans les parages !

- Mais – Mais – Mais…

- La décision est prise Cait. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus. J'appellerais mes parents tout à l'heure pour les prévenir. Tu voulais quoi ? Que je t'accompagne déposer plainte ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Tu m'accompagnerais quelque part avant d'aller au commissariat ?

- Bien sûr, viens !

- Non, on prend la voiture à Mitchie. J'ai peur qu'il ne se venge sur la voiture si jamais on la laisse ici…

Il accepta, et verrouilla la sienne. Je lui donnais les clés de Mitchie. J'avais beau avoir reprit mes esprits, je n'étais tout de même pas en état de conduire.

Je le guidais dans les rues de LA, et bientôt nous nous arrêtions devant un surplus militaire. Je lui demandais de se garer, et bien que curieux, il ne me posa pas de question et me suivit à l'intérieur. J'en ressortais avec cinq bombes lacrymogènes. Kellan s'était moqué de moi en me voyant en prendre autant, et j'avais du lui expliquer : une pour Mitchie et une pour moi. La troisième à garder dans la voiture, on ne sait jamais, et les deux dernières pour nos studios. Vaut mieux être prévenantes ! Après ça, on prit la direction du commissariat.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Cliquez pour donner votre avis. [Missy Tagada : Ouais dans cet ordre. Aimer, détestée, re aimer, détesté et aimer. Voilà en résumé lool]<em>


	12. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster ce soir, mais ma ptite fraise Tagada n'a plus de pc pour le moment (il est tombé en rade aujourd'hui) et j'ai un problème réseau…

Le souci devrait être réglé d'ici la semaine prochaine.

Encore désolée !

Je poste dès que possible !

Bonne soirée à tous !


	13. Convaincre Mitchie

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada **__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse :p)_

* * *

><p>Hello tout le monde !<p>

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster semaine dernière, mais entre les problèmes de formatage de ma **Miss Tagada** qui n'a pas pu corriger mes chapitres à temps et mon problème de connections réseau qui s'est transformé en plus de connections du tout parce qu'une bande de petit cons à foutu le feu aux câbles France Télécom…(Et bonjour leur réactivité chez FT, ça vient tout juste d'être réparé…) M'enfin… Je suis sûre que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça… So… Bonne lecture et un super grand merci à Ma fraise Tagada pour sa review et ses commentaires qui m'ont fait pleurer de rire !

* * *

><p><em>Résumé : Shane et Caitlyn ont comploté pour que ce dernier puisse voir Mitchie. Il la ramène chez lui pour discuter (sans oublier de l'embrasser… Oui, oui c'est important comme détail lol) alors que Cait se fait agressé par Alan dans le parking mais lui échappe grâce à l'intervention de Kellan avec qui elle avait rendez-vous.<em>

_...  
><em>

Chapitre 12 Convaincre Mitchie

**Mitchie Pov**

_-De quoi as-tu peur ? Parle-moi. Je ne laisserais personne te blesser Mitch._

_-Tu ne peux rien faire !_

Je n'aurais jamais du le suivre. Je n'aurais jamais du le laisser m'embrasser. Je n'aurais jamais du lui rendre son baiser. Je n'aurais jamais du le suivre. Je me détachais de sa prise et fis les cent pas dans la pièce. Et si Alan nous avait suivis ? Et s'il décidait de s'en prendre à Shane ? Et s'il…

-Mitchie s'il te plait. Aie confiance en moi. Supplia-t-il en m'immobilisant, ses bras autour de ma taille, son regard ancré dans le mien. Je veux t'aider.

-Je ne peux pas Shane ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu ne dois pas te mêler à cette histoire !

Je détachais mon regard du sien et baissais la tête. Je ne pourrais jamais lui résister en le regardant dans les yeux. Son regard était si expressif…

-Je ne devrais pas être ici. Ça ne t'apportera que des problèmes ! Je suis désolée Shane… Je dois m'en aller…

-Non ! Dit-il en resserrant son étreinte. Je t'en prie. Ne pars pas.

-Lâche-moi Shane. S'il te plait. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. Cait n'aurait jamais du organiser cette rencontre !

-N'en veux pas à Cait, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. Je ne supportais plus de te voir si triste, si apeuré. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas déposé de plainte contre lui.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Tu l'aimes encore ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé et que tu n'as pas déposé plainte ?

-Qui ? Alan ? Demandais-je choquée. Non mais ça ne va pas ? Il m'a menacé, frappé, et toi tu demandes si je l'aime ! Eclatais-je. Je n'y crois pas ! Si c'est là ce que tu penses de moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

J'attrapais mon sac sur son lit d'un geste brusque et le contenu se renversa par terre. Je soufflais d'agacement et me baissais pour ramasser mes affaires au sol, Shane s'accroupit à mes côtés et attrapa mon portable. Je me relevais, fourrant mes affaires rageusement dans mon sac lorsque mon téléphone, qui était toujours dans la main de Shane sonna, indiquant la réception d'un message écrit.

-Mon portable !

-Attends Mitchie. Ne pars pas comme ça s'il te plait. Dit-il, ne faisant aucun geste pour me rendre mon téléphone.

-Mon téléphone !

-Je suis désolé. Mais comprend-moi, tu refuses de me parler. Je suis obligé de trouver des réponses tout seul. Et quand j'ai appris que vous étiez ensemble au lycée…

-Quoi ? Qui t'a parlé du lycée ?

-Heu…

-Donne-moi mon téléphone j'ai deux mots à dire à Cait ! Ça commence à bien faire ! Elle n'avait pas t'en parler !

-Elle ne m'a rien dit d'autre. Ça lui a échappé. Me répondit-il alors que je récupérais mon téléphone portable.

Je l'ouvrais prête à appeler Cait lorsque dans ma précipitation j'ouvris le message que je venais de recevoir. Je lâchais mon téléphone et me mis à trembler alors qu'un gémissement de peur m'échappa.

-Mitch ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Shane était inquiet, il s'approcha de moi et je reculais, sous son regard peiné.

-Non… Ne t'approche pas… C'est trop tard… Il sait… Tu n'aurais jamais dû…

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Elle avait regardé son téléphone et maintenant elle était là, devant moi, chancelante, bredouillant des bouts de phrases dénuées de sens. J'étais très inquiet et quelque part blessé par son rejet. Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas l'approcher ? Je fis un nouveau pas en avant et remarquais son portable par terre. Je le ramassais et jetais un œil. Je me figeais.

-Ça vient d'Alan n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu refuses de déposer plainte ! C'est pour ça que tu es si distante avec moi !

Je secouais la tête, me demandant comment j'avais pu être aussi idiot. J'aurais du faire le lien entre lui et son comportement à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait.

-Je… Tu n'aurais jamais du lire ça. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de t'approcher ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Mitch.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Tu as bien lu le message ! Il dit qu'il s'en prendra à toi.

Elle m'ôta le téléphone de la main, et lut, difficilement, le message à voix haute.

_Je t'ai interdit de t'approcher de la star de pacotille ! Tu viens de signer son arrêt de mort. Tu as 15 mn pour rentrer si tu veux pas que je m'en prenne à l'autre brunette !_

-Oh mon Dieu Cait ! Je dois la prévenir.

Elle s'était remise à trembler, elle essayait de composer le numéro, mais les pleurs et les tremblements ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne se déroba pas cette fois-ci à mon grand bonheur.

-Ça va aller. Je m'en occupe.

Je lui pris le téléphone des mains et la minute suivante j'étais en ligne avec… Cait ?

-Heu… Cait ? Dis-je confus par la voix grave qui me répondit.

-Non c'est Kellan. Shane ?

-Ah Salut Kellan. Cait est avec toi ? J'aimerais lui parler.

Je l'entendis demander affolée si Mitchie allait bien. Elle attrapa le téléphone et me demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Mitchie va bien Cait… Mais…

Elle secoua la tête, me demandant de ne rien lui dire. Mais il était hors de question que je lui cache les menaces d'Alan. Je lui fis donc part du message reçu. Elle voulut immédiatement parler à Mitchie et je lui passais donc le téléphone. Elle était toujours dans mes bras, et je la conduisis lentement vers mon lit de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas, chuchotais-je en embrassant sa tempe.

Je refermais la porte de ma chambre et me mit sur la première marche des escaliers.

-Oliver ! Nate ! Jay ! Vous pouvez monter deux secondes. Criais-je.

-Que se passe-t-il Shane ? Demanda Nate.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Jason.

-On a un problème ! Oliver, Alan nous a vu partir. Il lui a envoyé des menaces… Dont une menace de mort pour moi.

-Quoi ?

Jason et Nate s'étaient exprimés en même temps. Oliver s'était contenté de hausser la tête et de sortir son portable.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, je dois retourner auprès de Mitchie. Je vous promets de tout vous raconter après.

Je les laissais sur le palier, Oliver au téléphone avec notre équipe de sécurité. Je trouvais Mitchie assise sur mon lit, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage, son téléphone posé à côté d'elle. Je m'approchais lentement, angoissé. Et si elle me repoussait, pensais-je. Je m'assis à ses côtés, laissant un petit espace entre nous. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

-Mitchie, chuchotais-je.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cet état.

-Ne me repousse pas. Parle-moi.

Je la pressais de répondre, lui assurant que je ne risquais rien, qu'Oliver s'occupait de renforcer notre sécurité et que je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Pendant quelques minutes elle ne dit rien, se contentant de m'écouter la rassurer. J'insistais sur le fait que Cait était avec Kellan, qu'elle allait bien, qu'il veillait sur elle, et que moi je veillerais sur elle. Pendant mon discours, je m'étais, inconsciemment, rapproché d'elle, tentant de lui faire entendre raison, et je fus surpris lorsqu'elle quitta sa position pour se jeter dans mes bras, toujours en larmes. Je fis appel à tout mon contrôle pour ne pas l'embrasser sans fin. Ce n'était pas le moment ! Pense à Mitchie d'abord, me répétais-je sans cesse alors que je frottais son dos dans un geste de réconfort, sans cesser de lui murmurer des mots apaisants. Elle finit par s'endormir dans cette position. Je m'arrangeais pour la repousser délicatement et la recouvrir. Je la laissais là et descendit faire le point avec Oliver et mes frères.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Jason.

-Elle s'est endormie.

On discutait des arrangements pour notre sécurité depuis un petit quart d'heure, je demandais à Oliver ce qu'on pouvait faire pour Caitlin et Mitchie lorsqu'on entendit cette dernière crier mon prénom. Je me levais rapidement, suivi des trois autres et courais à ma chambre. Mitchie était assise sur mon lit, toute tremblante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je m'approchais rapidement et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

-Mitch ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Je… J'ai eu peur… J'ai…

-Chut… Je suis là… Tout va bien…

Je fis signe de la tête à mes frères et Oliver, leur signifiant que tout allait bien et ils sortirent de la pièce, nous laissant seul.

-Tu veux me raconter ton cauchemar ?

Elle secoua la tête, et je m'étonnais de la voir prendre la parole.

-J'ai… J'ai cru qu'Alan t'avait trouvé…

-Il ne me fera rien Mitchie. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Il ne peut rien contre moi. Oliver…

Elle me coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Bien que je sache que son mauvais rêve devait l'avoir perturbé, et qu'elle n'était peut-être pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait, je lui rendis son baiser. Qu'elle approfondit immédiatement, se cramponnant à moi alors que je la serrais dans mes bras, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Je pris sur moi pour mettre fin au baiser, appuyant mon front contre le sien, laissant un soupir m'échapper. Je devais me calmer et ne pas penser à mon envie de la faire basculer sur le lit, et l'embrasser indéfiniment. Une fois calme, j'entrepris de la rassurer.

-Je suis là. Je n'ai rien. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Il ne t'arrivera rien, murmurais-je.

Je la sentis se calmer, et je lui demandais des explications sur son cauchemar. Elle avait vu Alan me torturer, puis me tuer en lui répétant sans cesse que tout était de sa faute. Je la serrais dans mes bras lui assurant que ça n'arrivera pas, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je fus interrompu par des coups à la porte. Nate entra après que je lui ai répondu, un plateau à la main.

-Je me suis dit que vous aviez peut-être faim.

Il déposa le plateau sur mon bureau, et ressortit de la chambre, après que je l'eus remercié d'un signe de tête. Je lui laissais le temps de manger, avant de relancer la conversation. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'en aille sans m'avoir parlé. Je savais que ça ne serait pas simple, mais je n'avais aucune intention de la laisser repartir, ce que je lui annonçais clairement. Elle finit par baisser les bras et me raconta qu'elle connaissait en effet Alan depuis le lycée, qu'il avait été un temps son petit ami, mais qu'il ne l'était pas resté, qu'ils s'étaient séparé, sans préciser le motif, elle me dit qu'il n'avait pas accepté la rupture et qu'elle avait du déposer une plainte contre lui. Elle avait ensuite déménagé à L.A. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le retour d'Alan. Comment il l'avait retrouvé, comment il l'avait menacé, puis frappé quand il nous avait vus nous embrasser sur le palier. Son histoire fut entrecoupée de sanglots et d'éclats de colère. Puis elle expliqua comment il avait mis le feu à la cuisine de ses parents, après qu'elle ait décidé de déposer plainte, ce fameux jour où j'avais retrouvé mes deux pneus à plat. J'étais sidéré ! Elle avait à faire à un malade ! Il lui avait formellement interdit de m'approcher ou me parler, sous crainte de s'en prendre à ses parents, Cait ou même moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration, cherchant le meilleur moyen de la convaincre de déposer une plaine et de ne plus se laisser faire.

-Mitchie… Tu as conscience que tu ne peux plus reculer…

Elle me regarda incertaine, et je décidais de ne pas lui laisser le temps de la réflexion.

-Tu dois déposer plainte ! Tu ne peux plus reculer !

Elle allait prendre la parole mais je l'interrompis.

-Je ne risque rien. Tu ne risques rien. Je ne laisserais rien t'arriver. Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule. Je t'accompagnerais au poste. Oliver nous accompagnera si tu le veux.

Je passais l'heure suivante à démonter chacun de ses arguments contre la plainte. Et à bout de force, elle renonça à me contredire. Elle avait enfin pliée. Elle acceptait de déposer plainte contre lui. Je la pris par la main et ensemble, on se dirigea vers le salon, à la recherche de notre garde du corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Il avait réussi à me convaincre. Oliver était en train de nous conduire au commissariat le plus proche. Shane n'avait pas lâché ma main depuis qu'on était sorti de sa chambre. J'étais stressée, mais il avait raison. Je ne devais plus me laisser faire ! Mes parents et Caitlyn se faisaient du souci pour moi et n'étaient, malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire, pas en sécurité face à ce fou d'Alan. La voiture s'arrêta sur le parking, et mes tremblements me reprirent. J'angoissais. Comment allait-il le prendre ? Shane attrapa mon visage et planta son regard dans le mien.

-Respire ma puce. Respire.

Je n'essayais pas de lui répondre et tentais de me calmer en prenant des inspirations lentes et profondes.

-C'est bien ma puce continue. Tu veux que j'appelle Cait ou tes parents pour qu'ils viennent ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Non, mais si tu pouvais leur demander de venir après…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Il attrapa son portable et appela Caitlyn alors qu'on sortait de la voiture. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, sans interrompre sa conversation. Il lui expliqua où l'on se trouvait et je l'entendis hurler de joie, alors que Shane se frottait l'oreille. Une fois qu'elle fut calmée, il lui demanda de prévenir mes parents. Il donna rendez-vous à tout le monde à leur villa, alors qu'Oliver appelait les garçons pour les prévenir. On était à présent devant l'accueil et je serrais la main de Shane à m'en broyer les doigts.

-C'est pourquoi ? Demanda l'officier.

-On voudrait déposer une plainte pour harcèlement, répondit Shane pour moi. J'étais incapable de dire un mot.

-Harcèlement ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda l'officier. Il me faut plus de précisions.

Je me remis à trembler, repensant à ma première plainte, aux problèmes que j'avais eus lors du dépôt. Je ne voulais pas que ça recommence.

-Shane. S'il te plait… Ramène-moi…

-Hors de question ! Il se tourna ensuite vers l'officier à l'accueil. Quel mot n'avez-vous pas compris ? On veut déposer une plainte.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'agent d'accueil, on fut reçu dans un bureau pour l'audition de la plainte. J'eus du mal à commencer, mais avec l'aide de Shane je réussis à me lancer. J'expliquais ma première plainte et l'interdiction qu'Alan avait eu de m'approcher ces dernières années, puis je parlais des menaces proférées depuis son retour. Je montrais les messages reçus, et l'officier me conseilla d'en faire faire une retranscription officielle par huissier. L'audition fut longue et pénible, mais Shane resta à mes côtés tout le long, sans lâcher ma main. Quand on put enfin sortir du poste de police, la nuit était tombée, et j'étais épuisée. Je me laissais traîner jusqu'à la voiture par mon ami, et me blottis contre lui pendant le retour. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot quand Oliver gara la voiture dans le garage. J'entrais dans la villa et y trouvais mes parents, Cait et Kellan. Je me jetais dans les bras de ma mère, et Cait vint nous rejoindre. Après quelques larmes, on se sépara et chacun prit place sur les canapés. Cait rejoignit Kellan, près de Nate et Jason, alors que ma mère s'installait sur l'autre canapé près de Shane. Je m'installais entre ce dernier et ma mère.

-Alors, ça c'est passé comment ma chérie, me demanda-t-elle.

-C'était plus simple que la première fois… Mais c'était long. J'ai du tout raconter depuis le début.

Shane me prit la main pendant que je faisais un compte rendu de mon entretien et que la plainte papier passait d'une main à l'autre. Chacun y alla de son commentaire. Une fois le dernier commentaire fait, Cait sortit un document de son sac, et prit la parole.

-J'ai également déposé une plainte contre Alan aujourd'hui, dit-elle en faisant passer le document.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je. Pourquoi ?

Elle hésita incertaine, jusqu'à ce que Kellan la pousse à poursuivre.

-Après que tu sois partie avec Shane, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, Kellan m'a donné rendez-vous et j'allais récupérer son cadeau dans la voiture, d'ailleurs je te l'ai toujours pas donné, dit-elle en se tournant vers son copain qui souriait, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers moi. Alan m'attendait près de ta voiture.

-Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu ! Tu n'as rien, dis-je en lâchant la main de Shane et en me jetant dans ses bras.

-Je vais bien, Mitch, Kellan est arrivé avant qu'Alan ne puisse me faire quoi que ce soit. Il m'a juste surprise à un moment où je ne l'attendais pas. Mais c'est la première et dernière fois. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne se présente pas devant nous avant son arrestation, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ? Demandais-je confuse.

Elle attrapa son sac et en sortit cinq bombes, avec un grand sourire. Je regardais de plus près ce que c'était et j'éclatais de rire. Mon premier rire spontané depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait acheté des bombes lacrymogènes ! Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais, la remerciant pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Le silence qui s'était installé après cela fut brisé par le bruit de mon ventre. Je rougis alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire. Ma mère se leva et nous proposa de passer à table. Elle avait préparé le repas en attendant mon retour, les discussions attendraient la fin du repas. On dîna dans la bonne humeur, Jason nous racontant des anecdotes de tournée. J'étais assise entre Cait et Jason. J'étais déçue de ne pas être à côté de Shane, qui était assis entre Kellan et mon père. Après le repas, on s'installa de nouveau dans le salon et la conversation reprit. Nate prit la parole et nous expliqua que jusqu'à l'arrestation d'Alan, on devait mettre quelque chose en place pour notre protection.

-Avant toute chose, on doit savoir ce que vous avez prévu pour les vacances de Noël, de manière à bien s'organiser. Si j'ai bien compris Cait tu passes les vacances avec Mitchie ?

-Oui, on passe Noël chez les Torres et ensuite Sierra arrive le lendemain, et on reste chez Mitch jusqu'à son départ après le nouvel an.

On passa l'heure suivant à mettre en place la sécurité pour nous. Un garde du corps serait assigné à résidence chez mes parents dès demain, et ce, jusqu'au vingt six décembre, date à laquelle mes parents quittaient L.A pour le New-Jersey où ils rendaient visite à de la famille. Ensuite, un garde du corps me serait assigné à mon retour à l'appart, et Kellan restera chez Cait dans le même temps. Tout le monde donna son accord pour cet arrangement, papa discuta énormément avec Oliver, Nate et Shane pour tout mettre au point, le fait de faire appel à eux le gênait, et il souhaitait savoir comment il pouvait les dédommager, ce que les garçons refusèrent. Une fois fini, il donna le départ, mais étant donné l'heure tardive, on fut invité à passer la nuit sur place. Heureusement que la villa était grande. Mes parents prirent une chambre au rez-de-chaussée, Cait et moi, partagions une chambre à l'étage, et Kellan prenait une troisième. On fermait tout juste la porte de la chambre que Cait se tourna vers moi.

-Je file passer un moment avec Kel, m'attends pas pour dormir.

Et sur ce, elle fila, sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je souris et décidais d'aller voir Shane. Je ne l'avais pas remercié comme il le fallait pour ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Je me faufilais dans le couloir et tapais à la porte de sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Shane.

-Mitchie ? Ça va ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je peux entrer, demandais-je timidement.

-Bien sûr !

Il ouvrit sa porte en grand, et la referma après moi. J'entrais dans la chambre, marchais jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, près de son lit et me tournais vers lui.

-Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps. Je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et ma famille.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier Mitchie.

-Si. Après la manière dont je t'ai traité, rien ne t'obligeai à m'aider. Soufflais-je.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé, je ne me le suis jamais senti Mitchie. Je tiens à toi, et je ne veux que ton bien, répondit-il en prenant mes mains.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Il sourit tendrement, et caressa ma joue avec sa main, avant de se pencher et de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, sa main reposant toujours contre ma joue. Je souris contre ses lèvres et passais mes mains autour de son cou, l'empêchant de se reculer. Il déposa une multitude de petits baisers sur mes lèvres, avant de dessiner le contour du bout de la langue. Je hoquetais de surprise, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cela et entrouvris la bouche. Il approfondit le baiser à ce moment-là. Nos lèvres se séparèrent le temps de reprendre notre respiration, avant de nous lancer dans un baiser plus passionné.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Nos langues se cherchaient et bataillaient alors que ses mains fourrageaient mes cheveux. Je nous fis basculer sur le lit, sans quitter sa bouche, ses bras toujours crochetés à mon cou. Je mordillais ses lèvres, alors que mes mains partaient à la rencontre de son ventre que je caressais sous son haut. Je retins un gémissement en sentant sa peau nu contre mes doigts. Elle était aussi douce que je me l'étais imaginé. Je grignotais à présent son cou, insistant à certains endroits, voulant la marquer comme mienne alors que ma main, toujours sur son ventre dessinait des arabesques. Elle déplaça ses mains vers mes joues et m'attira à ses lèvres que j'embrassais sans me faire prier. J'étais en train de perdre pied, j'oubliais les deux dernières semaines où j'avais été misérable, j'oubliais Alan, j'oubliais son anneau de pureté… Elle nous fit basculer et se retrouva sur moi, embrassant mon visage, mon cou, ses mains glissant sous mon pull, caressant mon torse. Je gémis faiblement, elle était en train de me rendre fou. Je sentais qu'elle remontait mon pull, et je me relevais en position assise, l'entraînant avec moi. Je relevais les bras, lui permettant de m'ôter mon pull. Elle entreprit alors de relever mon maillot de corps, mais je la retenais à ce moment-là.

-Mitch…

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta une nouvelle fois de remonter mon tee-shirt, mais j'immobilisais ses mains, et interrompis le baiser.

-Mitch… Tu ne devrais pas, dis-je hésitant…

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Tu…

Je lui coupais la parole aussitôt.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu sais que j'en ai envie… Mais… Ce n'est pas le bon moment… Et tu portes ça, dis-je en lui prenant la main gauche, où je m'attendais à trouver son annulaire orné de l'anneau. Je marquais un blanc en remarquant son annulaire vide. Il est où ? Je me mis à bégayer, me demandant pour quelle raison elle l'avait enlevé.

-Alan m'a demandé de l'ôter… Dit-elle d'une voix si basse que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

-Et tu l'as écouté ? Tu es folle !

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je refuse pour qu'il me frappe ?

Je me levais à mon tour, récupérant mon pull au sol, je le repassais. J'attrapais ses mains que j'embrassais en m'excusant, j'étais stupide !

-Désolé. C'est juste… J'ai été étonné de ne pas le trouver là… J'hésitais à lui demander pourquoi il lui avait demandé, de peur que la réponse ne me plaise pas. Mais ne pas savoir me rendait aussi dingue, je me lançais donc. Il… Il ne t'a rien fait… N'est ce pas ?

Elle me regarda, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre où je voulais en venir. Je précisais donc de quoi je parlais.

-Alan… Il… Il ne t'a rien fait. Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il t'a demandé de ne plus la mettre n'est-ce pas. Demandais-je suppliant.

Elle comprit ce que je demandais, rougit fortement et à mon grand soulagement secoua la tête.

-Non, il ne m'a rien fait.

Elle marmonna autre chose plus bas, mais lorsque je lui demandais de répéter elle affirma que ce n'était rien d'important, mais j'aurais juré avoir compris « même s'il l'envisageait très prochainement ».

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Il ne s'est rien passé, n'en parlons plus s'il te plait…

De mauvaise grâce, je fis signe de la tête que j'abandonnais le sujet et elle m'enlaça pour me remercier.

Je l'attirais, de nouveau vers le lit, où je nous allongeais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On resta ainsi enlacé de longues minutes, discutant à voix basse. De temps à autre j'embrassais son front, sa tempe, ses lèvres, profitant simplement de sa présence contre moi. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle bâilla et se releva.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Encore merci.

J'étais un peu déçu qu'elle s'en aille, mais c'était mieux ainsi. On devait laisser l'excitation de la journée retomber, et ne pas faire de bêtise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette de s'être laissé aller le lendemain. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de la raccompagner à sa chambre. Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit, et retournais me coucher le cœur léger. Ma Mitchie était enfin de retour près de moi, et bien qu'on n'ait pas discuté de nous un seul instant, j'étais heureux, les événements de la journée parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Les discussions pouvaient attendre…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour today !<em>

_Alan hors course ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera posté vendredi ou samedi ou dimanche... lol) :p Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Cliquez pour donner votre avis_

_Bonne semaine à tous et j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée ;)  
><em>


	14. L'arrivée de Sierra

_**Disclaimer :**__ Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Missy Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (Sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse)_

Résumé : Mitchie a déposé plainte (enfin !) Tout va pour le mieux entre Shane et elle…Mais cela va-t-il durer ?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

**Mitchie Pov**

Cait, Kellan et moi étions à l'aéroport, attendant l'arrivée de Sierra, l'avion était posé depuis quelques minutes seulement. J'étais surexcitée et je ne tenais plus en place.

- On devrait l'attacher, moi je te dis !

- Kellan !

Caitlyn éclata de rire, alors que je fixais la sortie des voyageurs, sans relever, impatiente de voir ma presque sœur arriver. Je vivais sur un nuage rose depuis que j'avais déposé ma plainte. Les garçons et Oliver s'étaient vraiment démenés pour nous.

_Flashback_

_Je sentais des lèvres contre mon oreille. Quelqu'un me demandait de me réveiller. Je grognais un « veux pas » et tentais de me tourner pour échapper à cet enquiquineur quand j'entendis deux rires distincts, et une voix me répéter de me réveiller, alors que la seconde marmonnait quelque chose. Je soupirais et battais des cils pour essayer de voir qui me parlait. Sortant des limbes, je reconnus les voix de Shane et Caitlyn, cette dernière lui annonçant qu'elle lui laissait la lourde charge de me réveiller, avant de sortir de la chambre. Je refermais rapidement les yeux, me demandant comment il comptait s'y prendre pour me réveiller._

_- Mitchie… Il est l'heure de te lever… Murmura-t-il en déposant des baisers sur mon visage, sans s'arrêter sur mes lèvres._

_Je m'immobilisais, attendant qu'il m'embrasse. Je le sentis se pencher au dessus de mes lèvres, je sentais son souffle sur les miennes, et je retenais difficilement un sourire. Il se pencha un peu plus, et embrassa… __m__on nez __! MON NEZ ? J'ouvris grand les yeux et rencontrais son regard pétillant de joie._

_- Je savais bien que tu étais réveillée !_

_Je le repoussais et m'asseyais dans mon lit, boudeuse. Il éclata de rire et me prit dans ses bras, alors que je tentais de le repousser, boudant toujours. Il me repoussa contre le matelas et se colla contre moi, caressant mon nez du bout du sien, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. _

_Comment voulez-vous lui en vouloir ? Il est trop chou, et j'avais du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus. __Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus être tentée, et il en profita pour recommencer son petit manège. Il embrassa mes joues, le bout de mon nez, mon front, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers mes lèvres. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se relever, je passais mes mains derrière sa tête et l'attirais jusqu'à coller nos lèvres. Il sourit et approfondit le baiser__. Après quelques secondes, il releva la tête._

_- Bonjour belle demoiselle._

_- Bonjour beau mossieur._

_Il me fit un nouveau bisou esquimau, caressant le bout de mon nez avec le sien._

_- Il faut se réveiller ma belle. Tes parents t'attendent._

_Je me relevais brusquement, j'avais oublié qu'ils étaient ici. Dans ma précipitation j'avais aussi oublié que Shane se tenait au dessus de moi. _

_- Aie !_

_On se tenait tout les deux le front._

_J'éclatais de rire en le voyant se frotter le front._

_- Pardon. Pardon. Pardon. Dis-je avant de rire à nouveau._

_- Oh ! Ça te fait rire ! _

_- Non pas du tout ! Dis-je en réfrénant, du mieux que je pouvais mon rire._

_- J'en suis pas convaincu, dit-il en me repoussant de nouveau contre le matelas, sans me lâcher du regard. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête et se pencha vers moi une nouvelle fois. _

_- Tu sais que ça fait mal, poursuivit-il alors que je posais ma main sur sa joue que je caressais avant de caresser son front._

_- Je suis désolée Shane. Murmurais-je sans jamais perdre mon sourire._

_- Pas autant que moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille._

_Je le regardais, confuse, alors qu'il se redressait et emprisonnait ma main qui venait de retomber avec mon autre main au dessus de ma tête. Il avait un petit sourire taquin, les yeux brillant, et je sus que quoi qu'il avait en tête, ce n'était pas du tout bon pour moi. _

_- Shane ? Qu'est ce que tu…_

_Je ne réussis pas à finir ma phrase, et explosais de rire en le sentant me chatouiller__. _

_- Sh- Shane…Arrête ! Dis-je entre deux éclats de rire._

_- Non ! Non ! Non ! Fallait pas te moquer de moi ma jolie._

_Je me tortillais dans tout les sens, essayant de lui échapper. J'avais toujours été très chatouilleuse, j'éclatais de rire au moindre frôlement. Lorsqu'on était petite, Sierra s'amusait à me chatouiller derrière le genou pendant les cours, et tout le monde se demandait ce que j'avais à crier !_

_- S'il te plait Shane, soufflais-je entre deux chatouilles. Stop. Pitié. J'en peux plus._

_Il se tenait en équilibre au dessus de mon ventre, ses genoux de part et d'autre de mon corps, penché vers moi, sa main posée contre mes côtes._

_- Je ne suis pas sûr... Dit-il taquin. Tu m'as fait très mal, dit-il d'une petite voix que son sourire démentait. _

_- Je suis désolée, dis-je en faisant la moue. Vraiment._

_Il sourit et se pencha un peu plus vers moi, j'en profitais pour l'embrasser. Il lâcha automatiquement mes mains que je passais autour de son cou, alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, une main à plat contre le matelas afin de ne pas m'écraser. Nos lèvres se détachèrent le temps de reprendre notre souffle avant de se retrouver à nouveau. __On s'embrassait ainsi depuis quelques minutes quand la porte s'ouvrit nous faisant tout deux sursauter. Caitlyn se trouvait devant la porte, le sourire aux lèvres._

_- Je t'ai demandé de la sortir du lit, pas d'y entrer avec elle !_

_On rougit tout deux à ce commentaire._

_- Cait ! La sermonnais-je._

_Elle éclata de rire._

_- Navré de vous déranger les amoureux, mais si on doit rejoindre tes parents dans moins d'une petite heure, dit-elle à mon intention, faut que tu sortes du lit... Tout de suite !_

_Je rougis, et hochais la tête, alors que Shane se relevait. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et chuchota tout sourire._

_- A tout à l'heure mon amoureuse._

_Je rougis alors qu'il fermait la porte. Cait me sortit de ma contemplation en prenant une photo de moi avec son portable. Je lui sautais dessus pour le lui prendre et me figeais en apercevant la photo. Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Les yeux billant, les joues rouges, un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je semblais sur un petit nuage ! _

_Après cela, je m'étais préparée rapidement, écoutant Cait m'expliquer que mes parents étaient partis plus tôt avec Neil, le garde du corps et que Kellan nous attendait dans le salon avec les garçons. _

_Caitlyn et Kellan était dans la voiture, ayant déjà salué les garçons, alors que Shane et moi nous tenions un peu en retrait, enlacé._

_- Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir…Pas maintenant que je t'ai enfin dans mes bras après deux longues semaines…_

_- Ce n'est pas comme si je disparaissais de la surface de la terre, Shane ! Je vais juste chez mes parents à quelques kilomètres d'ici ! Dis-je en souriant._

_Il marmonna alors que Cait nous criait de nous dépêcher. Je lui fis les gros yeux et me tournais de nouveau vers lui. _

_- Je dois y aller._

_- Appelle-moi pour me dire que tu es bien arrivée. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, et si jamais Al…_

_- Shane ! Tout va bien se passer ! Dis-je en riant. Je t'appelle en arrivant._

_Je l'embrassais doucement, caressant sa nuque quand le klaxon nous fit sursauter. Je jetais un regard noir à Cait et Kellan qui étaient en train de rire, et embrassais une dernière fois mon copain avant de rejoindre les deux rigolos dans la voiture. J'avais deux mots à leur dire à tous les deux !_

_Fin du Flashback_

Je fus sortie de mes souvenirs à l'entente de mon prénom.

- Mitchie ! Mitchie !

Sierra venait de sortir et s'avançait vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres, elle lâcha sa valise et se jeta dans mes bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes alors que je l'enlaçais.

- Tu m'as manqué Sie.

- Toi aussi !

On se sépara et je me tournais vers Cait et Kellan.

- Sie, je te présente Caitlyn, dont tu as beaucoup entendu parler et son chéri Kellan. Cait, Kel, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Sierra.

- Enchantée, Mitchie nous a beaucoup parlé de toi, dis Cait.

- Et elle était tellement surexcitée ce matin, que j'ai menacé de l'attacher et la bâillonner, dit Kellan en souriant.

On éclata de rire, alors qu'elle les saluait à son tour. Kellan prit les bagages de Sierra, je liais mon bras droit au sien, et mon bras gauche à celui de Cait. On marcha toute les trois en direction de la voiture, Kellan sur nos talons.

...

On arriva à la maison en trente minutes, grâce au peu de circulation du au lendemain de fête. On n'avait pas arrêté de parler, au grand dam de Kellan, qui n'arrêtait pas de marmonner qu'il ne survivrait pas à huit jours entouré de filles, ce qui lui valut un coup derrière la tête de la part de Cait. Heureusement qu'il était arrêté au feu rouge !

Arrivé à l'appartement, Kellan s'installa devant sa console de jeux qu'il avait ramené pour passer le temps alors que les filles s'installaient dans la cuisine. Je passais derrière les fourneaux pour terminer le repas que j'avais commencé avant d'aller à l'aéroport, alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur les tabourets et faisaient connaissance. De temps à autres, je commentais ce que racontait Sierra. Mon portable sonna. Je me lavais les mains et l'attrapais en souriant.

- Ce doit être son copain pour qu'elle sourie comme une bienheureuse. Murmura Cait, de manière à ce que je l'entende.

- Copain ? Mitch ! Tu as un copain et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- C'est récent Sie. On n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup discuter ces dernières semaines entre tes exams et mes projets de fin d'année.

Je n'avais pas vraiment annoncé à Sierra le retour d'Alan, et j'appréhendais de le faire. Je me tournais ensuite vers Cait.

- Non, ce n'est pas lui, mais mes parents qui m'avertissent qu'ils sont bien arrivés. Ils vous embrassent et Sie, ils te verront à leur retour dans quelques jours.

Elle sourit avant de commencer son interrogatoire.

- C'est qui ? Tu l'as rencontré où ? Il a quel âge ? …

Sierra enchaînait les questions sous le rire de Cait, alors que je répondais à mes parents. Au beau milieu de ma réponse, mon téléphone vibra pour m'annoncer la réception d'un nouveau message. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en voyant qui me l'avait envoyé. Je terminais rapidement le message à mes parents et ouvrais celui de Shane.

**_J'espère que ton amie est bien arrivée. Tu me manques. Shane_**

- Là c'est son copain. Regarde, elle va avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire comme ça !

Sierra essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle entre deux éclats de rire alors que Caitlyn se moquait de mon air. Je lui tirais la langue, et tapais ma réponse.

- Ben quoi, j'y peux rien si mon copain est adorable. Il demandait si Sierra était bien arrivée. J'adore ses petites attentions soufflais-je d'un air rêveur.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce fameux réveil le lendemain de ma plainte et il me manquait. J'avais hâte de le revoir et de le présenter à Sie.

**_Bien arrivée. Elle se moque de moi avec Cait. Tu me manques aussi. Demain tourisme, ça te tente ? Mitchie_**

Je reposais le téléphone après avoir envoyé mon message et me tournais vers les deux pestes qui se moquaient de moi.

- Je te signale que tu as la même tête que moi quand Kellan t'appelle !

On éclata de rire en voyant la grimace de Cait alors que le concerné passait la tête par la porte.

- On m'a appelé ?

- Non ! Dis-je entre deux rires, en attrapant mon portable qui venait de vibrer.

**_Pas possible. On est toujours au Texas. Mes parents nous on demandé de rester quelques jours de plus…_**

Je perdis mon sourire en lisant son message. Shane avait passé Noël au Texas, en famille, il était censé rentrer en fin d'après-midi. Son vol devait arriver une heure avant celui de Sierra. Je soupirais et répondit.

**_Oh ! Ok ! Ben amusez-vous bien. Et préviens-moi de ton retour. Dis à Nate et Jay que je les embrasse. _**

- Quelque chose ne va pas Mitchie ? S'inquiéta Cait.

- Non c'est rien. Shane n'est pas rentré. Il doit rester quelques jours de plus chez ses parents.

- Shane ? Ton copain ? Demanda Sierra.

- Ouais. Soufflais-je en quittant mon téléphone des yeux.

Je remarquais que Kellan avait quitté la pièce. Je posais le portable sur le comptoir et mis la dernière touche au repas, alors que Sierra essayait de se rappeler si je lui avais déjà parlé de lui.

- Le seul Shane dont tu m'as parlé ces derniers mois est, si je ne me trompe pas, l'assistant et neveu de ton professeur. Ça ne peut donc pas être lui… Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cait ? Dit-elle en l'entendant tousser.

- Rien. Rien. Je constate juste qu'elle ne t'a pas dit qui était le neveu de Brown. Et je lui laisse le privilège de t'annoncer qui est son petit ami. Dit-elle tout sourire.

Je grognais.

- Non pourquoi ? Elle aurait du ?

Je les interrompis.

- Sie, tu te souviens mon premier voyage à Paris.

- Bien sûr !

- Tu te souviens de qui j'ai rencontré dans l'avion avant qu'ils ne deviennent connus ?

- Oui les Connect Three. Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire là ?

- Shane Gray est le neveu de Brown… Et accessoirement mon petit ami depuis…

- Ahhhhh ! Tu sors avec Shane Gray. Le Shane Gray, et tu m'as pas appelée pour m'annoncer la nouvelle avant ! Hurla-t-elle en sautant du tabouret.

- … quelques jours !

- Les filles ça va ? Cria Kellan depuis le salon.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste Sierra qui vient d'apprendre le nom du copain à Mitch, cria Cait.

Il marmonna quelque chose comme « je comprendrais jamais les filles » alors que Sierra reprenait son interrogatoire

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite, reportant mon attention sur mon téléphone.

- Tu l'as perdu là, soupira Cait. Elle est sur la planète Shane.

Shane venait de me répondre.

**_Avec un peu de chance ça ne durera qu'un ou deux jours. J'ai hâte de rentrer pour passer du temps avec toi. Tu crois que ton amie m'en voudra de te kidnapper une soirée ?_**

Je lui répondais que ça devait pouvoir s'arranger avant de reporter mon attention sur Sierra et Caitlyn. Cette dernière était en train de raconter comment elle nous avait rapprochés ce fameux jour à la cafétéria quand Shane avait demandé si j'envoyais des messages à mon petit ami. Je souris en repensant à cette journée. Tout était parti de là.

...

On passa à table et Sierra alla se coucher directement après. Le décalage horaire l'avait épuisée. Je raccompagnais Cait et Kellan à la porte et verrouillais derrière eux avant de terminer mon rangement et de me coucher à mon tour. La journée avait été riche en émotion, mais malgré mon état avancé de fatigue, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je sortis du lit pour ne pas réveiller Sierra qui s'était endormie, et allais sur le canapé. J'allumais la télé et zappais, mais à cet heure-ci il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. J'attrapais mon portable, qui était mon cadeau de Noël de la part de Shane et relue son dernier message de la soirée, laissant mes pensées dérivés sur le matin de Noël.

_Flashback_

_- Mitch debout c'est Noël !_

_Je grognais._

_- Laisse-moi dormir Cait._

_- Non ! On doit ouvrir nos cadeaux ! Allez ! Lève-toi !_

_- Veux pas. Grognais-je en mettant le coussin sur ma tête._

_- Mitch, me force pas à venir te sortir du lit !_

_Je soupirais et sortais la tête de sous le coussin, en jetant un regard froid à Cait, qui se contenta de rire. Je la suivis dans les escaliers et entrais à sa suite dans le salon où mes parents étaient déjà installé. Je les embrassais en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël avant de m'installer au sol, près du sapin. Je baillais et m'étirais alors que Cait s'était auto proclamée mère Noël. Elle attrapa les paquets et commença la distribution. Ma mère fut la première servie. Elle reçut de mon père un magnifique collier en or de Cait et moi les boucles d'oreilles assorties. Mon père fut le suivant avec une montre de la part de ma mère et des boutons de manchettes de la mienne et de Cait. _

_Cait fut la suivante, Je lui tendis une enveloppe, lui expliquant que le cadeau était de mes parents et moi même. Elle l'ouvrit et me sauta au cou pour me remercier, avant d'embrasser mes parents. Nous lui avons offert une session d'enregistrement dans un vrai studio, avec des professionnelles, et l'enregistrement d'une maquette à la fin de la journée__. Après s'être remis de ses émotions, elle ouvrit celui de Kellan (qui était finalement parti passer Noël avec ses parents, mais qui revenait dans la soirée, pour passer le reste des vacances avec nous). Elle déballa un bracelet en or fin, tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle sourit et attrapa son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message de remerciement. _

_Elle me tendit ensuite deux paquets, gardant le troisième à la main. Je haussais un sourcil, mais déchirais déjà l'emballage du premier paquet. Il venait de mes parents et j'en sortis un bon cadeau dans une boutique d'instruments de musique. J'embrassais mes parents, j'allais pouvoir me payer ma nouvelle guitare ! J'ouvris ensuite le cadeau de Cait. Une paire de lunette de soleil. Un mot était scotché sur la boite et un porte clé à l'effigie de Shane complétait le paquet. J'éclatais de rire en le lisant. « Ainsi tu pourras faire ta star auprès de… Ta star ! __» Je l'enlaçais pour la remercier et elle me tendit le dernier paquet, qu'elle avait gardé à la main._

_- Qu'est ce que c'est ? C'est de qui ?_

_- Ouvre et tu verras. Ça vient de Shane._

_- Quoi ? Mais quand ?_

_- Il me l'a donné avant qu'on quitte la villa. Il voulait être sûr que tu l'aies aujourd'hui. _

_Je pris le temps de défaire l'emballage alors que Cait s'impatientait._

_- Allez ! Ouvre ! _

_- Deux secondes ! Laisse-moi le temps de défaire l'emballage !_

_Elle souffla alors que je sortais enfin le paquet de l'emballage. J'étais stupéfaite. Shane m'affait offert un téléphone portable ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! Un dernier cri !_

_- Il a programmé son numéro…_

_- Oh mon Dieu. Il est dingue ! Je vais l'appeler de suite pour le remercier._

_Je me levais, mon nouveau portable à la main et je montais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour passer mon appel. J'ouvris le répertoire, les numéros de Shane, Nate, Jason, Caitlyn était programmé. Je souris en appuyant sur le sien. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie._

_- Allo… Dit-il endormi._

_- Oups je te réveille ! Désolée, je…_

_- Hey Mitchie ! Me coupa-t-il. Joyeux Noël. Je vois que tu as eu mon cadeau._

_- Joyeux Noël Shane. Tu n'aurais pas du ! _

_- Oh que si ! J'y tenais ! Nouveau numéro ! Nouveau départ ! _

_- Merci Shane ! Mais…_

_- Pas de mais ! Je voulais te l'offrir. J'y tenais._

_On discuta un bon quart d'heure avant que Cait vint me chercher et qu'il ne du lui aussi rejoindre sa famille pour l'échange des cadeaux. On se donna rendez-vous le vingt-six au soir avant de raccrocher et de se souhaiter une nouvelle fois de bonne fête._

_Fin du flashback_

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard sur le canapé où je m'étais apparemment endormie. Je m'étirais et retournais dans ma chambre pour finir ma nuit.

...

On fut tiré du lit aux alentours de dix heures le lendemain par Cait. On se leva en bâillant. On se prépara rapidement, nous avions prévu de petit déjeuner au French Market. Je n'avais toujours pas parlé du retour d'Alan, et j'espérais ne pas avoir le faire de suite. Je voulais lui laisser le temps d'arriver. Il sera bien temps d'en discuter plus tard. Kellan prit le volant, et on parla du planning de notre journée.

Après le petit déjeuner, on se balada dans Venice Beach. On fit un peu de shopping, on déjeuna au milieu de l'après-midi, puis on décida d'aller voir le fameux « Walk of Fame ». Sierra était surexcitée à l'idée de voir toute ces étoiles. Kellan reprit donc la route, trente minutes nous séparaient des deux endroits et Cait en profita pour nous raconter sa première visite à LA. On sortit de la voiture les larmes aux yeux tellement on avait rit. Je n'aurais jamais imaginée Cait aussi dingue étant petite. Il lui était arrivé tout un tas d'aventure !

On passa une excellente après midi. On n'avait pas arrêté de rire, et les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, mais ça ne nous arrêta pas. On entra dans un starbuck pour nous reposer et prendre une boisson chaude en fin d'aprem.

- Alors Sie, comment trouves-tu L.A, jusqu'à présent ?

- C'est génial ! J'adore ! Je pourrais vivre ici sans problème !

- Tu m'étonnes ! Répondit Caitlyn.

On discuta un moment, et je me levais pour aller aux toilettes. Quand j'en revins, je trouvais que Kellan n'était plus là, Cait riait, et Sierra la regardait confuse.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Où est Kellan ?

Cait essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne sorti. Je me tournais alors vers Sierra pour une explication.

- Kellan est là-bas, dit-elle en me désignant l'endroit où il se trouvait en train de discuter avec un gars de la fac. Et pour Cait, je ne sais pas, je lui ai demandé depuis quand elle vivait avec Kellan, et elle s'est mise à rire !

Je haussais les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

- Hey, Mitch… Elle se pencha vers moi, et chuchota.

- Oui ?

- Y a un gars bizarre derrière qui n'arrête pas de te fixer…

- Comment ça ? Demandais-je tendue. Qui ? Où ?

- Le brun, au comptoir, avec le pull bleu.

Je me tournais rapidement, mais ne vit que Joan, notre garde du corps. Je soufflais de soulagement, et me retournais vers Sierra. J'allais lui expliquer que je le connaissais, quand Cait, qui avait enfin fini de rire, prit la parole, l'air plutôt sérieuse.

- Hey les filles, regardez la fille qui parle avec Kellan et son pote.

On se tourna pour voir de qui elle parlait, avant de retourner notre regard sur Cait pour avoir une explication.

- C'est l'ex de Kellan. Vous croyez que je devrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me tournais de nouveau, et croisait le regard de Kellan. Il sourit, échangea deux mots avec ses amis et revint vers nous.

- Apparemment c'est pas la peine Cait. Il arrive. Dis-je en souriant. Je ne l'imaginais pas du genre jalouse.

Kellan nous rejoint et on changea de discussion. On termina nos cafés et on rentra à l'appartement. Les filles tombèrent sur le canapé, alors que Kellan s'installait par terre.

- On fait quoi ce soir ? Demanda Sierra.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda Caitlyn.

- Heu, je sais pas. On va danser ?

- Pitié non ! Mes pieds ! On a trop marché aujourd'hui ! Dis-je.

- Ok... Pourquoi pas un ciné ?

- Pourquoi pas…

J'attrapais mon téléphone et vérifiais les messages. Je n'avais pas encore eu de nouvelles de Shane aujourd'hui. Je soupirais et le reposer avant de m'écrouler sur le canapé. Cait avait sorti son pc et recherchait les films à l'affiche alors que Kellan nous suppliait (vraiment, il était à genoux devant nous) de ne pas choisir un film à l'eau de rose, ce qui nous fit rire.

- Ben t'as qu'à pas venir ! On n'a pas besoin de garde du corps ! Dit Sierra en riant.

Cait, Kellan et moi nous regardions avant de rire, d'un rire pas vraiment naturel. Sierra haussa un sourcil, mais ne posa aucune question, ce dont j'étais reconnaissante. Je secouais la tête en pensant à tout ce dont je devais lui parler. Demain, il serait bien temps, pour le moment je voulais juste profiter de passer du bon temps avec mon amie. On débattait du film à voir quand mon portable sonna. Je me levais prestement et l'attrapais en souriant. C'était la sonnerie personnalisé pour Shane. Je décrochais avec le sourire sous les moqueries des trois autres. Je leur tirais la langue et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

- Mitchie ? Mitchie ?

- Oui Shane, excuse-moi. Ça va ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Oui, ça va. C'est juste les filles qui me taquinent.

- Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, comment se passe les vacances ?

- Bien ! J'ai vu toute la famille, et bien que je les adore, je suis pressé de rentrer à L.A !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Ah bon, pourquoi…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase, car Sierra venait de passer la tête par la porte pour me demander quel film je voulais voir. Je m'excusais auprès de Shane, puis je me tournais vers Sierra et lui dis de choisir pour moi.

- Désolée, Sierra voulait savoir quel film je voulais voir ce soir.

- Soirée vidéo ?

- Non cinéma.

On discuta jusqu'à ce que les filles viennent me prévenir qu'on devait s'en aller si on ne voulait pas rater la séance.

- Je dois filer. Bonne soirée Shane… Tu me manques, rajoutais-je d'une petite voix.

- Tu me manques aussi ma belle. Amuse-toi bien ce soir. On se voit dans deux jours.

Je raccrochais en soupirant. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il aille rendre visite à sa famille maintenant ? Depuis qu'on s'était embrassé chez lui, on n'avait pas eu le temps de se voir puisqu'il était parti le lendemain chez ses parents. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois en rejoignant le salon. J'attrapais ma veste et l'écharpe de Shane. Je la passais autour de mon cou en souriant. Elle sentait encore son parfum.

- On y va ? Dis-je.

Je verrouillais la porte et on rejoignit le parking. Je décidais de conduire et Kellan me tendit les clés en souriant.

- Alors comment va Shane ? Il rentre quand ? Me demanda Cait.

- Dans deux jours. Soufflais-je en me concentrant sur la route. Heureusement on avait un ciné près du campus. Moins de dix minutes plus tard on sortait de la voiture en direction du cinéma quand Sierra me prit à part.

- Hey ce n'est pas le mec de cet après midi ? Dit-elle en faisant un signe discret vers Joan qui sortait de sa voiture et nous suivait. C'est quoi son problème, il nous suit ou quoi ?

Je soupirais. Je n'allais pas pouvoir lui cacher longtemps.

- Heu oui, c'est bien le gars de cet après midi, c'est Joan.

- Tu le connais ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- On peut en parler demain ?

- Mitch ?

- S'il te plait Sie, je te raconterais tout mais demain, pas ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne risque rien avec Joan dans les parages.

Elle me fixa un instant avant de soupirer et de donner son accord d'un signe de la tête. Je lui souris timidement, et on rejoignit Cait et Kellan pour prendre nos billets.

...

Deux heures plus tard, on ressortait de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, et les larmes aux yeux. Ce film était une merveille. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas autant rit. Il n'était pas très tard, mais on décida de rentrer. La journée avait été longue et on était fatiguée. On prit le chemin de l'appart, en commentant le film qu'on venait de voir. Kellan arrêta la voiture et on grimpa les escaliers qui menaient à mon appartement quand, arrivé sur le palier, je me figeais.

- Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu as à t'arrêter ? Demanda Sierra.

- Pou… Pourquoi la porte est ouverte ? Dis-je choquée.

- Quoi ? Crièrent les trois autres.

Je montrais d'un signe de la main la porte entrebâillée de mon studio, sans bouger. Caitlyn et Sierra m'enlacèrent immédiatement, tentant de me réconforter alors que Kellan avançait vers la porte, mais il fut arrêté par Joan qui arrivait derrière nous.

- Ne touchez à rien, j'appelle la police. Ne bougez pas de là, je vais voir si l'appart de mademoiselle Gellar a subi quelque chose aussi. Dit-il en attrapant son téléphone.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, nous assurant que l'appartement n'avait rien, et qu'on pouvait y aller en attendant que la police arrive. Kellan nous y conduit, et une fois qu'on fut enfermé, il redescendit rester avec Joan. Sierra me conduit jusqu'au canapé où elle s'installa avec moi, alors que Cait aller préparer des cafés.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça ? Et qu'est ce que Joan fait ici Mitch ? Il te suit ?

Je secouais la tête, sentant une migraine arriver, alors que Caitlyn s'approchait de nous et posait sa main sur mon épaule.

- Il est temps de tout lui raconter Mitch. Tu ne peux plus attendre.

Je soupirais, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais j'avais espéré passer des vacances calmes avec Sierra. Je pris une profonde inspiration et commençais mon explication. J'eus énormément de mal pour débuter. Avec Caitlyn ça avait été plus simple, elle ne connaissait pas Alan, elle ne connaissait pas ma vie d'avant. Je savais qu'elle ne porterait pas de jugement…. Avec Sierra j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle ne me juge. Peur qu'elle ne me croit pas. Peur qu'elle prenne le parti d'Alan… Je pris une grande inspiration et débutais mon explication au jour de son départ, quand j'avais repoussé Alan dans ma chambre. Je poursuivis avec l'année difficile qui s'était écoulé, aux crises de jalousie qu'il m'avait faite, aux nombreuses disputes et à mon intention de lui donner ce qu'il attendait pour lui prouver mon amour le jour de son anniversaire. J'en étais là quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Kellan.

- Les policiers sont arrivés. Ils veulent te parler. Il faut que tu regardes s'il ne manque rien.

Je hochais la tête et me levais pour le suivre, soutenue par mes deux amies. J'entrais dans mon studio et me figeais. Il était complètement saccagé. Le canapé était éventré, les tableaux arrachés, la vaisselle cassée. Je hoquetais de stupeur alors que Sierra et Caitlyn resserraient leur bras autour de moi.

- Co-Comment est-il entré ?

- Mademoiselle Torres ? Demanda un des officiers.

- O-Oui, murmurais-je.

- Il a forcé la porte. Dit-il en me montrant l'état de cette dernière.

Je soupirais, alors qu'il reprenait.

- On aimerait que vous regardiez autour de vous, s'il manque quelque chose. Avez-vous des objets précieux ?

Je secouais la tête. Je n'avais pas grand-chose ici. Quelques bijoux, mais ils n'étaient pas d'une grande valeur, et je les portais sur moi. J'allais dans ma chambre, le lit était retourné, les armoires vidés. Je regardais sur ma coiffeuse, à priori rien ne manquait. Je me tournais vers l'officier.

- Il me semble qu'il ne manque… Je m'arrêtais et d'une main tremblante, pointait mon doigt dans sa direction. Il se tourna, et vit le message. « Tu m'appartiens ! »

- Savez-vous de qui sa provient ? Demanda-t-il en appelant son coéquipier pour qu'il vienne voir.

- O-Oui. C'est Alan. J'ai déposé une plainte contre lui pour harcèlement il y a quelques jours…

- Très bien ! On va avoir besoin que vous nous suiviez au commissariat pour déposer une nouvelle plainte. On verra tout ça sur place.

On retourna au salon, où les filles, Kellan et Joan attendaient.

- Je dois aller au commissariat déposer une nouvelle plainte.

- On t'accompagne !

Caitlyn et Sierra s'était exprimée en même temps. Je souris faiblement, pour les remercier, quand Kellan prit la parole.

- Moi je reste, j'attends le serrurier pour la porte. Vous partez avec Joan. Et on se retrouve ici après.

- Non ! Et s'il revient ? Dis-je apeurée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Torres, j'ai appelé un confrère, il ne devrait pas tarder. Il restera sur place, jusqu'à notre retour.

Il termina tout juste sa phrase quand un gars entra. Il se dirigea vers Joan qu'il salua, avant de nous saluer. Joan, prit la parole.

- James restera ici, avec Kellan. J'emmène les filles au poste.

On hocha la tête et on se sépara.

...

Deux heures plus tard on était de retour dans mon studio. La porte était de nouveau fonctionnelle. Kellan avait débarrassé le salon et était en train de terminer la cuisine. Je le remerciais doucement, me demandant où on allait dormir ce soir. Je n'avais plus de canapé, la chambre était sens dessus dessous. Je soupirais en m'installant sur un tabouret, cachant ma tête entre mes bras replié sur le comptoir.

- On finira demain, dit Cait à Kellan. On ferait mieux de voir comment on va s'arranger pour dormir ce soir. Poursuivit-elle. Il est tard, et après toutes ses émotions, on devrait aller dormir.

Je relevais la tête et regardais l'horloge qui miraculeusement était toujours en place dans la cuisine. Quatre heures s'était écoulé depuis notre sortie du cinéma.

- Sierra et moi allons à l'hôtel pour ce soir, et…

- Hors de question ! On ne se sépare pas. La coupa Caitlyn.

- Alors on peut aller chez mes parents… Je ne vois pas d'autre solution !

On n'eut pas le temps d'en parler plus car la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Je me tendis, et me tournais vers la porte, craintive, alors que Joan allait ouvrir la porte.

- Mitchie !

* * *

><p><em>Ça a été laborieux, mais j'ai fini. Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Qui est devant la porte?<em>

_La suite vendredi ou samedi prochain! Bon week-end et bonne semaine à toutes!  
><em>


	15. Cambriolage

_Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_Merci à Miss T, autrement connu sous le nom de Missy Tagada pour son aide, ses corrections, et son avis… (Sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse.)_

* * *

><p><em>Mitchie a été cambriolée, et après avoir déposé plainte, elle doit trouver une solution pour la nuit. Quelqu'un se présente à sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit<em>_._

Petite dédicace du chapitre pour **Missy Tagada**! Le moment que tu attends depuis 14 chapitres est enfin là lol!

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 14 : Cambriolage<em>

**Sierra Pov**

- Mitchie ça va ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

- S-Shane ? Je… Tu… Comment… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais rentrer que dans deux jours ! Dit-elle étonnée de le voir à la porte.

- Joan m'a appelé. J'ai pris le premier avion. Comment vas-tu ? Répéta-t-il en entrant dans l'appartement suivi de l'armoire à glace qui lui servait de garde du corps.

Il se dirigea directement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'enlaça en retour et enfouit sa tête contre son torse. A l'instant où elle fut dans ses bras, il se relaxa, et la panique disparue de son visage. Il la serra contre lui et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle secoua la tête, avant de se reculer et de le regarder. Elle semblait plus calme, plus apaisée, comme s'il était tout ce qu'elle attendait. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et il pencha la tête. Elle chuchota quelque chose, il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je les regardais échanger des mots tendres, oublieux du monde autour d'eux.

- C'est bien Shane Gray. Chuchotais-je à Caitlyn.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une affirmation. Il était assez connu dans le monde entier pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Mitchie m'avait raconté la veille comment ils s'étaient rencontrés à la fac et comment ils s'étaient rapprochés. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'Alan venait faire là. Bien sûr, j'avais été abasourdie en entendant son récit, de ce qu'il s'était passé après mon départ, on avait beaucoup parlé par internet, mais elle m'avait présenté ça comme son envie à elle. Oui, elle m'avait parlé des disputes, mais elle avait minimisé ça, comme des petites disputes de couple ! Et là, j'apprends lors de sa déposition quelques heures plus tôt, qu'elle avait déposé une plainte contre lui pour harcèlement, coup et blessures, menaces… Deux fois. Je ne comprenais pas. Il avait disparu de sa vie depuis cinq ans, pourquoi était-il revenu s'il l'avait quitté une première fois pour une autre fille ? Il ne lui avait quand même pas fallu cinq ans pour se rendre compte de son erreur ? Mitchie m'avait-elle mentie sur ça aussi ? Dans quel but ? Des tas de questions me passaient en tête, et je ne savais pas par laquelle commencer.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Répondit-elle à voix basse, avant de poursuivre plus fort. Salut Shane, on est ravis de te revoir nous aussi. Dit-elle en insistant sur le « nous aussi ».

Il se tourna vers nous, sans desserrer son étreinte, et nous sourit.

- Salut Cait, Kel, Jo, James Dit-il avec un signe de tête à chaque fois. Et tu dois être Sierra, Mitchie m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Je le saluais timidement, d'un signe de la main. J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais en train de parler à un chanteur mondialement connu, et que ce dernier tenait ma meilleure amie dans ses bras, et ne semblait pas prêt à la lâcher.

- Bon les jeunes, il est plus vraiment l'heure de faire causette là, dit l'armoire à glace qui lui servait de garde du corps, Oliver si je me trompais pas. Les filles prenez quelques affaires pour la nuit, toi aussi Kellan, il est temps d'y aller.

- On va où ? Demanda Mitchie.

- Chez moi, lui répondit Shane. Il est hors de question que vous restez ici cette nuit, on va à la villa, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde.

- Mais… Dit-elle.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui parla à voix basse, elle finit par donner son accord et se détacha de lui pour venir vers nous.

- Cait, tu vas avec Kellan et Joan chez toi préparer un sac. Sie, et moi, on va dans la chambre voir si on peut récupérer quelques choses. On se retrouve ici dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Ok.

Je les vis sortir de l'appart, alors qu'elle m'entraînait dans sa chambre, sans que Shane ne l'ai quitté du regard. Dès qu'on fut seule, je lui posais les questions que j'avais en tête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mitchie ? C'est quoi cette histoire avec Alan ? Pourquoi est-il de retour ? Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? A-t-il été violent avec toi…

J'aurais pu continuer longtemps comme ça, mais elle me stoppa.

- S'il te plait, pas maintenant Sie. Je te promets de tout te raconter, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'avais prévu de faire demain, mais là on n'a pas vraiment le temps. On doit préparer quelques affaires pour passer la nuit à la villa.

- Mais… Commençais-je à protester. Je voulais des réponses, et je les voulais rapidement. Je ne supportais pas d'être dans le flou, de ne pas savoir.

- S'il te plait, Sie…

On fut interrompu par Shane.

- Vous êtes prête les filles ?

- Quoi ça fait déjà dix minutes ? Marmonnais-je, mécontente d'être dérangée, alors que Mitchie me faisait les gros yeux.

Je regardais sous le lit, ma valise y était toujours et comme je n'avais pas eu le temps de la vider, elle était encore pleine. Je l'attrapais et la tirais avec moi hors de la chambre, rapidement suivis par Mitchie et Shane qui avait repassé un bras autour d'elle. Comme si elle allait s'envoler, pensais-je en soufflant. Cait arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et on partit entouré par les gardes du corps de Shane. On prit place dans les différentes voitures, Mitchie monta bien entendu avec lui, Caitlyn et moi. Kellan prit sa voiture avec Joan et James. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet. Personne ne parlait, Mitchie était de nouveau dans les bras de son copain, blotti contre son torse, Cait avait les yeux fermés et sa tête reposée contre le siège de la voiture. Rapidement, la voiture s'arrêta devant un garage, et quelques minutes plus tard on était à l'intérieur. Oliver coupa le contact et on sortit de la voiture. On entra dans un grand salon, et on s'installa sur les canapés, attendant Kellan, Joan et James. Je m'installais entre Cait et Mitchie, alors que Shane était installé entre elle et l'accoudoir. Les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce au même moment. Ils s'installèrent sur l'autre canapé, sans dire un mot. Tout le monde se regardait en chien de faïence, et je décidais de prendre la parole.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe là ? Ce qu'Alan vient faire dans l'histoire.

Personne ne me répondit, je tournais mon regard vers Caitlyn, mais elle secoua la tête, je fixais alors Mitchie. Elle se mordait la lèvre et fuyait mon regard.

- Mitch ?

- Pas maintenant, grogna-t-elle.

- Quand alors ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire ça, Mitch, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

- Je sais, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'en parlerais demain…

- Pourquoi repousser ? Tout le monde dans cette pièce est déjà au courant, et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus moi aussi !

- Sie…

- Non Mitch ! Tu me caches quoi ? Depuis quand Alan est de retour dans ta vie ? Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? Pourquoi Joan te suit partout ? C'est quoi cette histoire de plainte ? Tu m'avais dit qu'Alan t'avait quitté ! Sur quoi d'autres m'as-tu menti ?

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le salon s'était vidé, il ne restait que Shane, Mitchie et moi. Et il prit la parole.

- Sierra, il est vraiment tard, et elle a eu une longue journée. Demain… Commença-t-il doucement.

- Je ne veux pas attendre demain ! Le coupais-je.

- Je ne te laisse pas le choix, répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il est tard et Mitchie a besoin de repos. Vous en parlerez demain. Oliver va t'indiquer ta chambre. Sur ce, il attrapa la main de Mitchie et l'entraîna hors de la pièce.

Je les regardais partir choquée et déçue du comportement de Mitchie. On avait toujours été comme des sœurs, on se racontait tout, et là... Elle me mentait, et refusait de me parler ! Je ne la comprenais plus.

- Ne lui en veux pas. Elle a vécu des moments difficiles ces derniers mois.

Je relevais la tête et vis Caitlyn entrer dans le salon.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu es au courant de tout ! Elle ne t'a pas mentie !

- Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ce par quoi elle est passée, d'autant qu'elle voulait le faire de vive voix et pas par téléphone. Mais, elle ne m'a rien dit non plus jusqu'à ce que je la trouve tremblante et en pleurs face à Alan.

Je la regardais interdite… J'avais beau être en colère après Mitchie, elle était toujours ma meilleure amie et je me faisais du souci pour elle, je devais vraiment avoir une conversation avec elle. Je remerciais Caitlyn d'un signe de tête, et la suivis hors du salon quand elle annonça qu'il était temps d'aller nous coucher.

**Shane Pov**

Je resserrais ma prise sur la main de ma copine, alors que je l'entraînais dans les couloirs. Je l'amenais dans ma chambre et refermais la porte derrière nous. Elle souffla et je l'enlaçais. Elle se blottit contre moi et on resta un instant sans bouger. Je finis par l'attirer près du lit, et elle s'y laissa tomber.

- Ça va ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, merci d'avoir mis le holà. Je lui en parlerai… Vraiment, j'avais prévu de le faire… Mais pas ce soir. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Je vais te chercher des cachets, je reviens.

Je sortis de la chambre, et allais dans la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine. Je notais que le salon et la cuisine étaient à présent vides, et Oliver m'expliqua qu'il avait envoyé tout le monde au lit. Je le remerciais et retournais dans ma chambre. Mitchie n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'était juste allongée sur mon lit, les yeux ouverts.

- Tiens, chuchotais-je, en lui tendant le verre.

Elle s'assit et le prit. Elle grimaça en avalant le contenu, puis me le retendit en s'allongeant.

- Tout le monde est déjà parti se coucher… Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher…

Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

- Je dors où, murmura-t-elle.

- Cait partage la chambre de Kellan et Sierra est dans celle que vous avez partagé Cait et toi la dernière fois… Ton sac est là bas.

Elle fit la grimace, pas vraiment emballée à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même chambre que sa meilleure amie pleine d'interrogation.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux… Je veux dire…

Je rougis, j'avais parlé sans réfléchir. J'adorerais qu'elle passe la nuit dans mes bras, mais c'était trop tôt. Je reprenais donc pour lui expliquer ma pensée.

- Tu peux dormir ici, j'irai dans la chambre de N… quand elle me coupa.

- Tu… Tu veux que je passe la nuit ici ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l'aise Mitchie. Je peux te laisser ma chambre, ça ne me pose pas de problème, je dormirais dans celle de Nate.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Tu peux rester ici. Après tout c'est ta chambre, tu n'as pas à partir.

- Ça ne me gène vraiment pas, dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir envie de retrouver Sierra, et c'est une solution…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et se rapprocha de moi. Elle se blottit contre moi et marmonna quelque chose.

- Mitch, si tu ne parles pas plus fort je ne risque pas de comprendre, dis-je amusé.

- Tu resterais avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? Je ne veux pas rester seule, dit-elle un peu plus fort, mais sans me regarder.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Elle me proposait de rester avec elle.

- Mitch, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Je devais m'assurer que c'est bien ce qu'elle voulait, et qu'elle ne faisait pas ça, par ce que je m'étais « mal » exprimé.

J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien, après avoir parcouru son visage des yeux. Elle avait les joues rouges, elle se mordillait la lèvre, et je devais me retenir de l'embrasser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Tu es sûre, tu ne veux pas la compagnie de Sierra ou Cait ?

Elle hocha la tête. Et je cédais.

- Tu devrais te changer. Lui dis-je avant d'aller à mon armoire où je récupérais un tee-shirt que je lui tendis. Ça devrait être assez long. Je dois avoir un short sinon…

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se changea rapidement. Elle en sortit en tirant sur le tee-shirt qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me jeter sur ses lèvres et l'embrasser indéfiniment. Je me contentais de tirer les draps de mon lit afin qu'elle se glisse dedans. Je la recouvris, allumais la veilleuse et m'installais près d'elle, sur la couverture après m'être débarrassé de mes chaussures. Elle vint immédiatement se blottir contre moi, et je passais un bras autour de sa taille.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle.

Je souris, en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Elle bâilla, et je lui conseillais de fermer les yeux. Je fredonnais une mélodie, me mettant à bâiller à mon tour. J'étais plus fatigué que ce que je pensais. Je bougeais un peu, mais elle m'enlaça.

- Je ne dors pas.

- Tu devrais ma belle, tu es épuisée.

- Et s'il revenait ? Il est entré chez moi, Shane.

- Il ne te fera rien. Je ne te lâche plus d'une semelle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrêté Mitch ! Et quand tu ne seras pas avec moi, il y aura Joan, Oliver, Jason, ou Nate. Rajoutais-je.

Elle sursauta et s'assit dans le lit.

- Shane que vont penser tes parents ? Tu étais censé rester deux jours de plus !

Je pouffais en l'écoutant. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour penser à la réaction de mes parents après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue aujourd'hui !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai dit que j'avais une urgence et Nate et Jason ont du expliquer le reste.

Elle soupira soulagée et je souris. Je l'enlaçais de nouveau et la fit basculer contre le matelas.

- Dors ma belle.

- Non, je n'ai pas sommeil, dit-elle en bâillant, ce qui me fit rire. Parle-moi plutôt de tes vacances en famille.

Je souris, en repensant aux fêtes, et je lui racontais mon séjour à Dallas, les pitreries de Jason, et d'Oncle Brown.

Je me réveillais le lendemain, en sentant un souffle dans mon cou, et un corps chaud contre le mien. J'ouvris grand les yeux me demandant où je me trouvais avant de me souvenir des événements de la veille. Je m'étais endormi dans mon lit avec Mitchie. Je relevais doucement la tête et regardais l'heure, il était encore tôt. Trop tôt. Je baillais et reportais mon regard vers la fille dans mes bras. Elle était magnifique. Je souris en pensant que j'aimerais me réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Elle bougea dans son sommeil et se blottit contre moi. Je ne résistais pas et me penchais pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Elle sourit dans son sommeil. Je regardais l'heure à nouveau tout en bâillant. Je n'étais pas censé m'endormir ici, et je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir en se réveillant… Je décidais de me lever et d'aller finir ma nuit dans la chambre de Nate. Je me redressais, prêt à me lever, mais mon geste la fit bouger. Je me figeais, ne voulant pas la réveiller, mais elle s'étira et cligna des yeux avant de me fixer.

- Shane ? Dit-elle d'une voix endormie. Il est quelle heure ? Tu vas où ?

- Cinq heures. Et je vais dans la chambre de Nate, je me suis endormi ici…

- Ah… Elle se frotta les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Elle me sourit puis bailla de nouveau.

- Dors bien ma belle. Chuchotais-je en me levant.

Je sentis quelque chose tirer sur mon tee-shirt et je baissais la tête pour voir Mitchie assise sur le lit, me retenant par mon tee-shirt. Je relevais la tête vers elle, elle avait les joues rouges et fixait la couette.

- Mitch ?

Elle me fixa, les joues toujours aussi rouges, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, mais de quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle se mordit la lèvre et je retins un grognement. Avait-elle idée de combien elle était sexy ainsi, les joues rouges, les cheveux emmêlés, les yeux voilés par la fatigue ?

- Mitch ? Répétais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais encore une fois, ne dis rien et secoua la tête. Elle fixa son regard sur les couvertures.

- Non, rien, oublie. Bonne nuit Shane.

- Mitchie ? Dis-je en me penchant sur elle, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Qu'est…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue, me souhaitant de nouveau une bonne nuit, évitant toujours mon regard. J'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien. Je lui demandais pourquoi elle m'avait retenu, mais elle tenta de se dérober. Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne veuille pas que je parte ? Elle se mit à bâiller et j'abandonnais mon interrogatoire. Je relâchais son visage.

- On en reparlera demain. Je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit dis-je en me penchant vers elle dans l'intention de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle me fit un sourire éclatant, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser ses lèvres. Légèrement. Une fois. Puis une seconde. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres et je l'embrassais de nouveau. Elle passa ses mains derrière mon cou et prolongea le baiser. On s'embrassa un instant, et elle bougea pour être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Je la fis basculer sur le lit, m'appuyant contre le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser, sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. J'approfondis le baiser, ne quittant ses lèvres que le temps de respirer. J'embrassais son cou, ses joues, et revenais sur sa bouche. Je nous fis basculer pour me retrouver dos contre le matelas, et ma Mitchie contre moi. Elle brisa notre baiser et eut un petit cri de surprise. Je ris et repris immédiatement ses lèvres, ne les relâchant que le temps de reprendre nos souffles. Mes mains qui étaient auparavant dans ses cheveux glissèrent dans son dos, elle gémit et je me figeais en sentant sa peau nue sous mes paumes. J'avais oublié qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt… Mon tee-shirt. Cette pensée m'excita et je gigotais mal à l'aise, rompant le baiser.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et me fixa, l'air interrogateur.

- Shane ? Ça va ?

Je hochais la tête, et elle reprit.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu es tout rouge ? Oh mon Dieu, je t'écrase ! Dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

Je souris amusé, oubliant complètement la gêne ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment pouvait-elle penser m'écraser ? Mince comme elle était ! Je l'empêcher de se relever et nous fit basculer une nouvelle fois, la collant au matelas, me permettant de la dominer

- Non, tu ne m'écrases pas. Il en faudrait cinq comme toi pour m'écraser, plaisantais-je.

Elle fit la moue, boudeuse, et je succombais. Je reprenais ses lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elle les entrouvrit presqu'aussitôt et nos baisers se firent plus passionnés. Je perdis mon tee-shirt, alors qu'elle caressait mon dos, laissant échapper de faibles gémissements de temps à autre. Je grignotais son cou, m'attachant à y laisser ma marque, et une fois fait, j'y déposais une pluie de baisers, puis sur son visage, et pour finir sur sa bouche. Je caressais son visage, son cou, mes doigts glissant sur sa peau douce, je résistais à l'envie de glisser mes mains sous son tee-shirt et déposais un énième baiser sur ses lèvres. J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant difficilement. J'étais en train de perdre pied, et je devais absolument m'arrêter maintenant, sans quoi je doutais d'y arriver plus tard. Elle était si mignonne, si innocente, comment ne pas être sous son charme, comment ne pas avoir envie d'elle ?

- Shane ? Murmura-t-elle, en stoppant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-Accorde-moi une minute s'il te plait, dis-je sans bouger.

- Que se passe-t-il ? ... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je relevais la tête soudainement en l'entendant dire ça.

- Mitch ! Non ! Pas du tout ! Même si tu le voulais tu ne pourrais pas ! Dis-je sérieusement, mon regard planté dans le sien.

- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Pour… Pourquoi t'es-tu... Pourquoi t'es-tu… Stoppé ?

Elle rougit et détourna la tête, soudainement mal à l'aise. Je pensais comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, et je ramenais son regard sur moi.

- Regarde-moi ma puce. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire, tu me rends fou ! Elle rougit, et je souris amusé, continuant mon explication. Tu es si belle, si naturelle, si désirable… Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu me fais. Quand tu es près de moi, je me sens… Entier. Bien. A ma place. Heureux. Excité... Je chuchotais le dernier mot, appréhendant de l'effrayer. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et devint plus rouge qu'auparavant. Je ne la laissais pas parler et terminais ce que j'avais à dire. Si je me suis stoppé ce n'est sûrement pas parce que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, où parce que je n'aimais pas ce qu'il se passait… Loin de là ! J'étais en train de perdre pied, et il valait mieux se stopper pendant que je le pouvais encore… Tu es si innocente, je ne veux pas abuser de toi…

- Tu n'abusais pas de moi ! J'étais plus que consentante ! Me coupa-t-elle avec ferveur. Avant de rougir aux mots qu'elle avait employés.

Je souris, et l'embrassais rapidement.

- Ravi de l'apprendre, la taquinais-je.

- Hey !

Je l'embrassais de nouveau, et on perdit le fil de la conversation. Après un court instant, je la regardais de nouveau.

- J'aime être avec toi Mitchie. Je t'aime beaucoup. Je crois… Je… Je suis amoureux de toi Mitchie.

- Je. Tu. Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Mais…

Elle se tut un instant avant de me dévisager. Je vis un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Ce sourire que j'aimais tant chez elle.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Vraiment, répétais-je en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi Shane.

Et sur ce elle m'embrassa… Et on se laissa quelque peu emporter par nos sentiments, décuplés par nos précédentes déclarations. On s'embrassait comme si nos vies en dépendaient, nos mains caressant le corps de l'autre. Je dus, une nouvelle fois faire appel à toute ma volonté pour nous arrêter, mais Mitchie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle embrassait et mordillait mon cou, envoyant des décharges de désir dans tout mon corps.

- Mitch, si on s'arrête pas maintenant, je ne réponds plus de rien. Dis-je difficilement.

- Veux pas… Dit-elle boudeuse.

Elle allait me tuer ! J'étais sur le point de répondre quand elle m'en empêcha de la plus belle des manières qui soit. On s'embrassa encore un long moment, avant que je n'arrive à me détacher d'elle.

- Tu es trop désirable pour mon bien ma belle. Dis-je la voix rauque. Mais il faut s'arrêter là… Sans quoi je risque de te sauter dessus, pensais-je

Elle rougit encore, la rendant plus belle à mes yeux. Elle jouait avec mes cheveux, et je grognais tout en fermant les yeux. Si je ne sortais pas de ce lit très vite j'allais faire une bêtise.

Je rouvris les yeux, déposais un simple baiser sur ses lèvres et me détachais d'elle à contrecœur.

- Tu vas partir ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je hochais la tête en réponse. Je me levais à la recherche de mon tee-shirt... Quand elle me surprit.

- Tu… Tu ne veux pas rester ici… Juste dormir. Je…

- Tu veux que je reste, demandais-je étonné.

- Oui, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Je veux… J'aimerais encore dormir dans tes bras… Si… Si tu es d'accord…

Je ne pris pas la peine d'y réfléchir plus de trois secondes. Bien que d'être près d'elle était une torture pour mon self contrôle, j'avais envie de me réveiller de nouveau avec ma belle. Je passais sous la couverture après avoir remis mon tee-shirt, et Mitchie se déplaça de manière à être dos à moi. Je l'enlaçais sans la coller à moi, elle bâilla, et je fis de même. L'air de rien, on était épuisé. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Je regardais le réveil et sursautais ahuri, plus d'une heure était passée depuis que je m'étais réveillé. Je resserrais mon étreinte, et me laissait emporter par le sommeil.

**Mitchie Pov**

Je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, en sentant un souffle dans mon cou, et un corps chaud contre le mien. J'ouvris grand les yeux me demandant où je me trouvais avant de me souvenir des événements de la veille. Je m'étais endormie dans le lit de Shane, avec lui. On s'était réveillé dans la nuit, et il m'avait proclamé son amour. Je souris béatement en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, même pas avec Alan que je pensais aimer à l'époque et avec qui j'avais été prête à faire l'amour avant cette fameuse nuit d'anniversaire. Avec Shane, c'était complètement différent, je n'avais pas eu envie qu'il s'arrête, et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne serais plus aussi innocente ce matin, et l'idée était loin de me déplaire. Je rougis en repensant à cette nuit. Quand j'entendis un petit rire. Je sursautais et tournais la tête pour voir Shane me fixer en souriant. Je rougis deux fois plus.

- Bonjour ma belle, dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Bonjour, répondis-je doucement.

- A quoi tu penses pour être aussi rouge de bon matin, demanda-t-il amusé.

Je rougis plus encore si c'était possible. C'était une chose de le vivre, en pleine nuit, dans une chambre peu éclairée, mais en parler… En plein jour... Non ! J'étais bien trop embarrassée. Il rit, et je lui mis instinctivement un coup de coude.

- Outch !

- Oups. Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Oui !

- Bien fait pour toi ! Dis-je en riant.

- Oh ! C'est comme ça !

Je sentais venir quelque chose et je me levais précipitamment, mais je n'avais pas fait deux pas qu'il me rattrapa et me ramena sur le lit, me coinçant entre le matelas et son corps, il s'installa, sans faire peser son poids sur moi à califourchon et commença à me chatouiller. J'éclatais de rire, essayant vainement de lui dire d'arrêter quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Shane, dit Caitlyn paniquée, Mitchie n'est pas… A bah elle est avec toi ! Dit-elle plus calme. Ça commence à être une habitude ! Pourquoi est ce que je vous trouve à chaque fois dans le même lit tout les deux ! Dit-elle amusée alors que Sierra qui se tenait à ses côtés nous regardait visiblement choquée.

- Cait ! Dis-je gênée.

- Parce que tu nous déranges à chaque fois, répondit Shane en riant.

Caitlyn lui tira la langue et entraîna Sierra hors de la chambre.

- Je vous laisse vous préparer… Et ça ne veut pas dire retourner au lit ! On a une journée chargée aujourd'hui !

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, alors que je fermais les yeux, embarrassée. La journée commençait bien !

Je rouvris les yeux pour voir Shane me regarder amusé. Il se leva, m'aida à en faire de même et m'embrassa.

- Allez file sous la douche avant que le monstre ne vienne nous chercher parce qu'on est trop long !

- Ça sera répété, amplifié, voir même transformé mon cher ! Dis-je en riant, avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la douche d'où j'entendis Shane crier « Hey ! ». J'éclatais de rire.

Je pris une douche rapide, m'enveloppais dans une serviette, et là… Je réalisais que je n'avais pas de vêtements. J'ouvrais doucement la porte de la salle de bain, pour voir si Shane était toujours dans les parages. Je passais la tête dans l'entrebâillement et scannais la pièce, je l'aperçus devant son dressing, la tête penché sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant si je devais attendre qu'il parte, où si je pouvais me glisser jusqu'à son bureau où reposait les vêtements que je portais la veille, sans qu'il ne me voit. Je pesais le pour et le contre, et décidais de tenter la seconde solution. Après tout, j'étais pied nu, la porte était ouverte, il ne m'entendrait pas. Je me faufilais dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, serrant la serviette contre ma poitrine, priant pour qu'il ne se tourne pas. J'arrivais rapidement près de mes vêtements. Je les attrapais et fit le chemin inverse toujours sur la pointe des pieds, j'étais presque arrivée à la porte, heureuse de ne pas m'être fait prendre, lorsque des pièces tombèrent de la poche de mon jean. Je me figeais alors que le bruit résonnait dans la chambre.

- Mitchie ?

Je n'osais pas me retourner. Il avança vers moi, marmonnant quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

- Mitchie ? Qu'est ce que…

Il se retrouva devant moi, et me dévisagea. J'étais persuadée d'être rouge carmin sous son regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comme ça…

- Je… Je… J'ai oublié mes vêtements, et mon sac est dans l'autre chambre. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Oh…

Il ne dit plus rien et je me risquais à relever la tête. Il me fixait les yeux écarquillés.

- Désolée… Je vais… Je… Je retourne dans la salle de bain.

Avant que je ne puisse faire un pas, Shane s'était rapproché de moi, le regard brillant. Il se pencha vers moi, et avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir, m'embrassa passionnément. Je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, lâchant mes vêtements, je passais mes mains autour de son cou, alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. Il approfondit le baiser, y mettant plus de passion, ses mains caressant mon dos, mes hanches, puis mon dos de nouveau. J'étais tellement prise dans notre baiser que je ne remarquais pas que ma serviette commençait à se détacher. J'interrompis le baiser en poussant un cri.

- Ahhhh !

Je retins difficilement ma serviette qui venait de glisser. Shane ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Il me dévorait des yeux et je sentis mes joues me brûler. Je réajustais maladroitement ma serviette, alors qu'il fermait les yeux et essayait de réguler sa respiration. On resta cloué sur place, sans dire un mot, moi regardant le sol, et lui respirant profondément quand on tapa à la porte. On sursauta. Je paniquais alors que Shane répondait.

- C'est qui ?

Il se tourna, et sans me regarder, me conseilla à voix basse de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Je me dépêchais de suivre son conseil et sitôt la porte de la salle de bain fermée, j'entendis la voix de Sierra s'élever dans la chambre.

- Heu… Salut… Je me suis dit que Mitchie allait sûrement avoir besoin de ses vêtements. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Oh, oui. Elle est dans la salle de bain. La porte en face. Je… Je te laisse lui porter. Je… Je vais descendre déjeuner.

J'entendis des bruits de pas et on tapa à la porte.

- Mitch, c'est moi. Je t'ai porté tes vêtements.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant d'entrouvrir la porte.

- Merci.

- Ça va ? Pourquoi t'es rouge ? T'a quoi sur le cou ?

- Heu… Oui. Oui. Ce n'est rien… Dis-je en posant ma main sur mon cou. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

J'attrapais rapidement le sac, et refermais la porte. Je ressortis de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, habillée et après avoir quelque peu maquillé la marque de mon cou. J'appréhendais les questions de Sierra, mais je la trouvais avec les vêtements que j'avais fait tomber en embrassant Shane dans ses mains. Je rougis en les lui prenant.

- Je vais ranger ça.

- Ça faisait quoi par terre ?

- Heu… Je les ai fait tomber…

- Mais encore ?

Je fus sauvée par Cait qui ouvrit la porte.

- Les filles on attend que vous pour déjeuner, là !

Je soupirais de soulagement alors que nous prenions toutes les trois les escaliers en direction de la salle à manger. Les garçons étaient déjà attablés et en train de manger. Cait s'installa près de Kellan Sierra s'installa face à elle, et je m'installais à côté d'elle, face à Shane. Je baissais automatiquement la tête en rougissant, ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Je tendis la main pour attraper une tartine devant moi, mais il eut la même idée et je sursautais quand nos mains se touchèrent. Je rougis en croisant son regard et ôtais ma main rapidement, baissant les yeux par la même occasion, vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Hey, Mitchie ça va ? Tu es toute rouge remarqua Caitlyn de sa place.

Je retins un grognement, et lui sourit faiblement.

- Heu oui ça va.

Après quoi je replongeais mon nez dans mon assiette. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, bien qu'elle ne me crue pas un seul instant, et le repas se passa calmement. Je sentais le regard de Shane, celui de Cait et même celui de Sierra sur moi de temps à autres. Je n'étais pas pressée de sortir de table. Elles allaient me cuisiner toute les deux.

Je soupirais et finit par débarrasser mon bol. Je quittais la cuisine et m'installais sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Je le sentis s'affaisser sous le poids de ma meilleure amie.

- Mitchie…

J'ouvris les yeux, et vit Sierra assise à mes côtés et Cait debout derrière elle.

- Toi tu as des choses à nous raconter, dit Cait en souriant.

Je hochais la tête puis me tournais vers Sierra.

- Je te dois une explication avant tout.

Elle acquiesça.

- On peut en parler maintenant ?

- Oui. On va monter dans ta chambre.

Je me tournais ensuite vers Cait.

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais être seule avec elle pour lui expliquer… Et je t'appelle quand on fini. Ok ?

- Ok !

Elle m'enlaça et je me levais, entraînant Sierra dans les escaliers, essayant de m'insuffler le courage de tout lui raconter.

* * *

><p>Et voilà…. J'ai préféré m'arrêter là, sinon mon chapitre aurait fait quinze pages de plus ! Dans le prochain chapitre, la discussion entre Sierra et Mitchie. Celle avec Caitlyn puis celle avec Shane suite à l'incident de la serviette… Bon week end à tous! A la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)<p> 


	16. Explication

_Salut à tous. Tout d'abord je souhaite m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. J'ai eu une semaine difficile, faite de mauvaises nouvelles, et je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça. J'en suis désolée. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine._

…

_Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

_**Merci à Miss T, autrement connu sous le nom de Missy Tagada pour son aide, ses corrections, et ses commentaires**… (Sans oublier son harcèlement pour que je la finisse__.)_

* * *

><p><em><em>Chapitre 15 : <em>Le temps des explications est arrivé._

**Shane Pov**

Je regardais Mitchie quitter la cuisine, la tête basse. Elle avait évité mon regard durant tout le petit-déjeuner, et s'était empressée de sortir de la pièce. Je soupirais doucement et reportais mon regard sur ma tasse de café. J'entendis glousser et je relevais la tête pour voir Caitlyn, me regarder avec un sourire malicieux. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fasse une réflexion, mais Sierra se tourna vers elle et lui parla à mon grand soulagement. Je me replongeais dans mon café, me déconnectant complètement de l'endroit où je me trouvais pour retourner dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tôt. Seigneur, le fait d'y repenser me donnait chaud. J'avais tenu entre mes bras et vu une Mitchie presque nue. Pas étonnant qu'elle refuse de me regarder maintenant. Elle devait être très gênée… J'espérais toutefois que ça ne durerait pas, après tout ce n'était pas si grave. Je revins à la réalité en entendant le raclement des chaises contre le sol. Sierra et Caitlyn se levaient de table et sortaient de la cuisine. Je regardais Kellan confus, et il sourit amusé. Je secouais la tête et terminais mon café quand Caitlyn entra de nouveau dans la pièce et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près de son copain.

- L'heure des explications a sonné…

- Et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda son copain.

- Elles ont besoin de temps pour elles… Et je connais déjà toute l'histoire… Sauf ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, dit-elle sans me quitter des yeux.

Je sentis mes joues me chauffer et elle éclata de rire, alors que Kellan lui demandait de quoi elle parlait. Elle sourit mystérieusement, et changea de sujet.

-Bon, on n'est pas prêt de retourner à l'appartement, tout de suite… On fait quoi de notre matinée ?

Je décrochais alors qu'elle se tournait vers son copain. Je terminais rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et m'excusais avant de monter dans ma chambre. Je longeais le couloir et m'arrêtais un instant devant la chambre d'ami où Sierra et Mitchie étaient actuellement en train de parler. J'entendais des voix étouffées, et je secouais la tête, reprenant mon chemin vers ma chambre.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi, et m'y adossais. La journée venait seulement de commencer et je me sentais épuisé. Je traînais les pieds et me laissais tomber sur mon lit. Je souris en sentant l'odeur de MA Mitchie sur le coussin. Cette nuit avait été magique ! Je n'avais rien prémédité, et je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi réceptive… Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas ; pas le moins du monde. Bien au contraire ! La sentir dans mes bras, l'embrasser, la caresser… Je grognais de frustration au souvenir de cette nuit. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible il y a quelques jours, et j'avais eu le plus grand mal à garder la tête froide. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette quoi que se soit, et vu les émotions qu'elle avait eu hier, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment… La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de mes souvenirs. Je me levais et l'attrapais.

- Oui ?

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi Nate !

- Ouais. Ouais. Salut. Mais vu que tu nous as pas appelé hier soir pour nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé… Tu comprendras qu'avec Jay, on préfère avoir des nouvelles de Mitchie, plutôt que de toi ! Dit-il en riant.

- Sympa… Dis-je sans m'empêcher de sourire pour autant. Elle va bien... Autant qu'on peut après avoir été cambriolée, je dirais…

Je discutais avec Nate quelques minutes, lui donnant les grandes lignes. Ils étaient en route pour l'aéroport, leur avion devrait atterrir dans l'après-midi. Je raccrochais après leurs avoir donné rendez-vous à la villa et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain pour me préparer.

Une fois prêt, je redescendis dans le salon, où Kellan, était installé devant la télé, seul, regardant la chaine sportive.

- Caitlyn est avec les filles ?

- Oui. Elle est montée les rejoindre y a une dizaine de minutes.

Je me laissais tomber à ses côtés, sachant qu'elles en auraient encore pour un bon moment et on regarda la télé en attendant le retour des filles.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

J'entraînais Sierra dans la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit. Je refermais la porte derrière nous, et soufflais un bon coup avant de le tourner vers elle. Elle s'était installée sur le lit, et je pris place face à elle.

- Je t'écoute. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, avouais-je.

- Si tu commençais par votre première rupture, il y a cinq ans. M'as-tu raconté toute la vérité ?

Je secouais la tête.

-Pas vraiment… Tu étais loin et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter plus que ça… J'ai minimisé les faits…

- Oh…

J'entrepris donc de lui raconter comment Alan avait agi le jour de son anniversaire, et ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée après qu'il ait essayé d'abuser de moi. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que je lui ais caché tout cela. Elle m'enlaça immédiatement, et ne me lâcha pas alors que je lui expliquais la vraie raison de mon déménagement.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé Mitch ? Je serais venue immédiatement !

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger Sie, tu avais déjà assez à faire avec le divorce de tes parents. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche.

- Mais tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur. J'aurais dû être à tes côtés !

Je secouais la tête.

- Ne te sens pas coupable Sie. Je voulais oublier toute cette histoire, c'est pourquoi je t'ai dit qu'il m'avait quitté pour Blair. Et puis, après mon déménagement, je n'ai plus eu aucune nouvelle d'eux jusqu'à récemment.

Je passais rapidement sur les cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées et revenais au retour d'Alan dans ma vie quelques semaines plus tôt. A mon choc de le voir agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. A ses accès de colères et de violence. Elle m'interrompit plusieurs fois, choquée par mon récit et remontée envers lui. Je lui racontais ensuite comment j'avais retrouvé Shane, quelques jours plus tard. Notre premier rendez-vous, notre premier baiser, et comme Cait elle se mit à sautiller sur place, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'elle perdit quand je lui racontais la fin de la soirée. L'intervention du gardien, comment Shane m'avait retrouvé et avait pris soin de moi.

- Il est trop chou. Il s'est vraiment endormi avec toi ?

- Oui, c'est Cait qui nous a réveillés le lendemain matin.

- Ah, c'était pour ça le commentaire de tout à l'heure, de toujours vous trouver dans le même lit.

Je hochais la tête, rougissant légèrement en réponse, et elle pouffa. Je lui mis un petit coup d'épaule, en souriant.

- Continue. Dit-elle.

Je repris donc mon récit, lui expliquant la manière dont on s'était rapproché avec Shane et comment Alan avait mis un terme à tout cela. M'imposant sa présence chez moi tout les soirs.

- Pourquoi avoir cédé Mitch ? Il est dingue ! Tu n'aurais jamais du lui donner autant de pouvoir sur toi !

- Je le sais tout ça ! Mais j'avais peur qu'il s'en prenne à Shane !

- Oui, mais d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il ne s'en est pas privé ! Tu aurais du aller déposer plainte après le premier coup Mitch !

- Et pourquoi faire ? Pour m'entendre dire comme la première fois, « On ne peut rien faire pour vous ! »

- Avec le bleu que tu avais sur le visage, ils n'auraient pas pu ignorer ton état très longtemps. C'était une preuve !

- Tu ne comprends pas Sierra !

- En effet, je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? Tu avais tes parents à tes côtés, dit-elle en se levant et en faisant les cent pas, tu avais Caitlyn pour t'épauler, tu avais Shane. Au pire, lui aurait pu faire pression sur les agents de police pour que ta plainte soit prise au sérieux, après tout il est connu…

- Non ! Jamais je ne me servirais de Shane pour ça ! La coupais-je en me levant également.

- Mitch ! Souffla-t-elle après un instant. Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme ça. Dit-elle adoucie. Je sais qu'il est facile de te faire la morale maintenant, après coup… Mais je me fais du souci pour toi. J'aurais du être là pour toi. Si Cait et Shane n'avaient pas été là…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, et m'enlaça. On resta un moment ainsi, puis je repris mon récit, lui expliquant comment Cait et Shane avaient complotés pour qu'on se rencontre alors que je l'évitais depuis longtemps. Ce qui avait amené au dépôt de plainte et à la première nuit que j'avais passé chez Shane. Cait arriva à ce moment-là et raconta notre réveil. Elles me taquinèrent tout les deux et enchaînèrent sur le réveil de ce matin.

- Que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Demanda Cait.

Je rougis avant de répondre.

- Il était juste en train de me chatouiller.

- Et pourquoi tu rougis alors ? Demanda Sierra.

Je rougis de nouveau et elles éclatèrent de rire. Je leur racontais rapidement, enfin, autant qu'on peut quand on est interrompu toute les cinq secondes… Mais je gardais pour moi les détails et l'incident de la salle de bain. J'adorais les filles, mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus.

On descendit dans le salon une demi-heure plus tard, Shane et Kellan regardaient du sport à la télé. Les filles allèrent s'installer à leurs côtés. Cait près de Kellan, Sierra entre lui et Shane, me laissant la place près de mon copain ?. Je rougis en croisant son regard et contemplais mes pieds aussitôt, sans bouger pour autant. Je me mordillais la lèvre, indécise. Devrais-je le rejoindre après ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin ? Je sentis mes joues brûler un peu plus.

- T'attends quoi pour t'asseoir Mitch ? T'essayes de grandir ou quoi ?

Je relevais la tête et fusillais Cait du regard. Elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que sur moi ? Je soufflais et traînais des pieds jusqu'au canapé. Je m'installais près de Shane, et fixais mon regard sur la télé. Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, mais bien que j'avais très envie de voir son expression, je me forçais à ne pas tourner la tête. Il s'agita, et regarda l'écran à son tour. Je risquais un regard du coin de l'œil vers lui, il fronçait les sourcils. Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi et je me dépêchais de fixer la télé. On renouvela ce manège plusieurs fois durant la demi-heure suivante sans que personne ne fasse de remarque à mon grand soulagement.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Encore une fois je sentis le regard de Mitchie sur moi, et une nouvelle fois elle se concentra sur la télé à l'instant où je l'observais. Je retins un grognement de frustration et me demandais si elle allait me fuir encore longtemps. Je tournais légèrement la tête vers Sierra et Cait, mais l'une était concentrée sur son téléphone portable et la seconde était blottie contre son petit copain. J'étouffais un soupir de frustration. J'aimerais être à la place de Kellan à cet instant. Non pas avoir Caitlyn dans mes bras. Mais j'aurais adoré que Mitchie se blottisse contre moi de la même manière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Etait-elle gênée par ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin ? Ce n'était qu'un accident….. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait-elle changé d'avis sur nous ? Je tournais de nouveau mon regard vers Mitchie et elle rougit en le croisant. Je me levais brusquement, bien décidé à ne pas laisser les choses traîner. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je réprimais une grimace et haussais les épaules, l'air de rien. Chacun reporta son attention sur ce qu'il faisait précédemment et j'en profitais pour me tourner vers Mitchie. Au moment où j'allais lui demander de me suivre, Oliver entra dans la pièce en m'interpellant. Je retins un grognement de frustration alors qu'il saluait rapidement tout le monde et demanda à me parler. Je le suivis hors de la pièce.

- Keith vient de m'appeler, l'avion de tes frères est sur le point de décoller, ils seront là aux alentours de quatorze heures, j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire pour que je puisse organiser les équipes de surveillance.

- Je ne sais pas, je vais leur poser la question, mais je pense qu'elle voudra retourner à son appartement pour vérifier les dégâts et ranger. On n'en a pas encore parlé en fait. Répondis-je.

- Ok. Tiens-moi au courant.

- C'est que pour ça que tu m'as éloigné, dis-je en arquant un sourcil. Je connaissais assez Oliver pour savoir qu'il y avait plus.

- Non… Après qu'on soit rentré hier, James et Joan sont retournés à l'appartement…

- Et ? J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'il allait m'annoncer…

- Quelqu'un a essayé de forcer la porte de chez Caitlyn.

- QUOI ? Criais-je, avant de reprendre plus bas. Ils l'ont attrapé ?

- Non ! Le temps qu'ils arrivent, il n'y avait plus personne. Il a dû s'enfuir par la sortie de secours…

- Merde ! Dis-je agacé.

Oliver, hocha la tête et me demanda s'il devait annoncer la nouvelle, où si je préférais le faire. Je soupirais et lui indiquais que je le ferais moi-même.

- Ok ! Tiens-moi au courant pour votre planning de cette matinée.

- Ok.

Je retournais au salon, agacé, et me plaçais au milieu de la pièce, réclamant l'attention du petit groupe.

- Shane ça va ? Demanda Caitlyn, attirant tous les regards, dont celui de Mitchie sur moi. On t'a entendu hurler ? Dit-elle curieuse.

Je fixais ma copine, qui encore une fois détourna le regard et pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer.

- Oui, ça va…Oliver vient de m'apprendre quelque chose… Je fis une pause, ne sachant pas quel serait le meilleur moyen de leur annoncer.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Mitchie qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais quitté ce matin.

- Ça vous concerne Cait et toi… Mais principalement Cait. Dis-je.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse alors que Mitchie se tendit.

- On a essayé de forcer la porte de ton appartement hier s….

- Quoi ? Il a osé ? Je vais le trucider si je le vois ! Dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son copain et en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Sierra et Mitchie s'étaient levées d'un bond et l'avaient enlacé, l'empêchant de bouger, alors que Kellan secouait la tête, et me demandait un complément d'informations.

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

Je leur répétais ce que m'avait appris Oliver un peu plus tôt, et ils décidèrent d'aller sur place voir les dégâts. J'avertis notre garde du corps, et on se prépara à partir.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Cait, Sierra et moi étions installées à l'arrière du gros 4x4, alors que Kellan et Shane étaient devant, et Oliver au volant. C'était plutôt pratique comme véhicule, on entrait tous dedans, plus besoin d'en prendre plusieurs. Je fis le trajet en silence, me demandant si j'avais bien fait de déposer cette plainte. Cait était maintenant visée. Shane l'avait été. Mes parents également. Qui seraient les prochains ? Nate et Jason ? Kellan ? Sierra ? Je soupirais doucement, attirant l'attention des deux filles à mes côtés.

- Mitch ça va ? Demanda Sierra à voix basse.

- Oui… Répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle n'insista pas et je tournais la tête, regardant par la fenêtre. Quand est ce que tout cela allait s'arrêter ? Je retins un autre soupir alors qu'Oliver se garait dans le parking de ma résidence. On sortit du véhicule et on se dirigea tout d'abord vers mon appartement. Joan nous fit entrer, nous expliquant que James était chez Cait. Le gardien lui ayant ouvert la porte. Je me demandais comment il avait pu laisser entrer un étranger chez elle, avant de me souvenir qu'il l'avait vu chez moi quelques heures plus tôt suite à mon cambriolage. On monta chez Cait, la porte avait été malmené, mais Alan n'avait pas réussi à rentrer, Dieu merci. Joan avait appelé le même serrurier que la veille pour faire changer la porte et Cait, Sierra et Kellan restèrent sur place avec lui. Shane et moi retournions à mon appartement, afin de constater les dégâts. Kellan avait bien avancé hier soir et dans la cuisine et le salon, je n'avais que du ménage à faire. Je notais dans un coin de ma tête que j'allais devoir racheter du mobilier, la plupart étant dorénavant hors d'usage. J'allais devoir appeler mes parents… Appel que je retardais au maximum, ne voulant pas les inquiéter et les faire revenir plus tôt. Je soupirais et allais dans ma chambre, là où le plus gros était à faire, laissant les autres discuter dans le salon.

Je regardais l'état de ma chambre à coucher et soupirais. Il allait y avoir du boulot. Les armoires avaient été ouvertes et leurs contenus avaient été déversés sur le sol, un des miroirs était brisé, et des bouts de verres étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Les photos avaient été arrachées et déchirées. Je soupirais et décidais de commencer par ramasser les plus gros morceaux de verres. Je m'attaquerais ensuite aux vêtements. J'attrapais ma corbeille à papier et commençais à y déposer précautionneusement les morceaux coupants, dos à la porte.

- Mitchie ?

Je sursautais vivement et m'entaillais légèrement le doigt.

- Aie !

Je me retournais pour voir Shane, inquiet, s'approcher rapidement de moi. Je rougis et baissais les yeux vers mon doigt qui saignait. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et attrapa ma main, regardant ma blessure.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

- Non c'est moi, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Dis-je en évitant son regard.

- Viens on va soigner ça. Dit-il en se relevant, m'entraînant avec lui.

Je le suivis dans la salle de bain, où il désinfecta ma plaie.

- Mitchie ?

Je relevais la tête et rougis en le voyant me fixer. Je baissais vivement ma tête, et l'entendis soupirer.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mitchie ?

- R-Rien.

Il releva ma tête et je le vis froncer les sourcils. Je me mordis la lèvre, me demandant comment me sortir de là quand Sierra entra dans la chambre en m'appelant. J'en profitais pour m'éloigner de Shane rapidement. Puéril comme comportement, j'en avais conscience, mais j'avais encore en mémoire l'incident de ce matin. Shane m'avait vu à moitié nue. J'avais bien vue son regard chargé de désir. Et après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, je me demandais ce que notre prochain tête à tête allait nous réserver. Etais-je prête à plus ? Me pressera-t-il de lui céder comme Alan l'avait fait ? Je rejoignis Sierra en secouant la tête chassant ses pensées.

- Oh je dérange, désolée. Dit-elle en voyant mon copain sortir à ma suite.

- Non ! Non ! Pas du tout. Je me suis coupée en ramassant les morceaux de verres et Shane m'a aidé à nettoyer ça, dis-je en montrant le pansement sur mon doigt. Elle hocha la tête et j'en profitais pour lui demander où était Caitlyn.

- Toujours chez elle avec Kellan. Je suis venue te donner un coup de main pour ta chambre.

Je souris, la remerciais et on se mit au travail.

- Je suis à côté si vous avez besoin d'aide les filles, dit-il sans me lâcher du regard.

- Ok ! Dis-je en m'agenouillant pour jeter les derniers morceaux de verre. Sierra, tu veux bien me récupérer la balayette et la pelle dans la cuisine ?

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec et je jetais les derniers bouts de verre dans la corbeille. On passa ensuite aux vêtements. Je débarrassais rapidement mon lit, la seule chose épargné dans ma chambre, et j'y déposais le linge plié après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien. Sierra fit de même, et bientôt Cait nous rejoignit et nous aida. A trois ça allait plus vite, et le tas s'amoindri rapidement. J'aperçus le manche de ma guitare dépasser sous une robe, et je soulevais le vêtement pour l'attraper.

- NON ! NON ! NON !

Les filles sursautèrent, et des pas se firent entendre.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je ne répondis pas, soulevant seulement ma guitare, brisée.

- Oh Mitchie…. Sierra me prit dans ses bras.

Cette guitare était son cadeau avant qu'elle ne parte vivre en France. Je n'avais pas pleuré en découvrant l'état de mon appartement, je n'avais pas pleuré en découvrant les menaces sur le mur, et là, je me mis à pleurer sur les débris de ma guitare. Je me laissais tomber au sol, Sierra avec moi, et je pleurais dans ses bras. Caitlyn vint aussi nous enlacer, et on resta ainsi. Elles me consolèrent quelques minutes et Caitlyn se leva.

- Je vais chercher des mouchoirs en papier, dit-elle doucement à Sierra.

Je relevais la tête vers elle, et vit Shane s'approcher et lui tendre un paquet.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

Il me regarda, anxieux et triste, mais ne s'imposa pas. Il sortit de la pièce après un dernier regard vers moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je la laissais avec ses amies et retournais dans le salon, avec Oliver. Sa guitare avait été la goutte d'eau. J'avais eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras et l'emporter loin de tout ça. La garder là, à jamais pour prendre soin d'elle. Mais je l'avais laissé avec ses amies. En ce moment elle avait plus besoin d'elles que de moi… Je secouais la tête et m'approchais d'Oliver. On discuta d'un moyen d'arrêter Alan avant qu'il ne fasse plus de mal aux filles. Mais nous avions beau creuser nos méninges… Aucune solution n'était envisageable pour le moment. Elles sortirent de la chambre un peu plus tard, des sacs poubelles à la main. Ma Mitchie avait encore les yeux rouges, mais elle ne semblait plus aussi brisée que quand j'étais entré dans la chambre. Je détournais mon attention d'elle en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je décrochais et entrais dans la cuisine pour discuter.

- Oui ?

- C'est Nate, vous êtes où ?

- Chez Mitchie. Et vous ?

- On vient de sortir de l'aéroport. Ça se passe comment ?

- Le plus gros a été fait…

- Ok. On prend le chemin de la résidence avec Jay, on se retrouve d'ici trois quart d'heures.

- Ok. Je te tiens au courant s'il y a du changement.

Je raccrochais et retournais dans le salon, où elles avaient entassé les sacs contre différents murs. Je haussais un sourcil et Cait expliqua que ceux de droite était bon pour la poubelle, alors que ceux de gauche était à garder et à monter dans son studio le temps que Mitchie remeuble sa chambre. Je remarquais que ma copine n'était pas dans le salon, et je décidais de la rejoindre dans sa chambre. Je la trouvais debout dos à sa coiffeuse, les yeux fixés sur le lit.

- Hey, murmurais-je, en me plaçant derrière elle, et en l'enlaçant.

Elle sursauta et je m'excusais de nouveau de l'avoir surprise. Elle secoua la tête et s'appuya contre moi. Détendue. Je soupirais de bonheur. Apparemment, elle n'était plus gênée par l'incident de ce matin. Je me penchais à son oreille et murmurais.

- Comment vas-tu ? Tu tiens le coup ?

Elle hocha la tête, et je déposais un baiser contre son cou. Elle frissonna et je resserrais mon étreinte.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non…

Je souris et déposais un nouveau baiser dans son cou. Puis un nouveau. Elle gigota et je me stoppais me demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

- Hey ça va ?

- Oui… Elle se détacha de mon étreinte, me tournant toujours le dos.

- Mitchie ? L'appelais-je perplexe.

Elle ne se tourna pas, et je vins me placer face à elle. Sa tête était penchée, et elle fixait le sol. Je passais un doigt sous son menton et la lui relevais. Elle avait les joues légèrement rougis, et les yeux embués de larmes. Et elle évitait mon regard…

- Hey, que se passe-t-il ma puce ? Dis-je en essayant de planter mon regard dans le sien.

- Je… Je dois y aller.

Elle se détacha à nouveau de moi et sortit de la pièce, me laissant seul et confus. Que venait-il de se passer ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle repoussé ? Ne m'aimait-elle plus ? D'où venait cette gêne ? Je traînais les pieds et rejoignis le salon, où Caitlyn, Sierra et Mitchie discutaient, des questions plein la tête.

- Ton studio n'est plus habitable Mitch, tu dois prévenir tes parents, et on doit déménager tes affaires chez eux, le temps de tout remettre en ordre.

- Je ne veux pas gâcher leur vacance Cait…

- Elle a raison, dit Sierra. Ils t'en voudront de ne pas avoir été mis au courant. Et puis, tu dois les prévenir qu'on va passer le reste des vacances chez eux. Et tu l'as dit, c'est la meilleure solution pour qu'on reste toutes les trois ensembles.

Je fronçais les sourcils en entendant cela. Que se passait-il ? Je me rapprochais d'elles et me figeais en entendant parler Mitchie.

- Oui je sais que c'est la meilleure solution. On ne peut pas rester chez Caitlyn c'est trop petit pour nous quatre !

- Et pourquoi vous ne restez pas chez moi ? Demandais-je, vraiment confus.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois et se tournèrent vers moi.

- On ne peut pas abuser de….

- Si je vous le propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas !

- Mais et tes frères ? Tu ne peux pas nous imposer…

- Ça ne les dérange pas non plus ! Dis-je en l'interrompant de nouveau.

- Mais…

- Ecoute Mitchie, dis-je clairement frustré. Vous ne nous dérangez pas. Vous êtes les bienvenues chez nous. Et ce sera même plus simple pour garder un œil sur vous.

Je ne pus en dire plus, car la porte s'ouvrit sur Kellan et Joan. Le serrurier venait de s'en aller, la porte avait été réparée. Les filles décidèrent de monter chez Caitlyn en compagnie de Joan, pour l'aider à faire ses valises. Je les regardais partir en soupirant.

- Hey mec ça va ?

Je relevais la tête et vit Kellan me regardait curieusement.

- Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes, dis-je en soupirant et il éclata de rire.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, les filles étaient en train de parler d'aller vivre chez les parents de Mitchie au lieu de rester chez moi.

- Elles ne veulent sûrement pas s'imposer.

- C'est ridicule, si je lui ai proposé c'est que ça ne me dérange pas.

- Elle ne veut pas que tu te sentes obligés…

La voix venait de derrière nous, et appartenait à Sierra.

- Cait a oublié ça, dit-elle en prenant un sac par terre.

- Mais je ne le suis pas, si je lui propose c'est parce que je préfère la savoir en sécurité près de moi tant que ce fou n'a pas été arrêté !

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Mitchie est têtue. Elle risque de n'en faire qu'à sa tête…

Je secouais la tête, alors qu'elle ressortait de l'appartement. Je soupirais et m'installais sur l'une des rares chaises qui n'avait subi aucun dommage. Comment allais-je la convaincre de rester à la villa ? Je restais perdu dans mes pensées jusqu'à leur retour avec une valise et un sac plein. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, quelques secondes plus tard et mes frères entrèrent dans l'appartement. Jason se dirigea rapidement vers Mitchie et la prit dans ses bras.

- Dieu merci tu vas bien !

- Jay ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Bégaya-t-elle alors que Nate l'enlaçait à son tour.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser seule ici ! On s'inquiétait pour toi ! Répondit mon petit frère.

Elle embrassa leurs joues et les présenta à Sierra. Ils la saluèrent et alors que Jason discutait avec elle, Nate vint me voir.

- Shane ça va ?

- Oui.

Il fronça les sourcils et je haussais les épaules en réponse. Il ne posa pas plus de question et fit un rapide tour de l'appartement de Mitchie, lâchant quelques commentaires acerbes de temps à autres. Il revient au salon, alors que mon grand frère demandait si on avait mangé. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce gars ne pensait qu'à son ventre ! Nate prit la parole.

- Tu as encore à faire ici Mitchie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Terminer de débarrasser la cuisine, vider ses sacs poubelles et ensuite c'est fini.

- Ok. On s'occupe de jeter les sacs et ensuite on rentre tous à la villa pour manger.

-Moi, je vais chercher des pizzas !

On se dépêcha de terminer et on prit le chemin de la villa. Mitchie s'était arrangée pour ne pas être près de moi depuis qu'elle m'avait abandonné dans sa chambre.

Une fois de retour à la villa, aux alentours de quinze heures, on s'installa dans la cuisine pour manger les pizzas que Jason avait été acheté, en silence. Chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Après le repas, on s'installa au salon pour regarder un film. Jay, Nate et Sierra étaient sur un canapé, alors que Cait, Kellan, Mitchie et moi étions sur l'autre. Je repensais à cette journée. Je n'avais pas réussi à avoir une explication aujourd'hui. A chaque fois que j'avais approché Mitchie, quelqu'un nous avait dérangés. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous passés le mot pour ne pas nous laisser seul. Je soupirais et me levais, bien décidé à savoir ce qui clochait entre nous. Avant que quiconque ne parle j'attrapais la main de Mitchie et l'aidais à se lever du canapé. Je l'entraînais avec moi dans ma chambre, sans dire un mot. Elle se laissa faire, ce dont j'étais reconnaissant. J'aurais eu l'air fin, si elle m'avait rejeté devant tout le monde. Je fermais la porte de ma chambre et me plaçais face à elle. Elle baissa la tête, fixant le sol, et je glissais une main sous son menton, lui relevant la tête afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mitchie ?

- Rien…

- Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? Insistais-je.

Elle rougit, et je me demandais si elle regrettait nos câlins de cette nuit, si l'épisode de la serviette était la cause ou si elle ne voulait tout simplement plus de moi. Je décidais de lui poser la question après une fraction de seconde.

- Tu m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

Elle secoua la tête, puis baissa le regard vers le sol de nouveau.

- Tu… J'hésitais un quart de seconde avant de reprendre. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Elle releva la tête subitement.

- Non… Ce n'est pas ça !

- Alors c'est quoi ? Tu n'as pas arrêté de détourner ton regard de la journée. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je t'en prie…Tu n'es pas mal à l'aise à cause de l'incident de ce matin quand même ?

Elle hocha la tête, affirmative et je soufflais de soulagement. Elle ne m'en voulait pas pour ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit.

- En partie… Dit-elle. Tu n'étais pas censé me voir portant seulement une serviette…

Je hochais la tête, ça avait été un concours de circonstance. Si les pièces n'étaient pas tombées, jamais je ne me serais retourné.

- Je suis désolé de m'être… emporté, dis-je en sentant mes joues me chauffer. Je n'aurais jamais du te sauter dessus… mais tu étais si… Désirable. Dis-je doucement. Ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais, je suis vraiment désolé, dis-je.

- Et… Tu… Tu m'as vu nue. Dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

J'eus un coup de chaud en y repensant. Je fermais les yeux, alors qu'elle continuait.

- Et… Et tu t'es détourné… elle continua doucement et je ne compris pas la fin de sa phrase.

- Je n'ai pas compris Mitchie. Peux-tu répéter un peu plus fort ?

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Tu… avais l'air en colère après… Tu…

- Non. La situation était gênante pour toi, et je ne voulais pas en rajouter… Et…

J'hésitais à poursuivre, je ne voulais pas l'affoler. Je pesais rapidement le pour et le contre, alors qu'elle arquait un sourcil, attendant la fin de ma phrase.

-Je n'étais pas sûr de réussir à me contrôler alors que tu étais nue devant moi. Finis-je doucement. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer Mitchie, jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit pour te blesser. Jamais je ne te forcerais la main. Je n'attends rien de plus que ce que tu es prête à me donner Mitch. Je connais tes croyances à ce sujet et je ne te forcerais pas à passer outre. Tu dois me croire. Dis-je sincère, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je te crois Shane. J'ai confiance en toi.

Je soupirais de soulagement et m'approchais d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. La serrant le plus près possible. Elle se tendit un instant, puis se laissa aller et enfouie son visage contre mon torse. Je me penchais à son oreille et murmurais.

- Ne m'évite plus jamais ainsi s'il te plait. Ça me refait penser à ces deux semaines loin de toi. Jamais plus je ne veux revivre ça. Si quelque chose ne va pas, parles-moi Mitch. Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout...

Elle hocha la tête, et je continuai.

- Quelle est l'autre raison pour laquelle tu m'as évité ?

- Je…

Elle se tut un instant et je repris.

- Ce n'est que moi, Shane. Ton petit ami, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Elle releva la tête et me fixa, les yeux brillant.

- Tu veux toujours être mon petit ami malgré les ennuis que je t'apporte ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

C'était donc ça !

- Bien sur que oui ! Ce n'est pas cet idiot qui va m'empêcher de m'approcher de toi Mitch. Je te l'ai dit hier soir. Je t'aime. Je veux être avec toi.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa. Je grognais de contentement. J'avais attendu ce moment toute la journée. Je la soulevais de terre, tout en approfondissant le baiser. Mais bien trop tôt le manque d'air se fit sentir. Je la reposais doucement au sol, et collais mon front contre le sien.

- Je t'aime aussi Shane.

Je souris et elle se blottit contre moi en bâillant.

- Tu devrais t'allonger un peu. Tu as du sommeil à rattraper.

Elle secoua la tête, en bâillant de nouveau. Je souris et la soulevais comme une mariée, avant de l'allonger sur mon lit.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je lui souris et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Elle se blottit contre moi, et je l'enlaçais, heureux.

C'est ainsi qu'on nous trouva lorsqu'on vint plus tard, nous chercher.

Je me réveillais en entendant quelqu'un m'appeler et me secouer précautionneusement. J'ouvris un œil et vit Nate, un sourire idiot sur le visage.

- Shane ? Shane ? Allez lève-toi ! J'ai bien compris que tu es bien dans les bras de Mitchie, mais il faut te lever ! Murmurait-il.

- Nate ?

- Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir te frapper pour te réveiller sans la réveiller !

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Vous devriez vous lever maintenant sans quoi, vous allez vous réveiller en pleine nuit ! Et vous serez incapable de vous rendormir.

Et en quoi ça serait une mauvaise idée ? Pensais-je. Après tout, tant que Mitchie était avec moi… Et puis, on trouvera sûrement de quoi s'occuper pensais-je, avant de reporter mon attention vers mon petit frère.

- L'est quelle heure ? Dis-je en étouffant un bâillement avec ma main libre l'autre étant toujours autour des épaules de Mitchie. Je souris en la sentant se blottir contre moi.

- Vingt-et-une heure. On va passer à table. C'est pour ça que je suis monté vous chercher.

- Ok. Je la réveille et on arrive.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je me tournais vers Mitchie et décidais de la réveiller en douceur. Du bout du doigt je caressais son front et l'arrête de son nez. Elle grogna et je souris sans stopper mon geste. Je dessinais ensuite son sourcil droit, puis sa joue. Elle essaya de chasser ma main, et je ris en glissant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. Ma bouche remplacèrent rapidement mon doigt et j'embrassais le bout de son nez, ses joues et enfin ses lèvres. J'allais me relever, mais elle passa ses mains autour de mon cou et me retint contre elle. Je souris et me repenchais vers elle. Je l'embrassais avant de murmurer.

- Bien dormie ma belle au bois dormant ?

- Pas assez… Il est quelle heure pour que tu me réveilles, chuchota-t-elle.

- L'heure d'aller manger.

- Veux pas. Je suis trop bien ici !

Et moi donc ! J'avais la fille de mes rêves dans mes bras. Que demander de plus ?

- Bien que j'adorerais rester ainsi… Ils nous attendent pour passer à table… Et tu sais que Caitlyn est tout, sauf patiente.

J'éclatais de rire à sa grimace, et après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, me levais et l'entraînais avec moi dans la cuisine.

Jason avait préparé le repas avec l'aide de Sierra. On était les derniers à s'installer et on discuta dans une ambiance joyeuse durant tout le repas. Mitchie et Caitlyn se proposèrent pour la vaisselle et Sierra leur tint compagnie pendant que nous autres, nous installions devant la télé. Les filles nous rejoignirent un peu plus tard, et elles décidèrent de faire une soirée dvd, alors que Nate et Jason allaient se coucher. Kellan les suivit peu de temps après et je partis à mon tour m'enfermer dans ma chambre, les laissant entre filles. J'avais une idée de chanson en tête, et je voulais écrire, en attendant que Mitchie vienne me rejoindre.

Trois heures plus tard, elle me surprit à mon bureau, alors que j'étais toujours en train d'écrire. Je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer. Elle m'embrassa dans le cou, me demandant ce que je faisais.

- J'écris…

- Oh, une nouvelle chanson ? Je peux l'entendre ?

- Nope ! Elle n'est pas encore finie…

- S'il te plait ?

Elle fit une moue absolument irrésistible, et il me fallut toute ma concentration pour ne pas lui céder. J'inspirais un grand coup pour me changer les idées.

- Nope !

Je me levais, ranger tous les documents dans le tiroir, prit Mitchie dans mes bras pour la déposer sur mon lit. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et on discuta une partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir heureux.

Je me réveillais le lendemain en sentant une caresse. Mitchie qui était réveillée et blottie contre moi, caressait mon bras, lentement, tout en fredonnant une chanson. Je tendis l'oreille.

_Même si le monde se met à tourner à l'envers._

_Si chaque seconde me guette comme si c'était la dernière_

_Même si mes larmes ne pourront jamais oublier_

_D'une blessure à l'autre rien ne pourra m'arrêter._

Wow, je ne me lassais pas d'entendre sa voix. Elle avait vraiment une voix superbe. Je caressais sa joue de ma main libre.

- C'est magnifique. C'est toi qui l'as écrite ?

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

Je sursautais en sentant la main de Shane sur ma joue. La dernière fois que je l'avais observé, soit il y a une minute, il dormait à poing fermé.

- Monsieur Gray, vous devez perdre cette mauvaise habitude de me faire sursauter à chaque fois, dis-je, une main sur mon cœur.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Répondit-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Je lui souris, l'embrassant à mon tour avant de lui donner la réponse à sa question.

- C'est juste un refrain que j'ai en tête depuis hier.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

Je regardais le réveil posé sur son chevet.

- Une demi-heure environ, mais j'étais trop bien dans tes bras pour avoir envie de me lever.

Il me sourit et on passa la demi-heure suivante à se câliner. On sortit du lit, seulement en entendant les autres se lever. On prit notre petit déjeuner, discutant du programme de la journée. On n'allait pas arrêter de vivre jusqu'à ce que la police ait retrouvé Alan, et Sierra devait profiter de ses vacances à L.A. On se décida donc pour une visite non touristique de la ville. On allait lui montrer le vrai L.A, nos endroits préférés, et pour la plupart inconnus des touristes. Une fois que la décision fut prise, on se laissa une heure trente de préparation. Je remontais dans la chambre de Shane où il avait transféré mes affaires en pensant à tous ces changements récents. Je n'aurais jamais cru être si vite à l'aise avec un gars et encore moins être capable de dormir dans le même lit que lui. Avec Shane ça s'était fait naturellement, bien qu'il était fort possible que tous les évènements que j'avais vécues ces derniers mois y soit pour beaucoup. J'adorais me réveiller dans ses bras. J'aimais la manière dont il me regardait, je me sentais belle, unique.

Il m'y retrouva alors que je sortais de la salle de bain habillée d'un jean slim gris, une paire de botte noir et un petit pull noir. On marqua un temps d'arrêt, pensant tous deux à la même scène la veille. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha de moi, lentement, sans perdre son sourire. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je passais les mains autour de son cou et je répondis immédiatement à son baiser, laissant sa langue jouer avec la mienne. Quand le manque d'air nous sépara, je dus m'y prendre à deux fois avant de réussir à parler.

- Wow…. C'était pourquoi ? Dis-je en souriant rêveusement.

- Parce que j'avais envie d'embrasser ma magnifique petite amie, dit-il en souriant.

- Recommence quand tu veux, lui répondis-je en souriant, avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un nouveau baiser passionné.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'au mur et m'y adossa, sans cesser de m'embrasser. Il garda une main contre le mur afin de ne pas m'écraser, et plaça l'autre sur ma joue. Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, il déposa une multitude de baiser sur mon visage et mon cou. Je me sentais bien dans ses bras. Au moment où il commença à grignoter mon cou, je lui demandais de ne pas me marquer, et il sourit contre ma peau.

- Moi te marquer ? Jamais !

- Shane, je suis sérieuse… Dis-je difficilement, alors qu'il avait reprit ses caresses.

Mes mains se placèrent dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il tirait sur le col de mon pull, grignotant la peau tendre au dessus de ma poitrine. Je mordillais ma lèvre pour ne pas gémir tant j'aimais ce qu'il était en train de faire quand on tapa à la porte.

- Mitch, t'es prête ?

Shane grogna contre moi.

- J'adore Cait, vraiment, mais là tout de suite… Je la déteste !

J'éclatais de rire, en voyant sa tête. On aurait dit un enfant à qui on avait refusé un bonbon.

- Deux secondes Cait. Ne bouge pas, j'arrive ! Criais-je, avant de murmurer à mon copain. On reprendra ça ce soir, quand on sera seul.

- Ok, ce soir, je te kidnappe !

J'éclatais de rire.

- Tu sais que lorsque la victime est consentante, ce n'est plus du kidnapping ? Dis-je, avec un petit sourire.

Il sourit à son tour et m'embrassa avant de filer sous la douche, alors que Cait tapait de nouveau à la porte.

- Mitch ?

- J'arrive ! J'arrive !

Je me dépêchais de la rejoindre, et elle éclata de rire en me voyant.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu devrais te recoiffer ! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.

Je posais la main sur ma tête et tentais d'aplatir mes cheveux sous son rire. Elle m'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre de Sierra, où je pus utiliser la salle de bain pour retrouver un aspect présentable alors que les deux filles me questionnaient sur ma relation avec Shane.

- Alors ? Vous en êtes où tous les deux ? Dit Cait en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, tu dors dans sa chambre, non ? Vous…

Je rougis en comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- Non ! Ça ne fait même pas un mois qu'on est ensemble Cait !

- Et alors ? Dit Sierra. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu éprouves pour lui.

- Je suis d'accord avec Sierra sur ce coup. Et de toute façon je ne parlais pas de sexe, je sais que tu portes un anneau de pureté ! Je…

- Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Demanda Sierra en attrapant ma main. Heu, il est où ?

- J'ai décidé de le porter après toute cette histoire avec Alan, il y a cinq ans. Et Alan me l'a fait ôter et je ne l'ai pas remis depuis.

- Pourquoi ? Tu envisages de passer le pas ?

- Non… Je ne sais pas, dis-je en rougissant. Je prends les choses comme elles viennent. On est ensemble depuis peu, et puis, il m'a assuré qu'il irait à mon rythme et ne me presserait jamais…

- Oh, il est trop chou ! Je t'avais bien dit qu'un gars bien attendrait que tu sois prête Mitch ! Dit Sierra en passant un bras autour de mon épaule.

Je souris, en songeant que j'avais rencontré le petit ami parfait.

On descendit dans le salon, et très vite les autres occupants de la maison nous rejoignirent. On prit deux voitures, Joan, James et Oliver nous accompagnèrent dans notre visite de la ville. On commençait par les endroits préférés de Jason, puis ceux de Nate, on avait prévu de déjeuner dans son restaurant préféré, ensuite on ferait ceux de Shane, les miens et ceux de Cait pour terminer. On passa une matinée amusante au Los Angeles Zoo. Ce parc animalier était immense et vraiment impressionnant. On déjeuna ensuite au Katsu-Ya, restaurant japonais. Sierra était ravie, elle adorait les sushis. Nate nous entraîna ensuite au Grauman'sChinese Theater, Shane prit la relève en nous entraînant au Guitare Center. Un énorme magasin de musique sur Sunset boulevard. On s'amusa à essayer les instruments et Shane voulut m'offrir une guitare, en remplacement de la mienne, ce que je refusais. En sortant on décida d'aller au Urth Caffé pour nous requinquer. On avait fait quelques pas quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes lunettes de soleil.

- Mince, mes lunettes ! Dis-je.

- Attends je t'accompagne ! Dit Caitlyn.

- Je t'accompagne aussi, ajouta Shane.

- Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Lui répondis-je, en attrapant le bras de Caitlyn. Avancez, on vous y retrouve.

- Ok… Mais Joan vous accompagne.

Je lui fis les gros yeux, mais n'argumentais pas avec lui. Ils partirent alors qu'avec Cait et Joan, on retournait rapidement au magasin.

- Excusez-moi. J'ai oublié ma paire… Je ne finis pas ma phrase, puisque le vendeur me les tendit.

- Je viens de les trouver dans le rayon guitare électrique.

- Merci !

On se dépêcha de rejoindre le groupe. Nate et Jason étaient de l'autre côté de la rue avec James, Sierra et Shane en train de traverser avec Oliver derrière eux. On allait s'engager à notre tour sur le passage piéton quand on entendit les personnes autour de nous s'agiter.

- Mais il est fou, il va où ?

On n'eut pas le temps de demander ce qu'il se passait, quand on vit une voiture foncer et griller le feu tricolore.

- Non… NON ! Shane ! Sie ! Criais-je en voyant la voiture foncer vers eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, la voiture les renversa avant de finir dans un lampadaire un peu plus loin. J'étais tétanisée en regardant la scène. Je vis Shane et Sierra tomber lentement sur le sol, alors qu'Oliver se précipitait vers eux. J'entendis les cris de Nate et Jason, qui s'étaient mis à courir vers leur frère également. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la voiture qui avait causé l'accident. Un jeune homme brun sortit du véhicule, se tourna vers le passage piéton où se trouvait maintenant un attroupement et partit en courant.

- Alan ? Murmurais-je choquée alors qu'autour de moi tout le monde se mettait à crier.

- Appeler les secours !

- Appeler les autorités ! Il s'enfuit !

* * *

><p><em>Message de Miss T : Appelez-moi que je m'occupe de son cas ! Grrrr<em>

_Et voilà c tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous continuez tjs à lire cette fic... N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis! A la semaine prochaine!_


	17. Hôpital

_Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><em>Salut, salut ! <em>

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre__ de cette fic, un grand Merci à __**Miss T**__, autrement connu sous le nom de __**Miss Tagada**__ pour son aide, ses corrections, et ses commentaires, et un merci à __**Char2lene **__(Je suis sur que Miss T accepterai ton aide pour torturer Alan ! Et oui Mitchie n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'elle ! ) pour sa review. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane et Sierra ont été renversés par une voiture. Mitchie a aperçu Alan en train de s'enfuir.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Chapitre 16 : Hôpital<em>

**Mitchie Pov**

J'étais incapable de bouger. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Cait sortit, la première de son immobilisme et entreprit de me faire revenir à moi.

- Mitch. Mitch. Respire.

Je n'avais même pas conscience que j'étais en train d'étouffer du fait d'une crise d'angoisse. Elle se plaça face à moi, en pleurs et m'exhorta à me calquer sur sa respiration. Une fois que mon souffle redevint plus ou moins normal, elle prit ma main, et on courut jusqu'à l'endroit où Sierra et Shane étaient toujours allongés par terre. On dut jouer des coudes pour passer, et le temps qu'on arrive près des garçons, les sirènes des secours résonnaient. Jason me prit immédiatement dans ses bras, alors que Kellan prenait Cait dans les siens. Oliver, et James retenaient la foule, tandis que Joan était penché sur Sierra.

- Co… Comment vont-ils ? Bégayais-je alors que la police et les pompiers se frayaient un chemin parmi la foule.

- Ils respirent faiblement me répondit Nate, d'une voix enrouée en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je relevais la tête et vis qu'il était aussi ébranlé et apeuré que moi. Les policiers arrivèrent à notre hauteur, et commencèrent à faire reculer la foule. Oliver, les empêcha de nous faire partir, et les secours se penchèrent sur Sierra et Shane, en criant, je ne comprenais pas grand-chose de ce qu'il disait, trop choquée par la situation alors qu'il palpait, touchait, et vérifiait leurs états de santé. Rapidement, ils furent posés sur civière et emmené en ambulance. Jason monta dans celle de Shane, et je montais dans celle de Sierra, alors que Nate, Kellan et Caitlyn venaient en voiture accompagné de Joan, James et Oliver. Durant tout le trajet, je ne lâchai pas la main de ma meilleure amie, priant pour qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle n'ait rien, tout comme Shane. Sirène hurlante on traversa la ville et on arriva au Cedars Sinai, la clinique où Oliver avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient emmenés. Un ambulancier, m'aida à sortir, puis sortit la civière, Jason vint me reprendre dans ses bras alors que nous entrions dans la clinique, derrière les ambulanciers qui faisaient un compte rendu de la situation au médecin urgentiste. Une infirmière nous demanda de remplir des fiches d'entrées sur Shane et Sierra, et nous dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'attente, nous priant d'y patienter. Les trois autres arrivèrent à ce moment là, suivis par des officiers de police, prêt à prendre nos dépositions.

Jason appela ses parents, alors que l'un des officiers s'approchait de nous.

- Monsieur Gray, et… Il regarda dans son calepin, Mademoiselle Torres, c'est bien ça ?

Je hochais la tête, alors que Jason se rapprochait de nous en rangeant son téléphone.

- Avez-vous trouvé qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non, monsieur Gray. Le jeune homme a pris la fuite, mais nous avons plusieurs témoins qui ont été capable de le décrire, et nous sommes en train de vérifier le nom du propriétaire de la voiture.

- C'était Alan Chambers, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- QUOI ?

Il s'était tourné vers moi, choqué et je me mis à trembler.

- Je… Je… Je l'ai vu sortir de la voiture, dis-je en me remettant à pleurer.

- Mitch… Jason me prit dans ses bras alors que Nate nous rejoignait et m'enlaçait également. Ce n'est pas ta faute, si ce fou en a après vous. Dirent-ils en me réconfortant.

L'officier, que personne n'écoutait jusque là, reprit la parole plus fort, nous faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vers moi et entreprit de me poser des questions sur Alan. Je lui donnais toutes les réponses que j'avais, et il nota tout, avant de passer à Jason. Nate m'emmena m'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente alors que Caitlyn, venait se jeter dans mes bras. Une fois l'officier reparti, Oliver, James et Joan arrivèrent, accompagnés d'autres gars. Une sécurité autour de l'hôpital avait été mise en place, les journalistes avaient entendu parler de l'accident, et ils commençaient à s'agglutiner devant l'entrée, tout comme des fans du groupe. Jason et Nate soupirèrent d'agacement.

- Ils manquaient plus qu'eux ! Dit-il avant de se tourner vers son grand-frère pour lui demander quand leurs parents arriveraient.

- Ils vont me rappeler avant que l'avion ne décolle. Répondit-il doucement.

Le silence se fit, et pendant la demi-heure suivante, on entendit seulement mes reniflements et les mots de réconforts de Cait, ou des garçons. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que tout était de ma faute et que je n'aurais jamais du m'approcher de Shane. J'étais la cause de son séjour à l'hôpital. Jason se leva brusquement me sortant de mes pensées.

- Ça fait une demi-heure, il se passe quoi ? Comment vont-ils ? J'en ai marre de ne pas savoir !

On était tous dans le même état d'esprit, l'attente nous rongeait. Il avisa une infirmière dans le couloir et l'attrapa au vol.

- Excusez-moi, mais pouvez-vous me donner des nouvelles de Shane Gray et Sierra Diang ? Ça fait plus de trente minutes qu'ils sont là dedans.

- Je vais me renseigner. Veuillez patienter.

Elle partit alors que Jason marmonnait qu'il en avait marre de patienter. Elle revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard accompagnée d'un médecin.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je suis le docteur Harris. Je me suis occupé de Mademoiselle Diang et de Monsieur Gray.

- Comment vont-ils ?

- Sont-ils éveillés ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ?

On parla tous en même temps et le docteur leva les mains pour nous intimer le silence.

- Merci. Alors, on va commencer par Mademoiselle Diang. Elle a quelques côtes fêlées, des hématomes et une jambe cassée, mais elle est éveillée. Son état est stable. On est en train de lui faire passer un IRM pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'autres traumatismes On va la garder quelques jours en observation, et si tout se passe bien, elle pourra sortir dans trois jours.

Je soupirais de soulagement, en entendant les nouvelles au sujet de Sierra.

- Et comment va Shane ? Demandais-je aussitôt.

- Le cas de Monsieur Gray est un peu plus compliqué…

- Non… Dis-je en secouant la tête. Non…

- Comment ça compliqué, demanda Nate.

Le médecin prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'expliquer.

- Les blessures de Monsieur Gray sont beaucoup plus préoccupantes. Il a le bras droit et des côtes cassées ainsi qu'un pneumothorax*, son poumon s'est dégonflé, précisa-t-il. Il a également un traumatisme crânien et on a failli le perdre une nouvelle fois.

Je hoquetais de frayeur, les larmes se remettant à couler librement sur mon visage, alors que je serrais fortement la main de Caitlyn, qui était dans le même état que moi. Une nouvelle fois ? Combien de fois au juste avait-il réanimé Shane ? Aurait-il des séquelles s'il survivait… Non il devait survivre, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement pensais-je, alors que le docteur reprenait ses explications.

- On a réussi à le stabiliser et on l'a placé dans un coma artificiel pour le moment. L'opération va être longue. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, on vous appellera à la fin de…

- Non ! On reste, dit Jason, en essuyant ses larmes.

Le médecin secoua la tête, mais ne tenta pas de nous en dissuader.

- Très bien. On va monter votre amie dans une chambre d'ici une petite heure. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher.

Il partit quelques minutes plus tard, nous laissant anéanti au milieu de la salle d'attente. Je me laissais glisser au sol, sanglotant que tout était de ma faute. Nate s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Mitchie, regarde-moi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je refusais de relever la tête du sol que je fixais en pleurant. Il posa un doigt sous mon menton et m'obligea doucement à le regarder. Il était lui aussi en larmes.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mitchie. Ce n'est pas toi qui conduisais la voiture qui les a percutés.

- Mais si je ne m'étais pas éloignée…

- Non, Mitchie. il a raison, dit Caitlyn.

- Oui, mon frère à raison, répéta Jason en s'agenouillant à son tour devant moi, alors que Kellan secouait la tête pour donner son accord avec eux.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, dit Jason, en m'aidant à me relever et en m'enlaçant. Shane savait ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait être avec toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Alan est cinglé. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il a décidé de prendre sa voiture et de foncer sur Shane et Sierra. Ce n'est pas toi qui lui as dit de le faire, donc tu n'es pas coupable.

Je ne dis rien, préférant pleurer doucement dans ses bras quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans me lâcher, et donna les dernières nouvelles à ses parents. J'entendis sa mère pleurer, et je recommençais à sangloter. Il me laissa dans les bras de Nate et s'éloigna un peu pour poursuivre sa conversation.

Une heure plus tard, une infirmière entra dans la salle, et nous demanda de la suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Sierra. Silencieusement, on la suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre deux cent quinze et nous avertis de l'état de santé de ma meilleure amie.

- N'ayez pas peur, lorsque vous la verrez, mais elle a de multiples hématomes sur le visage, et on lui a posé une perfusion. Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous la trouvez encore un peu groggy.

On hocha la tête, et elle partit nous laissant entrer sans bruit. Je me figeais sur le seuil, en la voyant si pâle. J'aurais du être à sa place pensais-je alors que je retenais difficilement mes larmes. J'avançais doucement vers le lit, et m'asseyais près d'elle en lui prenant la main. Elle bougea un peu, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de les ouvrir en grand. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à murmurer mon nom.

- Mi… Mitchie ?

- Oh Sierra, je suis vraiment désolée, dis-je, en combattant pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ta faute…. Mitch… Elle se tut un instant avant de reprendre. Je suis fatiguée.

- Dors, je reste là. Dis-je en prenant sa main.

Je restais dans sa chambre avec Cait alors que les garçons allaient à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour chercher du café. Ils devaient également aller aux nouvelles pour Shane. Je devais appeler la mère de Sierra pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Je laissais Caitlyn dans la chambre, et allais dans le couloir passer mon coup de fil. J'appelais Christina, et je tombais sur son répondeur.

- Heu, Chris, c'est Mitchie. Peux-tu me rappeler dès que tu as ce message s'il te plait.

Je raccrochais immédiatement et retournais dans la chambre. Je me réinstallais à ma place, près du lit, attendant patiemment qu'elle se réveille ou que l'on me donne des nouvelles de Shane. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand est ce que tout cela allait cesser. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi Shane ? Nate et Jason suivit de Kellan arrivèrent peu de temps après avec des cafés et des sandwichs pour Caitlyn et moi. Ils n'avaient pas eu plus de nouvelles de Shane, il était toujours en salle d'opération. Ça faisait plus de trois heures qu'on était dans cet hôpital, et près de deux heures la dernière fois qu'on avait eue de ses nouvelles. Ils s'installèrent dans la chambre, et on attendit ainsi. Cait et Kellan discutaient à voix basse, alors que Nate et Jason restaient silencieux. Mon téléphone me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis un numéro étranger apparaître, et je sus que c'était Christina, la mère de Sierra. Je décrochais en sortant de la chambre.

- Allo ?

_- Mitchie ? C'est Chris. Que se passe-t-il ?_

- Chris, dis-je en prenant une grande inspiration. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle…

_- Mitchie, tu me fais peur, que ce passe-t-il ? Où est Sierra ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

- Elle est à l'hôpital.

_- Oh mon Dieu. Comment va-t-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

- Elle a été renversée mais elle va… Bien… Elle a des hématomes, une jambe cassée, et quelques côtes fêlées.

- _Que s'est-il passé ?_

J'hésitais un instant à lui raconter toute l'histoire, avant de penser que je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça, elle avait le droit de savoir. Je pris une profonde inspiration et lui expliquais ce qu'il s'était passé sans m'étendre sur le sujet Alan. Je raccrochais une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en massant mes tempes. Cette conversation m'avait donné mal à la tête. Je traînais les pieds et retournais dans la chambre de Sierra à temps pour la voir se réveiller.

- Mitchie ?

- Je suis là, Sie, dis-je en me précipitant à son chevet.

- J'ai mal Mitch… Dit-elle en pleurant.

Une larme coula sur ma joue alors que Caitlyn prit la parole.

- Je vais chercher une infirmière.

Elle sortit et revins rapidement accompagnée d'une infirmière qui nous demanda de sortir. On attendit dans le couloir, Caitlyn tenta de me réconforter du mieux qu'elle pu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard on fut autorisé à retourner dans la chambre. Un nouveau produit avait été ajouté à la perfusion, et Sierra était en train de se rendormir. Je m'installais de nouveau à ses côtés, prenant sa main, et lui parlant à voix basse.

- Je suis désolée Sie. Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas repoussé Alan, il n'aurait jamais tenté de vous tuer Shane et toi. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais du te dire de ne pas venir, quand il est réapparu dans ma vie, mais j'ai été égoïste, j'avais vraiment envie de te voir, alors je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé venir. Mon égoïsme a failli te coûter la vie, murmurais-je, alors que les larmes coulaient librement sur mon visage.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

- Mitchie, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien.

Je secouais la tête, prenant le mouchoir que Nate me tendait. On tapa à la porte et le médecin qu'on avait vu un peu plus tôt, je n'avais pas retenu son nom, entra dans la chambre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

On avait tous parler en même temps, et le médecin, leva les mains pour nous faire taire.

- Notre plus gros problème a été le traumatisme crânien, Monsieur Gray a perdu connaissance après le choc, il est revenu à lui dans l'ambulance et son cœur a cessé de battre quelques secondes.

Je hoquetais, une main devant ma bouche en apprenant que Shane avait failli mourir, alors que le médecin continuait son monologue.

- Il a été réanimé, et comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il a fait un second arrêt cardiaque au service des urgences, ce qui nous a obligés à le mettre dans un coma artificiel, le temps de l'opération. L'opération s'est bien déroulée, et son état est maintenant stable. Malgré les côtes cassées On a réussi à lui installer un drain, et à soigner le pneumothorax*. On lui fera un scanner dans quelques heures pour vérifier son poumon. Concernant son bras, il a été plâtré, il le gardera une vingtaine de jour, environ. Les côtes se ressouderont lentement. Maintenant, on doit juste attendre qu'il se réveille.

- Et quand se réveillera-t-il ?

Jason avait posé la question qu'on se posait tous.

- Dans quatre ou cinq heures. On va l'installer dans une chambre, et il y restera une quinzaine de jours environ. Une infirmière viendra vous chercher pour vous y conduire.

On le salua, et il sorti de la pièce, nous laissant discuter entre nous. Mon portable sonna de nouveau et je remarquais que c'était ma mère. Je décrochais et sortais dans le couloir une nouvelle fois.

- _Mitchie ?_

Sa voix affolée, me prit de court. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de parler.

- Maman ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- _Mitchie tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?_

- Je vais bien maman. Calme-toi. Je ne comprends pas.

- _Je viens d'entendre aux infos que Shane et une fille avait été renversé par une voiture._

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié de prévenir mes parents. Pas étonnant que ma mère flippe.

- Je vais bien maman. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai été renversé… C'est… C'est Sierra, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- _Oh mon dieu. Comment va-t-elle ? Et Shane ? Que s'est-il passé ?_

Une nouvelle fois, je racontais ce qu'il s'était passé, et mes parents décidèrent de rentrer immédiatement. Je soufflais en raccrochant, cette journée allait-elle avoir une fin ? Je retournais vers la chambre de Sierra lorsqu'un couple s'arrêta devant.

- Je peux vous aider ? Dis-je en me rapprochant.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. On a trouvé, dit la femme doucement, en tapant à la porte.

J'arquais un sourcil, me demandant qui ils étaient.

- Vous êtes sûr …

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, la porte s'ouvrant sur Jason.

- Maman ! Papa ! Dit-il en les enlaçant, soulagés.

Je pâlis et me figeais, comprenant que j'avais les parents de mon petit ami devant moi. Je me sentis soudain mal. Comment allaient-ils le prendre ?

- Mitchie ? Ça va ?

La voix de Jason me sortit de mes pensées, et je secouais la tête, sans dire un mot alors que ses parents se tournaient vers moi. Madame Gray était une très belle femme, brune, petite de taille, un très beau visage qui était aujourd'hui marquée par la fatigue et les pleurs qu'elle avait versé. Monsieur Gray lui, était plus calme, aucune émotion ne passait sur son visage, malgré qu'il ait aussi les traits tirés. J'appréhendais leurs réactions. Allaient-ils me blâmer pour l'état de leurs fils comme, Christina l'avait sous entendu pour sa fille ? Jason relâcha ses parents et vint se placer derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Papa, maman, je vous présente Mitchie, la petite amie de Shane. Je sais qu'il aurait préféré le faire lui, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas en état. Il est encore en salle de réveil, dit-il.

- Bon… Bonjour, bégayais-je, en tremblant.

- Bonjour. Répondit-elle froidement. Nicky Gray, et voici mon mari Brian.

Je m'attendais à son ton froid, mais je sursautais quand même, sentant la culpabilité revenir bien plus forte que précédemment, alors que Jason appelait sa mère.

- Maman, arrête ça ! Ce n'est pas la faute de Mitchie si Shane a été renversé !

Elle allait prendre la parole, quand son mari, lui prit le bras.

- Chérie.

Elle hocha la tête, et s'excusa à demi-mot. Puis se tourna vers son fils :

- Je viens de voir le médecin de Shane, ils vont le monter dans quelques minutes.

- Il s'est réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non pas encore…

Après ça, Nicky et Brian Gray entrèrent dans la chambre de Sierra et enlacèrent Nate. Je les suivis, retenant autant que possible mes larmes. Ils saluèrent Kellan et Caitlyn, avant de nous annoncer que Shane serait installé dans la chambre jouxtant celle-ci, et d'aller, attendre son arrivé dans sa chambre, laissant Caitlyn, Kellan et moi dans celle de Sierra.

Sierra se réveilla de nouveau en fin d'après-midi. Elle était encore groggy, mais ne se plaignait pas de douleur. L'infirmière passa à ce moment-là pour changer ses perfusions. Elle nous annonça la fin des visites et nous informa qu'une personne pouvait passer la nuit ici si on le souhaitait. Je voulais rester avec Sierra, mais Cait et Kellan n'étaient pas trop pour. Ils avaient peur qu'Alan n'essaye de m'atteindre ici. On tapa à la porte alors qu'on débattait avec Sierra. Kellan ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Nate et Jason.

- Hey c'est l'heure d'y aller.

- Non, je veux rester !

- Mitchie, grogna Caitlyn. On vient de t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas rester !

- Mais, je ne veux pas laisser Sierra toute seule…

- Mitchie je vais dormir, je suis encore dans les vapes, murmura cette dernière, tu n'as pas besoin de rester avec moi…

- Mais…

- Et de toute façon dit Nate, il est hors de question que tu restes ici, toute seule cette nuit. Tu veux que Shane nous tue lorsqu'il se réveillera ?

Shane avait été placé en chambre, mais il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Le médecin avait annoncé un réveil pour le lendemain matin. J'étais passée le voir, mais je ne m'étais pas attardée, me sentant de trop dans la pièce.

- Et puis ma mère passe la nuit ici, elle passera voir Sierra avant de se coucher et en se levant, les infirmières font des rondes plusieurs fois dans la nuit, ajouta Jason. Et puis, Oliver passera la nuit ici aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas Mitch, on les laisse entre de bonne main.

Je donnais mon accord et embrassais Sierra avant de sortir de la chambre, et de me diriger vers la chambre de Shane. Je tapais à la porte et entrais en entendant Nicky m'en donner l'autorisation.

- Mitchie ?

- Je voulais dire au revoir à Shane avant de partir. Dis-je timidement, effrayée qu'elle ne refuse. Elle sembla y réfléchir un instant, avant de donner son accord quand Jason l'appela du couloir.

- Je vais te laisser un instant avec lui, je vais voir Jason.

Une fois seule, je m'approchais du lit, et m'asseyais près de Shane en prenant sa main. Il n'était pas beau à voir, des hématomes sur le visage, un bandage autour de la tête.

- Hey Shane. Chuchotais-je. Les infirmières nous ont mis dehors pour ce soir, ta mère reste ici pour la soirée, donc tu ne seras pas seul, mais je reviens demain à la première heure. Et je veux voir tes beaux yeux grands ouverts à ce moment-là, ok ? Je marquais une pause avant de reprendre. Je suis désolée Shane. Tout est de ma faute…

On tapa à la porte, et je sus que c'était l'heure du départ. Je me penchais rapidement vers lui et déposais doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime Shane.

Je me levais et allais ouvrir la porte. Cait se trouvait devant, un sourire triste sur le visage.

- Désolée Mitch, mais on doit y aller.

- Je te suis, dis-je avant de me tourner une dernière fois vers Shane.

On rejoint les autres au milieu du couloir et Nicky nous souhaita une bonne soirée, puis rejoignit la chambre de son fils alors qu'on sortait de l'hôpital et qu'on retournait à la villa des garçons en compagnie de Brian, James et Joan, après avoir déposé Kellan, qui devait rendre visite ses parents, à l'aéroport.

Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là, n'arrêtant pas de rêver d'Alan et de l'accident, me réveillant, et réveillant Caitlyn qui avait tenu à dormir avec moi, dans la chambre de Sierra, en sursaut après chaque cauchemar, plus angoissant les uns des autres. J'avais vu, tour à tour, Alan écraser Shane, et faire marche arrière pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir raté ; puis Alan percuter l'ambulance qui transportait Shane, ou encore venir à l'hôpital et tenter de l'étouffer. Je m'étais à chaque fois réveiller en pleurs. Décidé à ne plus dormir, je m'étais dirigée vers la cuisine où je m'étais servie un thé à la camomille pour me calmer. Je remontais ensuite les escaliers et m'arrêtait devant la chambre de mon copain. Je n'avais pas osé y dormir sans lui, j'ouvris doucement la porte, et me glissais à l'intérieur. J'avançais jusqu'au lit où les vêtements qu'il avait porté pour dormir était posé, et je m'y installais, serrant son tee-shirt, qui portait encore son odeur contre moi.

Quand est ce que tout cela avait dégénéré ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me poser cette question, encore et encore. Pourquoi Alan était-il revenu ? Que faisait la police ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas encore attrapé ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Autant de question sans réponses qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je m'allongeais, réfléchissant à tout cela. Il était hors de question de faire marche arrière maintenant, pas après qu'Alan ait essayé de tuer deux des personnes à qui je tenais énormément. Mais, si ça avait été à refaire, je ne lui aurais pas laissé une chance de se rapprocher de moi. Jamais.

Je fus réveillée le lendemain par Cait.

- Ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça ! Dit-elle en se jetant sur moi. J'ai cru qu'Alan t'avait enlevé !

- Désolée, dis-je en bâillant.

Elle secoua la tête, et se leva du lit, se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle avait laissé ouverte.

- Je l'ai retrouvé les gars. Elle est là, dans la chambre de Shane !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, Nate et Jason se jetèrent sur moi, soulagé, alors que leur père se tenait devant la porte, un air curieux et un peu désapprobateur sur le visage. Je rougis, et détournais rapidement les yeux. Il devait se demander ce que je faisais dans la chambre de son fils, son tee-shirt sur le dos.

Rapidement, chacun retourna dans sa chambre se préparer. On déjeuna puis prit la route de l'hôpital. Arrivés devant, James décida de passer par le service des urgences, afin d'éviter la cohue de journalistes et de fans qui attendait devant l'entrée principale. Apparemment le manager des garçons avait fait une déclaration au média, et ces derniers campaient depuis devant l'hôpital. On se faufila dans les couloirs et on se sépara devant les chambres. Cait et moi voulions laisser aux garçons un peu de temps en famille. On se dirigea vers la chambre de Sierra, je toquais à la porte et on entra après en avoir été prié. Elle releva la tête légèrement, et nous sourit.

- Hey !

- Hey, Sie, comment vas-tu ce matin ? Demandais-je, en l'embrassant, laissant ensuite la place à Cait.

- Un peu mal à la tête, mais ça va. Mieux qu'hier en tout cas.

- Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, dis-je, en lui prenant la main.

- J'ai aussi eu très peur, souffla-t-elle.

- Dieu merci, tu vas bien, dit Cait. Ça aurait pu être bien pire…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, sachant parfaitement qu'on en avait toute conscience.

- Comment va Shane ? Demanda Sierra, après un moment de silence.

Brian nous avait donné des nouvelles pendant le petit-déjeuner, après avoir appelé sa femme.

- D'après son père, il s'est réveillé un peu avant six heures ce matin, nauséeux, avec une migraine, et il s'est rendormi, sitôt après avoir prit ses médicaments. On les a laissé en famille pour le moment, on ira le voir tout à l'heure.

On tapa à la porte, et je fus surprise de voir mes parents entrer. J'avais oublié qu'ils rentraient aujourd'hui.

- Maman ?

- Mitchie ! Elle me serra dans ses bras un instant, avant de faire la même chose avec Caitlyn et de se pencher vers Sierra qu'elle considérait comme sa fille et de l'embrasser.

- Sissi ! Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi Maman Connie, répondit-elle doucement, en utilisant le nom qu'elle utilisait petite pour s'adresser à ma mère, qui lui sourit.

Mon père la salua également, et on discuta de l'accident, puis j'annonçais à Sierra que sa mère ne tarderait sûrement pas à arriver. On tapa à la porte, et la famille Gray entra.

- Maman, Papa, je vous présente Jason et Nate Gray, leur père Brian, et leur mère Nicky. Je me tournais ensuite vers les Gray. Et voici mes parents, Steve et Connie Torres.

Ils se saluèrent, et maman demanda des nouvelles de Shane à sa mère, alors que les garçons se rapprochaient de nous pour voir comment aller Sierra. On discutait depuis quelques minutes quand une infirmière entra, et nous demanda d'attendre dehors. On s'installa dans le couloir, discutant de l'état de santé de Shane, quand on vit le médecin sortir de sa chambre. Il discuta quelque seconde avec Nicky, alors que les garçons me proposaient d'entrer voir Shane.

- Un peu plus tard. Je vais retourner voir Sierra d'abord.

- Ok.

Ils me laissèrent dans le couloir auprès de mes parents et Caitlyn, alors que le médecin entrait dans la chambre de Sierra.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu aller voir Shane ? Me demanda Caitlyn.

- Je ne sais pas… Je ne veux pas déranger…

- Mitch, tu es sa petite amie, tu ne déranges pas !

- Oui, mais je ne sais pas, je me sens pas à l'aise… C'est de ma faute s'il est là aujourd'hui, et même sa famille m'en veut un peu…

- Non ! Les garçons…

- Les garçons non, mais ses parents oui, la coupais-je. Et je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête que c'est ma faute… Et j'ai peur de ne pas supporter de le voir ainsi, dans un lit, relier à tous ces tubes… Dis-je d'une voix brisée.

- Oh Mitchie….

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me réconforta, alors que mes parents se rapprochaient de nous, pour savoir ce que j'avais.

Le médecin choisi ce moment pour sortir de la chambre de Sierra, et venir vers nous.

- Mademoiselle Torres, votre amie pourra sortir demain dans la matinée, il faudra veiller à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas trop, afin de ne pas freiner la guérison, mais autrement, elle va bien. Les hématomes partiront dans quelques jours, il lui restera juste son plâtre à faire ôter, quand elle sera de retour en France.

Il nous salua et partit finir sa tournée des chambres alors qu'on retournait près de notre blessée, qui était tout sourire, ravie de sortir le lendemain.

- Mitch ! Le médecin a dit que je pourrais rentrer demain ! Je dois juste éviter de trop bouger pour laisser mes côtes se consolider, ce qui prendra environ trois semaines apparemment…

- Oui, il vient de nous le dire, c'est génial !

Je lui souris, et on discuta un peu, puis lorsqu'elle se mit à bâiller, on décida de la laisser se reposer et d'aller déjeuner.

- On devrait inviter les Gray à nous accompagner, dit ma mère.

- Oui, dis-je, sans pour autant me diriger vers la chambre de Shane.

- J'y vais, dis Cait.

Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête et quelques secondes plus tard, une partie de la famille Gray l'accompagnait.

- Maman, nous rejoindra en bas avec Oliver, dit Jason en se rapprochant de nous.

- Ok, dis-je avant d'être interrompu par quelqu'un qui m'appelait à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Mitchie ! Mitchie !

- Chris ? Dis-je alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

- Mitch, Dieu merci tu es là ! C'est la croix et la bannière pour arriver jusqu'ici ! Dit-elle, en soufflant.

Je m'avançais, appréhendant légèrement sa réaction, mais elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa à la française, comme si elle ne m'en voulait pas, avant d'aller embrasser mes parents.

- Oh Connie ! Steve !

- Chris… Je suis ravie de te revoir, malgré les circonstances, répondit ma mère.

Elle hocha la tête, salua les garçons et Caitlyn verbalement, puis se tourna vers moi.

- Comment va ma fille ?

- Bien, d'après les médecins elle pourra sortir demain matin finalement. Elle devra juste beaucoup se reposer. Elle est dans cette chambre, dis-je en lui montrant de la main. Elle est un peu fatiguée, on l'a laissé se reposer et on allait à la cafétéria déjeuner, dis-je.

- Ok. Je vais voir ma fille, on se retrouve quand vous remontez.

Je la regardais disparaître dans la chambre de Sierra, et je m'accrochais au bras de Caitlyn, suivant le groupe entouré de Joan et James vers la cafète.

Une fois sur place, on colla plusieurs tables afin qu'on soit tous assis ensemble, et on s'installa en discutant doucement. Les garçons nous expliquaient, que suite à cet accident, ils allaient repousser l'enregistrement de leur nouvel album de quelques semaines, et je me sentis automatiquement, responsable de tout ça. Nicky arriva au milieu du repas, et s'installa avec nous.

- Comment va Shane, demandais-je timidement.

- Il est un peu fatigué, me répondit-elle en me souriant. Il s'est rendormi après la visite du docteur, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

J'étais étonnée par son sourire, apparemment elle ne m'en voulait plus autant qu'hier. Je regardais mon assiette, et n'ayant plus faim, je décidais de profiter que Shane soit seul pour monter lui rendre visite. Je relevais la tête et regardais Nicky.

- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander la permission Mitchie, répondit-elle.

Je lui souris, et me levais de ma chaise. Joan, qui était dans un coin, m'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, et resta dehors, me laissant entrer toute seule. Je pris une profonde inspiration, et m'avançais près du lit. Je retins un hoquet en voyant son état. Il avait une bande autour de la tête, son bras qui n'était pas sous les couvertures était perfusé et un tas de poches y étaient raccordée. Son visage était en partie bleu/violet des hématomes qui s'était formé. Je m'installais au bord du lit, et prit sa main dans la mienne.

- Je suis désolée Shane. Je suis désolée, murmurais-je en me penchant lentement vers lui. Je déposais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me redressais, et fus surprise de le voir éveillé.

- Mitchie ? Dit-il en serrant ma main.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je sentais une douleur lancinante dans ma cage thoracique. Je voulus lever la main, mais mes bras étaient engourdis aussi j'essayais de bouger le reste de mon corps, mais rien n'y fit. En dernier recours, je tentais ouvrir mes yeux, mais là encore, je n'y arrivais pas. Je me concentrais sur les bruits autour de moi, mais n'entendis qu'un bip régulier, rien de plus. Que se passait-il ? Et où étais-je ? J'essayais une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir les yeux, et y réussis après un moment qui me parut une éternité. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, Je tentais de tourner la tête, mais je grognais, cessant aussitôt tout mouvement en sentant un élancement dans la tête et des nausées.

- Shane ? Entendis-je.

Une lumière s'alluma et une personne se pencha sur moi.

- Ma… Maman ? Murmurais-je.

- Oh Shane, tu es réveillé, Dieu merci ! Dit-elle soulagée.

Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, et elle se hâta de les chasser. Que faisait ma mère ici ? Et où était-_ce_ ici ? Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant de me souvenir de ce qu'il se passait, quand les images de l'accident me revinrent en mémoires.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. J'ai mal de partout, murmurais-je difficilement.

- Je vais appeler une infirmière qu'elle te donne quelque chose pour te soulager.

Je la vis prendre la sonnette accrochée à mon lit et appuyer sur le bouton. Cinq minutes plus tard une infirmière entra dans la chambre.

- Ah vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Gray. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Nauséeux.

- Très bien, je vais vous chercher de quoi faire passer ça.

Elle sortit et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs poches qu'elle brancha à ma perfusion. Je clignais des yeux, et je finis par me rendormir alors qu'elle disait à ma mère qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant.

Je me réveillais une seconde fois, en entendant des bruits de fond. J'ouvris les yeux, reconnaissant les voix de ma famille. Je voulus tourner la tête, mais comme la première fois, le fait de bouger me tira un gémissement de douleur, et aussitôt quatre personnes se penchèrent sur moi.

- Ravi de te revoir en un seul morceau p'tit frère, dit Jason.

Je souris, du moins j'essayais, ça devait plus ressembler à une grimace je pense.

- Ravi d'être entier. Répondis-je.

Je me sentais mieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait mis dans mes perfusions, mais je ne sentais rien, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Ma mère prit la parole.

- Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à repasser. Tu dormais encore la première fois.

Je tournais très lentement la tête, grinçant des dents en sentant un élancement.

- Où est Mitchie ? Demandais-je. Comment va Sierra ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu devrais plutôt penser à toi, au lieu de penser à ces filles, dit ma mère d'une voix froide.

Je fronçais les sourcils, grimaçant en même temps et répétais ma question.

- Dans la chambre à côté avec Sierra. Répondit mon petit frère.

- Je veux la voir.

Nate allait se lever, se proposant d'aller la chercher quand ma mère refusa.

- Non ! Nate tu restes ici. Shane tu as besoin de repos. Tu pourras voir cette _fille_ plus tard.

- Mam, Mitchie est ma petite amie, et je veux la voir.

- Shane !

- Non, dis-je en élevant la voix, avant de gémir de douleur, alors que ma mère se précipitait vers moi.

- Shane ! Tu vois ! Tu n'es pas en état de…

- Mam arrête ça ! C'est de ta faute si je m'énerve. Mitchie n'est pas responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! C'est la faute de ce chauffard !

- Qui est l'ex petit ami de Mitchie ! répondit-elle agacée.

Je tournais délicatement la tête vers mes frères pour avoir confirmation.

- Alan est responsable de cet accident ?

- Oui, Mitchie l'a vu s'enfuir du véhicule après qu'il est heurté un poteau. Répondit Nate alors que Jason prenait le relai pour me raconter l'accident et tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis.

J'écoutais sagement, sans rien dire, et quand il finit je pris la parole, demandant tout d'abord à Jason s'il avait parlé du problème de ma copine à nos parents. Il me confirma que non, je me tournais vers eux, qui me regardaient curieusement, et leur demandais de se rapprocher.

- Mam, Pa. Mitchie n'est pas responsable. Alan est un fou furieux qui l'a harcèle, l'a menacé et l'a même frappé à plusieurs reprises.

Ma mère se couvrit la bouche de sa main, surprise de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Je lui racontais, gardant quand même les détails pour moi ce qu'il s'était passé entre Alan et Mitchie il y a cinq ans, et le mois dernier, et comme je m'y attendais, mes parents furent choqués. Et avant que ma mère puisse prendre la parole, je continuais.

- Elle a vraiment tout essayé pour m'éloigner d'elle, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis amoureux d'elle. Je l'aime, et je ne laisserais personne, même pas elle, l'éloigner de moi encore une fois !

Je vis du coin de l'œil Jason et Nate, hocher la tête à mes mots. J'avais au moins l'appui de mes frères dans cette histoire.

- Et il est vraiment accro Mam, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il ne quittait pas son téléphone pendant les vacances, et qu'après avoir raccroché il souriait à s'en faire mal à la mâchoire ?

- Hey ! Dis-je faiblement.

Nate éclata de rire, totalement d'accord avec ce que Jason racontait. Et ma mère soupira.

- J'ai compris les garçons. Je… J'ai juste peur pour toi, dit-elle en caressant mon visage.

- Je sais mam, mais Mitchie n'y est pour rien. Elle est tout ce que je veux.

Je finis tout juste ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin, qui demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Il se pencha sur moi, vérifia mes bandages, me posa des questions et m'assura que les douleurs étaient normales au vu de ce que j'avais subi, il m'expliqua l'intervention qu'il avait fait pendant mon mini coma, et les séquelles que cela pouvait laisser. Je m'inquiétais de ce dernier point, mais il m'assura que mis à part être moins endurant et ne plus pouvoir faire trop de sport, ça ne changerait rien à ma vie. Je pourrais continuer à chanter, il faudra juste que j'arrête de courir et sauter de partout sur scène. Chose qui m'agaçait prodigieusement. J'aimais sauter de partout et bouger dans tout les sens sur scène ! Je n'étais pas fait pour chanter assis sur un tabouret pendant une heure ! Je soufflais en repoussant mes pensées au fond de ma tête pour le moment, et demandais des nouvelles de Sierra, bien que Jason m'en ait donné. Le médecin, m'expliqua qu'il allait la voir après moi, mais qu'elle pourrait sûrement quitter l'hôpital dans un ou deux jours contrairement à moi qui allait devoir y rester deux ou trois semaines. Cette nouvelle me mina, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce moment. Il sortit peu de temps après, alors que ma famille rentrait de nouveau. Je fermais les yeux, fatigué, et me rendormis rapidement, pensant à ma Mitchie, et à son absence à mes côtés à mon réveil.

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois en sentant quelqu'un prendre ma main, et se pencher sur moi. J'eus tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant de sentir des lèvres se poser délicatement et brièvement sur les miennes.

- Mitchie, dis-je en serrant sa main, heureux de l'avoir enfin devant moi.

* * *

><p><em>*Pneumothorax : épanchement d'air dans le poumon.<em>

_En ce qui concerne le coma artificiel, je ne suis pas très sûre de ce que j'ai noté, bien que j'ai fait une recherche sur Wikipédia, et que j'ai lu qu'en cas d'accident grave, les médecins peuvent vous plonger dans un coma de quelques heures ou jours…_

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! A la semaine prochaine!<p> 


	18. Retour à la maison

_Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas__… Ni aucun des personnages__, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><em>Un grand merci à <em>_**Miss T pour ses reviews totalement délirantes !**__ Tu m'as faites bien rire ! Et comme je ne sais plus si je l'ai fait dans le chapitre précédent (Oui je sais j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge et la flemme d'aller vérifier….) je le fais ici, un grand merci à __**Char2lene **__ et __**Karine**__ pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre 16 ! Merci les filles !_

* * *

><p><em>Oh j'ai oublié de vous dire… Ceci est le dernier chapitre ! Il y aura un épilogue semaine prochaine pour conclure cette histoire. Bonne lecture à toutes !<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane et Sierra se sont enfin réveillés.<em>

_..._

**Alan Pov**

Je traînais dans la rue, essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. J'avais fait la bêtise d'utiliser mon véhicule personnel pour écraser l'autre idiot. Ce n'était pas vraiment prémédité, je les surveillais, attendant le meilleur moment pour leur enlever Mitchie, mais lorsque je les avais vu se promener main dans la main, se sourire et partager des baisers, j'avais vu rouge. Pris d'une pulsion, j'avais accéléré au moment où il traversait la route, et j'avais foncé sur lui, bien décidé à le rayer de la carte. Malheureusement, j'ai été obligé de modifier ma trajectoire à cause d'un idiot qui arrivait sur ma droite, j'avais évité de peu l'accident, mais j'avais quand même réussi à percuter l'autre idiot sur le côté, en même temps que la brunette qui était en train de discuter avec lui et qui se baladait avec Mitchie depuis quelques jours. Son visage ne m'était pas étranger d'ailleurs, en y repensant ! M'enfin, j'avais fini ma course contre un poteau, où je ne sais pas trop quoi, et je m'étais rapidement extirpé de ma voiture alors que des gens accouraient vers moi. Il ne manquait plus que je me fasse attraper maintenant. Légèrement vaseux, je me tournais vers le passage piéton, mais un tas de personne s'était attroupé là, et je ne vis rien. Une femme arriva vers moi en courant, et criant, aussi je m'échappais rapidement dans les rues voisines en me tenant les côtes. Comme un idiot, je ne m'étais pas attaché, et je m'étais surement froissé une côte ou deux ! Je mis rapidement de la distance entre moi et le lieu de l'accident. Je montais dans un bus quelques rues plus loin et pris le chemin de mon hôtel pour récupérer mes affaires avant que la police ne soit à mes trousses. J'allais devoir être vraiment prudent si je ne voulais pas finir en prison.

- Hey, vous avez entendu ça, Shane Gray a été renversé par une voiture apparemment, dit une jeune fille à une autre.

Je tendis l'oreille pour essayer d'en apprendre plus, mais apparemment, rien de plus ne se savait pour le moment, c'était un flash info d'une station de radio. Je me désintéressais des filles et de leur conversation insipide, et descendis un arrêt avant mon hôtel. Je me dirigeai lentement vers ce dernier, contrôlant les alentours, et au moment où j'allais m'avancer vers l'entrée, une voiture de police s'arrêta devant. Je fis rapidement marche arrière, et me collais contre une porte dans un coin sombre, sans les lâcher du regard. Etaient-ils là pour moi ? Si rapidement ? Ils entrèrent dans le motel, et j'attendis patiemment qu'ils en ressortent. Ce qu'ils firent un quart d'heure plus tard, des boites à la main. Je grognais en reconnaissant mes affaires. Discrètement, je m'éloignais de là, réfléchissant à quoi faire maintenant.

Je passais près d'un magasin électroménager, où des télés étaient en vitrines, et je m'arrêtais, écoutant le présentateur parler de l'accident.

_On vient de nous confirmer que Shane Gray est bien l'une des victimes de l'accident qui a eu lieu un peu plus tôt sur Sunset boulevard. Lui et la jeune fille à ses côtés, dont nous ne connaissons pas encore l'identité ont été conduit au Cerdars Cinai Hospital. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment sur les circonstances de cet accident. Des témoins ont vu un jeune homme blond, portant un jean noir et une veste marron s'enfuir. La police n'a pour le moment aucun commentaire à faire sur cette affaire, de même que l'agent du groupe. Nous suivons cette affaire de près, et vous tiendrons au courant !_

Je m'éloignais rapidement, en me demandant comment j'allais me sortir de ce problème. J'avais été idiot et maintenant j'étais coincé, ici à L.A, sans voiture. Je grognais, tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de me sortir de là. Ils devaient avoir mon nom et ma description, je devais trouver le moyen de quitter la ville rapidement. Durant cette nuit, j'avais appris, que j'avais également renversé Sierra, pas étonnant qu'elle m'ait semblé familière ! Cette dernière n'avait que quelques contusions et un pied cassé apparemment, pfff, ça lui apprendra à rester près de l'autre idiot que j'avais salement amoché ! J'en avais été content, mais j'avais vite déchanté en apprenant qu'il avait été opéré, et qu'il allait bien, le lendemain matin. J'enrageais. Je m'étais approché de l'hôpital, mais il était impossible de s'avancer, des journalistes et des fans s'y étaient agglutinés. Je m'en éloignais, il était temps pour moi de mettre au point ma dernière idée avant de mettre les voiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je gardais la main de Mitchie dans la mienne, alors qu'elle s'asseyait à mes côtés, les larmes aux yeux.

J'aurais voulu lui parler, mais j'étais bien trop fatigué, aussi je portais sa main à mes lèvres et d'y déposer un baiser.

- Je t'aime Mitch, murmurais-je avant de bâiller. Je suis fatigué, ajoutais-je.

- Rendors-toi Shane.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

Elle hocha la tête, et je refermais les yeux, sans lâcher sa main.

Lorsque je me réveillais quelques heures plus tard, Mitchie n'était plus là, il n'y avait que Jason à mon chevet.

- Mitchie ? Dis-je, en tournant la tête, pour voir si elle était dans la chambre.

Mon frère eut un petit rire, avant de s'approcher de moi.

- Hey mec, comment tu te sens ?

- Nauséeux, et j'ai mal à la tête, répondis-je. Où est Mitchie ? Je suis sûr qu'elle était là tout à l'heure… Je m'arrêtais, incertain. Elle était bien là, hein, je n'ai pas rêvé Jay ? Dis-je tout à coup affolé.

- Oui, Shane, calme-toi, elle était bien là. Dit-il en souriant.

- Et elle est où ? Et pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ? Demandais-je, en portant ma main à ma tête.

- Parce que vu comment t'étais accroché à sa main, ça m'étonne que tu en doutes ! Dit-il en riant. On a mis cinq minutes à t'en décrocher, et il a fallu l'aide de papa !

- Oh… Et elle est où là ? Avec Sierra ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, elle est rentrée. Il fronça les sourcils en me voyant grimacer. Tu as mal à la tête ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infirmière ?

- Comment ça ? Elle est partie où ? Dis-je, tout en hochant la tête à sa dernière question.

- Chez ses parents, Joan et James sont avec eux, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il alors que j'allais l'interrompre.

- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas restée, marmonnais-je, alors qu'il appuyait sur la sonnette relié à mon lit.

- Il est près de vingt heures Shane. Les visites sont terminées, on va aussi partir. Papa essaye de convaincre maman de rentrer se reposer ce soir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière, et je laissais mon frère expliquait ce qu'il se passait. Elle sortit chercher de quoi calmer ma migraine, et revint en même temps que mes parents.

- Où est Nate ? Demandais-je, en ne le voyant pas arriver.

- Partis avec Mitchie et Caitlyn. Répondit Jason.

- Pourquoi ? Demandais-je, alors que l'infirmière branchait les nouveaux produits à ma perfusion.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Je me tournais vers mes parents, mais ils étaient en train de discuter à voix basse et ne me regardaient pas. Je soupirais, et fermais les yeux. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là à mon réveil. Mais je comprenais que c'était la fin des visites. Je rouvris les yeux en entendant mon père, dire à ma mère de rentrer se reposer.

- Maman, je vais bien, tu peux rentrer.

- Non…

- Maman, tu as besoin de repos. Rentre, passe une bonne nuit, et reviens demain matin.

Elle finit par baisser les bras, et ils s'en allèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

La journée suivante se passa pratiquement de la même manière, je dormais beaucoup, et à mon réveil, ma famille était à mes côtés. J'aperçus rapidement Mitchie dans la matinée, accompagnée de Caitlyn, et Sierra sur ses béquilles. Elles étaient venues m'embrasser avant de rentrer avec Sierra qui avait la chance d'être libéré. J'avais à peine échangé quelques mots avec elles, car le médecin était arrivé et je m'étais rendormi par la suite. Je me réveillais en début de soirée, en ne sentant plus aucune nausée. L'infirmière m'expliqua que les effets de mon coma avaient apparemment disparus, et que demain je devrais me sentir encore mieux, à mon grand soulagement.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais tôt, et comme me l'avait dit l'infirmière, je me sentais beaucoup mieux et j'avais faim. Je lui demandais quand je pourrais manger, et elle me dit qu'il fallait attendre l'accord du médecin. Mes parents arrivèrent peu de temps après avec des affaires de rechange pour moi. Le médecin avait apparemment donné son accord la veille pour que je sois habillé d'un pyjama et plus de cette blouse d'hôpital que je n'avais même pas remarqué avant cet instant. Je passais difficilement un pantalon avec l'aide de l'infirmière après qu'elle ait fait ma toilette. Je n'aurais jamais cru être aussi embarrassé un jour. Vivement que je redevienne autonome, pensais-je alors qu'elle me recouvrait d'un drap.

- Où est Jason ? Demandais-je à mes parents après qu'ils soient revenus.

- Chez ta copine, ils viendront plus tard.

Je fis signe de la tête, et demandais si on avait des nouvelles de la police, s'ils avaient arrêtés Alan. Mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de ce côté-là, et je grognais en l'apprenant. Le médecin passa me voir, et m'expliqua qu'on allait me faire passer un IRM pour voir si mon poumon se portait mieux. Une fois l'examen passé, le médecin revint m'annoncer que tout allait bien. Il me parla ensuite de mes côtes et de mon visage. Apparemment j'avais un hématome au niveau de la pommette droite et un beau cocard. Je demandais à ma mère un miroir, pour regarder l'étendu des dégâts. Apparemment ça allait prendre quelques jours avant de disparaître. Je soupirais et tendis le miroir à ma mère pour qu'elle le range. Je demandais au médecin si je pouvais me redresser, mais il ne me le conseilla pas pour le moment. Il releva à peine le dossier du lit et m'expliqua que j'aillais devoir attendre quelques jours avant de pouvoir m'asseoir, à nouveau. Je soupirais alors que ma mère me recommandait d'être patient.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, mes frères, accompagné de Mitchie vinrent me rendre visite.

- Hey ! Dirent Nate et Jason, alors que ma copine se contentait de me sourire.

- Hey ! Dis-je en les saluant d'un signe de main.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit, et Mitchie se tint là, timidement. Je fronçais les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi elle ne m'embrassait pas, tout en lui tendant la main. Elle prit ma main, et se pencha vers moi déposant un baiser sur ma joue gauche. Je retins un grognement de mécontentement. Que se passait-il ? Elle se releva, et relâcha ma main, avant de faire un pas en arrière. Je fronçais les sourcils et tournais mon regard vers Nate, qui me fit un signe discret de la tête vers nos parents. Visiblement, elle était gênée de m'embrasser devant eux. Je soupirais et demandais des nouvelles de Sierra et Caitlyn. On discutait depuis une dizaine de minutes, quand Nate annonça qu'il avait envie de boire un café et demanda à mes parents de l'accompagner. Jason ne leur laissa pas le temps de refuser, et les entraîna vers la porte.

- Attend Jason ! Et Mitchie…

- Elle ne boit pas de café et…

Je n'entendis pas la fin de sa phrase alors que la porte se refermait et je souris, notant dans un coin de ma tête de penser à remercier mes frères. Je me tournais vers Mitchie, qui était assise sur une chaise près de mon lit et lui tendis la main.

- Viens par ici.

Elle ne bougea pas, et quand je répétais mon invitation, elle prit ma main, mais resta debout devant mon lit, détournant le regard. Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, dis-je légèrement. Je ne mords pas.

Elle secoua la tête, mais s'installa au bord de mon lit.

- Mitchie ? Que se passe-t-il ? Dis-je en tirant doucement sa main.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi, et je vis une larme couler le long de sa joue.

- Hey, non ! Ne pleure pas ma belle. Chuchotais-je en essuyant sa joue.

- C'est de ma faute si tu es là, Shane… Si…

- Non ! Je t'interdis de penser ça, ce n'est pas ta faute Mitchie.

- Mais…

- Non ! Comme je te l'ai déjà dit et répété, et comme je l'ai dis à mes parents, je savais à quoi m'attendre quand je t'ai demandé de devenir ma petite amie Mitchie. Et je ne laisserais personne, pas même toi nous éloigner.

Je vis ses yeux se remplir de larmes, et je tentais de me redresser pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne réussis qu'à gémir de douleur.

- Shane ! Dit-elle affolée, en se penchant vers moi.

- Hey ce n'est rien, j'ai juste oublié que je ne devais pas bouger, grognais-je. Viens par là, dis-je, en passant un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant un peu plus contre moi.

- Shane, je vais te faire mal, opposa-elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête contre le matelas, afin de ne pas s'appuyer contre moi.

- Nope. Dis-je, en attirant sa tête plus près de la mienne. J'ai besoin de mon amoureuse près de moi, chuchotais-je

- Shane… Tu…

- Mitchie, la coupais-je. J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, et j'apprécierais vraiment que tu me donnes un coup de main, dis-je en boudant. Je ne peux pas me relever.

Elle pouffa, et posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les miennes. Je souris contre sa bouche, avant d'approfondir le baiser. Après avoir échangé plusieurs baisers, elle commença à bouger mal à l'aise, et je relâchais son cou à regret. Elle se releva, et je lui demandais de s'allonger à mes côtés, mais elle refusa.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal Shane !

- Mais, si je te le demande, c'est que tu…

- Non… Et puis tes parents risquent de revenir d'une seconde à l'autre…

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait quelque chose de mal… Et…

- Non, je ne tiens pas à me retrouver de nouveau devant le regard réprobateur de ton père, marmonna-t-elle doucement.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Heu… Rien…

- Mitch ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Demandais-je curieux, alors que la réflexion que mon père m'avait fait plus tôt me revint en mémoire. 'J'espère que tu es prudent avec ta copine Shane…' Sur le coup je m'étais demandé de quoi il pouvait parler, et je sentais que Mitchie allait me donner la réponse à cette question, même si je ne risquais pas de lui en parler. Je ne voulais pas la rendre plus nerveuse.

- Heu… Et bien…

- Mitch ? Dis-je en relevant sa tête du bout des doigts de manière à ce qu'elle me regarde. Je remarquais qu'elle rougissait et je me demandais ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Ma puce ? Dis-je encore. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- Et bien… Tu vois… Le soir de l'accident… On est retourné à la villa et j'ai partagé la chambre de Sierra avec Cait…

- Oui ?…

- Et… Je me suis levée au milieu de la nuit parce que j'arrivais plus dormir. Après avoir bu une tisane… Je suis remontée… Et… Je savais que je n'allais pas me rendormir... Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à l'accident… Tu me manquais… Et j'ai été dans ta chambre, murmura-t-elle doucement, en baissant les yeux.

Je relevais sa tête, et l'encourageais à poursuivre, en souriant, ayant une idée de ce qu'elle allait m'annoncer.

- Je me suis allongée dans ton lit… Y avait encore ton parfum, dit-elle en rougissant…

J'arquais un sourcil et elle se mit à bafouiller.

- C'est… C'est comme si tu étais là avec moi… Et je me suis endormie… Et Cait m'a trouvé le lendemain et ton père est arrivé à ce moment-là... Et il n'avait pas l'air ravi de me voir là… dans ton tee-shirt… rajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Ok, c'est bien ce que j'avais pensé. Je comprenais maintenant la phrase de mon père. Au lieu de es-tu prudent, il fallait comprendre, tu as intérêt de te protéger et de ne pas la mettre enceinte ou un truc dans le genre… Je lui aurais bien expliqué qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là pour le moment, mais bien que j'aime mon père, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre sur ce point là.

- Hey, viens par là, dis-je, en lui demandant de se pencher. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour mes parents. C'est ma chambre, ma villa, mes fringues… Et tu avais parfaitement le droit de te trouver là. En fait, je suis même content que tu es dormie dans mon lit en mon absence… Dis-je avec un petit sourire et elle rougit.

Je profitais qu'elle soit penchée au-dessus de moi pour passer ma main derrière son cou et délicatement faire pression pour qu'elle se penche un peu plus. Elle se laissa faire, et je l'embrassais passionnément. Je ne lâchais ses lèvres que le temps de reprendre mon souffle avant de recommencer, y mettant toujours plus de passion. On fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge et Mitchie sursauta, avant de se redresser. Mes parents et mes frères se tenaient devant la porte. Mes frères retenant difficilement un fou rire alors que mes parents grimaçaient. Mitchie rougit et s'éloigna de moi, alors que j'étouffais un grognement de frustration. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre qu'on ait fini de s'embrasser ? J'attrapais la main de Mitchie de justesse et la retenais à mon chevet. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de s'asseoir au bord du lit, mais prit grand soin de ne pas regarder mes parents. On se regarda tous en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes avant que Jason ne donne le top départ. Je le remerciais d'un signe de la tête d'éloigner ma copine, j'allais devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec mes parents, et je préférais qu'elle ne soit pas là.

- Bon Shane, on repasse plus tard, on emmène Mitchie récupérer ses affaires à la villa.

- Ok. Ramène-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait par la même occasion.

Il hocha la tête et j'attirais ma copine, la forçant à se pencher sur moi et l'embrassais chastement avant de lui murmurer qu'à défaut de dormir dans mon lit elle pouvait prendre mon tee-shirt avec elle. Elle rougit en se relevant et je ris doucement. Elle salua mes parents, sans les regarder et sortit rapidement suivis par Nate et Jason. Je la regardais partir sans cesser de sourire, et une fois qu'ils furent tous trois hors de portée de voix, je me tournais vers mes parents, prêt à entendre la moral qu'ils allaient très certainement me faire.

Lorsque mes frères revinrent, mes parents étaient dans le couloir en train de discuter avec mon médecin d'un possible transfert à domicile. Je récupérais mon téléphone et envoyais immédiatement un message à ma copine avant de leur demander comment le retour s'était passé.

- Elle était toute gênée, et on ne s'est pas privé de la taquiner, me répondit Jason.

- Hey !

- Oh, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour elle, elle sait se défendre, répondit-il en se frottant le bras et je me mis à rire, supposant qu'elle avait du le taper à cet endroit, ce qu'il me confirma.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec les parents ? Demanda Nate en s'installant sur la chaise au pied de mon lit.

Je soupirais et portais mes mains à mes tempes en repensant à notre conversation. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas comment j'avais pu si vite m'attacher.

- Oh, et bien, ils trouvent Mitchie charmante mais ils n'ont pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter avec elle et d'apprendre à la connaître. Mais ils ont des doutes concernant notre relation, d'après eux, ça va trop vite, je suis trop attaché, je devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir et ne pas être intime avec elle… Ne rigolez pas ! Ils m'ont vraiment dit ça ! Précisais-je alors que mes frères explosaient de rire.

- C'est parce qu'on l'a trouvé dans ta chambre avec ton tee-shirt que papa en a conclu ça. Il nous en a parlé tout à l'heure à la cafète… Finit par dire Nate après s'être calmé.

- Ouais, ben je lui ai dis que ma relation avec Mitchie ne concernait que nous, et que je n'avais pas de compte à leur rendre sur ma vie privée, ce à quoi il a répondu qu'étant une personnalité public je n'avais pas de vie privée…

- Pas faux… ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'aucune photo de vous n'ait jamais été publiée depuis le temps, dit Jason, alors que Nate hochait la tête.

- Moi aussi, mais en même temps, ça m'est égal. Je suis bien avec Mitchie, je l'aime, elle m'aime et à l'heure qu'il est c'est tout ce qui compte !

Ils hochèrent la tête et mes parents choisirent ce moment-là pour rentrer dans ma chambre. Ils m'annoncèrent que le médecin était d'accord pour que je rentre à la maison, mais dans quelques jours seulement.

Mes journées passaient identiques les unes aux autres. Je passais mes matinées en compagnie de ma famille, et dans l'après-midi Mitchie passait avec Caitlyn et Sierra. Kellan vint aussi me rendre visite dès son retour à L.A, et il prit l'habitude d'accompagner les filles dans chacun de leur déplacement. Mes soirées je les passais en partie avec Mitchie par téléphone, puis je regardais un film avant de m'endormir.

Une semaine était passée et ce matin, le médecin m'avait enfin donné la permission de rentrer à la maison. Mes mouvements étaient moins restreints, mais je devais me reposer au maximum afin de permettre à mes côtes de se ressouder convenablement. J'étais ravi de rentrer. J'avais hâte de me retrouver chez moi, de ne plus être réveillés trois fois par nuit par des infirmières ou des cris de douleurs d'autres patients. Et puis, pour mon retour, mes parents avaient prévus un repas avec Mitchie et sa famille. Ils avaient décidé d'essayer de la connaître un peu plus car le peu de temps qu'elle passait à l'hôpital, je ne la lâchais pas. Caitlyn et Kellan avaient refusé l'invitation, ils voulaient en profiter pour se retrouver un peu, et Sierra était repartie la veille pour la France. Le médecin n'avait eut aucune contre-indication à son retour, et sa mère et elle, avaient décidé de rentrer. D'après ce que m'en avait dit Mitchie, les aux revoir avaient été déchirant. Mais elles s'étaient promis de se revoir cet été. Sierra envisageant de revenir vivre aux Etats-Unis. Nouvelle qui avait ravie ma petite chérie.

Je m'installais sur le canapé, devant la télé alors que ma mère était enfermée dans la cuisine, en train de préparer le repas de ce soir. Mitchie ne devait arriver que dans une heure et je m'ennuyais. Je zappais de chaîne en chaîne, et ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, j'éteignis et me dirigeais vers la chambre que les gars avait préparé pour moi au rez-de-chaussée, afin que je ne me fatigue pas à monter les escaliers. Je m'installais sur mon lit, allumais mon Ipod et m'endormis. Je fus réveillé par quelqu'un qui prononçait mon nom. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux.

- Oncle Brown ?

- Hey Shane, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, dis-je en bâillant. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Tes parents m'ont invité. A ce qu'il parait, ils reçoivent ta copine et ses parents…

- Ouais, Mitchie doit venir, je tournais lentement la tête, dans un quart d'heure, dis-je après avoir regardé l'heure.

- Mitchie, hein ? Dit-il en souriant. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Je lui souris et il reprit.

- Bon, va falloir que je demande à Nate ou Jason de m'assister quelques jours à la rentrée, vu que t'es handicapé pour quelques semaines. Et puis le fait que tu sors avec mon étudiante ne te permet plus d'être mon assistant, dit-il.

Je souris, et me levais de mon lit. Je passais par la salle de bain et rejoignis tout le monde au salon. On discuta musique jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonne. J'allais me lever, mais oncle Brown me devança, alors que Jason me taquinait sur le sourire qui venait de fleurir sur mon visage. Je haussais les épaules, sans pour autant arrêter de sourire alors que j'entendis Brown saluer ma copine.

- Hey Mitchie, Comment vas-tu ? Très bonne année à vous trois. Monsieur et Madame Torres, entendis-je. Je suis Brown, l'oncle de Shane, et le professeur de votre fille.

- Bonne année à vous aussi Brown. S'il vous plait, appelez nous Steve et Connie.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, et Mitchie embrassa Jason qui était le plus près d'elle, puis passa à Nate, elle s'arrêta devant mon père, hésitante alors que Brown présentait officiellement mes frères à Steve et Connie. Mon père lui sourit puis lui souhaita une bonne année en l'enlaçant, et elle se détendit légèrement. Alors que ses parents saluaient mon père, elle se pencha vers moi dans l'intention de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, mais je tournais la tête et reçus le baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle se releva rapidement, les joues rouges alors que je me retenais de rire. Brown, qui prenait son rôle très au sérieux me présenta aux parents de ma petite amie. Je ne les avais croisés qu'une seule fois à l'hôpital, le jour de leur arrivé. Je serrais la main de Steve et embrassais Connie quand ma mère arriva, elle salua tout le monde avant de s'excuser et de retourner dans la cuisine pour terminer le repas. Connie qui avait apporté le dessert lui proposa son aide et toute les deux s'exilèrent dans la cuisine. Mitchie s'installa à mes côtés alors que Steve discutait avec Brown et mon père. On discuta avec Jason et Nate quelques minutes avant que je ne propose à ma petite amie de nous isoler un peu. Elle allait refuser, mais je me levais et l'entraînais avec moi.

- On est à côté, dis-je sans plus de précision.

Nos pères, nous jetèrent un regard suspicieux, que je ne relevais pas, et j'entraînais Mitchie dans ma nouvelle chambre. Aussitôt que la porte fut refermée derrière nous, je l'enlaçais et la saluais proprement. J'embrassais délicatement sa bouche, alors que ses mains venaient se poser dans mes cheveux. Je déposais une multitude de baiser sur ses lèvres, puis mordillais sa lèvre. Mes mains qui étaient placées sur sa taille glissèrent dans son dos et je la rapprochais de moi avant d'intensifier notre baiser. Je ne m'éloignais d'elle qu'une fois que le besoin d'air se fit sentir, et je déposais un dernier chaste baiser avant de l'entraîner vers le lit où l'on s'installa.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

Elle me regarda curieuse, et je lui souris avant de me pencher vers ma table de chevet et d'attraper la boite qui était dans le tiroir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre-le, dis-je en souriant.

Elle défit lentement le ruban, et ouvrit la boite. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche, et releva la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

- Shane, c'est magnifique !

Je souris soulagé. Mon cadeau lui plaisait. C'était un collier en or, orné de quatre pendentifs : une pièce, une plume, une perle et un mini médaillon. Je l'avais trouvé simple mais magnifique, idéal pour ma Mitchie.

- J'ai eu du mal à me décider… J'avais prévu de te l'offrir le jour de l'accident… Dis-je en grimaçant.

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres et me remercia.

- Merci, il est superbe.

- Je t'aide à le mettre ?

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna en relevant ses cheveux. J'ouvris le fermoir du collier et le plaçait sur son cou. Elle se tourna et m'embrassa de nouveau pour me remercier pour ce cadeau.

On s'allongea, moi sur le dos, elle contre moi, sa tête reposant contre mon torse, du côté où mes côtes ne me faisaient pas mal, discutant à voix basse malgré que nous soyons seuls dans la chambre, échangeant des baisers de temps à autre. Le temps semblait suspendu, j'oubliais ma famille dans la pièce d'à côté, j'oubliais la sienne, j'oubliais tout ce qui n'était pas elle. J'appréciais d'être de nouveau capable de l'enlacer, d'être dans mon lit avec elle, de pouvoir l'embrasser quand l'envie nous en prenait, de ne pas être dérangé par ma famille. Je souris et me penchais pour l'embrasser de nouveau. J'étais sur le point de relever la tête lorsqu'elle passa une main dans mes cheveux pour me retenir. Je souris contre ses lèvres et elle en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Alors que nos langues bataillaient je ressentis un tiraillement au niveau des côtes. Je la fis rapidement basculer sur le dos, de manière à me tenir au-dessus d'elle, sans contrainte pour mes pauvres côtes, une main de part et d'autre de sa tête, sans interrompre notre baiser. Dès que le manque d'air se fit sentir j'embrassais son cou, traçant des arabesques du bout de la langue. Je la sentis frissonner et je souris contre sa peau. Elle garda une main dans mes cheveux et glissa la seconde dans mon dos alors que je retournais embrasser ses lèvres dont je ne me lassais pas. Notre baiser se fit plus passionné et je sursautais en entendant taper à la porte, détachant mes lèvres de celles de ma douce.

- Shane, Mitchie. A table !

Je grognais, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger alors que Nate tapait de nouveau.

- C'est bon, dis-je, sans pour autant bouger. On arrive.

- Ok !

Je l'entendis s'éloigner, et je soupirais frustré. J'ouvris les yeux en entendant Mitchie rire.

- Quoi ? Dis-je.

- Tu devrais voir la tête que tu fais, on dirait qu'on te conduit à l'échafaud !

Je souris et déposais un bisou sur sa bouche avant de me relever, et de lui tendre la main.

- C'est presque ça ! Y en a toujours un pour nous déranger, dis-je en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, d'être fille unique.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie Pov<strong>

J'éclatais de rire en l'entendant dire ça.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu ne changerais ta famille pour rien au monde !

- Pas faux. Me répondit-il. Allez on y va ma belle ?

Je le retins par la main, et lui indiquais le miroir d'un signe de tête, un sourire tout ce qui a de plus innocent sur le visage.

- Tu devrais peut être te recoiffer avant…

Il arqua un sourcil et se dirigea vers le miroir, et siffla…

- Et ben… On dirait que je viens de me réveiller, dit-il en aplatissant ses cheveux du plat de la main.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et arrangeais aussi mes cheveux, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers la porte.

- On y va Monsieur Gray !

- Je vous suis Mademoiselle Torres.

J'ouvris la porte et sursautais.

- Ah ! Dis-je en portant une main à mon cœur. Tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un devant la porte, dis-je en soufflant.

- Je suis venu voir ce qui vous prenez autant de temps, répondit Nate.

- Autant de temps ? Y a même pas deux minutes que tu as tapé, dit Shane.

- Va dire ça à ton père… Il était prêt à venir lui-même, je l'ai pris de vitesse pour éviter de vous mettre mal à l'aise, parce que lui serait rentré sans frapper… Et Dieu seul sait dans quelle position il vous aurait trouvé, dit-il d'un air entendu.

Je rougis alors que Shane, lui mettait un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Aie !

- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de nous !

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me proposa de retourner nous enfermer dans la chambre.

- Shane ! Dis-je en riant.

- Ok ! Ok ! Mais on était mieux là !

Nate secoua la tête et ouvrit la marche vers le salon. Lorsqu'on entra tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous, et je me sentis rougir sous tant d'attention. Jason prit la parole.

- On mange quoi ? Dit-il en détournant l'attention de nous, ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissante.

On s'installa à table, Shane sur ma droite, Jason en face et Nate à gauche, alors que Nicky nommé le menu du jour. Elle avait préparé un gigot d'agneau accompagné de pomme de terre sauté et de haricots. Une salade avait été faite en entrée, et ma mère avait apporté un crumble aux pommes. Le premier plat fit le tour de la table, et une fois que chacun fut servis, les conversations reprirent. Mon père discutait avec Brian de son magasin, apparemment le père de Shane adorait bricoler, et ils étaient en train de discuter de la réfection d'une salle de bain. Je tournais légèrement la tête et vis ma mère et Nicky échanger des recettes de cuisine. J'observais ensuite Jason, Shane et Brown discuter du prochain album des garçons, ils leur manquaient quatre chansons a enregistré pour qu'il soit terminé, mais la sortie avait d'ors et déjà été reporté à cause de l'accident de Shane. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment sa maison de disque et ses fans avaient réagis. Je me tournais vers Nate, et lui posais la question.

- Hey Nate.

- Oui ? Dit-il en se rapprochant.

- Comment ça s'est passé après l'accident ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'est ce qu'en ont dit vos fans ? Et votre maison de disque ? Le fait d'avoir reporté la sortie de l'album…

- Oh ça, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Shane est incapable de faire le show, et qui dit sortie de l'album dit pub, concert et show, donc au vu de son état de santé, ils ont préféré repousser. Ça nous laissera un peu plus de temps pour le bosser. Quand aux fans, si jamais ils croisaient Alan, il n'en sortirait peut être pas en un seul morceau… Mais bon, la police est sur le coup, et le fait que Shane soit un personnage publique les fait avancer un peu plus vite qu'habituellement.

Cette fois-ci, c'était mon tour de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je.

- Et ben… Il hésita quelques secondes, porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, mâcha tranquillement et avala, avant de me répondre. Ils ont mis beaucoup plus de gens sur l'affaire pour retrouver le coupable plus rapidement.

Je sentais bien qu'il ne me disait pas tout, et au moment où j'allais lui poser la question, Shane se tourna vers nous.

- Pourquoi vous faites des messes basses tous les deux ?

- Je demandais…

- Elle se demandait à quand serait reporté la sortie de l'album, dit Nate précipitamment en me coupant.

Je me tournais vers lui, et il me fit un discret signe de la tête. Je retins mes questions, et me tournais vers Jason qui expliquait qu'il serait reporté d'un mois dans le meilleur des cas, sinon deux. Je sentis le regard interrogateur de Shane sur moi, et j'attrapais machinalement sa main sur sa cuisse et la serrais afin de lui indiquer implicitement que ça allait.

Il me sourit et on reprit le repas, en discutant musique. Soudain Nicky remarqua le collier, et me dit qu'il était très beau. Je la remerciais en indiquant que c'était un cadeau de Shane, et elle le complimenta pour son bon goût. Elle me demanda ensuite si je me destinais à une carrière, ce à quoi mon copain répondit « non hélas » sous le rire de Brown. J'expliquais que je voulais être professeur de musique, et ce depuis enfant, ce que confirma ma mère en expliquant qu'enfant, j'alignais mes poupées et je leur donnais des cours de chant, et de piano.

On passa la demi-heure suivante à écouter des anecdotes de nous enfants. J'appris ainsi que Jason avait toujours voulu être astronaute, et qu'il avait passé des mois à se balader avec une passoire sur la tête, des boots de ski aux pieds et à marcher à une allure d'escargot. Ce à quoi il répondit « Ben quoi ! J'aurais aimé aller sur la lune, je suis sûr que la combi m'irait bien. »

Quand à Nate, lui avait toujours voulu être musicien, et pour Noël ses parents lui avaient offert un tambour… Qu'il promena partout pendant des jours et des jours, ne s'en séparant même pas pour dormir, au point que les voisins menacèrent de déposer plainte et ses frères de l'étouffer dans la nuit. A son tour il commenta l'histoire en expliquant que « tous les trois n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui sans son petit tambourin. »

On rit, et je me tournais vers Nicky pour savoir qu'est ce que mon copain avait bien pu faire enfant.

- Ah Shane, petit, adorait Spiderman…

- Mam ! Non !

- Oh non, Shane, tu ne vas pas y couper, dit Jason en riant.

J'arquais un sourcil et le regardais alors qu'il se frappait le front du plat de la main, sous les rires de sa famille. Ce qui me rendit deux fois plus curieuse de savoir de quoi il était question.

- Il voulait, comme lui lancer des toiles d'araignées. Il est parti à la chasse aux araignées dans toute la maison, et a essayé de se faire piquer par l'une d'elle. Forcement, ça a finit par arriver, il a été piqué, et il a fait une réaction allergique.

On éclata de rire, alors qu'il secouait la tête, avec toutefois un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Il était plein de plaques sur le visage et le corps, on a du aller à l'hôpital de toute urgence. Depuis ce jour, il sursaute dès qu'il voit une araignée !

On éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et j'attrapais la main de mon copain, en lui souriant. Il me rendit mon sourire et se pencha vers moi, embrassant ma tempe. Sa mère, plissa quelque peu les yeux, puis se tourna vers moi et je me raidis sur ma chaise.

- Oh fait Mitchie, dit-elle. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrer Shane et toi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas voulu me répondre, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Ma mère décida de répondre à ma place et expliqua que la première fois que je l'avais vu, il n'était pas connu. Je pris la suite de l'histoire, parfois interrompu par Shane, Jason, Nate et même Brown pour leur expliquait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Le temps que je termine mon histoire on avait fini le dessert. On s'installa dans le salon pour le café. La discussion portait maintenant sur Brown et la fac, quand le téléphone sonna. Brian décrocha, et fronça les sourcils en discutant avec Oliver. Il raccrocha et quelques secondes plus tard la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna.

- On n'attend personne. Dit Jason, alors que Brian se levait pour ouvrir.

On l'entendit saluer les personnes et les faire entrer. La seconde suivante Oliver suivit de l'inspecteur de police qui m'avait posés des questions après l'accident entra dans la pièce. Je me figeais instantanément et m'agrippais à la main de Shane à mes côtés.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Messieurs, dames bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle. On vient d'arrêter Monsieur Chambers.

Je relâchais le souffle que je n'avais même pas eu conscience de retenir en voyant l'inspecteur entrer dans la pièce, alors que chaque personne dans la pièce laissait éclater son contentement.

- Où ? Dis-je, alors que tous se calmaient pour écouter la réponse de l'inspecteur.

- Il tentait d'entrer chez vos parents, dit-il en me regardant….

- QUOI ?

Mon père s'était levé, alors que Nicky passait un bras autour des épaules de ma mère qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Pour sa part Shane me prit dans ses bras et déposait des baisers dans mes cheveux, me murmurant des mots d'amour.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour la fin. Le prochain sera l'épilogue. Qu'est ce qu'Alan avait en tête? Que faisait-il chez les Torres? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite? Vous en pensez quoi? <em>

__Réponse semaine prochaine! Bon week-end à toutes!__


	19. Epilogue

_Disclaimer : Comme vous vous en doutez, Camp Rock, ne m'appartient pas… Ni aucun des personnages, lieux où chansons éventuellement utilisées tout au long de cette histoire._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ça y est… C'est le dernier chapitre<strong>... _

_Merci de m'avoir lu, d'avoir laissé vos commentaires, d'avoir ajouté cette fic dans vos favoris..._

_Et un grand merci à **Missy Tagada** pour son aide, son soutien et ses corrections. Merci choupette ! 3_

* * *

><p><em>Alan a été arrêté. Shane est de retour chez lui où il se repose.<em>

_Epilogue_

Un mois était passé. Un mois que je n'avais plus de souci à me faire. Un mois que je ne regardais plus derrière moi à chaque bruit. Un mois qu'Alan était derrière les barreaux. Je souris en y pensant ce matin-là. Je regardais le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il était seulement huit heures. Je repoussais les couvertures, sachant pertinemment que je ne me rendormirais pas et filais sous la douche. J'en ressortais rapidement et attrapais un jean slim noir, ainsi qu'une tunique blanche. J'accessoirisais ma tenue d'une ceinture, de bracelets et du collier que Shane m'avait offert. Je pris les médaillons en main et souris niaisement en pensant à mon petit ami. J'adorais l'appelais ainsi. Mon petit ami. Mon sourire s'élargit un peu plus. Ses côtes ne le faisaient plus souffrir, et avec ses frères ils avaient recommencés à travailler sur leur album, qui devait sortir dans deux semaines. Aujourd'hui ils dévoilaient leur premier single et j'étais aussi excitée que si c'était moi qui sortait un album. Je sortis rapidement de mes pensées et regardais le réveil, il était encore tôt, je n'avais pas cours avant une heure. J'avais du temps à perdre et je décidais d'aller surprendre mon petit ami. Je mis rapidement mes bottines, j'attrapais ma veste en cuir, mon sac de cours, mon sac à main, mes clés et j'allais rejoindre ma voiture sur le parking. Heureusement que Cait avait passé la nuit chez Kellan, je n'aurais donc pas besoin de repasser la chercher. Je pris la route en direction de la villa et m'arrêtais au Starbucks pour ramener du café pour les garçons. Une fois ma commande prête, je me garais dans l'allée des garçons et frappais à la porte. Nate vint m'ouvrir, l'air à moitié endormi, les cheveux en bataille. Je pouffais et le saluais en lui tendant le sac de muffins alors que je gardais les cafés à la main. Il me sourit et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. J'entrais et l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la cuisine où Jason était installé sur une chaise. Je l'embrassais à son tour et lui tendit son café alors que Nate déposait les muffins dans une assiette. Shane arriva à ce moment-là, en bâillant.

- Hey, bonjour ma puce. Dit-il en se penchant pour déposer un bisou sur mes lèvres. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pas que je sois mécontent hein, dit-il en déposant un autre baiser.

- Me suis levée trop tôt, et je me suis dit que j'allais vous apporter le petit-déjeuner, dis-je en lui tendant son café.

Il sourit, me remercia et s'installa sur une chaise en face de Jason. Je m'installais à ses côtés et on discuta du programme de leur journée tout en déjeunant. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Ryan Seacrest à dix heures pour le lancement de leur premier single et la promotion de leur album, ensuite ils devaient enregistrer une émission télé dans l'après-midi avant de prendre l'avion pour New York où ils devaient faire une apparition au GMA _(A/N : Good Morning America)_ le lendemain matin. J'étais ravie pour eux, même si, avec toute cette promotion, j'allais voir mon petit ami, entre deux avions, dans les semaines qui suivaient. Je les embrassais, leur souhaitais une bonne journée, et demandais à Shane de me raccompagner, afin que nous puissions nous dire au revoir sans témoin.

- Tu vas me manquer, murmurais-je.

- Toi aussi ma puce… J'aurais bien repoussé la sortie de l'album d'encore un mois, dit-il.

- Pour que tes fans aient des envies de meurtres ? Dis-je en souriant.

- Pas grave… J'aurais pu rester avec toi, un mois de plus.

Je souris et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais être en retard. Appelle-moi plus tard. Dis-je.

- Sans faute.

On s'embrassa encore quelques secondes, avant que Shane ne me pousse vers la porte.

- File ou je te kidnappe et t'emporte dans mes bagages !

- Ça pourrait être sympa, dis-je en riant.

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa une dernière fois.

Je rejoignis ma voiture en souriant et me dirigeais vers la fac. J'arrivais pile poil à la sonnerie et pris ma place près de Caitlyn. A la pause, on se rua sur internet pour voir si Ryan Seacrest avait posté un lien pour réécouter l'interview des garçons. On le trouva au moment où le cours recommençait. On grogna en nous réinstallant à notre place, attendant avec impatience la pause-déjeuner pour l'écouter. Shane avait refusé de me dévoiler le nom de leur single, et j'avais hâte de savoir. En effet, j'avais assisté à l'enregistrement de cinq des treize morceaux prévus à l'album : 'Feelin' Alive' 'Fly with me' 'Love Bug' 'Keep it Real' et 'Burnin' Up'. Mais il avait refusé de me dire si l'une de ces chansons était leur prochain single. Durant le cours, je fus étonnée de recevoir un appel de Shane. Il ne m'appelait jamais à cette heure-ci puisqu'il savait que j'étais en cours. Je basculais l'appel sur la messagerie, m'en demandant la raison. Dès la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, Je me ruais sur mon portable, ignorant le message de Shane, pour aller sur le site de Ryan Seacrest afin d'avoir enfin une copie de l'interview.

_Aujourd'hui nos invités sont trois jeunes, beaux et talentueux chanteurs adulés par des milliers de filles de part le monde. On a aujourd'hui sur le plateau, Jason, Shane et Nate des Connect Three. Bonjours les gars !_

_-Bonjour Ryan, le saluèrent-ils._

_-Je suis ravi de vous avoir ici, pour le lancement de votre nouveau single. Dites-m'en plus._

_J'écoutais Jason donner des informations sur l'album qui devait sortir dans quinze jours, mais l'information principale, il ne la donnait toujours pas. L'album était intitulé Eponyme __et comportait treize __chansons. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient, comme toujours écrit les paroles, mais ils n'annoncèrent toujours pas le nom de leur premier single !_

Je soufflais tout en me dirigeant vers la cafète, Caitlyn accrochée à mon bras, un écouteur chacune dans l'oreille, écoutant la suite de l'interview.

_- Avant d'en apprendre plus sur ce premier single, Shane, comment vous sentez-vous après l'horrible accident dont vous avez été victime ? Pouvez-vous nous en parler ? Dit-il._

Je me tendis quelque peu. Très peu d'information avaient filtré sur l'accident. Les agents du groupe avait démenti la liaison que les journalistes lui prêtait avec Sierra, indiquant simplement qu'elle était une amie en vacance. Et personne n'avait appris le lien qui reliait Alan à Shane ou même à moi, à mon plus grand étonnement. J'avais toujours été persuadé que dans ce monde de paillette, rien n'échappait aux vautours qu'étaient les journalistes.

_- En effet, j'ai été renversé par une voiture qui a grillé un feu. J'ai été hospitalisé pendant quelque temps, j'avais des côtes cassées et le médecin m'a mis au repos forcé, le temps que ça se ressoude. _

Il fit une pause, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner en repensant à l'accident. Alors qu'il continuait son explication.

_- Aujourd'hui je suis totalement guéri, j'ai même eu le feu vert pour remonter sur scène et sauter dans tout les sens. _

J'entendais un sourire dans sa voix, et je me surpris à sourire à mon tour. J'appréhendais la suite, bien que Shane m'avait assuré qu'aucune demande de détail ne lui serait posé sur l'accident, l'agent du groupe y avait veillé, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de stresser. Caitlyn qui le sentit, posa une main sur mon bras pour m'apaiser, et je lui souris. Me re-concentrant sur la suite de son entretien.

_- Voilà qui va ravir tout vos fans. Une tournée est-elle prévue ? Je sais qu'ils ont hâte de vous voir de nouveau sur scène après plus d'un an d'absence._

_- Pas pour le moment, mais vous serez le premier informé Ryan ! On a hâte de revenir sur scène et de pouvoir voir nos fans. Expliqua Nate._

_- Vous avez bien entendu chers auditeurs, restez avec nous, pour en savoir plus._

Il y eut une courte pause musicale, où Ryan mit une chanson de l'ancien album des garçons et ils étaient de nouveaux à l'antenne.

_- Pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre, on a avec nous, Nate, Shane et Jason des Connect Three pour la promotion de leur single. Nate, voulez-vous nous en dire plus ? Quel est le titre de cette chanson ?_

_- On a écrit 'Feelin' Alive' (se sentir vivant) il y a quelques mois, et après l'accident de Shane, le choix c'est un peu imposé à nous. _

_- Dans quelques instants, vous entendrez pour la première fois à la radio 'Feelin'Alive' des Connect Three, mais avant ça j'ai une question pour Shane. Depuis quelques jours une rumeur circule disant que l'un des titres de votre album, _il fit une pause_ When You Look Me In The Eyes __est dédié à la belle brune qu'on a pu voir à la une de certains magasines à vos côtés ces derniers jours, Est-ce vrai ? Demanda-t-il._

Je me figée, choquée. Avait-il vraiment écrit une chanson pour moi ? Comment Ryan Seacrest pouvait-il être au courant ? Etait-ce cela la surprise dont il m'avait parlé la veille au téléphone ? La chanson qu'il voulait me faire entendre à son retour ? Je me demandais ce qu'il allait répondre concernant cette chanson, mais surtout notre relation.

Bien entendu on en avait parlé, et j'avais conscience que le fait d'être avec lui allait forcément me menait devant les photographes, d'autant qu'on avait été pris en photos nous baladant et nous embrassant dans Venice il y a quelques jours. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair, mais ni Shane, ni son agent n'avaient fait de commentaires à ce sujet.

_- En effet. Répondit-il apparemment calme, après quelques secondes._

_- Peut-on entendre un extrait de cette merveilleuse chanson ?_

Il y eut un très léger silence, comme s'il hésitait, avant que Shane ne reprenne la parole.

_-Seulement le refrain, dit-il. Sa voix s'éleva alors que la mélodie d'une guitare raisonna dans le studio. _

_When you look me in the eyes / **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux**_

_And tell me that you love me / **Et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes**_

_Everything alright / **Tout va bien**_

_When you right here by my side / **Quand tu es juste à mes côtés**_

_When you look me in the eyes / **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux**_

_I catch a glimpse of heaven **/ Je vois un bout de paradis**_

_Oh, I find my paradise** / Oh, j'ai trouvé mon paradis**_

_When you look me in the eyes** / Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.**_

_La guitare continua un instant, et le silence se fit dans le studio._

_- Wow ! Superbe ! Chers auditeurs, c'était__ When You Look Me In The Eyes, des Connect Three. __Vous trouverez cette merveille dans leur album disponible dans deux semaines. Qui que soit la charmante brunette à qui cette chanson est dédiée, tu es une petite veinarde !_

Je rougis, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Wow ! Shane m'avait dédié une chanson et elle était magnifique ! Caitlyn, me taquina, mais je ne relevais même pas, bien trop prise dans mes pensées. On était maintenant au self, et elle commanda notre repas alors que j'écoutais vaguement Ryan annonçait la chanson des garçons. Chanson que j'avais eu la chance d'écouter quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'il l'enregistrait et que je les avais accompagné au studio. L'interview se termina peu après, alors qu'on était installé à table avec Kellan. Je souris et éteignant l'interview, je consultais alors mes messages pour écouter celui que Shane m'avait laissé.

_Coucou ma puce. Dit-il d'une voix, hésitante. Tu… T'a écouté notre passage radio ? Je… _Il se tut un instant puis reprit._ Je t'appellerais plus tard pour en discuter... Je t'aime _Ajouta-t-il avant de couper.

Je raccrochais après avoir écouté le message et rangeais mon portable, réfléchissant à l'appel de Shane. Pourquoi avait-il l'air ennuyé ? Etait-ce à cause de la question sur moi ? Ne voulait-il pas en parler ? Dans ce cas là pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Je me posais un tas de question, et Cait me ramena sur terre en me parlant du projet sur lequel on devait travailler ce soir et je repoussais toutes ces questions dans un coin de ma tête, me promettant de tout mettre au clair quand j'aurais Shane au téléphone. On déjeuna en discutant tranquillement jusqu'à la reprise des cours.

En rentrant chez nous ce soir-là – J'avais rendu mon appartement début janvier, et rapatrié toutes mes affaires dans celui de Cait qu'on partageait le peu de temps qu'elle passait ici – Cait et moi attaquions la maquette qu'on devait rendre dans quelques jours. On travaillait depuis plus d'une demi-heure quand mon téléphone bipa. Je l'attrapais vivement et survolais le message de Shane. Il me disait simplement qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'ils seront à l'hôtel. Je répondis un bref. 'Ok. Bisou' et me replongeais dans notre maquette.

Une heure plus tard j'avais enfin terminé et je m'écroulais sur le canapé, repensant à l'interview des garçons en attendant que Cait libère la salle de bain. Shane avait en quelque sorte officialisé notre relation, et j'appréhendais un peu la réaction des fans. Je soupirais en me relevant du canapé alors que Cait sortait de la salle de bain.

- Tu stresses encore à cause de l'appel de Shane ?

- Et s'il regrettait…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, qu'elle éclata de rire.

- Regretter quoi ? D'avoir dit au monde entier qu'il avait écrit une chanson d'amour à sa petite amie ?

- Merci de me le rappeler, marmonnais-je.

- Mitch ! Il est tellement dingue de toi qu'il t'a composé une chanson « merveilleuse » pour reprendre les paroles de Ryan. Tu crois vraiment qu'il regretterait quoi que…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut moi qui l'interrompis.

- Et pour quelle autre raison serait-il angoissé sinon ? Tu as bien entendu le message, tu as bien entendu sa voix…

- Mitchie ! Je suis sûre que tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Si ça se trouve il pense exactement la même chose en ce moment-même. Il doit s'inquiéter de ta réaction face à l'interview de ce matin.

Je me tus un instant.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé… Tu crois ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que mon portable sonna et c'était la sonnerie attribuée à mon petit ami. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de décrocher mon téléphone.

- Allo…

- _Mitchie. C'est Shane…_

- Vous êtes bien arrivé ?

- _Oui. On vient tout juste de s'installer. Ça va ?_

- Oui et toi ?

Je sentais un malaise entre nous, et Cait en face de moi me faisait les gros yeux, me murmurant de tirer les choses aux clairs de suite ! Je pris une profonde inspiration et me lançais alors qu'elle désertait le salon.

- _Mitchie ça va ?_

_- _Oui… Shane… De quoi voulais-tu me parler dans ton message de ce matin ?

Le silence se fit quelques secondes, puis il murmura.

- _Tu m'en veux ? _Il avait pris une profonde inspiration avant de parler.

- De ? Demandais-je, ne m'attendant pas du tout à cette question.

- _D'avoir indirectement confirmé notre relation…_

- Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- _Je ne sais pas…Je pensais que tu m'en voulais… Tu n'as rien dit sur l'interview…_

- Shane ! J'ai écouté votre interview pendant la pause-déjeuner, pas avant, et je n'ai écouté ton message qu'après. Je ne t'ai pas rappelé car je savais que tu étais occupé cet après-midi…

- _Tu ne m'en veux donc pas d'avoir confirmé ?_

_- _Pas le moins du monde Shane ! Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'appréhendais pas un peu la réaction de tes fans, et d'être suivis par des paparazzis, mais on en avait parlé, je sais à quoi m'attendre.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et la conversation fut beaucoup plus aisée après cela. On parla de son enregistrement de l'après-midi, de leur passage demain à GMA, et de l'extrait de chanson qu'il avait chanté.

- Alors comme ça tu as écrit une chanson pour moi ?

_- Oui… J'aurais préféré que tu ne l'entendes pas à la radio pour la première fois, mais plutôt lors d'une soirée en tête en tête. Je voulais te chanter la sérénade… C'est raté __dit-il amusé._

- Oh, mais tu peux toujours. Je ne suis pas contre. Bien au contraire, répondis-je en souriant. J'ai adoré l'extrait et j'ai hâte d'entendre le reste.

_- Demain soir, toi et moi on dîne ensemble à la villa et je te la jouerais en entier._

- Je cuisine alors ! Je ferais ton plat préféré.

On discuta encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne mette fin à la conversation.

_- Ma puce, je dois y aller. Avec les gars on mange dehors. _

- Ok ! Passez une bonne soirée.

_- On se voit demain. Bisous_

- Oui, à demain. Bisous

Je raccrochais après cela et m'allongeais sur le canapé en souriant. Tous s'était bien passé, mes craintes s'étaient révélées infondées. Cait me sortit de mes rêveries en sautant sur le canapé me faisant sursauter. Elle éclata de rire, alors que je lui balançais un coussin à la figure et la seconde suivante on s'engageait dans une bataille à travers tout l'appartement. On finit par tomber totalement épuisée sur le lit en plein fou rire. On mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. On décida de se faire une soirée vidéo, et après avoir pris ma douche, on s'attaqua à notre repas qu'on mangea devant 'Sexy Dance'. On se coucha peu après la fin du film, et je me réveillais en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Je me levais doucement, et sortis de la chambre sans bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Cait qui dormait. Je m'installais sur le canapé, après avoir pris un grand verre d'eau, réfléchissant à ce qui m'avait réveillé. J'avais rêvé que Shane ne voulait plus de moi et me laissais tomber en direct à la radio, expliquant que finalement, il ne m'aimait plus et ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette chanson qu'il avait écrit pour moi. Je secouais la tête essayant de me sortir ce rêve de la tête. Il s'était passé tellement de choses ces dernières semaines. Shane et moi nous étions énormément rapprochés, j'avais passé chaque jour avec lui en dehors de mes cours après l'annonce de l'arrestation d'Alan. Mes pensées me ramenèrent à ce fameux soir où la police avait fait irruption chez les Gray pour nous annoncer l'arrestation. Je m'étais sentie soulagée à la seconde où les mots 'arrestation' et 'Alan Chambers' avaient été prononcés.

_Flashback_

_- Messieurs, dames bonsoir. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai une excellente nouvelle. On vient d'arrêter Monsieur Chambers. _

_- Où ? Demandais-je, alors que tous se calmaient pour écouter la réponse de l'inspecteur._

_- Il tentait d'entrer chez vos parents, dit-il en me regardant…_

_- QUOI ? _

_Mon père avait poussé ce cri alors que ma mère, ne pouvait prononcer un mot. L'officier leva les mains pour demander le silence et commença son explication. _

_- Après l'accident, vos dépositions et celles des témoins, on a pu confirmer qu'Alan Chambers était bien le conducteur de la voiture – qui de toute façon lui appartenait. Etant donné que vous étiez sa… Il fit une pause, réfléchissant apparemment au mot à utiliser, mais ne du pas en trouver car il secoua la tête et grimaça en soufflant le mot 'cible', et continua son explication. On a fait de vous notre priorité, Monsieur Gray étant à l'hôpital et sous-surveillance policière, on a fait la même chose pour vous. On vous a affecté un policier qui vous a suivi discrètement. On a ainsi aperçu Alan Chambers rodait autour de vous…_

_- QUOI ? Il fut coupé par le cri d'un Shane anxieux. Il leva une nouvelle fois les mains, demandant le calme et poursuivit._

_- Il nous a échappé à ce moment-là__, mais on a rapidement retrouvé sa trace, autour de chez Monsieur et Madame Torres. Il avait apparemment prévu de s'attaquer à vous ce soir…_

_-Il comptait faire quoi ? Demandais-je d'une voix blanche._

_- Apparemment, il avait l'intention de s'installer dans votre salon et de vous attendre. Il était armé. On l'a conduit au poste, on va procéder à son interrogatoire, dans les heures __qui suivent. On va avoir besoin de votre présence au commissariat demain Mademoiselle Torres. _

_- Pour quelle raison ? Demandais-je perdue._

_- Suite à votre plainte, nous avons besoin d'une identification de votre part. _

_- Pardon ? Vous voulez que ma fille se retrouve face à ce… Ce… Cette ordure qui l'a frappé ? S'énerva mon père._

_- Monsieur Torres, dit-il calmement. Votre fille ne s'approchera pas de Monsieur Chambers. Ça ne prendra qu'une minute…_

_- Il est hors de question que Mitchie s'approche de lui. Steve a raison, renchérit Shane, tout en me serrant dans ses bras._

_- Monsieur Gray, Mademoiselle Torres DOIT identifier Monsieur Chambers comme étant celui qui l'a agressé. Cela fait partie de la procédure. Elle ne le verra qu'une fraction de second, à travers une vitre. Elle ne l'approchera pas et ne sera pas seule avec lui dans une pièce un seul instant._

_Alors que Shane et mon père s'apprêtaient à dire leurs désaccords, je décidais d'intervenir._

_- Shane, Papa ! Arrêtez ! Je vais le faire. Je n'ai pas le choix. _

_- Hors de question !_

_- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Shane ! Dis-je d'un ton froid._

_- Mais Mitchie…_

_- Non ! Vous allez m'écouter. J'en ai ras le bol de cette histoire. Si le fait de l'identifier l'envoi en prison et me débarrasse de sa menace, ça me suffit. J'en ai marre de vivre dans la peur. Il a failli te tuer Shane ! Je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir comme ça !_

_Aucun des deux ne parla, et je soufflais, me demandant s'ils acceptaient ma décision._

_- Ok, mais je t'accompagne. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles toute seule !_

_- Mais Shane… Tu ne peux pas tes côtes…_

_- Non ! Tu n'iras pas toute seule. Je t'accompagne et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, dit-il en se plaçant face à moi, ses mains sur mes joues. _

_Je me mordillais la lèvre, hésitante, et il se pencha sur moi, déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, annihilant toute idée de protestation chez moi. Je finis par donner mon accord et j'enfouis ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. _

_- Est-ce qu'on sait pourquoi il a fait tout ça ? Demanda ma mère. Pourquoi il s'en est pris à Mitchie et Shane ?_

_- Pas encore. On en saura plus après l'interrogatoire._

_Il nous expliqua comment ça allait se dérouler et nous donna rendez-vous le lendemain._

_La fin de la soirée se passa dans un brouillard, et le lendemain à quinze heures j'entrais dans le commissariat accompagnée de Shane, mais aussi de Nate, Jason et Caitlyn qui avaient insisté pour venir. J'étais extrêmement tendue et j'avais peur de la confrontation qui s'annonçait. Shane qui me tenait par la main le sentit et embrassa ma tempe, me soufflant doucement de me calmer, que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il ne me quitterait pas une seule seconde. Je me présentais à l'accueil et on me conduisit au bureau de l'inspecteur. On échangea les politesses d'usage avant qu'il ne nous conduise dans une pièce où Alan était installé. Je confirmais son identité, qu'il était bien l'auteur de mon agression et qu'il avait bien tenté d'écraser Shane et Sierra. Heureusement, une vitre nous séparait et je n'eus pas besoin de me rapprocher plus. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu. Je m'étais cramponnée à la main de Shane pendant les quelques minutes qu'avaient durées cette reconnaissance et rapidement, il nous raccompagna jusqu'à son bureau. On s'installa et je demandais s'il avait avoué, curieuse de la manière dont il avait justifié ses actes. _

_Je restais bouche bée en entendant l'explication de l'inspecteur alors que Shane me serrait la main, secouant la tête, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Nate était aussi choqué que moi, seule Cait commenta haut et fort ce qu'on venait d'apprendre par le biais d'un juron retentissant alors que Jason lui faisait les gros yeux. _

_- Désolée, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, mais ce gars est un malade ! Comment peut-on justifier ses actes par une excuse aussi minable ! Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait il y a cinq ans ! Il t'a laissé pour morte dans ta chambre après avoir tenté de te violer ! – Je me raidis en sentant Shane se tendre alors qu'elle continuait. – Il est revenu comme si de rien n'était le lendemain, il a laissé les folles de ton lycée t'agresser…_

_- Cait ! C'est bon on a saisi, dis-je en me tortillant nerveusement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'en reparler, et surtout pas devant les garçons qui n'étaient pas au courant de tous les détails concernant cette affaire. Elle secoua la tête._

_- Ok. Mais il a vraiment des problèmes s'il pensait que tu étais toujours amoureuse de lui après tout ça. Marmonna-t-elle. C'est facile de faire passer toute cette histoire pour un coup de folie passagère. Il ne s'en tirera pas aussi facilement ! _

_- Je sais Cait, soufflais-je, en laissant ma tête reposer contre l'épaule de Shane._

Je sortais de mes pensées en entendant la porte du hall d'entrée claquer. Je regardais rapidement l'heure, tout en rouspétant contre l'idiot qui n'avait pas retenu la porte alors qu'il était deux heures du mat' ! Je secouais la tête et repensais au résumé de l'inspecteur.

_Alan avait expliqué qu'il était, dans un premier temps, revenu vers moi pour s'excuser, mais qu'en me voyant si heureuse, - il m'avait suivis pendant deux semaines avant de venir à ma rencontre sur le parking – il n'avait pas du tout apprécié que je vive ma vie comme s'il n'en avait jamais fait parti. De plus, j'avais fait un accroc à sa réputation, et il voulait se venger. Il avait donc tout planifié, il pensait me refaire tomber follement amoureuse de lui, et après __m'avoir utilisé il m'aurait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. _

_Mais rien ne s'est passé comme il l'avait prévu. Dès le début je l'ai repoussé, puis Shane est entré dans ma vie. Il nous a vu nous rapprocher et a décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour briser notre relation naissante. Il avait vu ça comme un moyen de prendre sa revanche sur moi. S'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne d'autre ne le pourrait ! _

_Je sentis les lèvres de Shane se posaient sur ma tempe, et je souris faiblement, en passant un bras autour de sa taille, reportant mon attention vers l'inspecteur qui nous expliquait ce qui allait dorénavant se passer._

_Fin du flashback_

Je secouais la tête et me relevais du canapé. Je devais arrêter d'y repensais. Il avait été jugé coupable. Il était dorénavant en prison. Il ne pourra plus rien me faire. J'allais dans la cuisine, me servis un verre d'eau avant de me réinstaller sur le canapé avec de quoi écrire. Cait avait décidé d'utiliser dans les prochains jours son cadeau de Noël, au studio Wishbone Studios et elle m'avait demandé de lui donner un coup de main. Et j'avais finis par céder face à son harcèlement. J'avais accepté de chanter pour elle quelques chansons. J'en avais une ou deux de côtés mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Je m'installais plus confortablement, réfléchissant à une chanson qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps. Je commençais à écrire les paroles qui me venaient en tête. « _Before I fall, Too Fast. Kiss me quick, but make it last…" Avant que je ne tombe trop vite. __Embrasse-moi vite, mais longtemps…_ Et je dus m'endormir car c'est ainsi que me trouva Cait le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller en cours. Je bâillais, m'étirais en me levant du canapé avant de filer sous la douche. J'étais fatiguée à cause du manque de sommeil, mais Dieu merci, les cours terminaient à midi aujourd'hui, et c'était le week-end. J'aurais le temps de rentrer faire une sieste avant d'aller chez les garçons et de préparer le repas pour ce soir. Je me figeais sous la douche en pensant à ce soir. J'avais oublié de demander si Nate et Jason mangeaient avec nous. Je haussais les épaules, tout en continuant de me laver, j'enverrais un sms à Shane pour confirmation plus tard.

Une fois prête, Cait et moi nous dirigions en cours, la matinée passa lentement, trop lentement à mon goût, et dès la fin des cours je retournais, seule, à l'appartement. J'étais épuisée, et ne résistais pas à l'envie de m'allonger un moment, prenant bien garde à régler mon réveil pour quinze heures. Je m'endormis sitôt que ma tête toucha le coussin.

J'émergeais de ma sieste à la troisième sonnerie du réveil et filais sous la douche dans l'espoir de me réveiller un peu plus. J'en sortis dix minutes plus tard et fouillais dans mon armoire à la recherche des vêtements idéaux pour ce soir. Je finis par me décider pour une petite robe verte émeraude que je mis sous housse. J'enfilais rapidement une tenue simple pour pouvoir être à l'aise pour cuisiner. J'accordais mon maquillage à ma tenue pour la soirée, appliquant le fard à paupière vert dès à présent. Une fois prête, je pris la voiture direction la villa des garçons. Shane m'avait donné une clé peu de temps après sa sortie de l'hôpital et je m'en servis pour rentrer. Je déposais ma tenue pour la soirée dans sa chambre avant de redescendre dans la cuisine commencer le repas. Je fouillais les placards, mais ne trouvais pas le nécessaire pour faire des lasagnes. Je fis donc un rapide aller retour au supermarché. Une demi-heure plus tard, je préparais enfin le repas, l'enfournais et montais me préparer. Mon copain ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Je souris en pensant à la situation. Je me voyais bien dans quelques années, en train de préparer son repas, chez nous, alors qu'il revenait de voyage. Je secouais la tête en souriant, et enfilais ma robe, retouchais ma coiffure, et retournais dans le salon pour finir de mettre la table.

Il entra au moment où je posais le plat tout juste sortis du four.

- Shane !

Je courus et me jetais dans ses bras. Il laissa son sac tomber au sol, me souleva dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres atteignent les siennes. On s'embrassa comme si on ne s'était pas vu depuis des semaines alors que ça ne faisait qu'une journée. On finit par se séparer et il me posa sur le sol, après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>Shane Pov<strong>

Je relevais la tête et regardais la table qu'elle avait mise un peu plus tôt. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle m'avait demandé si mes frères seraient présent ou pas… Elle avait préparé un dîner aux chandelles. Je souris et déposais un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de prêter attention à sa tenue. Elle était magnifique dans cette petite robe verte qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Je la complimentais sur sa tenue, l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, puis décidais d'aller me préparer à mon tour pour lui faire honneur.

- Je monte prendre une douche rapide et j'arrive.

- Ok.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa de nouveau avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, j'attrapais mon sac au sol et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je souris en voyant un jean et une chemise qui ne m'appartenait pas, reposer sur mon lit. J'attrapais mon sac et le vidais. Je pris ensuite une douche rapide, accrochais une serviette autour de ma taille et me séchais la tête avec une seconde serviette. J'entrais dans mon dressing à la recherche de vêtements. J'en sortis cinq minutes plus tard vêtu d'un jean bleu, brut et d'une chemise noire. Je repassais par la salle de bain pour me passer un coup de peigne, puis retournais dans le salon. Mitchie avait tamisé les lumières et une musique douce résonnait dans la pièce. Je la rejoins rapidement et lui tendis la main. Dès qu'elle la pris je l'attirais vers moi et on se mit à danser au rythme lent de la musique, sans parler. Nous contentant simplement de la présence de l'autre. De temps à autres, je déposais des baisers sur ses tempes, ses joues, le bout de son nez. A la fin de la chanson elle m'entraîna à table.

- Viens, ça va refroidir.

Je lui tins la chaise, et elle sourit avant de s'y installer. Je m'assis face à elle, et on commença à manger, discutant du passage télé de ce matin et de notre journée à New York.

- Et pourquoi Nate et Jason ne sont-ils pas rentrer en même temps que toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ils avaient envie de faire du shopping. Dis-je en haussant les épaules. La vérité était que j'avais demandé à mes frères de rester à New York un jour de plus, afin que je puisse profiter d'une soirée en tête à tête avec ma Mitchie.

Elle sourit et se leva pour débarrasser la table. Je me levais à mon tour et l'aidait à tout mettre en cuisine.

- Laisse, on s'en occupera plus tard.

- Mais…

Je souris, et attrapais sa main, afin de la faire sortir de la cuisine.

- On a tout mis à tremper, ça peut attendre ma puce. Et puis, j'ai une chanson à te faire écouter.

Elle sourit, soudainement excitée et se dépêcha de s'installer sur le canapé alors que je montais chercher une guitare dans ma chambre. Je m'installais à ses côtés, et commençais doucement à jouer la mélodie, avant de relever la tête et de la fixer. Elle était assise au bord du canapé, légèrement tourné vers moi, ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux, et elle me regardait les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Je souris à mon tour, puis commençais à chanter.

_If the heart is always searching, / **Si le cœur est toujours en train de chercher,**  
>Can you ever find a home?  **Pourras-tu trouver un "chez toi",**  
>I've been looking for that someone,  **J'ai cherché cette personne,**  
>I'll never make it on my own.  **Je ****n'y arriverais jamais seul.**  
>Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  **Les rêves ne peuvent pas remplacer le fait de t'aimer,**  
>There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true  **Il doit y avoir un million de raison qui font que c'est vrai.**_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, alors que j'entamais le refrain qu'elle avait entendu hier à la radio.

_When you look me in the eyes, / **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux,**  
>And tell me that you love me.  **Et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.**  
>Everything's alright,  **Tout est parfait,**  
>When you're right here by my side.  **Quand tu es là, près de moi.**  
>When you look me in the eyes,  **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux,**  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.  **Je vois un bout de paradis.**  
>I find my paradise,  **J'ai trouvé mon paradis****,**  
>When you look me in the eyes.  **Quand tu me regardes dans les****yeux****.**_

Elle me sourit, les yeux un peu plus brillants qu'au début de la chanson.

_How long will I be waiting, / **Combien de temps dois-je attendre,**  
>To be with you again  **Pour être de nouveau avec toi**  
>Gonna tell you that I love you,  **Pour te dire que je t'aime,**  
>In the best way that I can.  **De la meilleure manière qu'il soit.**  
>I can't take a day without you here,  **Je ne peux pas supporter un jour sans toi ici,**  
>You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.  **Tu es la lumière qui fait disparaître mes ténèbres.**  
>When you look me in the eyes,  **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux,**  
>And tell me that you love me.  **Et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.**  
>Everything's alright,  **Tout est parfait****,**  
>When you're right here by my side.  **Quand tu es là, près de moi****.**  
>When you look me in the eyes,  **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux****,**  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.  **Je vois un bout de paradis****.**  
>I find my paradise,  **J'ai trouvé mon paradis****,**  
>When you look me in the eyes.  **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.**_

Elle avait à présent le regard embué et malmenait sa lèvre entre ses dents. Je me forçais à ne pas les regarder, sans quoi j'arrêtais de chanter immédiatement pour l'embrasser, et continuais.

_More and more, I start to realize, /** De plus en plus, je réalise,**  
>I can reach my tomorrow,  **(Que) je peux atteindre mes lendemains**  
>I can hold my head high,  **(Que) je peux garder la tête haute,**  
>And it's all because you're by my side.  **Et tout ça parce que tu es à mes côtés.**_

Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout instant alors que je reprenais le refrain.

_When you look me in the eyes, / **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux,**  
>And tell me that you love me.  **Et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.**  
>Everything's alright,  **Tout est parfait****,**  
>When you're right here by my side.  **Quand tu es là, près de moi****.**  
>When I hold you in my arms  **Quand je te tiens dans mes bras**  
>I know that it's forever  **Je sais que c'est pour toujours**  
>I just gotta let you know  **Je veux que tu saches**  
>I never wanna let you go  **Je ****ne te laisserais jamais partir**_

Elle me sourit, alors que j'entamais le dernier refrain.

_Cause When you look me in the eyes, / **Parce que quand tu me regardes dans les yeux,**  
>And tell me that you love me.  **Et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes.**  
>Everything's alright,  **Tout est parfait,**  
>When you're right here by my side.  **Quand tu es là, près de moi.**  
>When you look me in the eyes,  **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux,**  
>I catch a glimpse of heaven.  **Je vois un bout de paradis.**  
>I find my paradise,  **J'ai trouvé mon paradis,**  
>When you look me in the eyes.  **Quand tu me regardes dans les yeux.**_

_Oh / **Oh**_

Je terminais la mélodie et posais la guitare au sol. Me tournant vers elle dans l'attente de ses commentaires. Elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassa sans dire un mot, faisant passer dans ce baiser, tous ce que ses yeux m'avaient laissé entrevoir quelques minutes plus tôt. On se sépara lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir.

- Merci. Murmura-t-elle. Elle est magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'ais écrite pour moi !

Je souris en entendant son commentaire, pour qui d'autre pourrais-je écrire une aussi belle chanson ? Elle était tout ce que je voulais et les paroles s'étaient imposées à moi un soir après l'un de nos rendez-vous. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne me fis pas prier pour répondre à son baiser, et très vite, on se retrouva allongé sur le canapé, Mitchie sur moi, en train d'échanger des baisers plus passionnés les uns des autres. Mes mains se mouvaient dans son dos, caressant lentement, par-dessus sa robe, sa chute de reins, remontant de temps à autre vers sa nuque, avant de s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. On se sépara légèrement haletant, j'embrassais une dernière fois ma magnifique petite amie avant de nous faire basculer, de manière à nous retrouver face à face sur le canapé.

On passa une heure sur le canapé, à discuter doucement, échangeant des baisers de temps à autres, quand elle se mit à bâiller. Je souris et déposais un baiser sur son nez.

- Tu es en train de t'endormir ma puce.

Elle secoua la tête, ce qui me fit rire.

- Si ! Tu veux que je te raccompagne… Où tu restes dormir ici ?

J'espérais vivement qu'elle me donne la seconde réponse, on avait plus dormi ensemble depuis la veille de l'accident, et je mourrais d'envie de m'endormir avec elle dans mes bras. Elle rougit un peu avant de hocher la tête.

- Je reste…

Je souris niaisement, et me levais soudainement du canapé. Je me penchais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras, comme une jeune mariée, ne la laissant retoucher le sol qu'une fois dans ma chambre.

- Je vais te donner de quoi te changer, murmurais-je.

Elle hocha la tête, alors que je me dirigeais vers mon dressing. J'en ressortis avec un tee-shirt et un boxer que je lui tendis. Elle les attrapa et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, alors que je me déshabillais et passais un short, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre de haut. Je m'installais sur le lit où elle me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard. Je la fixai, ébloui. Elle s'était démaquillée et la voir dans mes vêtements me faisait toujours un effet fou. Elle se glissa à mes côtés et j'attaquais immédiatement ses lèvres. On passa le quart d'heure suivant à s'embrasser, et je finis par mettre fin à notre séance câlin avant de ne plus me contenir et de lui sauter dessus. Elle se blottit contre moi, et après un dernier baiser ferma les yeux. Rapidement sa respiration se fit plus lente, et je caressais sa joue, la contemplant dans son sommeil. Ma Mitchie, ma petite amie.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je, avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

Je resserrais mon étreinte autour d'elle, et souris en pensant que je m'habituerais bien à l'avoir dans mes bras tous les soirs et finis par m'endormir sur cette pensée, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Et voilà... On finit sur un petit moment tendre entre notre couple préféré!

J'espère que la trad n'est pas trop mauvaise et vous avez tous reconnus la magnifique chanson "When You Look Me In The Eyes" des Jobros...

FIN

Bonne semaine à tous!


End file.
